Dangerous Dancing
by KeiChanz
Summary: AU: Inuyasha is a famous singer and Kagome is going to one of his concerts in Tokyo where Inuyasha picks her out of the audience to dance on stage. Two months later, she gets an unexpected visit from someone she thought she'd never see again. [Complete!]
1. Perfect Pick

Hello and welcome to my first attempt at a fairly decent fic, **Dangerous Dancing**. Now, I must warn you all that I had some strange obsession with Usher when I wrote the first few chapters so I'll be using Usher's songs as Inuyasha's songs. Don't like, don't read.

So now, without further ado,** Dangerous Dancing**.

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter one – Perfect Pick_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi parked her silver Mustang Convertible in a spot in the sea of cars outside the large inside stadium, excitement rushing through her. She was going to see Inuyasha the lead singer of the band, _live_ in concert. He was her favorite boy singer and she thought he was ultra hot, one of his many contributions along with his great voice. Kagome has all of his CD's and on her way there, she had been listening to one of her favorite songs, "Burn". Another would be "Yeah!". 

She stepped out of her car and her brown three-inch boots hit the pavement with a thud. The cool breeze wrapped around her body, causing her raven black hair to wisp around her shoulders and her red, white and blue skirt that ended just above her knees swayed lightly around her upper thighs, exposing her long, shapely legs with a small, plain white shirt that fit her slender form snuggly. For 8:30 pm, the weather and temperature was perfect, she decided.

She smiled contently to herself and started walking towards the entrance, ticket in hand. As she neared the entrance, her brown eyes roamed over the crowd in front of the entry, seeing tons of preps and people she just didn't like. Her eyes landed on a little crowd of people off to the right huddled around someone. She knew who that someone was. The biggest slut and most popular girl in town. What makes her so popular? Simple. She was Inuyasha's ex lover. A scowl formed on Kagome's face as she saw people move out of the way to let another person, no doubt one of her "friends" join in on the talk. Or in another word, gossip, and that one someone was the person she despised most of all.

"Kikyou." She whispered to herself, narrowing her chocolate eyes.

Mostly everyone she knew hated Kikyou, besides her "friends".

_More like posse, _Kagome thought bitterly.

Kagome could've sworn that Kikyou had slept with every guy in the whole damn school. That just makes her even more the slut. And her clothes didn't help either. Right now, she was wearing tight black leather pants that clung to her legs like a second skin. She had like five-inch heels that were very thin connected to her black boots. A red tube top that looked like a size to small covered her chest and hardly any of her stomach. If she took a big enough breath, she'd probably fall out of it. There was some kind of shimmering coming from her belly and Kagome noticed that she had her bellybutton pierced.

Kagome grimaced. Disgusting. She also noticed that her waist long black hair was tied up in a very high ponytail and she had way too much make-up on. Dark red lipstick and too much blue eye shadow. She had so much powder on; you could pass her off as a ghost whore.

Kagome grimaced again. She hated make-up. She tried it once and went walking down the street. She felt as if she was walking down the street as another person, and not herself. She thinks it just covers up who you really are, disguises your inner beauty.

Coming closer and closer to the crowd of people, she heard the dull roar of people talking about the concert and how exited they were that they were going to see the most hottest boy band in Japan. Mainly girl talk. Hearing this, she tore her gaze from Kikyou and walked into the crowd. She also heard some talk about Kouga, the second singer of the band. Kouga, with his tanned muscled skin and long, jet-black hair with a brown headband to keep his bangs out of his eyes, he could easily be qualified as handsome. One thing Kagome loved about Kouga were his eyes, a piercing icy blue. But Kagome's main purpose for attending was to see Inuyasha. She imagined him inside her mind with his waist long silver hair cascading down is back, his cute white dog-ears atop his head and his striking golden eyes. His pale and flawless muscled body rippling under the lights of the stage as he sang loud into the mic flashed through her mind and she shivered. But what really captivated her was his voice, so sexy and true. She sighed and smiled dreamily.

Her thoughts were shortly interrupted when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around and saw one of her close friends, Sakura Hanaoshi with her boyfriend, Daisuke Yenkotanie. Sakura was a very beautiful girl, with her long golden hair that ended at her waist and large shimmering green eyes. She always had a smile on her face, showing her well-shaped, white teeth. She had a cute, petite nose and a tan all over her body from being outside most of the time. She was very thin and had a great figure with nice long legs that completed her description. In a word, she was flawless. Like a porcelain doll, so fragile and sweet.

Daisuke Yenkotanie, her boyfriend, was everything a girl could want. He had the looks, the personality, you name it, and he had it. Dai was tall, dark and handsome and kind of exotic looking. He had short, pitch-black hair and dark green eyes with gold flecks in them and his eyes were slanted, very, very slightly which made him exotic looking. And to top it all off, he was muscled, bulky, and broad shouldered. He would always greet people with his hundred-dollar smile. Three word definition: dangerous movie star.

"Uh, hello? Kagome?"

At the sound of her name being said, she snapped back to reality and focused her eyes on her friend.

"Oh, uh, sorry Sakura. I kinda zoned off there for a minute." She laughed softly.

Sakura laughed. "What's new?" she said with a smirk.

"Huh? Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sakura laughed again and this time Daisuke joined her.

Kagome stuck her tongue out playfully at them.

So did Sakura.

Kagome laughed.

Her friend smiled. "Anyway Kagome, I like your outfit. It's cute."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sakura. I like yours too." she said, looking over her dark green tank with dark blue baggy jeans and white sneakers. Simple yet stylish.

"Thanks. Well Kagome, I gotta scram. We're gonna meet some friends over by the food court. So I'll see ya in the stadium…somewhere." She giggled. "Bye!" She waved goodbye, grabbed Dai's hand and dragged him towards the food court.

"Bye." Kagome said as she gave a small wave. She sighed and turned back around then headed for the ticket booth. She handed her ticket to the ticket collector guy and walked through the double doors leading into the gigantic stadium. She stared in awe at its hugeness. It was a round stadium with seats covering every inch of the walls and the stage was huge as well. The arena looked like it was glowing a faint purple due to the neon lights surrounding the stage. A lot of other people were in the stadium as well, having found his or her - mainly her- own seats and chatting excitedly to the person next to them.

She walked down the isle to find her seat, which was located in the front row, directly in front of the stage. It was rather rare that she got a front row seat, but she'd done her share of kicking and screaming to get it. She found her place and sat down on the soft red cushion. The seats weren't really needed since everybody would be standing up, dancing to the songs the band would play. She would be among those dancing people as well, having the time of her life. But what she didn't know was that she had no idea how close to the truth she was.

She turned around in her seat and watched as more and more people came flowing in through the entrance, scurrying around trying to find their seats. She turned back around and saw that people were now on the stage, setting up the equipment. The drums were set up, which were played by Naraku, and a keyboard was set up, played by Miroku. There was also a third member, Sesshomaru who plays a guitar. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were brothers, but she's read her share of magazines that sometimes that didn't get on the best of terms and ended up hating each other for the rest of the day. But still, brothers are brothers and they do act…brotherly. And then there was Sango, the manager of the band. Rumor had it that she and Miroku have been seeing each other in secret lately.

Kagome watched as she saw people dressed in black set up the speakers, the microphones and the lighting and just the basic stage equipment. A new wave of excitement rushed over her and she continued to watch them set up everything as the dull roar from the people behind her became louder and louder as more people came into the huge stadium. A woman with long straight hair tied back in a loose ponytail with a clipboard in her hands walked onto the stage. Kagome supposed it was Sango. She seemed to be checking the stage of how everything was set up. The manager looked from place to place, nodding and scribbling down on her clipboard. Her attire consisted of a green skirt that ended at her ankles and a magenta sweater with brown sandals. She scribbled one last thing down on her clipboard then walked off back stage.

The stadium was almost full now with a few empty seats here and there. Kagome then noticed that the two empty seats beside her have been filled. To her left was a girl about her age, twenty-two, with black hair that went down to her shoulders and curved up at the end. She had two large cinnamon eyes and a small nose. Her mouth was curved up into a big smile.

The girl turned her head towards Kagome with her smile still on. "Hi! I'm Rin and I still can't believe that I got a front row seat!" The girl giggled excitedly. "Excited?"

Kagome smiled. "I sure am. My name is Kagome. Nice to meet ya Rin." She extended a hand.

Rin gladly took it. "Nice to meet you too, Kagome," She let go of her hand. "So, who do you think is the hottest? Sesshomaru, Inuyasha or Kouga?" Rin asked with a smirk.

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha of course! He's definitely drooling material!" Kagome inquired, already liking the girl.

Rin snorted with a grin. "Yeah right. Sesshomaru is _way_ hotter!" she challenged.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to and that's final!" Rin nodded her head and folded her arms across her chest.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, whatever you say Rin. But I still think Inuyasha is hot." She winked and grinned back.

Rin laughed.

Kagome laughed as well then turned her head to her right and saw a girl who was also about twenty-two who had fiery red hair that hung at her waist and bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the lights.

The fiery red haired girl looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

Kagome blinked. "Um, hi. I'm Kagome." She smiled at the girl.

"My name is Ayame. I'm a wolf demon but don't let that faze you. I'm nice," Ayame teased, winking.

Kagome laughed. "Nice to you meet you, Ayame. I'm nice too but I can be mean." She teased back, grinning with a wink of her own.

Ayame chuckled and the two proceeded to look up at the activity on the stage until Ayame broke the short silence.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think in the hottest out of Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked. "I'd add Naraku but I really wouldn't call him hot…more like cute." She added and Kagome nodded

"Somebody else asked me that same exact question. But I'm gonna say Inuyasha. He is _fine_." she replied with a grin.

The emerald-eyed girl laughed. "That's cool. But I think Kouga's just drop dead gorgeous…he's so muscular!" she said dreamingly.

"Yeah, I guess Kouga is attractive…but I still think Inuyasha is the hottest out of all five of 'em."

Ayame laughed again and Kagome joined her. She had a feeling that she'd already made two good friends.

The stadium was now completely full and Kagome looked behind her to the sea of people, trying to find Sakura. After a couple of minutes, she finally found her chatting excessively to Daisuke who had no real expression on his face. It looked like he was zoned out.

Kagome giggled.

Sakura finally noticed that she was looking at her and she waved happily to her.

Kagome smiled and waved back.

She turned back around in her seat and waited for the concert to begin. It would start any minute now and she was squirming in her seat in anticipation. Everything was set up on stage in its proper place and the only thing that was missing was the band.

Then all of a sudden, the whole stadium went dark and gasps echoed throughout the stadium. She snapped her head back and forth, trying to find the source of the darkness.

"Ladies and gents," a deep, masculine voice boomed overhead.

Kagome snapped her head towards the stage so fast she thought she gave herself whiplash.

The male voice was originating from the speakers situated around the stadium.

"Are _you _ready to dance?" The voice echoed through the large stadium.

The stadium was filled with loud screaming, whistling, and cheering. Kagome was screaming so loud that she swears she was going to lose her voice by the end of the concert.

"Oh, come _on,_ people! I know you can do better than that little kitten meow! I wanna hear you _scream_!"

Kagome jumped up from her seat along with everyone else in the stadium and started screaming her brains out. If possible, the screaming was even louder than the first time.

"Ha, ha, now _that's_ what I'm talkin' bout! Now get ready for the time of your lives! Everybody, Inuyasha and the gang!" The voice boomed over the audience and the neon lights flashed rapidly before settling on the stage.

The screaming never ceased as Kagome saw five square doors open on the stage floor. There were two up front - one left, one right - and three in the back. One was in the back left behind the drums; one in the back middle behind the keyboard and one in between the middle one and front left one. Dry ice started flowing out from the five doors and began covering the stage floor.

Kagome's eyes grew even larger and a smile so big formed on her lips she would have a hard time _not_ smiling when she saw the five members slowly make their appearance by rising up from the five square doors, heads bowed.

Inuyasha rose from the front left one, Kouga from the front right, Sesshomaru rose from the one in between Inuyasha and the back middle one with his guitar in hand, Miroku rose from behind the Keyboard in the middle back, and finally Naraku rose from behind the drums in the back right.

(To make it a little easier for ya, here's how Kagome sees them: Inuyasha is to her left, Kouga to her right, Sesshomaru's to the side of Inuyasha and a little behind him, Miroku is behind Inuyasha, and Naraku is behind Kouga. Wow. That's confusing to type...)

Their heads were still bowed and they stood straight as their whole bodies were revealed.

Kagome had to restrain herself form calling out at the top of her lungs at how hot Inuyasha looked when she saw what he was wearing; a white wife beater with black baggy jeans and white sneakers.

(Tell me he _doesn't_ look hot in that outfit!)

She briefly observed the other members to see what they were wearing. Kouga was wearing a brown shirt with blue baggy jeans and black sneakers. Sesshomaru had a red shirt with khaki pants and tanish sneakers. (Kei: - Starts to drool.-) Miroku had a purple shirt and blue baggy jeans with white sneakers. A black shirt with dark, baggy blue jeans was Naraku's attire.

Kagome was practically drooling. Damn, but they looked _fine. _ Especially Inuyasha.

The screaming never stopped but when Inuyasha lifted his head ever so slowly, the stadium grew deathly silent.

Kagome was gazing up Inuyasha with mesmerizing brown eyes. Rin was staring up at Sesshomaru with shimmering cinnamon eyes. Ayame was looking up at Koga with sparkling green eyes.

Inuyasha slowly moved his head to the right, then to the left, then straight ahead as he observed his audience. A smirk curved on his lips.

The large screen behind the five stars showed every move Inuyasha made from the cameras situated on him. There were four other small boxes surrounding it, showing Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Naraku with their heads no longer bowed.

Inuyasha raised the microphone gripped in his hand to his mouth, his smirk still in play.

"Yo."

The arena erupted in shouts and screams at the softly uttered word.

Inuyasha laughed into the mic, his sexy chortle making Kagome want to melt.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna hear! So, you guys ready to hear some kick-ass songs?"

"Yeah!" the audience yelled in unison.

Inuyasha pretended to be startled and did a clumsy step backwards. "Whoa. Hey Kouga, I think we got ourselves a stadium full of mind readers." He joked.

Kouga laughed, making Ayame squeal in delight. "Nah, I don't think so Inuyasha. They just wanna hear some singin'. Am I right?" he asked, throwing his fist into the air.

Another "Yeah!" filled the stadium.

This time Sesshomaru laughed, a soft, smooth sound and it caused Rin to giggle excitedly. "Well, then I think that's what we should give them. What do you think, guys?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Miroku and Naraku.

Both Miroku and Naraku smiled. "Hell yeah!" they chorused.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru all laughed and they repeated Miroku and Naraku's earlier words, "Hell yeah!"

Screaming, cheering and whistling could be heard once again by Kagome and the audience.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Naraku then all chorused together, "Let's get this party started!"

The music for the song "Do it to me" started playing by Naraku with the drums, Miroku with the keyboard and Sesshomaru with his guitar. The music played for thirty seconds then Inuyasha started singing.

_"I got two dozen roses,  
And a card that says  
Baby I can't wait to see ya lata.  
_

_We made dinner reservations  
At Nobu, Mr. chow you just pick the location.  
_

_Now were sittin' at the table,  
Sippin' the finest wine,  
Havin' a damn good time,_

_I know what's on your mind.  
I want you, you want me too,  
Stop trippin',  
I know exactly what you want, you wanna..."_

The other four joined in with Inuyasha and by now the audience sang along with them, screaming and cheering and shouting.  
_  
"Do it to me,  
I wanna feel you  
Touch my body baby,  
Body baby.  
_

_Do it to me,  
I guarantee you won't regret it  
Let me set it out like you ain't ever had it.  
_

_Do it to me,  
I want you to grab me, talk to me,  
Tell me how you like it,  
Where you want it,  
When you all up on it boo.  
_

_Do it to me,  
I'm wanna give it to you,  
We're gonna make this a night to remember..."  
_  
Inuyasha goes solo again.  
_  
"Watchin' you work the stick in the ride,  
And the motion how you move from third to five._

_Can't imagine what its gone be once we get inside…  
And you put that ooh wee on me  
And you work me the same way, boo I can't wait..."_

Others join in.

_"I'm tired of thinkin' about it,  
Speakin' about it,  
Baby it's time to be about it._

_Turn off the lights, take off your clothes,  
Jump into bed and let it flow."_

Inuyasha solo.

_"Squeezin', holdin', bitin', scratchin',  
Spankin', screaming,  
Pullin' my hair when you mean it  
And everything goes.  
Baby when you…"  
_  
Others join in.

_"Do it to me,  
I wanna feel you  
Touch my body baby,  
Body baby…  
_

_Do it to me, I guarantee you won't regret it  
Let me set it out like you ain't ever had it.  
_

_Do it to me,  
I want you to grab me, talk to me,  
Tell me how you like it,  
Where you want it,  
When you all up on it boo.  
_

_Do it to me,  
I'm gonna give it to you,  
We're gonna make this a night to remember..."_

Kouga goes solo.

_"So long I've waited for this night to get inside you, lookin' in your eyes and tell me baby, take me, I'm yours. And if you feel anything like I feel, ridin' into the night, I'm certain you'll be screamin' for mooorre. I'm gonna do anything and everything to your body till ya break down, and take no more. From the bed, to the floor, to the top of the stairs, you gon' get it baby, please, please, ooh, _do it to meeee_!"_

Halfway through the word, "me", Inuyasha and the others began singing once more.

"_Do it to me,  
I wanna feel you,  
Touch my body baby,  
Body baby…  
_

_Do it to me,  
I guarantee you won't regret it,  
Let me set it out like you ain't ever had it.  
_

_Do it to me,  
I want you to grab me, talk to me,  
Tell me how you like it,  
Where you want it,  
When you all up on it boo.  
_

_Do it to me,  
I'm gonna give it to you,  
We're gonna make this a night to remember…"_

The song ended and the music played for another twenty seconds, slowly fading away.

The stadium erupted with applauding, screaming, whistling and cheering.

Kagome was jumping up and down, clapping and screaming. Her smile was radiant, and her brown eyes were gleaming.

Inuyasha's golden eyes roamed over the audience in satisfaction. His eyes landed on Kagome and they widened a fraction, his breath hitching in his throat.

Chocolate clashed with amber and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _He's…looking at me…_

The lead singer raised the mic to his lips, a plan forming in his mind and he yelled out to the crowd, "Well, one song done and a whole lot more to come! So whaddaya say? Wanna 'nother one?" Inuyasha asked the screaming audience and the screaming and applauding just got louder, if possible.

"Heh, heh. Well then, if you're sure you can handle another kick-ass song, I'm gonna need a hhhhhhot chick to come on up here and dance the night away with moi and my rookehs! Any volunteers?" Inuyasha stretched his arms out, waiting for his response.

Every girl in the whole damn stadium, practically _everybody_ in the arena, waved her arms in the air and screamed at the top of her lungs. Including Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over the screaming girls, pretending to look for a volunteer, even though he already had the special girl in mind. His golden orbs slowly made their way down to Kagome. She was jumping up and down, screaming and waving her arms around madly with a radiant smile plastered on her lips.

He took the out stretched arm, free of the mic and pointed it over the crowd at nothing, directly above Kagome. He then started to slowly lower it until it was pointing at Kagome and he turned his hand so that his palm was facing up, curled his finger then straightened it back out, beckoning to her to come up on stage.

Kagome's eyes widened and she squealed in delight. She could hear Rin and Ayame scream, "Way da go, Kagome! Yeah!"

Kagome smiled at them, then looked back at Inuyasha. He was crouched down at the edge of the stage with his hand stretched out toward her, a dangerous smirk on his features.

Kagome smiled at him and slowly extended an arm to waiting hand. About two inches away from his hand, Inuyasha extended his arm the rest two inches and grabbed her hand. There hand curled around each other's and Inuyasha hoisted her up on stage with him and Kagome could feel the glares from the other girls boring in the back of her head. But she didn't care. Once on stage, she turned around to look out over the audience and she decided that it was even worse to see the glares then feel them. But she shrugged it off. A small smile graced her lips and she gave a slight jump when Inuyasha slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. A flush quickly spread up to her cheeks.

"So chickie, what's your name?" Inuyasha held the mic to her mouth.

"Um...my name is Kagome." She replied nervously.

"Well Kagome, looks like you've been chosen to dance up on stage. So whaddaya say? Ya up to it?" He brought the mic to her lips again.

Kagome smiled her radiant smile again and covered his hand that was holding the mic with both of her hands and Inuyasha felt a jolt of something shoot up his spine. She pulled the mic closer to her mouth then shouted into it, "Hell yeah!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, that's the answer I wanna hear. And ya know what? Hearing all these 'yeah's is making _me_ wanna _sing _'Yeah!'. So whaddaya say folks? Yeah…or nay?"

"YEAH!" came the audience's loud reply.

He laughed again. "Alright then! You ask for it, we give it!"

Screams, cheers, whistles and applaud exploded throughout the stadium.

He lowed the mic and turned to Kagome. "Nervous?"

Kagome nodded. "A little."

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't be. Just let yourself go. Pretend you're in your room or something, dancing to the song by yourself with no one watching. You'll do great." He winked at her.

A smile, as well as a blush graced her lips and cheeks and she nodded.

He gave her one last reassuring smile, then left her side and went back to his original spot.

_Okay, I can do this. Pretend I'm in my room, dancing by myself, no one is watching me. I shouldn't be this shaken up…I do this for a living, after all…_ She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, then released it. She then opened her eyes, and smiled.

Inuyasha was watching her the whole time she was doing this and seeing her smile, he knew she was relaxed and ready.

He nodded to Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Naraku to start playing the music to "Yeah!"

* * *

-Smirks.- HA, HA, cliffie! Yeah, I know…I'm evil…Oh, but don't worry…there'll be plenty more cliffies for you to ponder over…REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON! -Wide, scary grin.- 


	2. Dance the Night Away

**

* * *

Dangerous Dancing **  
_Chapter two – Dance The Night Away_

**

* * *

**

First a recording started to play with the voices of Inuyasha and Kouga, with music.

(Inuyasha)  
"Peace up, A Town Down!"

(Kouga)  
"Yeah, Okay!"

(Inuyasha)  
"_Yeah, yeah! Okay! Okay! Yasha! Yasha! Let's go!_

_Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah.  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah."_

Inuyasha started singing and Kagome started dancing.

"_I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I,  
Keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it feels.  
I said shorty, she was checkin' up on me,  
From the game she was spittin' my ear an' you'd think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill."_

(Kouga)  
"Okay!"

(Inuyasha)  
"_Conversation got heavy,  
She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Watch Out!)  
She was saying come get me. (Come get me…)  
So I got up and followed her to the floor.  
She said baby let's go,   
When I told her, I said…"_

While he was singing, Kagome was swinging her hips from left to right, in a circular motion. Her hands were above her head, clasped together. She danced to Inuyasha and put her hands on his shoulders then moved her hips and bent her knees. She then let go of him and twirled herself away from him. She stopped twirling, faced him and mouthed the words, "Come get me". He walked over to her while singing…

"_Yeah (yeah), Shorty got down to come and get me.  
Yeah (yeah), I got so caught up I forgot she told me.  
Yeah (yeah), 'Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me.  
Yeah (yeah), Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming…"_

(All)  
"_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!"_

Through this part, Kagome's back was against Inuyasha's stomach and chest and she was rubbing her bottom against his pelvis in a circular motion while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha's free arm was wrapped around her waist, moving with her. At the end of the verse, Inuyasha let go of her and faced the audience, singing.

"_So she's all up in my head now,  
Got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave…" _

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku and Naraku repeat.

"_Ready to leave now…"_

(Inuyasha)  
"_But I gotta keep it real now,  
cause on a one-to-ten_,"

He walked up behind the dancing Kagome.

"_She's a certified twenty.  
But that just ain't me,"_

(All)  
"_Hey!"_

(Inuyasha)  
"_Because I…"_

(Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Naraku)  
"_Don't know,"_

(Inuyasha)  
"_If I take that chance just where it's gonna lead.  
But what I…"_

(Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, and Naraku)  
"_Do know,"_

(Inuyasha)  
"_Is the way she dance make shorty alright with me.  
The way she…"_

(Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, and Naraku)  
"_Get low!"_

At this, Kagome dipped down low on her knees, slowly standing back whilst moving her feet and hips.

(Inuyasha)  
"_I'm like, yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm like,"_

(All)  
"_Yeah!"_

(Inuyasha)  
"_How the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said…"_

(All)  
"_Yeah, Yeah!"_

(Inuyasha)  
"_Shorty got down to come and get me.  
Yeah (yeah), I got so caught up I forgot she told me.  
Yeah (yeah), Her and my girl, used to be the best of homies.  
Yeah (yeah), Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming…"_

(All)  
"_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!"_

Kagome continues to dance slowly in one spot, in front of Inuyasha as Naraku raps.

"_Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.   
And Rowel! These women all on the prowl,  
if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth,  
I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes,  
then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles,  
If they ain't cutting then I put 'em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now,  
when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand.   
Let's drank you the one to please,  
Ludacris fill cups like double D's.  
Me and Yash once more and we leave em dead,  
We want a lady in the street but a freak in the band to say…"_

(All)  
"_Yeah, Yeah!"_

(Inuyasha)  
"_Shorty got down to come and get me.  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me.  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl, used to be the best of homies.  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming…"_

(All)  
"_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!"_

(Inuyasha)  
"_Take that and rewind it back,  
Yasha got the voice make ya booty go…" _

Clap!_  
_

(Kouga)  
"_Take that and rewind it back,  
Kouga got the voice make ya booty go…" _

Clap!

(Sesshomaru)  
"_Take that and rewind it back,  
Sesshy got the flow make ya booty go…"_

Clap!

(Miroku)  
"_Take that and rewind it back,  
Miroku got the flow make ya booty go…" _

Clap!

(Naraku)  
"_Take that and rewind it back,  
Naraku got the beat make ya booty go…" _

Clap!

The music played for another twenty seconds, then the song ended with Kagome doing one final twirl towards Inuyasha and he caught her in his arms, wrapping them around her.

The audience erupted in applaud, cheering, whistling and screaming. Everyone was standing, jumping up and down. Some people were holding signs that read Inuyasha's name or the other member's names with large print on them.

Inuyasha stood on stage with Kagome in his strong arms. He looked at the satisfied audience a moment longer, then looked down at Kagome. Her chest was heaving up and down and he could hear her heavy breathing. Sweat covered her forehead and droplets were rolling down her temples. She was smiling broadly, looking out to the audience.

He smiled. He was growing very fond of her. And he would have to admit, when she rubbed her ass into his pelvis like that, he became…very excited. Then a thought hit him_. Damn. I hope she didn't feel my arousal. If she did, I'm in deep…SHIT!_

Kagome shifted her position in his arms to make herself more comfortable; rubbing her butt into is pelvis in the process.

He became hard again. Damn it! How can she do this to him so easily? Only his ex lover, Kikyou could do this to him. There was something about this girl that stirred something deep within him. And he loved it. When he felt Kagome shift again, his member stiffened. Trying to ignore the sensation running through him, he shook his head and focused on the manner at hand.

When Kagome had shifted in his arms to get more comfortable, she immediately felt his shaft spring up against her bottom. She drew in a silent breath. Did she do that? She thought it was possible that she did. When she was dancing up against him, she knew she felt his stick poke into her rear. But did she cause that as well? Well, she was going to find out and see if she really _was _doing this to him and take it to her advantage. She loved teasing guys. But she _never_ thought that she'd be teasing Inuyasha, of all men. Smirking, she purposely shifted in his arms again, and as she suspected, she felt his third leg stiffen against her bottom. She giggled softly.

What the hell? Was that a _giggle_? Then it hit him. Was she…_teasing_ him? He couldn't believe it. She actually had the _guts_ to tease him! _Him_! Inuyasha! He smirked inwardly and glanced down at her. He would show a thing or two about teasing him…by teasing _her_. Oh, yes. He had it all planed out. Revenge was a bitch. He smirked again, then realized that he has been standing there for too long doing nothing with the teasing dancer wrapped in his arms. He let the arm with the mic in the hand slide off her and up to his mouth, the other arm staying wrapped tightly around her slender waist.

"Well, whaddaya say guys? Is she one helluva dancer, or what?" Inuyasha asked the audience.

More screams and a round of applause greeted his ears but he couldn't help the low growl escape his mouth when he heard a few cat calls from the few guys in the arena.

Kagome blinked. _Did he just…growl?_

Inuyasha cleared his throat and chuckled falsely. "I don't think she's that bad of a dancer either, if I do say so myself. So with the approval of my fellow friends, A.K.A, members, she's gonna dance until _this_ concert is done."

A round of applause echoed throughout the stadium.

Kagome's eyes grew large and she gasped. _Till the end of the concert! Oh my god! Am I _that _ good of a dancer? Wow…_

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his rookies. They all nodded. He didn't need to look at Kouga. He already knew he wanted her to stay by the way he's been staring at through the song that she danced to. A surge of jealousy shot through him at the wolf staring at his dancer. Shaking his head slightly, he smiled at them then looked down at Kagome. "Well, Kagome? Ya up for it?" he said into the mic.

Kagome nodded dumbly.

He smiled. "Well then Kagome, get ready for a whole lotta dancin'. " _And a whole lotta teasin'_.

Kagome laughed nervously.

Inuyasha let go of her waist and turned to her. He lowered the mic so only she could hear what he was going to say.

"Don't worry Kagome. You're doing fine. Just do what ya did the last time. 'Aight?" His face got closer and closer to hers with every word he said. Their mouths were inches apart.

Kagome stared wide-eyed into his amber eyes. _Oh my god. Is he gonna…_ She absent-mindedly started inching her mouth closer to his. But just as their lips were about to touch, Inuyasha lifted his head away from her and walked back to his original singing spot.

Kagome blinked and stared after him, dumbfounded.

And so the teasing begins…

* * *

Buwahaha! 

Hate me. I know you want to. xD!

Review and I'll update. -Wink.-


	3. Dying to Tease

**

* * *

Dangerous Dancing**  
_ Chapter three – Dying To Tease_

* * *

Kagome was still staring at him, mouth agape. _I thought he was actually gonna…Urgh! Men!_ She shook her head and got into a dancing pose. She raised her hands above her head and she was looking down at one side. 

Once Inuyasha was in his original spot, he bowed his head and held the mic under his mouth.

The music began and Kagome started swaying her hips.

Inuyasha began saying the first verse.

"Girl understand… why…  
See it's burning me to hold onto this.  
I know this is something I gotta do.  
But that don't mean I want to.  
What I'm trying to say is that…I…love you, I just…  
I feel like this…is coming to an end.  
And it's better for me to…let it go now…than hold on and hurt you.  
But I gotta let it burn."

Inuyasha sings…

"_It's gonna burn for me to say this,  
Cause it's comin' from my heart,  
It's been a long time coming,  
But we done been fell apart.  
Really wanna work this out,  
But I don't think ya gonna change ya.  
I do but you don't,  
Think it's best we go our separate ways.  
Tell me why…I should stay in this relationship.   
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby.  
Plus there are so many other things I gotta deal with…  
I think that you should…"_

Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Naraku join in here singing.

"_Let it burn.  
When you're feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to,  
But you know gotta let it go, 'cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to,  
Even though this might bruise you,  
Let it burn…  
Let it burn…  
Gotta let it burn.  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you,  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else.  
But you know that it's over,  
You know that it was through  
Let it burn…  
Let it burn…  
Gotta let it burn…"_

Kagome was twirling, moving around on stage and doing her damnedest to dance to the beat of the music. Occasionally, she was dance up against Kouga, Inuyasha or even Sesshomaru, who didn't really care if she did or not. She made a promise to herself she's stay away from him the rest of the concert.

Inuyasha sings solo.

_"Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to,  
Got somebody here but I want you.   
Cause the feelin ain't the same, find myself  
Callin' her your name.  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel,  
I know I made a mistake,  
Now it's too late,  
I know she ain't comin back.  
What I gotta do now,  
To get my shorty back.  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh…  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my boo…  
You've been gone for too long,  
It's been fifty-eleven days, umm-teen hours,  
I'ma keep burnin' till ya return! (Let it burn)"_

(All)  
"_Let it burn.  
When you're feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to,  
But you know gotta let it go, 'cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to,  
Even though this might bruise you,  
Let it burn…  
Let it burn…  
Gotta let it burn.  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you,  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else.  
But you know that it's over,  
You know that it was through  
Let it burn…  
Let it burn…  
Gotta let it burn…"_

While they were singing verse one, Kagome was doing her damnedest to dance to the beat, twirling in circles, swaying her hips side to side and moving gracefully across the stage with her long, lean legs. She went up to Kouga, danced around him once then danced her way to Inuyasha. She moved gracefully around him, occasionally locking eyes with him. And every time brown and gold clashed, it got harder and harder to break her gaze. Once she made a complete circle around him, she stopped in front of him and their eyes locked once again.

Inuyasha was still singing the verse as he stared deeply into her chocolate eyes. As he ended the verse, his eyes never left Kagome as she floated from in front of him to his left side and started dancing again. He smirked and went to stand behind her and as he suspected, she moved back and started dancing up against him. He began the next part of the song.

"_I'm twisted 'cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on,   
On the other side, I wanna break down and cry, oooh…  
I'm twisted 'cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on,   
On the other side, I wanna break down and cry, yeah…"_

Kouga alone.

"_Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo,  
Hoo, hoo, hoo…  
Can ya feel me burnin'?  
Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo…  
So many days, so many hours, I'm still burnin' till ya return!"_

As Kouga was singing this, Kagome was still dancing up against Inuyasha, bending her knees, rubbing her bottom into him…again. And of course, Inuyasha got hard…again.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. _So, ya wanna play this little charade again now, do ya_? He chuckled mentally. _That's fine with me_.

Kagome felt him stiffen beneath her bottom and she grinned, pleased that she can do this to him. But to Kagome's surprise, he snaked an arm around her waist and turned her so that she was facing him. If he didn't have his arm around her waist, bracing her, she was sure she was going to fall.

Kagome stared wide-eyed up at him as he started to lower his face. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up a little and to the side, giving him more access to her lips.

One thought raced through Inuyasha's mind as his lips came to a stop an inch away from her full, temping lips…

_Payback is a bitch._

Although he wanted so much to press his lips hard against her full, kissable ones, he somehow resisted and let go of her waist, letting her tumble to the stage floor.

Kagome - having good reflexes - made the fall look like a dance move by tucking her arms to her chest and twirling in a circle before settling on the stage floor.

Inuyasha smirked as he and the rest sang the next part of the song.

_"When you're feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to,  
But you know gotta let it go, 'cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to,  
Even though this might bruise you,  
Let it burn…  
Let it burn…  
Gotta let it burn.  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you,  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else.  
But you know that it's over,  
You know that it was through  
Let it burn…  
Let it burn…  
Gotta let it burn…"_

As Inuyasha and everybody else were singing the verse, Kagome was still sitting on the floor, too stunned to move.

_What the hell! That's the second time he did that! What's he trying to do? Tell me something? Send me a message? Urgh! Damn him! He's so confusing! But of course, all men are confusing…but Inuyasha takes the cake!_ When Kagome finally got out of her present state, she realized that the song wasn't over yet and she was still sitting on the floor. Once she found out that she had gained usage of her legs again, she shot up from the floor and began dancing once again. Just as the song was beginning to end, she danced her way over to Inuyasha, stood in front of him so that her back was pressed against his chest and stomach, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him slide an arm around her waist. _He's been doing that a lot lately, _Kagome noticed.

The audience erupted with applaud and screaming, cheering, whistling, et cetra. Kagome could hear Rin's and Ayame's voices coming from their seats, yelling, "Go Kagome!" Kagome just smiled at them.

Inuyasha's golden eyes roamed over the roaring sea of people with a smile. Not only was he smiling because he completed yet another song perfectly, causing the crowd to go crazy, but because of Kagome's choice of location at the end of the song. He doesn't know why, but he's attracted to Kagome. Ever since he broke up with Kikyou, he's been empty inside. But now that he's met Kagome and watching her dance on stage, that empty feeling that has been there for so long has been replaced with something else…some_one_ else. Kagome. He came back to reality when Kouga spoke into his mic.

"Another song completed! Let's give it up for our wonderful dancer!" His deep voice echoed throughout the stadium as he gestured towards Kagome, who smiled and blushed.

More screaming and applaud could be heard coming from the sea of people before them.

"But don't worry, 'cause we still have a whole lot more comin' your way!" Kouga's voice boomed over the audience.

Once again, the arena exploded with cheering fans and applaud, anxious for the next song.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the short chapter…I'm slacking. Heh. Oh well. Another chappie finished! Hope ya'll liked this one! Inuyasha finally realizes he has something for Kagome…Aww… 


	4. Kikyou Encounter

**

* * *

Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter four - Kikyou Encounter_

_

* * *

_  
Inuyasha shook his head and let go of Kagome's waist, even though he didn't want to. Hey, the girl's gotta have some air, right?

Kagome let her arms slide from his neck to her sides and she heaved a big sigh. She turned around and looked at Inuyasha. She smiled and she received a smile in return.

"How'd I do?" Kagome asked, wiping the perspiration off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"You did great, Kagome. You're getting better with each song." He replied, his voice low.

She giggled. "That's good to know." She said, a pleased smile playing at her lips.

"You look like you could use a drink. Want some water? There's some back-stage I can get for ya. It's an intermission anyway."

Kagome turned back around and saw that everybody was leaving the stadium, probably going to use the restrooms, get something to eat or to buy a souvenir. She turned back around.

"Yeah, actually I would like some water. Thanks Inuyasha." She smiled warmly.

He smiled back, showing his perfect white fangs. "No prob, chickie. I'll be back." He winked and gave her a two-fingered salute then headed backstage with Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Naraku.

Kagome sighed contently and turned back around to the almost empty stadium. Some people decided to stay in their seats, afraid someone might steal them if they left, or they had brought their _own_ food and drinks and don't care for a souvenir.

The lights had turned back on and it momentarily blinded Kagome. Once she got used to the light, she went to the edge of the stage and jumped down, just in time to see Sakura, Rin and Ayame run up to her.

"Oh my God!" Sakura chimed as she collected Kagome in a bone-breaking hug.

Kagome gasped as Sakura squeezed the life out of her. "Sakura…can't…breath…" she managed to choke out.

Sakura immediately released her. "Oh, sorry Kags." She laughed nervously.

"It's okay." She smiled.

"So? Tell us! How was it?" Rin asked excitedly.

Kagome grinned. "It was good…"

The three girls looked at her, mouths open, expressions blank.

Kagome looked at them and burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, ya caught me!"

A few seconds of silence…

"…_It was _awesome!"

The girls squealed in delight and started bombarding her with questions. She tried hard to answer them all.

Inuyasha emerged from backstage with a water bottle in his hand and started walking to where he left Kagome. When he saw that she wasn't there, he looked around the stadium and the entrance, thinking that maybe she went to use the restroom or something. But when he heard feminine squeals and giggles coming from in front of the stage, she head snapped to the laughter and he smiled.

"Well, looks like Kagome's got a little bit of a fan club already," He chuckled. He then walked to the edge of the stage and looked down at them.

When Ayame saw a shadow casting over them all, she lifted her gaze and saw Inuyasha standing over them. Her mouth dropped.

Kagome saw Ayame's shocked expression and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, Ayame? What's gotten into you? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of her face.

No reaction.

"Ayame, what's—" She then saw that she was staring at something behind them. Kagome spun around and looked up to see a smirking Inuyasha towering over them.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Inuyasha. It's just you. Why didn't you say something, instead of just standing there?"

He didn't want to say that he was enjoying just standing there watching her, drinking in her beauty with his eyes, so he just didn't answer the question.

He smiled at her. "I see you've already made a fan club, Kagome." He said, jumping down from the stage and landing in front of her. He extended his hand with the water bottle in it. "Here's your water."

Kagome smiled shyly and took the water. "Thanks."

She then realized what he just said.

"Oh, wait. This isn't my 'fan club', Inuyasha. These are my friends, Sakura, Ayame, and Rin." Kagome informed him, gesturing to each person as she said her name.

Inuyasha greeted them with a dashing smile. "Hello ladies. It's very nice to meet ya'll."

The three girls just stared blankly at him and said "Hi," in unison with small voices.

He chuckled.

Kagome sighed and unscrewed the water bottle top and took a big gulp, then another one following after that.

"Ahhhhhh…that hits the spot." She screwed the top back on.

Inuyasha chuckled while the girls laughed.

"Well, ya better save some for later 'cause you're not done yet." Inuyasha inquired with a smug look on his face.

Kagome's eyes grew large and she almost dropped her water bottle. "What! You mean I have to dance _again_ on stage?"

He chuckled again. "Remember at the beginning of the concert I said you'd be dancing through the whole thing?"

Kagome remembered back towards the beginning of the concert.

"_Well, whaddaya say guys? Is she one helluva dancer, or what?" Inuyasha asked the audience._

_More screams and a round of applause filled the arena. _

_Kagome nodded dumbly._

Kagome had a blank expression planted on her face. Indeed, he _had _said that and she had agreed. She mentally kicked herself.

Inuyasha's smile disappeared and a flat line replaced it. "Kagome, you okay? Kagome?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

When Kagome felt someone shaking her, she fell out of her trance and shook her head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Inuyasha." She managed a small smile. "Yeah, can't wait to do some more dancin'."

The corner of Inuyasha's mouth twisted up a little into a half-smile. Concern filled his amber eyes. "Okay, Kagome. Whatever you say."

Kagome forced a smile.

They all stood silent for a minute. Then…

"Inuyasha!" came a too feminine voice.

Inuyasha winced and his ears flattened against his head at the shrill voice. "Great, just fucking great."

Kagome, Sakura, Rin and Ayame all smacked their hands to their foreheads to the feminine voice, grumbling beneath their breath. A tick had developed in Inuyasha's right eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, _there_ you are! I've been looking all _over_ for you!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed and he folded his arms across his chest, and without looking at the person who had broken his heart so savagely that it hurt to talk about it, he growled out, "Whaddaya want…Kikyou?" He hesitated a bit before he said her name. If only she can understand how much she had hurt him…

Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha's side seductively and Inuyasha looked the other way, even though he'd much rather be looking at Kagome.

Kikyou feigned a pout. "Oh, but Inuyasha, do you not love me anymore?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched at her touch, but when he realized what she had said, he dropped his arms from his chest and he raged with anger then spun around so fast, Kikyou jumped back in surprise.

He stared coldly at her. "_Love_ you, Kikyou? After what you did to me? I don't think so. I have nothing but hatred towards you." He folded his arms across his chest again.

"I second that motion," Kagome cut in, raising a finger in the air.

Kikyou's head snapped towards Kagome. "Shut it, Higurashi. No one asked for your opinion." She hissed menacingly.

Kagome scowled at her. "No one may have asked for it, but I gave it anyway."

Kikyou sneered at her then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. Her voice turned soft again.

"That hurts, Inuyasha. Ya know, I still love you and you had no reason to break up with me." Kikyou stated matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha's arms dropped to his sides and his hands balled into fists. "No reason my ass! Do you know what you did to me, Kikyou? You did the worst possible thing that a girlfriend can do to her boyfriend. You cheated on me, Kikyou. You cheated on me with that good-for-nothin' man whore, Haro. Do you know how much that hurt me, Kikyou? To see the woman I loved, make-out with another man, practically tore my heart in two. Tell me Kikyou, wouldn't you feel the same way if you found me having a make-out session with someone you absolutely despise? What if you found me with, say, Kagome. I can tell you hate her by the way you talked to her and the way you you're always giving her a cold stare." Inuyasha poured his soul out to her with a hard expression plastered on his face, yet if someone looked hard enough, they would see a hint of sadness in there as well.

Kagome gasped. "Hey, don't you be pulling _me_ into this!"

Kikyou's cold brown eyes widened at the thought of Inuyasha making-out with Kagome. She placed a hand to her chest. "You wouldn't really pick _her _over me…would you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. I don't know, and frankly Kikyou, I don't care. But I'll tell you this. Kagome would make a helluva better girlfriend then you would ever hope to be."

Hearing this, Kagome's eyes grew very large and her mouth dropped to the floor. Or at least she thought it did. Kagome began swaying back and forth and Sakura, Rin and Ayame had to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall.

Kikyou was speechless. Her mouth had dropped and her hands were balled into fists. _Kagome_ make a better girlfriend than _her_? Nuh-uh. Not likely. Kikyou was everything a guy wanted, and more. She had the looks, the cute and sexy outfits, wealth, and she was a good kisser too. Not to mention an experienced lover. She was excellent when it came to pleasuring a guy.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself at her reaction and expression. It was true. Or at least he thought it was. Kagome would make a _much_ better girlfriend than Kikyou, that's for damn sure. But he would never admit it. Not yet, anyway.

Inuyasha smirked. "Close your mouth Kikyou. You'll gather flies with that dirty mouth of yours. Who knows whom you've kissed. Tell me Kikyou, what's it like kissing week old garbage?" he asked smugly.

Kagome, Rin, Ayame and Sakura all gasped and snickered at Inuyasha's question.

Kikyou shut her mouth, but only to have it open again, this time to speak. "Week old garbage? Ha! I'll have you know that kissing Haro is something that you have never given me when you kissed me, Inuyasha." She poked him in the chest.

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose. "So you admit it, huh? You _did_ cheat on me with that piece of shit, Haro?" He scoffed. "You're real good at keeping secrets, Kikyou." He stated, narrowing his golden eyes.

Once again, Kikyou was at loss for words. _Damn him! How does he do that so…so…_easily_! Urgh! Curse him! Well, he clearly doesn't want me anymore. But I'm gonna give it one last shot, just for the hell of it._

Kikyou shook her head and pretended that he didn't say any of that and put on a seductive smile. "Well, Inuyasha," she began in the sexiest voice she could muster, "I'm always here for you, should you need me. Gimme a call and I'll answer just for you." She winked at him.

Inuyasha scoffed again. "Yeah, whatever Kikyou. In two weeks from never." He gave her a hard glare.

"Humph. Think about it Inuyasha." And with that, she flicked her ponytail, spun around on her heel and disappeared into the crowd of people that were now flowing in from the entrance.

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust then turned around and looked at Kagome and her three friends. He sighed.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. I didn't mean to make such a big scene out of. She just gets on my nerves, ya know what I mean?"

Rin, Ayame and Sakura all nodded while Kagome just stared at him, a pink flush tinting her cheeks.

He sighed again. "Well Kagome, I think we should get back on stage before I draw a crowd and Inuyasha crazed fan girls will try and molest me." He informed, chuckling.

Kagome shook her head and came back to reality. "Oh, um, yeah, we should get back on stage before…um, whatever you said before." She blushed because she couldn't remember what he said.

Inuyasha laughed. _She's so cute when she blushes… _He cleared his throat and turned his attention to the three dazed girls. He smiled.

"Well, anyway, like I said before, it was nice meeting you three lovely ladies, but sadly we must leave you so we can finish the concert. Right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Right."

He smiled again. "Nice talkin' to ya gals. Later." He said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and they both climbed onto the stage, leaving three dazed girls left to figure out what had just happened.

"…What just happened?" Sakura asked after finding her voice.

Rin and Ayame just shrugged and said in unison, "No idea."

* * *

I JUST LOVE LEAVING CLIFFIES! YAYNESS! Anyway, there ya have it! Another chapter completed! I made this chapter a bit longer than the other one so be happy! I wouldn't do it just for anyone… -Whistles.- Anyway; I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typin' it for ya! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON! 


	5. To Kiss a Popstar

**Cattykit: **Hey. Thanks for the tips. I'll be sure to keep a look out. And if you find any more mistakes that I've made, can you please just tell me in a review so I can fix em? THANKIES!

**

* * *

Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter five - To Kiss a Popstar_

_

* * *

_  
On the stage, Kagome was just standing in the middle, looking out to the half filled stadium. She was in deep thought, staring at nothing in particular. _What he said…did he mean it? I would make a better girlfriend than…Kikyou? Or…was he just caught up in the moment? Maybe he said it just to get Kikyou angry. Yeah, that has to be it. He obviously knows that Kikyou hates me with a passion. Well, that's the one that only sounds logical at point_, She sighed. _It would be nice if he _did_ mean it. I wonder what I would be like to be Inuyasha's girlfriend…_ She took another swig of her water and zoned off into dreamland.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had similar thoughts.

_I wonder what it would be like to be Kagome's boyfriend…_ Inuyasha thought as he stood in the shadows of backstage, watching Kagome as she took a drink of water. He let his eyes roam over her body, down to her perfect long, lean legs, up to her long raven black hair. _Damn. She's got a nice body. Not to mention a nice figure too._ From his view, he got a pretty good look at what she was wearing. He didn't really pay much attention to her clothes when he first saw her in the audience and when she was dancing. He saw she was wearing a small, plain white shirt that exposed a bit of her belly, just enough to let one's imagination wander and much to Inuyasha's pleasure. She had a short skirt on that ended a little above the knees. The waistband was of jean material with the zipper and button. A little under the zipper, the skirt actually began, flowing freely about her thighs. It was plaid skirting with the colors red, white and blue. Inuyasha decide it was more like a cowgirl skirt. His eyes then landed on her boots. Amber eyes widened. She had brown boots on that zipped up on the sides with like a 3-inch think heel. '_How the hell does she walk in those things!_ _Hell, how does she _dance_ in them! _ This girl was truly amazing. He shook his head and walked up to her. The intermission was almost over and he still had his "Teasin' for Pleasin'" plan to finish.

Kagome brought the bottle down form her lips after another big swig and twisted the cap back on. The bottle was about half-full now. When she heard approaching foot steps behind her, she turned around to see Inuyasha walking up to her with a sexy smile gracing his well formed lips. Damn, she loved that smile.

He stopped in front of her. "Do ya feel refreshed now that ya got a break and some water?" he asked her, arching a delicate brow.

Kagome smiled. "Mmm hmm. Sure do. It's amazing how just plain water and rest can do wonders for the human body."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

She looked at the floor. "Did-did you really mean it when you said, uh, when you said that I would…make a b-better girl-f-friend than…K-Kikyou?" Kagome asked in a small voice, a blush rising to tint her cheeks a nice shade of pink.

Inuyasha was taken aback from this question. _Shit! I totally forgot I said that! Kami, what the hell am I gonna say now?_ He ran a clawed hand through his long silver mass, at a loss for words. _Well, I guess I gotta tell her the truth. Here goes…_

"Well, Kagome," he started.

Kagome lifted her head and searched his golden orbs with her chocolate ones.

He sucked in a breath, and then began again. "I guess I was so angry back there, I didn't really know what I was saying. But, nevertheless, yeah, I think you would make a much better girlfriend than…her." He gave her a small smile.

Kagome's eyes lit up at hearing that. "R-really?" she whispered, coffee eyes wide with wonder.

Inuyasha absentmindedly cupped her chin in his hand and brought it closer to his face.

"Really." he replied in a husky voice, his honey orbs half lidded.

A flush graced her cheeks as Inuyasha's face inched closer and closer.

_So…tempting…can't…resist…_

Inuyasha's eyes closed and his lips hovered mere centimeters above hers.

"Inuyasha! Get your ass over here! We can't finish the damn concert without the lead singer!" came Kouga's deep, masculine voice from behind him.

Time seemed to freeze as Inuyasha opened his eyes to find mesmerizing brown eyes staring back at him. A slight blush crept up to his cheeks as he let go of her chin and he straightened back up.

Kagome was blushing like mad as she bowed her head once again. Why does he do this to her? That was three times now, damn it! _Three_ times!

Inuyasha just stared down at the blushing girl in front of him. That was too close for his liking. His lustful side took over and he couldn't control it. He mentally kicked himself for almost ruining his plan.

He smiled down at her despite his thoughts, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "A couple more minutes and the intermission will be over. The audience is expecting your best, Kagome. As am I." Inuyasha said calmly, forcing his hands to stay by his sides. "Knock 'em dead, chickie." He added then turned around and headed towards his friends, looking up at Kouga when he stopped in front of them.

"Remind me to thank you later, wolf."

Kouga quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No reason." He then walked off to his original place on the stage and looked out to the almost filled stadium.

The other four members all stared after him.

Miroku scratched his head. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Humph. Ya got me." Kouga replied. "Well, I don' know about you guys, but I think we should get ready. Intermission's almost over." And with that said, Kouga walked off over to his own spot and set the mic the way he liked.

Miroku, Naraku followed suit by going to their assigned places, Sesshomaru heading backstage to collect his prized instrument before taking his place.

Kagome had moved from the place Inuyasha had left her and was now standing in between Kouga and Inuyasha, ready to dance and still puzzled as ever at the half dog demon's antics. _Why is he doing this…?_

The stadium once again went pitch black and the purple, green and yellow neon lights flashed on then the red, blue, orange neon lights flashed on, causing everything and everyone to glow bright. The lights would flash on and off, a different color being replaced by the last.

Inuyasha said few words to the screaming audience then signaled to Sesshomaru, Naraku and Miroku with a nod of his head to start the next song. When the music started to play, Kagome started moving to the beat on impulse, trying hard not to disappoint Inuyasha and the audience by doing her best.

She didn't fail.

After the song, the camera was centered on her so that whole stadium could see her on the huge screen behind her and was greeted by the all too familiar screaming, whistling and cheering. She bowed. The band behind her was applauding and cheering as well. Kagome bowed again and gave Inuyasha a radiant smile. He smiled back.

The next song began and once again Kagome started to dance to the rhythm of the song that was being played. Once during the song when an instrumental break was being played, Inuyasha had grabbed her when she was dancing and swung her around so that she was facing him and dipped his head down low close to hers, but only to lift his head back up and resume singing the song again.

Kagome half expected this so she just gave a cold stare to his back, sighed and continued dancing.

During each song he sang, he did that at least once. Sometimes he did it twice. And of course, Kagome being…well, _Kagome_, every time she got the chance, she would dance up against him and deliberately get him hard. Once she could've sworn that she heard him groan softly. Or was it a grunt? Oh well. She heard him do something along the lines of a groan. And after he heard him groan, he had pulled her up against him during a Sesshomaru guitar solo, and whispered in her ear. "You're treading on dangerous ground Kagome, to keep doing that to me."

Kagome simply grinned and replied, "What can I say? I'm a dangerous dancer." She winked boldly.

Inuyasha merely chuckled and tightened his grip around her waist, causing Kagome to grind her bottom into his pelvis and of course…well, need I say more?

And finally, many songs and teasings later, the concert finally ended with them singing the song "Burn" again and when the song was over, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Naraku all somehow ended up in the middle of the stage, standing behind Kagome who was doing a spread on the floor with her arms thrown up above her head, looking out to the audience with an ear to ear smile planted on her lips. And to finish it all off, a circle of fire surrounded the sides of the stage, leaving the front free of flames to everybody could see the large screen behind the six people focused solely on them.

The arena was filled with screaming and cheering. Everyone had jumped out of their seat, jumping up and down and waving their hands in the air, screaming the band's names. The neon lights were flashing on and off and they were casting over the audience and over the singers and dancer.

After about a minute or so, the flames died down to nothing and the stadium lights came back on, blinding everyone. But the screaming never ceased.

Kagome had gotten off the floor and was standing next to Inuyasha who had an arm around her waist, as usual. Hey, she didn't seem mind so he might as well take it to his advantage. The others were standing beside either Inuyasha or Kagome as Inuyasha spoke into his mic.

"Well guys, I hate to admit it, but alas, the concert has come to an end and we must take our departure." He sighed then laughed.

Kagome gave him strange look. _Wait…laugh?_

He began again. "Okay guys, I'm sorry but this whole good-bye speech isn't workin' out for me. To tell ya the truth, I dunno what the word 'alas' even means. I read it in a book once not to long ago and I thought it sounded cool, so I decided to try it out. Well, as you all know, I did and let me tell ya somethin', comin' outta my mouth, it sounds really weird 'cause today was actually the first time I've used the word, and well, I don' like it. It makes me sound…smart."

The stadium filled with laughter. Kagome laughed as well, as did Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Naraku. (Ever notice that I always make him last?)

Inuyasha chortled. "Well, anyway, back to the 'good-bye' speech. I had a lotta fun tonight. And I'm sure my friends did as well. I hope you all had fun here tonight and I'm pretty positive out little dancer had a great time too." He looked down at Kagome and smiled. She blushed but smiled back shyly. "Lets get a big round of applause for our wonderful dancer, Kagome!"

Screams and loud applaud filled the large stadium, as well as a few catcalls and the familiar jealousy raged through Inuyasha and the camera was once again centered on Kagome.

Kagome was so happy right now; words couldn't express how she felt. She officially declared this night the best day—…er, night of her life. How often do you get to go to a famous singers concert, get picked from the audience outta like one _billion _people and dance on stage with the hottest singer in the band? Tch. Next to never.

Kagome snapped back to reality when Inuyasha said one final good-bye, then turned to her.

"Well Kagome, I had a great time tonight singin' and watchin' you dance." He smirked. "Didja have fun?"

Kagome smiled. "More than I can ever explain, Inuyasha."

"Good. And as much as I hate to say it, I gotta leave. But I'll always remember this night and I'll most certainly always remember you."

Unshed tears started to swell up in the corners of her chocolate eyes. Not tears on sadness, but tears of happiness. No one has ever said something like that to her. And she never expected that Inuyasha, of all people, would say those words to her. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and gave him her radiant smile.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'll always remember you and I'll definitely always remember this night." How _could_ she forget him? She had posters of him taped on every inch of her room walls like a teenager.

Inuyasha gave her a warm smile, and then pulled her into an embrace.

A bit surprised but nonetheless pleased, Kagome hugged him back, a dark flush covering her cheeks at his warm body pressed close to hers.

_Gods…this feels so…right. Like she belongs here, in my arms. I…I gotta make her mine. I can't stand the fact that I'll most likely never see her again after tonight. _

He smiled one last smile down at her, warm and dazzling. "See ya later, Kagome."

"Good-bye, Inuyasha." She smiled at him again.

(Ah, well, what _else_ do you want me to have them do! Gawk at each other with a blank face stupidly!)

He then turned around and headed backstage with his fellow members and friends. Unbeknownst to Kagome though, those words held more meaning behind them than what she would have guessed.

Kagome stood there, watching his retreating figure with her smile still planted on her face. She sighed contently then turned around to see that the stadium was half empty and made her way to the edge of the stage and jumped down. Her friends and Sakura's boyfriend Daisuke, all greeted her with "Hi"s and "Hey"s and they all walked out of the arena together, following the crowd flowing out of the entrance. They got out and everybody went in different directions, some left, some right, some straight, some even went to the near by food court.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief once her feet hit the pavement.

"Man, it's about time we finally got outta there. People are so slow these days," Sakura complained.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Dai agreed.

Rin, Ayame and Kagome all nodded in agreement.

"Well, Sakura and I should probably get going. It's almost 12:30 a.m. and her mom doesn't want her out _too_ late." Daisuke smirked, snaking an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Sakura shot him a glare then flashed a smile. "Yes Dai, my mom doesn't want me out _too _late, just like your mom doesn't want _you_ out after 9:30 p.m." She said smugly.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he covered her mouth with his hand before she could say any more words. Her friends could hear muffled screams behind his hand and she was trying to yank his hand from her mouth with his hands.

All of a sudden, Daisuke let out his own yelp and jerked his hand away from Sakura's mouth, inspecting it closely.

"Damn it, the little wench bite me!" he growled.

An unholy gleam shown in her eyes, "Oh, come off it Dai. I should think you'd be used to it by now."

"You left a mark, damn it!" he growled again.

"Hey, you should be thankful it was you _hand_ this time!" she growled back.

A delicate blush crept its way up Daisuke's cheekbones. "No use telling them _that_ story." He hissed at her. "They _don't_ need to know!"

He abruptly turned towards their very interested audience.

"Sorry to snatch away your entertainment, but I'm ready to go now. Sakura," He turned towards her, giving her an evil grin. "Time to go now."

Alarm shown in her eyes. "Oh Daisuke! No! You didn't mean it when you said it! You were out of your mind with anger! Don't even think it!" She added the last part fiercely.

"Lets go, Sakura." He said, reaching for her.

"No!" she shouted, backing away from his outstretched hands.

"Fine! Have it your way!" he snapped.

With that said, he moved so fast, the others had to blink twice to behold the sight of Daisuke swooping down and throwing Sakura over his shoulder, anchoring her in place with his arms wrapping around her kicking feet and making them come to a stop against his broad chest. Sakura's cries of "Let me down you idiot! I wont let you get away with this!" and "Dai, you _know_ this position makes me really mad! _Put_… _me_… _down_!" could be heard across the lot, gradually growing fainter as the couple put more distance between the crowd and them.

Kagome stared after the young couple with longing in her eyes. Sakura was lucky to have a boyfriend. She sighed and turned to a giggling Rin and Ayame.

After their little giggling fit, Rin and Ayame said their good-byes to Kagome, then walked off somewhere together, chatting excessively to each other. The two became fast friends.

Kagome sighed again, and then headed off towards her car, not noticing the figure leaning up against it. A small smile graced her lips as he wandered off into thoughts of the concert.

_Wow. Tonight was great. I never thought I'd be dancing with Inuyasha either! This is a night to remember, that's for damn sure!_

When Kagome neared her car, she lifted her head and stopped abruptly in her tracks and stared wide eyed at none other than the all famous…

"…Inuyasha?"

Aforementioned hanyou was leaning up against the passenger's side door and had his hands shoved in his pockets, head bowed. But when he heard her all to familiar voice, he couldn't help but smile. He had smelt her before she had saw him, the delicious fragrance of jasmine and vanilla wafting through the air to him had been enough proof to tell him she was coming. The scent of jasmine and vanilla mixed together must be from a perfume she sprayed on to hide the odor of sweat she had produced from the concert.

Inuyasha lifted his head with his smile still gracing his lips and looked at Kagome somewhat smugly.

Kagome just stared at him, mouth agape, dumbfounded.

He chuckled softly. "Well, hello to you too."

She continued to stare at him. "…"

This time he laughed. "What? Surprised to see me?" He smirked. "I thought you'd be expecting me here, waiting for you."

Kagome pulled a look of confusion on her face. _Expecting him? What is he talking…? _She then gasped, remembering.

_He smiled on last smile down at her, warm and dazzling. "See ya later, Kagome."_

"_Good-bye, Inuyasha." She smiled at him._

_He then turned around and headed backstage with his fellow members and friends._

Oh.

Kagome had a look of astonishment planted on her face as the flashback hit her like a kick in the gut with a steel-toed boot.

Inuyasha was just staring at her, getting lost in her deep brown eyes.

Kagome finally came back to her scenes, and shook her head. She looked at Inuyasha.

"You mean you…I thought…I didn't think you actually _meant_ it!" she all but shouted out.

His ears flattened against his head at her loud volume of voice. "Shh, quiet down Kagome! You'll draw a crowd!" Inuyasha said, looking around to see if anyone was staring at them or running towards them, screaming out his name. To his relief, no one was.

Kagome gasped then smacked a hand over her mouth, realizing she yelled it out instead of saying it normally. She too looked around to see if anyone was looking. She let her hand fall and heaved a sigh of relief, realizing they still had their momentary privacy.

"Sorry bout that. I don't know why I yelled it. I meant for it to come out normal."

Inuyasha waved his hand in the air, dismissing the subject. "It's okay. As long as no one's looking at us, you can yell all you want for all I care. Just don't yell _too_ loud." He chuckled.

Kagome giggled.

"Anyway, Kagome, no, I wasn't kidding. When I say I'll see someone later, I _will_ see them later." Inuyasha winked at her.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. Then she thought of something that never occurred to her before.

"Inuyasha, how did you know that this car was mine?" she asked in puzzlement, cocking her head to the side with an arched brow.

The singer grinned. "I dunno. You looked like the kind of person who would own a car like this. That, and your license plate says 'Kags' on it." He gestured towards her license plate.

Kagome blinked and snapped her head to her license plate. Both eyebrows rose.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that would pretty much give it away, wouldn't it?" The corner of her mouth twitched upwards.

Inuyasha smiled, then nodded. "Yeah, it would.

Kagome sighed. "Anyway Inuyasha, there must have be a reason why you wanted to see me later, so what do you need?" she asked, folding her arms.

Inuyasha smirked. He closed the distance between them in one long, swift stride.

Kagome had to tilt her head up a bit so she can look straight into his amber orbs.

He was lost in her chocolate eyes as he brought a hand up and cupped her cheek.

Kagome found herself leaning into his touch. His hand was so warm. Without thinking, she raised her hand and covered his with hers.

_Kami…her skin is so soft. I never realized this while I was holding her the countless times on stage. Her cheek is warm, too. _ Inuyasha thought, resting his other hand on her hip. He took it as a good sign that she didn't protest, for she might have the same feelings for him that he possessed for her. He pulled her closer to him, closed the distance between their faces and his lips crashed down on hers in a hungry kiss.

Kagome's chocolate eyes widened and she stood there in his arms, stunned. Though, the only coherent thought floating through her mind was, _…It's about time. _Gradually, she relaxed in his arms and her eyes fluttered closed, returning his kiss heatedly.

Inuyasha was overwhelmed with contentment when she returned the kiss. He smirked against her mouth and slid his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for passage.

Kagome obeyed silently and parted her mouth for his searching tongue, letting him explore her mouth and stroke her tongue with his.

As Kagome searched his mouth with her own tongue, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, letting her warm his body from the cool night air. Kagome draped her arms over his shoulders, devouring the kiss with much joy. She might as well enjoy with moment for the time being. Hey, it's not everyday you get to kiss a superstar.

They lasted like this for a good two minutes, then they finally parted from lack of air and Inuyasha broke the kiss. He was once again staring into her deep brown eyes as he smiled down at her.

Kagome was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down. "It's about time you finally did that," she said between breaths.

Inuyasha chuckled and raised a hand to brush away a fallen lock of ebony hair. "Glad ya liked it. I've been waiting to do that for a while too." He informed huskily, his golden eyes half lidded.

Kagome was taken aback at what he just said. "Wait…you mean, all those close encounters…you did them on purpose?"

He smirked. "Well, I couldn't have you do that to me and let you get away with it, now could I?" he said smugly, lifting a black brow.

"Do what?"

"Rub yourself up against me, making me…" He trailed off, knowing that she already knew.

Kagome's eyes grew large for the third time that night and she bowed her head, a hot blush rising to her cheeks. "Oh. That. The first time, I didn't actually mean to do it. But the others…" She lifted her head back up. "I don't know, I guess I was having so much fun teasing you, that I just couldn't stop." She said in a rush as an innocent smile graced her lips.

Inuyasha's hold on Kagome never loosened as grinned down at her, a fang peeking out from beneath his lip.

"Is that so? Well, maybe I was having too much fun teasing _you_, that _I_ couldn't stop those 'close encounters', hmm?" he stated in a sexy voice, tilting his head slightly to the side.

His tone of voice caused a shiver to course through Kagome's spine. It must have transferred to Inuyasha because he shivered as well.

_Whoa. That was weird_.' Inuyasha thought to himself, wrinkling his nose.

He shook his head and focused on the girl in front of him.

Time passes…

Kagome broke the silence.

"Well Inuyasha, I should get going. My cat is probably dying of hunger." She managed a small smile.

He cocked an eyebrow. "At 12:30 in the morning?"

_Oh, great going Kagome. You backed yourself into a corner. Typical me._

'Oh, stop complaining. You _know_ you don't wanna leave.'

_Huh? Who the hell are you and where did you come from?_

'I'm you, lame brain!'

Oh… 

'Anyhow, you just wanna leave so you don't do anything stupid.'

What! Get real! I just wanna leave…so…so… 

'So you don't do anything stupid!'

No! Get the hell outta my brain, damn it! 

'That's some pretty colorful language ya got there,'

_Get out!_

'Okay, okay, I'm goin'! Yeesh! _Poof._

_My head hurts now…_

"Uh, Kagome? Hello?"

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I guess I just kinda…zoned off."

He chuckled. "Okay. For a minute there, I thought you were fighting with the other side of you mind or something." He laughed.

"Um, yeah, eh heh, heh…"

"Anyway, I guess I should get goin' too. The others are gonna wonder where I ran off too." He let go of her waist reluctantly and smirked down at her.

"I'll see ya later, Kagome." He started walking backwards, still facing her.

Kagome blinked. "Good—um, s-see ya later, Inuyasha." She smiled shyly.

Inuyasha smiled at her then gave her a two-fingered salute and turned around and started for the back of the stadium, being careful that no one sees him in the process.

Kagome stared after his retreating figure then slumped against her car. She raised a hand to softly touch her lips.

"Did…that just…happen? Am I…dreaming?" She pinched herself.

"Ow! Nope, I'm not dreaming. That was all real…"

Kagome, still deep in her thoughts, walked around to the drivers seat door and stepped inside, closing he door and revving up the engine.

The only thought that pestered her mind nonstop had her smiling and she sighed wistfully.

_Who would had ever thunk that my first kiss was by Inuyasha, the famous popstar._

_

* * *

_

YAY! Finally I got to the kiss! I enjoyed typing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it. n.n; I made this chappie nice and long cause the last one wasn't that long so…yeah…please review!

**Inuyasha:**_Or else!_

**Kagome: **Sit.

**Inuyasha: **-Kisses the dirt.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Snickers.- Review.


	6. Memories

Howdy ho peoples. Like I said before, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while with school and shit…anyhow; this chapter is really long so enjoy it to the fullest and please review!

**

* * *

Dangerous Dancing**  
_ Chapter six – Memories_

_

* * *

_

It has been two months since Kagome went to the concert. And ever since Inuyasha had kissed her on that cool night of June and left her to think about him non-stop for the past two months, she'd felt empty and cold. Kagome will never forget the feeling she had when she was up on stage in Inuyasha's strong arms or when she was dancing up against him purposely to get him "stiff". When she was with Inuyasha that night in June, she felt like she was warm, whole…completed. Nowadays, she hasn't felt that way. When he left her by her car that night, it felt like he was taking a piece of her heart with him. And without him with her, without that piece of heart he took with him, she just hasn't felt the same. Not…completed.

It was now nearing the end of August and everybody was getting ready for the cold winds up ahead. The end of summer was also nearing and everyone was dreading the day that they had to go back to school. Everyone except Kagome, that is. She had graduated from school last year and had no real worry over it what so ever. But what she did have to worry about was her job. Two years ago, she adapted to a job in a tavern a few blocks away from her house shortly after she'd met Sakura and Daisuke. Not to mention the bartender, Keiko. (Yes, I know it's my name, but it was the first name that popped into my head.)

She was a good friend of Keiko's. Every now and then when Kagome got a break form her job - a dancer at the tavern - she'd go and talk with Keiko and she would mix up her favorite alcoholic drink, a Grasshopper. (Grasshoppers are awesome!) And so Kagome would sit at the bar, sipping her Grasshopper, chatting happily with Keiko who would be sipping a Raspberry Wine cooler from her personal fridge. And when it came for Kagome to get up and dance again, she'd start to pull out her money, but Keiko would always stop her and say, "Nah, put that money away, Kagome. It's on the house." And then she'd flash her a smile. Kagome would always try and pay her, but she just wouldn't take the money. So now, today, Kagome just gave up on trying to pay her. Kagome would give her a warm and reassuring smile, then get up on the small stage and dance to the music being played.

Kagome loved her job. Every time she got up on stage, it reminded her of the concert and a certain dog-eared hanyou. Sometimes, she even pretends she's dancing up on that stage again, dancing into Inuyasha's arms and relishing the feel of his strong arms around her. But she knew she'd never have that experience again. She's been waiting two months for those four words that he said to her to come true.

"_See ya later, Kagome."_

But she knew that would never happen. She doubted he even remembered her, even though he said he would never forget her.

So anyway, that's why she never hesitated to go and dance on stage in front of billions of people. She's had experience dancing in front of a lot of people at the tavern. She was also an experienced dancer. At age seven, she started taking dance lessons. Through the years, she's got more and more experienced. And finally at age fifteen, she decided to stop taking the lessons and put her experience to the test. So she put ads in newspapers, put fliers in every store she knew that gained customers by the day and in restaurants. Finally about two weeks later, she got a call saying that a festival of some kind needed a young woman dancer for entertainment not too far from where she lived. Kagome said she'd happily fulfill their need of a dancer and asked them form directions of the festival. She wrote them down, hung up the phone and ran to her mom and told her the great news. Her mother was overwhelmed with happiness that her daughter finally got a response to all her ads and filers. Mrs. Higurashi said she would drive her to the festival. Kagome agreed, packed up her dancing needs and before you knew it, she was on her way to go dance in front of about two-hundred people, or more. And when she thought she was done, she wasn't. The people wanted an encore. So she ended up staying a few extra hours. And when she was sure she was done - which she was - the person that hired her gave her one hundred dollars. Originally, he was going to give her fifty, but when she ended up staying those few extra hours, he couldn't help but fell a little guilty because he too wanted an encore, so he gave her fifty more dollars. Kagome thanked him so much, that she thought she would never be able to say "thank you" ever again.

When she got home that night, it was a little after midnight and Kagome put her money somewhere safe, then went straight to bed. So from then on, she decided to make a living by dancing at parties, festivals, dancing contests, et cetra. And that's what brings us back to her job. The tavern somehow found out that she was an experienced dancer and called her for an interview and to see what she can do. After they saw her dance, they wanted to hire her and Kagome gladly took the possession and has been working there for the past two years ever since.

Which brings us back to where she is today. She no longer lives with her mother, brother and grandfather, but instead she lives in her own little apartment just a few blocks away from her family. Getting the money from her job, she has no problems paying the bills and mortgage. The only company she has is her fat cat, Buyo. Her family comes by every once in a while, but very rarely. But other than that, she has no problem with living by herself.

It was 10:30 p.m. and Kagome had just ended her shift at the tavern. She was walking down the street wearing her change of clothes she brought with her, a simple red t-shirt with a light jean jacket thrown over it and dark blue jean flares with plain white sneakers. She was carrying her dancing clothes and accessories in her yellow backpack. The cool night air felt good on her face as she turned the corner to the street where her apartment was located. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but notice that the few male passersby stared at her with a grin on his face like she was some kind of eye candy. Kagome just rolled her eyes and continued on. One guy even dared to try and grab her but Kagome just spun around and kicked him in the balls. The guy scrunched down into a fetal position, holding himself.

She grinned down at him. "Sorry, but I'm not gonna be your piece of ass tonight. Why don't you go ask the neighborhood slut, Kikyou? She'd be more than willing to give ya some, that's for damn sure." And with that, she turned back around and headed for the apartment building once again.

She swung open the double doors and stepped inside.

The check in guy lifted his head from the magazine he was reading and greeted Kagome with a smile.

"Hey Kagome. Coming back from work?" he asked.

Kagome smiled back. "Hey Houjo. Yeah, I'm back from work. And let me tell ya, 6:30 to 10:30 can really tire you out. I'm exhausted." She sighed.

Houjo laughed. "I'm sure it can. Well, welcome home."

She smiled. "Thanks Houjo. Good night and I'll see ya tomorrow." She waved to him as she headed for the elevator.

He waved back. "G'night, Kagome. See ya tomorrow."

She pressed the up button on the elevator and within a few minutes, it opened and Kagome stepped inside then pressed the number three button on the wall. The doors closed and Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall. The elevator started with a jump then began escalating to her desired floor. She was oblivious to the boy that was also in the elevator with her until she felt eyes on her. She looked to her right to see a boy about fifteen years old looking at her with his mouth open. She tried to ignore it but to no avail. Finally, she blew an irritated sigh, and glared at the boy.

"Keep starin', maybe I'll do a trick." She said sarcastically in a harsh tone.

After hearing that, the boy immediately snapped his head back, looking at the wall in front of him with a blush on his cheeks.

Kagome rolled her eyes and blew out a rough breath.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the elevator jerked to a halt at the third floor. The doors opened and Kagome walked out of the elevator and started for apartment number 364; her apartment. When she arrived, there was a note taped to her door. Kagome tore it off and read what it said.

_Kagome,_

_I hope you had a good time at work. How bout we go out to dinner some time? My treat. Call me some time and give me your answer. Hope it's yes. I'll talk to ya tomorrow. _

_Houjo_

Kagome chuckled to herself as she slid the note into her pocket. "Give it a rest, Hojuo. I only see you as a friend, nothing else."

She fiddled around with her ring of keys until she found her apartment key then slid it into the keyhole, turned it then opened her door to her home. She closed her door behind her and dropped her backpack to the floor then kicked off her shoes.

"Ahh, it's good to be home."

Not bothering to turn on any lights, she padded to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed.

"Mmm…bed…" She closed her eyes, but to only open then back up.

"Do I have any messages?"

After a few minutes of debating whether or not to check her messages, she let out a small groan as she sat up and crawled across her bed to her nightstand where her phone and answering machine was. She pushed "play" on her machine.

_Beeeeep._

"10:48 p.m. You have no messages." came the computerized voice.

Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm. Well, _that's_ the first." She shrugged. "Oh well. Ya don't see me complainin'." And with that, she plopped down on her bed again and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Kouga, get your sorry little ass back here!" Inuyasha's voice boomed throughout the large, fancy hotel room.

Kouga was prancing around the room, giggling like a schoolgirl while waving Inuyasha's clothes in the air.

Inuyasha had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in the threshold of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. (-Drools.-)

The wolf just ignored him and continued prancing around the room like an idiot.

Inuyasha finally get fed up with it. Growling low, he darted from the doorway with a tight grip on his towel, and started chasing Kouga around the room.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book on one of the king sized beds.

Naraku ignored them and proceeded to tighten up his drums and make sure everything was working.

Miroku, sitting on the overstuffed couch, just watched and chuckled at the proceeding amusement in front of him.

Inuyasha was on his tail. Literally. Once he got close enough to him, he grabbed his tail and yanked hard backwards, causing Kouga to yelp in pain and fall backwards hard on his sorry little ass.

The angered hanyou yanked his clothes from his hand and stared down at the drunken wolf.

"Goddamn it all Kouga, I know you're drunk but did you really have to go and steal my clothes?" he asked gruffly, staring down at the singer angrily.

Kouga just looked at him blankly then flashed him a grin, showing his fangs.

"Eh, heh, heh..."

_Thud._

The intoxicated wolf collapsed onto the floor into a drunken slumber, dead to the world.

Numerous chuckles could be heard throughout the hotel room.

Inuyasha stated down at him for a moment more, and then blew out an irritated sigh. He turned around, heading towards the bathroom mumbling, "Damn wolf really knows how to piss me off…" He slammed the bathroom door shut.

* * *

_Kagome was walking down a dark street in a plain, white flowing dress that ended at her ankles, nothing protecting her bare feet. The street was dark and gloomy and there seemed to be a thick, grayish fog surrounding her. She was alone._

_Or so she thought._

_A dark figure was silently following her, hiding in the darkness of the fog._

_Kagome kept on walking. She doesn't know why, but she felt that she needed to get to the end of the street, to find what she was looking for._

_The only problem was…she didn't know what she was looking for._

_But she kept on walking, having the feeling that whatever was at the end of the street would make her warm and complete._

_The dark figure kept following her, it's intense red eyes watching her every move._

_As Kagome continued on, she saw a figure up ahead start to take shape into a man._

_She smiled and walked a little faster_

_Kagome saw that the man was standing and it looked like he had long hair._

_She walked faster._

_Indeed, the man had long hair that hung at his waist. His back was facing her._

_Kagome was running now._

_The man had two pointy things on the top of his head that Kagome couldn't decipher what they were yet._

_Kagome was running towards him with an out stretched arm, calling out an unknown name she couldn't hear._

_The dark figure was drawing closer…_

_Even though Kagome was running, she didn't seem to be getting any closer to the man._

_The evil creature decided to make its move. It glided up behind Kagome and grabbed her neck with a rough hand._

_Kagome stopped running and gasped as she was spun around roughly. She found herself staring into two big, blood red eyes. That was all she could see._

_Or was it all that the creature had?_

_As Kagome stared into the cloaked figure's eyes with a fear stricken face, something…some_one_ started to form in his blood red eyes._

_It was him._

_Unshed tears burned in the corners of her eyes as she watched him die a horrible death in the blood red eyes of the dark creature…_

_She called out the unknown name one last time…_

"_Inuyasha…!"_

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavy and she found that she was shaking. She looked at her digital alarm clock.

12:18 a.m.

Kagome groaned and ran a hand through her sweat dampened, black hair. She got off the bed and ambled to her bathroom. She turned the faucet on and splashed some water on her face then lifted her head to stare at herself in the mirror. She was as pale as a ghost. Kagome drew in a sharp breath.

"I need some fresh air."

She ran out of her bathroom and grabbed her jean jacket that she threw on the table when she got home, slid into her shoes then made her way out the door saying, "I'll be back soon Buyo!" then closed her door.

"Meow."

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Hell, he could never sleep anymore. It's been two months since the concert and she was still on his mind. She never seemed to leave. 

Inuyasha sighed and sat up in the king sized bed. He had the bed to himself tonight since Kouga was still collapsed out cold on the floor because no one had bothered to move him. He looked to his right at Miroku and Sesshomaru who were sharing the other large king sized bed. Naraku was sleeping on the couch because it was his turn to do so.

Inuyasha sighed again and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his black baggy jeans rustling slightly with the movement. Thrusting a clawed hand through his unruly silver mass, he picked up his shirt form the floor and threw it on. He grabbed his sneakers and pulled them on as well, getting up from the bed and stepping over Kouga's unconscious form before heading for the door. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and proceeded to open the door quietly, grateful for the darkness that met him. _At least no one will recognize me in the dark, _Inuyasha thought, closing the door with a soft "click" then heading towards the entrance of the hotel building.

* * *

About fifteen minutes of walking, Kagome found that her feet had taken her to the park. She nodded her head in approval. The park was the perfect place to do some thinking. Thankful for the full moon, Kagome had at least some light source to see where she was going. Sighing softly, she continued until she was in the play area of the park sat down on one of the two swings in the back. It was a simple park, with a slide, merry-go-round, see-saws, sandbox, monkeys bars and a pool. It was a very old park and a lot of the metal that the rides were made of were brown and rusty. But Kagome loved it nonetheless. 

Sitting on the swing, Kagome realized that it brought back a lot of childhood memories. She brought her hands up and took hold on the two rusty chains that were holding the swing up and she started pushing back and forth with her legs so she was swinging back and forth slightly. Her first boyfriend had asked her out on this swing. Kagome sighed as she remembered back when she was twelve years old.

_Kagome was in the park wearing a simple, blue summer dress sitting on one of the two swings in the back. She lifted her head to see that her very close friend, Kurama – with his fiery red hair and stunning green eyes - was striding up to her, his expression a mix between nervousness and confidence. _

_Stopping in front of his friend, Kurama took a deep breath before smiling shyly down at the girl in the swing. _

_Kagome smiled back. "Hi, Kurama." She didn't understand the slight blush that tinted his cheeks and she cocked her head to the side slightly. _

_Kurama's blush darkened a few shades before he took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "Kagome, you're a very close friend of mind and I like you…a lot." He looked away bashfully. "I…have something I'd like to ask you." he said timidly, hoping that she wouldn't reject him._

_Twelve-year-old Kagome blinked and nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Okay Kurama, shoot." _

_Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Kurama turned back to her and gazed into her rich chocolate eyes with his bright green ones. He inhaled slowly and smiled at her warmly. "Kagome…will you…will you be my girlfriend?" Kurama asked softly, hope flashing across his jade eyes._

_Kagome gasped and blushed. "Be your…girlfriend?" she repeated, the tiniest of smiles playing with her lips. At Kurama's nod, Kagome's small smile spread into a full-fledged one and she launched himself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Yes, Kurama. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."_

_Kurama, stunned by his part that she hadn't rejected him, blinked and let this information sink into his mind. She…said yes? She wanted to be his girlfriend? A wide smile spreading across his features, Kurama wrapped his arms around her and swung her around happily, eliciting giggles from the girl in his arms. "I love you, Kagome."_

"_I love you too, Kurama."_

Their relationship lasted for three years, and then Kurama had to move to Kyoto.

Kagome frowned. Of course, she could never forget the one sad memory that happened on the very same swing. The day Kurama had to move to Kyoto. He had invited her for a little picnic in the park. Oh, she'll never forget the sadness that filled his eyes she he told her the bad news. Kagome just stared at him, smiled sadly and said, "Okay, Kurama. I understand. I love you and I always will."

Yeah, sure. She seemed to have acted calm enough. But, on the inside, she was screaming. Her one true love was moving.

_Kurama smiled sweetly at her, pulled her close to him for a hug to remember, and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you, Kagome. No matter how far apart we are, I'll always remember you. I'll miss you so much._

"_I'll miss you too, Kurama." She said on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of Kurama._

_Kurama gave her one last reassuring squeeze, and then darted off in the direction of his home without a second glace back._

After he was far enough away so he couldn't hear her, she had dropped to her knees and cried into the hands endlessly.

Kagome blinked back the unshed tears that where threatening to fall from her brown eyes. She sniffled once.

_Stop blubbering! Kurama's gone, he's never coming back and you're never going to see him again. Just like the other man who's managed captured my heart._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha walked down the street, his hands shoved the pockets of his leather jacket. He was letting the night's sounds relax him and the cool night breeze caress his face and features. The light zephyr pushed his long silver hair away from his face and caused his ears to twitch slightly. He sighed.

_Damn. Why can't I get her off my mind? It's been two fucking months now, goddamn it all! I should've forgotten her by now. But…do I really _want_ to forget about her? I mean; the empty feeling that was inside of me…is somehow…filled with thoughts of Kagome. She's somehow managed to repair my heart that was so savagely broken my Kikyou. How? Beats the hell outta me._

He ran a clawed hand through his silky hair. The wind changed direction and he smelt the familiar scent of Sakura Blossoms coming in the direction of the park. Immediately, his thoughts centered back when Kagome and he had kissed in the stadium parking lot next to her car. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel on her soft lips pressed against his own, her scent wafting up to cling his senses and hang on. Oh, what he would do to have those same lips pressed against his one last time. To feel her body molded up against his own again…

He opened his eyes to she sweet fragrance of Sakura Blossoms again. Where the hell was it coming from?

Inuyasha sniffed the air vaguely, ears swiveling around like mini radars atop his head.

It seemed to be coming from the park. But…the park? Inuyasha knew that Sakura Blossoms didn't grow in this park. Maybe it was some kind of perfume…

Perfume? Who would be out this late at night, at the park no less, wearing Sakura Blossom perfume? The only person he knew to have that kind of perfume was…

Amber eyes widened. No, it couldn't be…could it? He didn't know she even lived in Tokyo. She could've come all the way from Kyoto for all he knew. But…what if it really _was_ her? What if she really _did_ live in Tokyo? Hell, he'd be damned if it really was her. Even if it wasn't, he was _not _gonna miss the chance to see her again. Even if it meant getting chased by a bunch of rapid fan girls if it really wasn't her.

He sprinted off towards the park, the moonlight lighting his path.

* * *

Kagome wiped the now falling tears from her face and looked up at the dark blue sky full of stars. She closed her eyes and remembered her first kiss…shared with Inuyasha. The feel of his lips pressed to her own was pure bliss. She loved the way she fit to Inuyasha's body so perfectly. It was like she belonged there. The way his tongue so delicately stroked hers…Oh, how she wanted to feel that again. How she wanted him to press her body to his and kiss her to no end. But she knew that would never happen. He was a famous singer, for goodness shit! He'd probably never come to Tokyo again. How she wished that wasn't true. Either the magazines are hiding something from the local people of Tokyo, or the band just wanted to keep their location hush-hush if they really _were _in Tokyo. She scoffed. _Doubt that. They can't be here…he can't be. _

She opened her eyes again. Her view was of the velvet blue sky and its sparkling stars.

Star.

Superstar.

_Damn!_ Everything she looked at reminded her of him. Even the perfume of Sakura Blossoms reminded her of him. Her perfume must still be clinging to her clothes when she sprayed it on herself after her shift at the tavern. She wasn't surprised it was still on her. After all, she didn't take her clothes off when she went to bed. And it was the same exact perfume she wore when he had kissed her.

Unshed tears started to burn in her eyes again.

"Where are you, Inuyasha? Come back to me. I'm not complete without you…"

* * *

Inuyasha, eyes large, mouth open, stared at the girl who had possessed his mind of thoughts about her. 

It was she. Holy fucking Hell, it was _really _her. He thought he'd never see her again, but here she was, in the middle of the night, sitting on a swing in the park of Tokyo.

_Is this a dream? Am I really staring at the one girl who's been on my mind for the past two months and won't leave? No, this can't be a dream. You feel no pain in a dream. My heart ached ever since I left Tokyo that one day and it's still aching now._

He wanted to call out her name, run up to her, gather her up in his arms and never let her go, afraid that if he did, he'd lose her again.

Instead, he smiled to himself and took a detour around the park so she wouldn't see him and silently walked up behind her, being careful so she wouldn't kick him when she swung back.

Kagome was swinging a little back and forth, back and forth. She'd have to get home soon. It was probably around one o'clock by now. But she decided to swing a little, just for the hell of it. She wasn't really going all that fast. Just slowly back and forth.

She kicked backwards and was expecting to swing back forwards. She didn't.

"Huh? What the…?"

She turned around to see what the source of the problem was…and gasped.

Two clawed hands were holding the chains of the swing, preventing her from going back forward.

He grinned down at her. "Need a push?"

* * *

Yeah, I know, you don't have to say it. Cliffhanger. XD Ha, ha! Man, I tend to leave a _lot_ of those, don't I? Oh well. The more, the merrier. Heh. Gets people comin' back! And that's no problem at all! At least you wont find me complainin'. –Wink.- 

-Snicker.- Now, just press that tempting little purple button down there…

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	7. Doubts and Confessions

I'm so very sorry for the long update guys. This is quite a long chapter…but anyway, I hope you enjoy it to the fullest. Oh, and by the way, I got a question asking what Inuyasha was still doing in Tokyo. You will find the answer in the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter seven - Doubts and confessions_

_

* * *

_  
Kagome sat there on the swing, wide eyed and mouth agape, staring at the one man who has captured her heart so quickly and easily on that night back in June.

Is this a dream? Are her eyes deceiving her? She didn't know. But what she did know is that she wanted this to be real. She wanted to believe that Inuyasha was actually standing behind her, asking if she needed a push. But it was so hard to believe. She never thought that he'd come back to Tokyo. Hell, she never thought that she'd ever _see_ him again. But, here he is, standing behind her, _grinning_ at her no less, in the middle of the night, in the _park_.

"Inu…yasha?" she whispered in disbelief, having finally found her voice.

His grin changed into a smile. Kami, how he had missed her sweet, smooth voice.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth and stood up facing Inuyasha.

"Oh my god…it really _is_ you," came her muffled from beneath her hand.

_It really _is_ her_, Inuyasha thought as he moved the swing aside that was separating them to stand before her.

Silence.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "So, ya live in Tokyo, huh?"

Kagome let her hand fall back to her side and nodded.

"Cool. Didn't think that you actually _did_ live in Tokyo. But I guess I was wrong. Ya do."

Kagome nodded again. She had lost her voice again. Cursing mentally, she took a deep breath and asked the question that was burning on the tip of her tongue ever since she heard his sexy voice. It just wouldn't past her lips for some reason. "Inuyasha…what are you doing here?"

The hanyou popstar grinned and arched a black brow, deciding to be cocky by asking the same question he had asked her two months ago by her car.

"What? Surprised to see me?"

She blinked. "Well…yeah, but…" Her chocolate eyes held puzzlement as she regarded him questioningly.

He chuckled and put his hands behind his head, cocking his head to the side. "Define 'here.'" The corners of his lips kicked up into a smirk.

Kagome blinked again. "Well…um…what are you doing _here_…in Tokyo?" she asked.

A sigh escaped his lips and let his hands fall from his head, one hand stopping half way to grasp the chain rope. "Well, Kagome, ever since I after the concert two months ago, my friends and I have been traveling to almost everywhere in Japan, doing concerts, going to meetings and shit like that. I haven't been to my home in Hiroshima for months on end now. Sango keeps tellin' us that we'll be goin' home in three days or whatever but somethin' always seems to pop up outta nowhere and we hafta go someplace else that's even farther away from home. And I'm really anxious to see my other friends that live in Hiroshima as well. I miss 'em." He explained with a shrug, melancholy filling his golden eyes and coloring his voice.

Kagome looked at him with a concerned expression planted on her face. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it feels, not being able to see a close friend in a long time." _Or in my case, never._

Inuyasha only sighed and looked down at the ground. _Wonder what she's talking about when she says she knows how it feels not being able to see someone close in a long time…Could she be talking about me?_ He thought for a moment. _Nah. There's no way she can have the same feelings that I have towards her. It'd be nice if she did, though._ Inuyasha thought, shuffling his shoe against the dirty like he was a shy little boy again, confronting his crush about going to the movies with her.

Kagome stared at his bowed head, wondering what he was thinking about. _If only he knew that I'm not only talking about Kurama, but of him as well. But…it's not possible for him to have the same feelings that I have for him…could he? _ She paused in her musings. _No. It can never be. He's a famous popstar and I'm…just a normal, everyday girl living in Tokyo with her fat cat as company in her small apartment with the receptionist guy pestering you for a date everyday…_

Silence enveloped them once more.

Getting uncomfortable with the continuing silence, Kagome decided to ask a random question. "So…ya live in Hiroshima, huh?"

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief, happy that she broke the uncomfortable quiet. He lifted his head to see two chocolate eyes staring at him. "Yeah. Hiroshima's a nice place. It's the place I grew up in. I also met Kouga, Miroku and Naraku there. Sesshomaru and I, Kouga, Miroku and Naraku grew to be fast friends. We did everything together. You name it, we did it." He mouth quirked up into a half smile at the fond memories they've had.

A small smile tugged at her lips as Kagome nodded. "Well, that's nice, meeting and growing up with your friends…Ya must have a lot of good memories together."

"Yeah, we have a lot of good memories together, that's for damn sure." He replied, chuckling.

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she was the most beautiful creature on earth. Which in truth, she was.

…According to Inuyasha, anyway.

_Wait…what the fuck am I doing? I could be holding her in my arms right now, telling her how much I've missed her. But instead I'm standing here, gawking at her like an idiot_.

Inuyasha shook his head to clear the persist thoughts of taking her in his arms and crushing to her to, to feel her warm body against his.

Kagome looked at him with concern filling her brown eyes. "Inuyasha? You okay?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

Inuyasha raised his head again and grinned. "I'm fine."

She looked skeptical, but shrugged it off. "Okay…if you're sure—"

Kagome was caught off guard as Inuyasha closed the distance between them and gathered her in a loving embrace.

"I-Inuyasha…" was all she could say, her cheeks heating up rapidly at the proximity he chose.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed and he tightened his hold on her, relishing in the feel of her body pressed closed to his.

"Gods, It's so good to see you again, Kagome. I've missed you so much," Inuyasha confessed, burying is nose in her hair and taking the scent that was uniquely Kagome.

"Inuyasha…I-I…"

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say. All that her brain registered was that the popstar was holding her close to his chest, arms wrapped tight around her.

"I…missed you too…" It was barely above a whisper.

An endless time passes as they hold each other.

_Gods…it feels so good to hold her in my arms again. But, I wonder…would it feel even better to kiss her again?_ Inuyasha thought as he pulled away to look into her chocolate eyes.

He smirked at her and in return, he got a smile accompanied with a blush.

It was then that Inuyasha decided to test his hypothesis.

He lowered his head as Kagome tilted hers up and then their lips met in a passion filled kiss. A gasp escaped Kagome's mouth and she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip then giving it a playful nip, he delved into her moist cavern greedily. Kagome's eyes fluttered close and her arms snaked up his chest to swathe around his neck, pulling him closer to her and pressed her lips harder to his.

Kagome's tongue finally decided to get some action and made its way out of her mouth and into his. Her pink organ delicately stoked one of his long canines, and then switched to the other, wanting to know every feature inside of his mouth. After that, their tongues dueled for a while; Inuyasha's being the dominant one in the end. Then reluctantly, they finally broke apart from lack of air.

Their chests heaved in unison as they stared at one another and Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers. They just stood there, holding each other and never wanting this precious moment to end.

_I was right. It felt _wonderful_ to kiss her again._

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, the tears she'd been holding in finally flowing from her chocolate depths freely.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her and tucked her head underneath his chin. Her tears were dampening his shirt but he didn't care. He would let her cry. Hell, he was almost on the verge of tears himself for seeing Kagome for the first time in nearly two months.

Kagome sobbed into his chest, clinging to him, afraid that if she let go, she'd lose him again. This time for good.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I thought I'd never see you again," she chocked out. "I've missed you so much."

Inuyasha stroked her ebony hair with a clawed hand. "Ssshhh. It's ok now, Kagome. I'm here. I'm not even going to leave you again. I promise. Not after what we just shared. I know that you have the same feelings for me that I have for you. Even though I've doubted those feelings. But, now I know…they're true." He confessed in a whisper.

Kagome let herself relax in his arms. She could get used to this…and she would. He had just admitted that he has the same feelings for her that she has for him. And to top it all off, he promised he was never going to leave her. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. Right? She wasn't really that positive. Ever since Kurama had left her, she's had her doubts. But, with Inuyasha…it's different somehow. When he said that he'd never leave her, she felt as though she knew he would fulfill that promise and never leaver her. So yes, that's exactly what she wanted to hear.

Inuyasha felt Kagome relax in his arms and he pulled back so he can look into her brown depths.

A small smile began to form on her lips.

He raised a hand and wiped away the remaining wetness that stained her flushed cheeks with a clawed thumb.

Kagome searched his golden orbs with her deep coffee ones. "You'll never leave me…" It was more of a statement than a question.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "No. I'll never leave you. I promise you, Kagome. I won't leave you again."

Kagome closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest again, hugging him close.

Inuyasha's hand was stroking her back lightly then bent down and whispered in her ear, "Kagome, I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" she replied, peeking up at him through thick, sooth lashes.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome…I—"

"Hey! Look! Isn't that Inuyasha?"

Simultaneously, they pulled away from each other and looked to the side of them. Two teenage girls were standing about twenty-five feet away from where they stood.

It seemed as if they were reading each other's minds as the next few words flew out of their mouths.

"Oh, for goodness shit!"

"Huh?"

They both looked at each other with shocked expressions, blinking then they slowly began to laugh, but the girls interrupted their moment of humor.

"Ohmigod, I think it _is _him! _It's Inuyasha_!" She all but yelled the last part.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and Kagome winced.

"Damn it, shut the fuck up, bitch! I don't want the whole fuckin' town to know I'm fucking here, goddamn it!" Inuyasha seethed, glaring daggers at the two girls.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Wow. Six curses in two sentences. _I guess he swears a lot when he's angry, just like me. Huh. He beat my record_. Kagome thought, still a little shocked but nonetheless impressed.

The two girls started giggling like mad, attracting more people who were, for some strange reason, strolling around at nearly one in the morning.

"Shut _up_!" Inuyasha whispered loudly.

Upon hearing giggling, curious people started walking towards them.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed again, ears pinning against his head in obvious frustration.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip on her tighten as she watched the approaching people, some speeding up after they realized who was standing there.

_I gotta do something, and fast. These people are gonna molest Inuyasha if he doesn't get outta here soon…_

Without thinking, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started running to the first place that popped into her mind.

Her apartment.

(Kei: I should leave it there…but because I'm so generous, nice, kind, considerate, loving— Inuyasha: Shut the hell up already, Keiko! We get the point now just finish it already! Keiko: Okay, okay! Yeesh! Looks like _some_body woke up on the wrong side of the futon today… Inuyasha: -Eyebrow twitches.- _Keiko_… Keiko: Sorry, sorry!)

_What the? Where's she taking me?_ Inuyasha thought in confusion, trying to keep up with Kagome.

Kagome ran as fast as she could down the street, dragging Inuyasha behind her. _I can't believe I'm doing this…but I need to get him somewhere safe so those people don't assault him! _ Kagome thought, glancing over her shoulder.

And sure enough, there was a crowd of people running after them at a surprisingly fast rate.

Kagome groaned. _Damn! What, are these people on the track team or somethin'?_

Keeping a firm grip on Inuyasha's hand, Kagome turned the corner to the street where her apartment was located. She somehow managed to get there.

Without a second thought, Kagome turned again sharply to her left, into a narrow alleyway that was dark and reeked of garbage. She threw them up against the left side of the wall, being a deathly quiet. They soon heard the loud crowd of people run past the alleyway, thinking that the couple kept running straight. The crowd's loud cries and stomping feet grew fainter and fainter until it was silent. Kagome quietly walked to the entrance of the alleyway and looked around too see if there were any more people left out on the street. None were. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to come out and join her. Inuyasha heaved a big sigh of relief when he saw that they were the only ones on the street.

The popstar drew in a deep breath. "Ahh, fresh air. I swear, if I stayed in there for one more minute, I would've gone mad with that stench of trash." He said, drawing in another deep breath.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know. I thought I was gonna get sick." she stated, running a hand through her jet-black hair.

"Yeah. Well, anyway, thank you for getting me away from those crazy people. I thought for sure they were gonna molest me." He shuddered and wrinkled his nose.

Kagome smiled inwardly. _My thoughts exactly_.

And with that, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started walking down the street, not knowing exactly where he's going. But he didn't care. All that mattered was Kagome and their linked hands.

* * *

**Keiko:** Okay, _now_ it's the end of the chapter, unfortunately. –Sigh.- Oh well. Chapters can't go on forever! Please review! 

**Sesshomaru:** Yes. Please do… –Smirks.-

**Keiko:** Eh? What's with the smirk?

**Sesshomaru:** …Nothing of your concern.

**Keiko:** …?


	8. Come With Me

Hey folks, sorry for the long update. School started the seventh and I've been so busy with homework and getting up at 7:00 every morning and I'm _not_ a morning person so I've been very tired lately to do anything but sit on my lazy ass and watch TV…so its hectic…so anyhow, sorry again. I hope you like this chapter 'cause sure as hell I do!

**Angelprincess22: **Well, I don't know if I will or not but in the end they all might end up together, including Sango and Miroku so keep your hopes up!

**Evilanimeblond22: **Yes, Hiroshima is the place where it got bombed in WW2. I couldn't think of anywhere else he could live 'cept for Nagasaki, but that _also _got bombed. I just picked Hiroshima 'cause it sounded cooler. So for this fic, just pretended that never happened.

**HazelEyed Freak: **O.O Okay, okay, I updated! Happy? Here, have a cookie for your patience. –Hands her a cookie.-

**DarkAngelMiko: **Well, I'll try and fit Rin in this, kay? If I don't, please don't be mad 'cause that means that I didn't have time or I couldn't fit her in it or something. So if I don't, I'm sorry ahead of time.

**Paige: **Read and find out! n.n

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter eight – Come with Me  
_

_

* * *

_  
When they finally arrived at Kagome's apartment, Kagome took Inuyasha on a tour of her small home. They got past Hojo easily due to the fact that he had fallen asleep at the desk, much to Kagome and Inuyasha's relief. When Inuyasha said that he should probably start getting back to the hotel, Kagome said that it was way to late to be walking the streets, so she insisted that he stay here for the night and go back in the morning. Inuyasha gladly agreed. And somehow, Kagome was just as happy as he was. So then Kagome pulled out the bed that was hidden inside her couch and threw some blankets and pillows on it. Before they both went to bed, Inuyasha gave a goodnight hug to Kagome and then went to bed on the bed-couch thingy. Kagome said goodnight then headed for her own bed.

So now Kagome say there on her bed in her silky blue pajama top and bottom, deep in thought.

_"You have a really nice home, Kagome. But I really should get back to the hotel. If Sango finds out that I'm missing, she'll go ballistic."_

_Go back? But he promised he'd never leave me…But I guess he has to go back. He can't stay here in my apartment. Though I wish he could. Wait! What am I thinking? He _can't_ stay here in my apartment, no matter how much I wish he could. He has to go home _some_ day. But still…he promised me. Unless he's got some kind of plan formed inside his pretty little head so he _doesn't_ leave me, I'll _have_ to let him leave. _She yawned._ I'll think about this more in the morning. Right now I want to sleep…_

She lie down on her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lying on his back on the couch-turned-bed, hands cushioning his head as he stared blankly up at the darkened ceiling, his amber orbs seemed void of any emotion as he remembered his earlier words. 

_"You have a really nice home, Kagome. But I really should get back to the hotel. If Sango finds out that I'm missing, she'll go ballistic."_

_Why the hell did I say that? I promised her that I'd never leave her. But I can't stay here either. But I don't wanna break my promise. Gods, I'm so confused. No matter how much I wanna stay here with Kagome, I can't. I have friends back at home, a job to fulfill, and I have to help Sesshomaru pay the mortgage back at the house in Hiroshima. He will _not_ be happy with me if I leave him to pay it all off by himself._ He sighed. _Damn, what am I gonna do? I have no idea how much longer we're gonna stay in Tokyo and I need time to figure out how I'm _not_ gonna hafta leave her. _His head started to throb. _ Urg…my head's starting to hurt with all that confusing shit. I'll figure it out in the morning…_ And with that, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell in to a deep slumber.

* * *

Kagome awoke at the rays of sunlight spilling onto her from her bedroom window. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get her vision into focus, and pushed her bed sheets away from her. She sat up and stretched her arms and legs then looked at her clock. 

9:02.

She sighed, yawned, then swung her legs over the bed and headed for the bathroom. Finishing with her morning duties in the washroom, she walked through the small hallway and to the living room. She glanced to the couch made into a bed and giggled when she saw what position Inuyasha was in. He was up side down on the bed with half his body on the bed and half hanging off. His head was resting on a pillow on the floor with his legs spread out of the bed. His arms were hanging over the bed as well, dangling loosely next to his head. She smiled at him then walked into the kitchen and started making French toast.

Inuyasha awoke to the delicious aroma of what seemed like French toast.

He delicately sniffed the air. Yeah, definitely French toast. And was that cinnamon he smelt as well?

He cracked open an eye and then the other, realizing that he was up side down.

"What the—? How the fuck did I get up side down!" He placed his hands flat on the floor and pushed up, causing himself to do a half handstand. He lost his balance and fell side ways.

"Ahhhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed then landed on the floor. "Urrrhhhhgg…" he mumbled into the floor.

Kagome, having heard him talking, ran to the living room just in time too see Inuyasha do a half handstand, then fall on the floor.

She doubled over in laughter and was soon accompanying Inuyasha on the floor.

Grumbling, Inuyasha stood up from the floor and stretched. He yawned and looked over at Kagome who was still laughing hysterically.

"Keh. It wasn't _that_ funny," he grumped, folding his arms across his chest and glancing away.

"Yes…it…was!" Kagome somehow managed between bouts of laughter.

Inuyasha growled and strode up to her, stopping before her with an annoyed expression.

Kagome calmed down a bit and her near hysterical laughter had died down to small giggles. A smile gracing her lips, she pushed herself up from the floor and stood before Inuyasha.

"Man Inuyasha, that was great. I can't remember the last time I've laughed like that," Kagome informed, smoothing back her hair with another giggle.

He narrowed his eyes. "Glad I can be your entertainment."

She snickered.

A pregnant pause followed shortly after and Kagome blushed then bowed her head, looking at the floor. Inuyasha sensed that she was uncomfortable with the continuing silence between them and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable around him at all so he broke the silence.

He sniffed the air. "Mmm. I smell French toast," he sniffed again. "_Cinnamon_ French toast." He grinned wolfishly.

Kagome lifted her head with a smile on her lips. "Yeah. French toast. It's my specialty. Ya hungry?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Hell yeah."

Kagome laughed and led him into the kitchen where she got out a plate, fork and some maple syrup, handing them to Inuyasha who made himself comfortable at her bar, sitting on one of the stool chairs. Picking up a spatula, she picked up the toast from the pan, walked over to Inuyasha and dropped the toast on the plate. The popstar poured some syrup on it and begun eating. Kagome got some coffee for the both them and sat down on the opposite side of the eating hanyou at the bar then started reading the newspaper, slowly sipping her coffee. Well, she _was _reading it; she just couldn't register the words she was reading to stay in her mind. Her mind was wondering somewhere else.

_After he's done eating, he's probably gonna have to go back to the hotel he's staying at… _Kagome was feeling a little bit sad, but then something else just popped into her mind that made her perk up a little_. Wait a minute…who says he has to _stay_ in the hotel he's staying in? Maybe he can just go there, tell Sango and his friends that he's staying somewhere _else_ for the remaining time he's staying in Tokyo, then come back here and stay with me! _Yes, she finally had it all worked out.

_Oh…wait a minute. What will happen when he has to leave? Certainly he won't take me with him where ever he goes. Would he? _She paused. _ No, of course not. But he promised me that he wouldn't leave me, and yet he's probably thinking about when he'll be leaving this place… leaving _me_… _She sighed and took a slow sip of her coffee.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she 'read' the newspaper. He bowed his head and looked at his half eaten breakfast.

_Think, Inuyasha, think! What am I going to do? I promised her that I wouldn't leave her, and I'll go to hell before I do! But how? Maybe I can just tell the others that I'll be staying somewhere else for the remaining time in Tokyo. But what about when I leave? It'll probably break her heart when I do. I can't let that happen. To see her sad…would tear me in two. So what other options do I have? I can't just take her with me everywhere I go…can I? Hmmm…_

When he heard a sad sigh coming from Kagome, he snapped out of his reverie and lifted his head. She had a far away look on her face.

_Kagome…my mind's made up. I'm not going to leave you._

Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, a shrill ringing came from Inuyasha's waist.

A bit startled, Kagome jumped and raised her head from the newspaper and looked at Inuyasha with questioning chocolate eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at his waist and spotted his cell phone. He must've forgotten to take it off when he went to bed the other night. He pulled it from his jeans waistband and glanced at the caller ID. He winced. Oh, boy…this would _not _be pleasant. Bracing himself, he unfolded it and held it up to his ear.

"Inuyasha here."

"_WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU!"_

Inuyasha winced and his ears pinned against his head, blocking out his manager's loud shriek.

Kagome tried to hide a giggle by covering her mouth with her hand, but to no avail. Inuyasha heard it anyway and glared at her.

Slowly, he placed his phone back to his ear.

"Jeez Sango, ya don't have to yell. You know I already have good hearing as it is," Inuyasha stated gruffly, sticking a finger in his abused ear as if to clean it.

"Where are you?" Sango repeated herself.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, let me tell you the story…"

And so he began explaining what had happened and how he ended up where he is.

All the while, Kagome was cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes she used to make breakfast.

And when Inuyasha was done explaining, he had said, "I need to tell you something Sango," then walked off into the living room. Kagome took that as a hint that he didn't want her to hear what he had to say, so she decided to go take a nice hot shower.

About fifteen minutes later…

"Alright. Thanks, Sango. See ya in a few."

He hung up his phone and put hit back on his jeans waistband. He went back to the kitchen to tell Kagome the good news, only to find that she wasn't there. He cocked a delicate eyebrow. His ears swiveled in different directions to see if he can hear where she is.

He heard…running water.

_She must be in the shower_, Inuyasha thought with a smirk. _How did she get pass without me noticing her? Heh. Sneaky girl. _

To pass the time, he decided to watch some TV. So he went to the living room again, plopped down on the now normal couch, and turned the TV on with the remote.

* * *

Kagome turned off the hot water to her shower then slid back her cream-colored shower curtain. She reached to her towel rack next to the shower, and grabbed a white, fluffy towel then wrapped it around her self. Stepping out of the shower, she preceded to towel dry her wet tresses. She heaved a content sigh. 

"Ahh…that shower felt so good. First time in a _long_ time that I actually _felt _the hot water hit my back and relax me," Kagome sighed again. "I wonder if Inuyasha's still on the phone. Probably not."

And with her shower done, she walked out of the bathroom, headed down the small hallway, and then stopped dead in her tracks at the end of the hall.

_Oh shit! Inuyasha's in the living room! And I need to go through the living room to get to my room!_

Kagome watched Inuyasha for a moment to see if he noticed her or smelt her standing behind him. She mentally cursed the people who had designed his apartment as she swallowed the lump in her throat that was trying to cut off her oxygen supply. He made no moves to look behind him or smell the air and she didn't see his ears twitching so he must not know that she's only a few feet behind him from the couch he was on.

_Okay, maybe I can sneak past him very quietly so he won't see me in nothing but a towel. Yeah, that could work. Okay, but what if he still manages to hear me? He is part dog after all. Goddamn it all! Well, I'll just have to take my chances and creep to my room. _She took a deep – but quiet – cleansing breath. _Okay, here goes…_

As quietly as she could, Kagome started tiptoeing across the living room to her safe hold, nobody-can-look-at-her-naked, room. Her brown eyes kept darting to Inuyasha's ears to see if they were twitching in her direction, every time seeing that they were listening intently to the TV. Kagome noticed that he was watching a swimsuit contest. A _women's_ swimsuit contest. _Figures._

Inuyasha knew Kagome was behind him, trying to get to her room without him noticing her in probably nothing but a towel. He smirked at the thought. (Perv!) He was pretending he didn't know that she was behind him…in nothing but a towel. He also knew that Kagome was thinking that he didn't notice her behind him, so continued her short journey to her room. So he let her travel about halfway through the living room before interrupting her trek to her safe haven.

"If you think you can sneak past _me_ chickie, you got another think comin'." he said smugly, and then looked over the back of the couch at her with a smug smile that matched his smug tone.

Kagome froze in her tracks and she could see the flame of desire burning in his golden eyes, covered with a veil of amusement. Her legs stiffened and it was like her feet her were nailed to the floor. The color drained from her face as she saw Inuyasha push himself off of the couch and slowly make his way towards her.

Kagome shot out an arm and pointed at him, keeping a tight grip on her towel with her other hand.

"Stay. Staaaaaay. Sit boy! Do something! Anything but walk!" Kagome yelled, still pointing an accusing finger at him.

Inuyasha merely chuckled and stopped in front of her out stretched arm and finger. He frowned slightly.

"I'm not some mangy mutt that you can order around, Kagome." He stated in a deep voice, regarding her through half-lidded eyes.

Kagome's accusing finger came to rest on her chin as she made an expression as though she were thinking. "Hmmm…I don't know about that. You sure look like a mutt."

She then lifted her arm to his head and started rubbing his ears.

He purred.

She giggled. "You sound like it too." _I didn't know dogs could purr…_

Before Inuyasha could stop purring after he realized that he _was_, Kagome let her hand fall back to join her other hand in keeping the towel secure in place.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome had a death grip on her towel, but he can only guess why. But something else was plaguing his mind other than that. Why the hell did she say those things?

Sit? _Stay_?

Who did she think he was, a dog?

Wait. Strike that. He practically _was_ a dog in a strange, doggish kind of way.

Inuyasha shook his head then asked the question he asked himself a few minutes ago.

"Kagome, why exactly did you say 'sit' and 'stay'? I'm not a real live, yapping, nobody-understands-you-mutt, ya know. So what's the deal?" Inuyasha asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossings his arms over his muscled chest.

Kagome stuck her nose up in the air. "Well, I _wasn't _about to lost my dignity to a dog-demon. A.K.A, you." She inquired, folding her arms across her voluptuous chest.

Inuyasha narrowed his honey orbs and leaned in so that their noses where almost touching.

"I would never go so low as to lose my self respect due to a simple matter such as this." He stated in a low voice, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin.

Despite the shiver of desire that coursed through her, Kagome narrowed her eyes and pouted, with puckered lips and all.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at her pouting expression. _ She looks so cute when she does that. _His eyes slowly trekked down to her luscious, full lips. Not to mention tempting.

They remained like that for a few seconds more until Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. He dove in and stole a hungry kiss from her.

Kagome's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her mouth. And of course, Inuyasha took this advantage to rage her mouth with his tongue.

_I can't believe him! Who does he think he is to just…just…_kiss _me like that! How dare he! I was…I…_

Kagome's thoughts slowly faded away as she melted into his kiss, her eyes fluttering close. And then it ended just as abruptly as it had started.

Inuyasha stared at her with a smirk plastered on his face. He had no real intention of doing that. But with her full and luscious lips puckered out like that, it was just so tempting that he couldn't resist.

Kagome's eyes remained shut after the kiss and her lips were still tingling from the feel of his lips pressed firmly against hers. She licked her lips then her eyes fluttered open. She regarded him with a blank stare.

"You cheat." she whispered.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"I was so totally unaware you were gonna do that! The least ya could've done was give me some kind of warning!" she retorted.

His smirk got all the more bigger. "But what's the fun in that?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Your so unpredictable."

He chuckled again. "I know."

After staring at him for a while, Kagome let a small smile form on her lips. "You still cheated," she reminded him, crossing her arms over her towel clad chest.

Inuyasha shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? I don't play by the rules."

She laughed. "No, you don't. I can see that." And with a shake of the head, she sighed and started for her room again, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. He turned her around.

"Yes Inuyasha? Is there something you wanted?"

_Besides you? Not a damn thing._ Inuyasha stared into her chocolate eyes with his golden ones; emotions flashing across his honey pools so fast that Kagome found it hard to decipher all of them. Sucking in a breath, he gazed down at her with a serious visage and his other hand rose to join his other hand in grasping her other shoulder.

"Kagome…" He paused then exhaled, causing his bangs to fly up. "This is proving to be more difficult that I expected, so I'll just make this blunt."

Kagome nodded slowly, puzzlement etched onto her beautiful features.

"Kagome, I want you to go to Kyoto with me."

* * *

Meh, I don't feel much like making a speech, so just review please… -.-; 

**Inuyasha:** What's wrong, Keiko? Not feeling well? –Smirks and advances towards her.-

**Keiko:** …Actually, no I'm not and if you make one more step towards me, I'll deman you.

**Inuyasha:** -Freezes and pales.- You wouldn't dare…

**Keiko:** -Pulls out large bush cutters.- Watch me.

**Inuyasha:** -Yelps and hauls ass outta there, clutching his...pride.-

**Keiko:** -Sighs.- There goes my hopes of experimenting…Please review.


	9. Reunion

**Inuyasha:** -Staring at Keiko through narrowed eyes in a corner, curling into little ball of protection.- 

** Keiko: **-Staring back at him, the De-manator placed next to her.-

**Inuyasha:** -Twitches.-

** Keiko: **-Grins.-

**

* * *

Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter nine - Reunion_

* * *

"Kagome, I want you to go to Kyoto with me."

Kagome almost dropped her towel when she heard those words past through his lips. He wants her to go where? With _him_? But, Kyoto is where…

"W-what?" It was barley above a whisper.

But Inuyasha heard it clearly, nonetheless. He took one on her hands in his and held it with both hands, his amber orbs searching her chocolate depths.

"I want you to go to Kyoto with me, Kagome. I promised that I wouldn't leave you, and I'm not going to. Kagome, believe me when I say this, and as corny as this sounds, I need to be with you. You fill the empty place inside of me when I'm with you and I'm not about to have that place be refilled with emptiness again. You complete me, Kagome. And I know that I complete you as well. I know this might sound kinda strange coming from me, but I cant live without you Kagome." He lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed a feather light kiss across her knuckles.

Oh how right he was. He _did _complete her. And she needed him just as much as he needed her. He practically stole the words right out of her mouth, and said them himself.

"Inuyasha…I…"

At that moment, It was like her voice was taken from her and she couldn't do anything but stare at him.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand affectionately. "Say yes. Come to Kyoto with me. I need you to be with me. I want…I want…" He sighed. "I don't know what I want anymore. All I know is that I want you to go with me. My mind is set. And I _won't_ take no for an answer." He looked at her with pleading eyes, lacing their fingers together.

All Kagome did was open and shut her mouth, but no speech commenced. She vaguely felt Inuyasha's hand entwined with her own as she stared at him, unsure what to say.

Inuyasha continued to regard her with pleading amber orbs, his hand squeezing hers once more. "Still no answer? Well…maybe this will convince you," and with that said, he leaned in and caught her lips with his once more in a quick, pleasant kiss that made Kagome's head spin then leaned back to gaze soulfully into her deep brown pools of radiance.

"I've fallen in love with you, Kagome."

Chocolate eyes widened and she stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. Did he just say he's fallen in _love _her? Or were her ears deceiving her? Surely she was hearing things. How could Inuyasha, the famous popstar and singer, be in love with her, Kagome, who's nothing more but a tavern dancer?

As if reading her mind, Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and held her close.

"It's true, Kagome. You've somehow managed to make me fall, and I fell hard and fast. I don't know what you did to have made me done it, but I do. And I want you to go to Kyoto with me so I can be near you, hear your voice and see your smile. And like I said before, I'm _not_ going to leave you." He buried his nose in her hair, taking in the floral scent of the shampoo she had used to wash her hair. "So what's it going to be, chickie? Will you go to Kyoto with me?"

He pulled back and searched her brown pools thoroughly, his golden gaze capturing her and holding her so she was unable to look away.

No. Her ears _weren't_ deceiving her. He did love her. And she wasn't about to let this opportunity to say how she really felt about him. Tears started to swell up in her eyes as she formed a small, but reassuring smile on her freshly kissed lips.

"Inuyasha…I-I love you, too," she whispered. "Yes, of course I'll go to Kyoto with you."

Inuyasha's heart leapt when he heard those words pass through her mouth. She loves him. She _loves_ him, damn it! And she's going to Kyoto with him. Damn, he couldn't get anymore happier than he was now. He was so happy he couldn't even speak. So instead of talking, he scooped her up in his arms, swung her around a few times then gave her a passion filled kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss full-heartedly.

A "few" minutes later.

After all of the confessions had been told, Kagome got dressed and they were now on their way to the hotel, traveling in Kagome's SCM. (Silver convertible mustang. It gets tiring after a while typing it over and over again.) Both were silent on their way there, just enjoying each other's company. Before she headed for the hotel though, Kagome stopped at the tavern and told her manger Kagura that she would be leaving for Kyoto in a couple of days and doesn't know when she'll be coming back. Inuyasha, of course stayed in the car, not thinking it wise to waltz in the tavern in all his silver-haired, amber-eyed, doggie-eared glory. Kagura understood and said that Kanna would fill in for her. Kagome thanked her then went to go say goodbye to Keiko. They shared a goodbye hug then Kagome went back to the waiting hanyou in her car and took off for the hotel.

Once at the hotel, Kagome parked in a spot nearest to the hotel she could find then turned off her engine. She sighed and stared down at the driving wheel, her hands still clutched it tightly.

Inuyasha watched her with worry in his golden eyes. He knew she was nervous. He reached over and grasped Kagome's hand with his.

At the feeling of his warm hand grasping hers, Kagome lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha, a reassuring half-smile gracing his lips.

"Don't worry, Kagome. It'll be fine. I told Sango all about you and I'm sure she told Sesshomaru and the others and they all know that you're coming with us to Kyoto and I know that they will all treat you with the respect you deserve. 'Cause if they didn't, I'd give them a beating to remember." He grinned.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his last remark. That's one thing she loved most about him. He could always make her laugh, no matter what the situation.

Inuyasha let a low laugh escape his lips as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Kagome squeezed back then got out of the car, Inuyasha following suit. Walking around the car, she stood beside her hanyou and he grabbed her hand again and linked his fingers with hers. Then, with built confidence in Kagome's heart, the two of them started for the entrance of the hotel. Once inside, Kagome's confidence vanished and Inuyasha actually had to carry Kagome up the stairs due to the elevator being out of order, which wasn't a problem, because he _was_ a dog demon after all. Ignoring Kagome's constant pounding on his back with her fists, Inuyasha finally made it to his hotel room. In front of the door, he set Kagome down and looked into her eyes. She was trembling slightly and Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to calm her down but to take her in his arms once more and hold her close to him. He rubbed her back comfortingly and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I…I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's not like I haven't seen them or…been close to them before right? So…I really have to reason to be so…_nervous_. I…"

Inuyasha started to stroke her hair with his clawed hand. "Sshh. Don't be stupid, Kagome. There's no reason to apologize. I know how you feel and you have every right to be nervous if you were about to meet the manager of a famous band and the actual band members, wouldn't ya think?" He grinned against her hair.

There. He did it again. A chocked laugh escaped her lips and she pulled away to stare into his amber orbs to see them filled with understanding and…humor? He smirked then bent down to gently kiss her lips. He pulled back and searched her eyes for the answer to his silent question. Kagome nodded, confidence refilling her heart. He nodded then opened the only thing separating them and the other four members – and manager – of the band.

Inuyasha snaked an arm around Kagome's waist and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

Everybody, with the exception of Kouga who was lying on the bed because he has a major hangover from the other night, looked up from what they were doing and stared at Inuyasha and the girl beside him. Sango smiled then made her way towards the couple and stopped in front of them. She winked at Inuyasha, who flushed in return, then turned her attention to Kagome. She smiled at her.

"Hello. You must be Kagome. It's very nice to meet you," She extended a hand. "I'm Sango, the band's manager, but you probably already know that." She let out a small chuckle.

Kagome took her hand, a bit more relaxed at the woman's warm welcoming. So far so good…

At this time, Sesshomaru, Miroku and – surprisingly - Naraku all trotted their way over to them. Sango gave them all one more smile, then headed off to another room, dialing a number on her cell phone.

Miroku was the first to speak.

"Ah, Kagome. So very nice to see you again." He smiled and took one of her hands in his then kissed the back of it.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy swipe through him and a low growl escaped his lips, glaring at the drummer. "Hands off, bouzo."

Kagome blushed and Miroku blinked.

Sesshomaru simply bowed to her and said with a small, barely there, but pleased smile, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Kagome."

Kagome smiled back and bowed to him in return.

Naraku just have her a curt nod and said, "Kagome."

Kagome have him a smile and a nod in return.

Now while all this was happening, Kouga had somehow managed to get off the bed and slowly drag his feet over to the little reunion. Sesshomaru and Miroku backed up a bit, letting the wolf stand before the couple and ready to catch him should he teeter backwards. Which was mostly likely going to happen judging by the swooning he was doing.

Inuyasha laughed at his friend's current state and shook his head. "Damn Kouga, you look like shit. This is by far the worst hangover I've ever seen."

Kouga did nothing to protest against him. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have the energy. The small journey from the bed to the hanyou drained him. But it was true, nonetheless. He did look like shit. His long hair was all in tangles, resting loosely on his shoulders and he had dark circles around his cobalt eyes, accompanied with bags under them. His body slouched somewhat and it looked like he was having a hard time just standing there. Miroku and Sesshomaru, anticipating this, had to brace him by each putting a strong hand on each of his shoulders to keep him from falling. And he had to agree with his other statement as well. This was one of the worst hangovers he has _ever_ had. Not only did he look like shit, but he sure as hell felt like it, too.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the wolf. She'd read in a magazine that Kouga has a tending to go out drinking one night then wake up with terrible hangovers in mornings. That's why Sango has to always cancel meetings or concerts in the mornings because they'd be one person short. But Inuyasha and the others weren't complaining. They hate those damn meetings. They all thought they were pointless.

Kouga put on a weak smile and grabbed one of her hands in his own, ignoring the threatening growl from Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled weakly at him as he brought her hand up to brush a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Ka…gome…so nice to…see you…again…" Kouga said in a soft voice. He winced every few words, talking making his headache all the more worse.

Kagome smiled at him again and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze then said, "It's nice to see you too, Kouga."

Momentarily forgetting about his head-piercing headache, Kouga put on the biggest smile he could muster without looking like a total idiot. She had just made her day.

_Score! She said it's nice to see me again! Heh, heh…don't worry Kagome, you'll be mine yet. Just you wait and see… _And with that final thought, Kouga smirked to himself, and then he started to sway slightly. If it weren't for Sesshomaru and Miroku's hands on his shoulders, he would've fallen for sure.

This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha though. He sighed, reluctantly let go of Kagome's waist and taking Kouga by the shoulders, he led him back to the bed. The hanyou made sure he was tucked in properly then gave him a warning stare.

"There. Now stay in bed and get some rest, Kouga. We'll probably be leaving for Kyoto soon so you need your energy. And I don't know if Sango informed you already or not, but Kagome's coming with us to Kyoto as well and we don't need a sleepy and groggy wolf slowing us down." Inuyasha teased with a small smirk.

Kouga rolled his eyes and yawned. "Yeah, whatever."

And with those two words, Kouga closed his blue eyes and surrendered, welcoming the sensation of much needed sleep.

Inuyasha stared down sleeping friend. Sure, the wolf can be annoying at times, but that didn't mean he didn't care for his friend. He said a soft "Good night Kouga" then headed back towards Kagome and the others.

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha with growing adoration tuck Kouga into bed, say a few words to him, and then make his way back towards them. Kagome did know that Inuyasha cared deeply for his friends and would do anything to make them happy and healthy. That just made her love him all the more.

The famous popstar made his way back to his beloved and once there, he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist possessively, causing her to blush prettily.

This didn't go unnoticed by Miroku though, and winked at the hanyou who smirked and winked in return. Kagome was oblivious to the exchanged between the two men, for she was too caught up in the rooms' luxury to actually notice anything. It was by far the most large and expensive hotel room she has ever seen. There were two large king sized beds, one of which was being occupied by Kouga, and across from the beds on the other side of the room was a fire place – with a small refrigerator sitting on a shelf next to it - with a big screen TV and a couch among two red recliners. There was a window that took up the whole wall to the right of the beds so you could see the busy streets of Tokyo, curtains hanging loosely at the sides of the window. And to top it all off, the main source of light was a gorgeous chandelier attached to the ceiling. There was a spacious bathroom situated between the two beds, Kagome could tell by the slight opening of the door, leading into the washroom. But then again, this was the most expensive hotel in all of Tokyo so only the richest of people could stay here. And Inuyasha and company just happened to fall under that category. But just as that train of thought crossed her mind, another thought entered.

Inuyasha must have been staying in Tokyo for quite some time now so…how could it have been unknown to Kagome that he was here in Tokyo the whole time?

Surely there would've been rumors spreading that the hottest band in Japan is staying at the most expensive hotel _in_ Tokyo…right? But Kagome hasn't heard anyone in Tokyo so much as utter the word "band" in his or her conversations. She hasn't even heard anything from the tavern. And that's currently the biggest gossip place in Tokyo. But she couldn't say that anymore. Ever since that little incident back at the park the other night and the Inuyasha crazed fan girls and guys (Kei: -Shudders.-) stampeding after them after they found out that it really _was_ the famous Inuyasha, she wouldn't be surprised if half of Tokyo knew that Inuyasha was staying here by now. All the more reason for them to leave sooner. But then again, there wasn't an article in the newspaper Kagome had "read" this morning that consisted of the whereabouts of Inuyasha and company. And to top it all off, nobody _seemed_ to see Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the hotel building either. Hmmm…Sango must've paid everyone around in this region _including_ the hotel employees not to mention anything what so ever to anyone. Or she might've just threatened them to shut their traps or she'll sue them. Yeah, that seems more like the thing Sango would do. When it comes to privacy for her band, she tends to do rash things.

Soon after that conclusion, Kagome was snapped out of her reverie when she felt Inuyasha ushering her to walk. He led her to the couch where they sat and chatted for a while, most of it Inuyasha explaining how he met Kagome at the park and whatnot.

Kagome sighed and started munching on the Ranch Dorito chips that Miroku had brought out and went back to pondering. But her thoughts, yet again, were interrupted when Sango came skipping into the room with a large grin plastered on her face. Everyone, with the exception of Kouga who was still sleeping on the bed, looked at her like she had just grown an extra head.

Sango skipped her way to the couch and stopped in front of them, grin still plastered on her face.

"Great news everyone! We're leaving for Kyoto…tonight!"

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the color drain from her face.

Inuyasha and Miroku "Yes!"ed and gave each other high fives while Sesshomaru and Naraku merely nodded their understanding.

Grinning, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gave her a hug from her seat on the couch. Kagome just sat there, unmoving.

Sensing something was wrong; he pulled back and stared at her with golden pools filled with concern.

"Kagome? Is there something wrong? I thought you wanted to go to Kyoto with me. You do, right?" Concern was replaced with worry.

Kagome mentally kicked herself for being so quiet. She smiled at him. "No, Inuyasha, nothing's wrong. And yes, of course I want to go with you. It's just so…so _sudden_. I thought we wouldn't be leaving until for at least a couple more days…" Her gaze wandered from his eyes and down to her lap.

A wave of relief washed over him. Was that all that was bothering her? Well then he would just have to fix that. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"There's nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Think of it as a vacation, away from your job, away from that apartment of yours—"

"What about my cat?"

He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Your cat?"

"Yes, my cat Buyo. He just can't be left alone for Kami knows how long. I don't want him to starve to death! Although, he does need to cut down on his weight a little…"

The silver haired hanyou stated at her blankly. Then it hit him and his ears perked up a little. "Oh! You mean that brown and white blob that lays in front of the TV and doesn't move for hours on end?" Inuyasha asked, cocking his head.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's him. So what am I gonna do about him?" She slumped a bit.

Inuyasha just grinned. "Don't worry bout him, Kagome. I'll just hire someone to feed and water him every morning, afternoon and evening for the time being that we're gone. Not a big problem." He waved his hand in the air, dismissing the subject. "Anyhow, don't get your panties in a twist. You'll have fun, I promise." He winked and kissed her cheek.

Upon hearing those last two words that passed his mouth, Kagome immediately felt relief wash over her like a wave. She would take his word for it. After all, Inuyasha was never one to break a promise and she wouldn't doubt him now. Kagome blew out a held in breath, and smiled up at Inuyasha, giving him her silent answer.

Inuyasha just nuzzled her cheek and embraced her, which she happily returned.

But, unbeknownst to both of them, two icy blue eyes were watching them the whole time. And they did _not_ look pleased.

* * *

**Inuyasha: **-Still staring at her warily.- 

**Keiko: **-Rolls her eyes.- C'mon Inuyasha, you're still worried that I'm gonna "De-man" you? Look, I promise I won't. -Tosses the De-manator out a window.- See? -Smiles cheesily.-

**Inuyasha:** -Watches it fly out the window and a wave of relief washes over him. Sitting up straight, he grins from ear to ear.-

**Keiko:** ...Yeah...Well, anyway, there ya have it! Chapter nine. I hope ya'll are happy now! I stayed up till one in the morning finishing this chapter just for you! But anyway, Inuyasha? Will you do the honors?

**Inuyasha:** Gladly. –Cocks his head to the side, ears twitching.- Review? -Puppy dog eyes.-

**Keiko:** Aw, c'mon…who can resist a look like that? –Gives him a Scooby snack.-

**Inuyasha:** -Barks and devours it.-

**Keiko:** Isn't he just precious?


	10. My Hanyou, My Kagome, and Green Eyes

Hello my fellow readers! So nice to see you again! Yeah, sorry for the long update. I had writers block and I didn't know what to write. But, nonetheless, I _still_ got it done! And the chapter's just waiting for you to read it! …Wow…how can I be so..._awake_ so early in the morning? It's like, six a.m. here…oh well. Must be the French vanilla Capp. I had this morning… Anyhow, here's the answers to some of your questions…

**LainLover: **So you want a lemon, eh? Hmm…well…I'm not very sure I'm gonna put one in here, but, hey? Who knows? I'll just see where the story takes me, then, if I feel like it, most likely I will, I'll put in a lemon for all you lemon lovers out there.

**Angel6582: **Yeah, I couldn't resist…I thought it was pretty funny too!

**Lllittle-Oni-08: **Oh my god…no one's ever said something like that to me…Aww! You're the best! –Muwah.- …I'm honored that I'm one of your favorite authors. And I'm glad you think my fic is a good one! I love ya! Ya know what…I think I might add some of my reviewers to my fic… that would be weird. And maybe I'll hook ya up with someone…AKA, Kouga, Sesshy or Naraku…even though I don't think anyone would want to be with Naraku…but ya never know…and you're gonna be one of my choices to be in my ficcy! Good luck!

**HazelEyed freak: **Okay, I makied a chappie for you to likie, okay…ie?

**Tetalani: **Wow, I'm glad that you like my story. Thanks. Yeah, I couldn't stand the fact that all the fics I've read where he's famous he's a rich snob who thinks the universe revolves around him just 'cause he's famous. Meh. Well, Naraku not being an enemy might turn later on in the story…dunno. But secretly, he really doesn't like him…I dunno. You get the picture, right? Yes, I agree on the lemon not being to soon. I'm just gonna see where the story takes me and go from there. Thanks again!

**Sanci: **Yeah, it was Kouga…go figure. Here's ze update!

**Tigress015: **Okay, I'm glad ya liked it Ashley…O.o…And for all those out there who's wondering what's goin' on, she's my sister…I think she's obsessed with this fic or something…-Ducks from projectile she throws at me.- O.o

**Rae-Wolf-Demon: **Well, you're gonna have my fight Tigress for Kouga…she's obsessed with him as she is for this fic… -Ducks from another projectile thrown at her from Ash.- I'M TELLING MOM IF YOU DON'T QUITE IT!

**MoonGirl19: **Yerp, I know! He's always sexay no matter what! Nope, sorry you cant kill Kouga…or you will face the wrath of my sister, Tigress. -Ducks yet again from something thrown at her.- DAMN IT ASHELY, CUT IT OUT!

**KariTheEvilFuzzie: **Lol! I love your name! -Shrinks in fear of Kari.- Okay, Okay, here's the chapter! Yeah…hands are the best…-Looks at hands.- Wow…I didn't know I can type _that_ fast…

**Fantasydreamer74: **Of course I don't want to keep you waiting! I hate having any of my readers wait for a long period of time till I get off my lazy ass and type the damn chapter…

**Person: **Wow…nice name…don't worry, Inu and Kag will end up together in the end! I might pair Kurama up with one of my reviewers…if you have no clue what I'm talking about, look at reviewer **Lllittle-Oni-08 **near the top and read it…it has most of the info in it..

**Ericka: **Hey chickie! Thanks for the ideas! It really helped me some…kinda…oh well. Thanks again! Oh, and I have a question for you…how did you manage to review thrice for chapter nine? I thought you can only review once for a chapter…hm…-Scratches head while she ponders this.- Wait… -Looks at Ericka's reviews.- Hmm…all of them are anonymous…is that how you did it? I'll have to see for myself…

**Demonrader33: **Lmao. Wow…I just got my laugh of the day…heh…

**Shero: **Thank you! Here's the update!

Okay…finally, chapter ten.

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter ten - My hanyou, My Kagome, and Green eyes_

* * *

"Miroku, you pervert!"

A loud slap echoed throughout the room and a dull thwack trailed after it and then a thud followed shortly afterward.

Miroku now sat on the floor with a large lump on his and a red print on his cheek. But other than that, there was a seemingly pleased smile on his lips.

Sango, fuming, glared down at the band member, hands balled into fists.

"I thought we talked about this, Miroku! I give you a chance with me and you stop grabbing my ass!"

Miroku sighed then got up off the floor and turned to the still fuming Sango.

"Sango, I—"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses!" She turned her back to him. "I was actually starting to trust you, Miroku. But you had to go and ruin our relationship with that damned hand of yours. I don't know if I can trust you again, let alone give you another chance." Silent tears were streaming down her face and her voice was full of hurt.

Miroku stared at the back of her head, mentally kicking himself for making her cry. He could hear her small sobs and a sniffle every now and then. They were the only ones in the large hotel room, due to the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha went back to Kagome's apartment to pack her stuff and Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kouga - with much effort - all went downstairs to the café to get some breakfast. So there he was, standing there feeling guilty because of what he did to Sango. It's not his fault his damn hand is cursed! He's not sure but he thinks lechery runs in his family. Not that he was saying he was perverted himself though. So gathering up his courage, he took a step forward and encircled her waist with his arms the pulled her to his chest. Sango tried to break free of his hold, but Miroku only tightened his grip.

"Let go of me, Miroku," Her voice wavered a bit.

Miroku took a deep breath then bent his head down to rest it on her shoulder. "Sango, look, I'm really sorry. I honestly don't know what possessed me to do that. It's like my hand has a mind of its own. Please, Sango. I want this relationship to last for a long while. Please…forgive me?" He turned her around to face him.

Sango stared up at him with red, puffy eyes from her crying. He stared back with his persuasive violet eyes. Then finally, she broke down and launched herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"I want out relationship to last for a long time too," she said into his chest.

Miroku only stroked her hair with his hand, all the while saying, "Sshh…it's alright, Sango. We'll last. I'll make sure of that."

Sango just continued sobbing into his chest, not seeing the small smile gracing his lips, happy to be able to once more hold his love in his arms.

* * *

Kagome scurried around in her room, frantically trying to find the things she needed.

"Oh, c'mon, where is it!"

She looked everywhere in her room, in the closet, under her bed, in her small nightstand, on her dresser for the item she needed.

She was getting frustrated.

"_WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRUSH_?"

* * *

Inuyasha was in the living room, stretched out on the couch, resting his eyes. As soon as he heard Kagome's little tantrum, he burst out laughing. No sooner after a minute did he hear Kagome stomp down the small hallway to the living room. He was still laughing like mad when she stormed into the living room, throwing everything around, looking for her hairbrush.

"Inuyasha, have you seen my hairbrush anywhere?" she asked, throwing a pillow towards Inuyasha's direction without knowing.

Inuyasha caught it within inches of his face.

"Not my day to baby-sit it." he grinned.

Kagome stopped rummaging through the recliner to give him a cold stare.

He cocked an eyebrow, grin still playing on his lips, and chuckled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went from place to place in the living room.

Inuyasha was getting dizzy from Kagome going back and forth in front of him. He finally got fed up with it so when she passed in front of him, he grabbed her waist and yanked her down onto his lap.

A scream escaped Kagome's mouth at his sudden movement and landed hard on his lap, causing Inuyasha to grunt softly.

Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist and placed his lips next to her ear. "It's only a brush." He whispered huskily, giving it a playful nip.

"But it's my—" she began.

Inuyasha's hand over her mouth prevented her from finishing her sentence.

Kagome sighed and gave in. She relaxed in his lap.

Realizing that she gave in, Inuyasha let his hand slide off her mouth and trailed it down her neck to her shoulder then slowly led his clawed hand down her arm.

A shiver went down Kagome's spine as he did this and she leaned into him, waiting for his next move. He then shifted her around on his lap so that her long legs were stretched out on the couch, but with her still sitting comfortably on his lap. She stared into his amber orbs while he searched her mesmerizing brown eyes. She blushed and stared up at him quizzically. He smirked.

Kagome was confused by his smirk. Her eyes narrowed. "What're you planning?"

His smirk only grew bigger.

"Eeepp."

Kagome broke the lock around her waist and started running.

Inuyasha laughed low in his throat, shot up from the couch and caught her mid-section before she could get anywhere. She struggled with all her strength to get free but Inuyasha held firm.

He was having some difficulty keeping his balance on the floor, so, deciding on the best option running through his mind that wouldn't get him cussed out, he shifting position again so that his hands were gripping her arms.

"Sorry Kagome, but you leave me no choice," he said with a grin.

Kagome stopped struggling all together. "Oh no." she squeaked, chocolate eyes filling with panic.

He laughed. "Oh yes."

And before she knew it, Kagome was on the floor, turned on her back pinned beneath Inuyasha's weight.

He was sitting on top of her, making sure not to put all of his weight on her so he doesn't crush her. His hands were holding down her hands above her head, rendering her helpless.

Kagome had a look of I-cant-I-lost-to-_you_ look plastered on her face.

Inuyasha merely chuckled and bent down low to her face so that their noses were touching. He grinned again.

"I. Win."

She narrowed her coffee orbs. "You're so evil."

Inuyasha smiled an evil smile, causing the tips of his fangs to peek out from underneath his upper lip.

"I try."

After a few moments of silence, Kagome couldn't hold it in. Pretty soon, the room was filled with laughter from the two teen lovers.

After a good five minutes of that, their laughter died down to chuckles and giggles. Then the two stopped and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Kagome's eyes told him all that he needed to know and in one swift movement, he bent down low and crushed his lips on hers in a long, passion filled kiss. Kagome deepened the kiss by running her tongue gently across his bottom lip, begging for passage. Inuyasha groaned and silently obeyed, letting his own tongue search her mouth in the process.

An endless time passes.

Then, reluctantly, they both broke apart for lack of air.

Kagome stared up at him lovingly, and then sighed. "Now, Mr. Badboy Dog-demon, do ya mind getting off of me so I can finish getting ready?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyes for good measure.

Mr. Badboy Dog-demon smirked. "And what if I don't?" he asked slyly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe." He let go of her hands and sat up, still not putting his full weight on her as he crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

Kagome took advantage of her freedom and sat up on her elbows.

Inuyasha was still smirking down at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Well? I'm waiting." He said huskily, cocking his head to the side.

Kagome chuckled. She sat up all the way so she was looking directly into his golden eyes. His smirk had faded when she draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned forward until her lips were next to his furry ear and Inuyasha's arms slowly unfolded and fell to his sides. She smirked as she let her arms slide down and let her arms rest on his torso.

"Say hello to the floor for me, Inuyasha." She whispered.

Inuyasha's brows drew together in confusion. "Huh? What're you talk—"

He never go to finish his sentence because Kagome pushed against his chest, making him fall to the floor, shrieking on his way down and landing on his back. He thought he heard a small laugh then footsteps walking away.

When he finally got his focus back, he looked around for his Kagome.

Kagome was halfway down the hallway when she yelled, "Don't forget to say 'hi' to the floor for me!" Laughter followed after that and she shut the door to her room.

"Yeah, I'll say 'hi' alright. I'll say hi to _you_…" he growled as he pushed himself up from the floor and dashed towards her bedroom.

Shortly after that, a shriek could be heard accompanied with a triumphant shout.

* * *

After Kagome had packed the things she needed – and after the little meeting that had taken place in Kagome's room, which still had her giggling occasionally -, she and Inuyasha headed back towards the hotel where everybody would be waiting in the main lobby with their things for the limo that would be picking them up and taking them to the airport. Miroku, being closest to Inuyasha, took the liberty of packing Inuyasha's things for him.

Just as Kagome was about to relax in a large plush chair, a sudden thought prevented her from doing so when she darted over to Inuyasha who was talking to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha,"

"Hmm?" he said, turning to her.

"My family. They have no idea that I'm going on this trip! I forgot to inform them! I have to go back and—" She was cut short when Inuyasha put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"It's okay, Kagome. They know. I took the liberty of sending them a note to their house saying that you'll be going on a trip for a vacation and not sure when you'll be back and you'll call them when or if you get the chance. So don't worry." He informed her smoothly with a shrug.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. I don't—"

Damn. Another disturbing thought.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is the note from, exactly?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Shit.

"Uhhhhh…"

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi walked in the front door with a bag of groceries in her arms. She shut the door then walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away, and found an envelope on the table that said "The Higurashi Family" if fancy lettering.

Curious, the woman set down the bag and opened the envelope and read what the note had to say.

_Dear Higurashi family,_

_Your daughter, Kagome Higurashi, has gone on a vacation with some friends and is not sure when she will be back. She will call you when or if she gets the chance to. Thank you for taking the time to read this short but important note._

_Signed,  
Inuyasha_

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened. She dropped the letter back on the table, and then promptly fainted.

* * *

"…A friend." Inuyasha lied.

Once again, Kagome felt relief wash over her and she relaxed a little. "Oh. Good. Wouldn't want my mom fainting if she saw that it as signed by you, now, would we?" She put on a laughing smile then headed back towards the plush chair and sat down, sinking into its softness.

Inuyasha just stared at her with a dumbstruck expression planted on his face.

'Good going, you dumbfuck. Now her mom's probably lying on the floor right now, her family trying to get her back to consciousness.'

_What the? Who the hell are you?_

'Well, I guess you could say I'm your conscious, but then again, I'm not really your conscious…'

_Goddamn it, are you my conscious or not!_

'Okay, okay, I'm your conscious! Yeesh, don't get your balls tied in a knot.'

He growled to himself. _Well, what the hell do you want?_

'Nothing. Just congratulating you on you stupidity. Congrats!'

_Keh, leave me the hell alone._

'My, my, we seem to have an obsession with the word 'hell' now, do we?'

_OUT! _

'Whoa! Okay, I'm goin! I'm goin! I'm gone!'His "conscience" poofed away.

Inuyasha blinked then shook his head, his hand rising to rub his temples. "Ahh…my head. That was strange. Hope that never happens again."

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?"

The said hanyou looked up to see the puzzled amber eyes of his brother.

Inuyasha shook his head and exhaled. "Nah…nothing's wrong, Sesshomaru. I'm fine."

Sesshomaru looked at him with a cocked eyebrow with an expression that clearly stated, 'It's no use lying, you know I can sense it as well as I can smell it.'

Inuyasha sighed and plopped down in a near by chair, dropping his head in his hands. "I'm such a baka, Sesshomaru. When I wrote that note to Kagome's family, it was siged by _me_. An' now her family's probably wonderin' how the _fuck_ she got mixed up with me." He sighed again, this time heavily.

Sesshomaru walked over to him and leaned on the chair he was sitting in. "Do not fret over such a small matter, little brother. Think of it as you giving them a singed autograph of you." He paused. "Only without the picture."

Inuyasha lifted his head out of his hands and raised his eyebrows. "Huh…I never thought of it that way." He blew out a relieved breath and relaxed in the chair. "But I don't think that's gonna stop 'em from callin' her. She _does_ have a cell phone…damn things." He mumbled the last part to himself, remembering the last time he talked on _his_ cell phone. His ear was still ringing from her loud voice. But that didn't stop Sesshomaru from hearing it. A ghost of a smile graced his lips and he chuckled. (Don't you love it when Sexxhomaru smiles? Makes you all warm and fuzzy…)

"No, I do not think that _will_ stop them. But I am sure Kagome will think of something to say to them to keep their minds occupied for the time being. She is a clever girl, is she not?" he stated with slight amusement in his tone.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, you're right. She _is_ clever." He glanced over and the woman being discussed and the sight that met his eyes did _not _please him. He couldn't hold in the small growl that emitted from his throat.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at his growl, and stole a glance at where he was looking. What met his eyes made him laugh aloud – something he rarely did - and shake his head.

"Inuyasha, do not let jealousy get the best of you. It tends to ruin relationships such as yours and Kagome's. Remember that." And with that, the older brother walked back over to Sango and the others.

* * *

"So, Kagome, where've ya been these last two months? I've really missed you." Kouga gave Kagome a charming smile.

(And for all you numbnuts out there who doesn't know why Inu was jealous in the first place, it's 'cause Koga was…er…_is_ talking to Kagome!)

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced up at him with a shaky smile. Leave it to Kouga to say something like _that._

"Um, well, Kouga, I'm flattered that you've missed me, really I am…though I wish I can say the same for myself…" she mumbled the last part to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." she said quickly, too quickly as she plastered on a cheesy smile.

He smiled again, oblivious. "Alright then. So anyway, Kagome, just to make some small talk, how ya been? Ya got a job? Family?" Kouga asked, leaning against her chair.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but someone else beat her to it.

"Actually, yes, she does have a job and yes she does have a family. One that's probably trying to get her unconscious mother back to reality with smelling salts as we speak."

Kagome jumped at the sudden nearness of his voice. She looked to the side of the wolf to see none other than Inuyasha; arms crossed and scowl on his face.

"Unconscious mother?" Kouga and Kagome chorused.

Oops.

Inuyasha just decided to ignore the questioning stares from his woman and the wolf. He went to go stand next to Kagome protectively, the opposite side of where Kouga was standing.

_Unconscious mother? What in the seven hells is he talking about? Oh well. I'll hafta drag that story outta him sometime._

"So Kouga, since when were you interested in Kagome's life? Last I knew, you didn't want nothing to do with women." He raised an elegant eyebrow while a smirk graced his perfect lips.

A frown etched its way onto Kouga's lips. "I'll have you know, Inutrasha, that I've been interested in women even since the concert two months ago here in Tokyo when I saw a cute red-head in the audience that was sitting next to Kagome. _But, _that doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop charming Kagome with my wonderful personality." He stated, winking and grinning down at the aforementioned woman.

Kagome blinked, ignoring his wink and grin. _Ayame?_

Inuyasha snorted. "The only woman my eyes were on was Kagome." He winked down at her with a grin of his own.

Kagome blushed and Kouga rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She extended her left arm out to find the source of the pain. She just blew out an irritated sigh when she found out what it was. It was the same exact spot her little brother Souta had bitten her a few months back. Yeah, that's right. He bit her. Just because her arm was in his way when she reached across the table to snatch some chocolate from her mother. It acted up every now and then, Kami knows for what reason.

(Sound familiar _Ashley_? It still hurts like a bitch ya know… -Pokes the offending bruise.- Ow…)

She absentmindedly began to rub the sore spot on her arm as she glanced back and forth between Inuyasha and Kouga. They somehow had went from a somewhat decent conversation to a heated bickering contest.

"Well, at least I don't get drunk and screw every cute girl is see in sight!" yelled an angry hanyou.

"Ha! At least I don't get girls by my looks! I get 'em by my charm and personality!" retorted a furious wolf.

"Keh! Then why do I have yet to see some slut hanging around you twenty-four seven!"

Kouga growled. "Bastard!"

"Moron!"

"Arrogant jackass of a hanyou!"

"Lame excuse for a flea-bitten wolf!"

"Dog-breath!"

"Wimpy-wolf!"

At this point, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Naraku had stopped talking to watch the bickering "friends". None of them made a move to stop them, enjoying their momentary entertainment.

Kagome was just about to put in her two cents but a loud honking sound from outside interrupted her from doing so.

The two stopped their contest and looked at the entrance where they saw a white stretch limo through the glass doors. They gave each other one last glare that clearly said 'we'll finish this later' then both headed for the entrance, a good distance apart.

Kagome blinked. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

The limo ride to the airport was uneventful besides the fact that Kouga and Inuyasha were glaring at each other the whole way there. Miroku had a triumphant smile on his face, reason unknown to Kagome.

But when they pulled into the airport, all hell broke lose. And I'm not talking about dog and wolf.

When the limo pulled into sight in the large airport, people _everywhere _started running towards the limo, hoping to get a glimpse of the famous person or people inside. Even people boarding and un-boarding planes ran to go see what all the excitement was all about.

Looking out the tinted window, Kagome's heart skipped several beats when she saw all the people crowded around the limo screaming, "Inuyasha! It's Inuyasha!" How they knew it was he was an easy guess to make. The license plate says 'Inu Demon'. _Big_ giveaway.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat. She should've seen this coming. He _is_ famous after all. How could she forget that little tiny fact? Who wouldn't go crazy even if you saw a small glimpse of him? (I know I would. xD)

Inuyasha sensed Kagome tenseness and he grabbed her hand in his. He squeezed it reassuringly, earning a nervous smile from the beauty beside him.

"Don't worry. Just stay close to me. And don't let any girls pull you in from the side and start beating you senseless, steal your clothes and come running up to me, declaring that she's you." A laughing smile graced his lips.

Feeling some of the nervousness leave her, Kagome let out a small laugh. Yup. Any situation he could still make her laugh.

"I wont." She smiled back at him.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Sango "awed", Kouga growled, a lecherous one replaced Miroku's triumphant smile, Sesshomaru…did nothing, and Naraku sighed.

When the limo finally came to a halt, the driver of the limo got out and opened the door for them and Kagome, Inuyasha and the others - with Inuyasha leading the way and holding Kagome's hand tightly - piled out of the white stretch limo and headed for the airport. And as she said she would, she stayed close to Inuyasha. Very close indeed. The girls, even some guys were really starting to freak her out. She thought she actually _was_ going to get yanked off to the side, get beaten senseless, have some girl steal her clothes and say she's Kagome. That is, until four men in black suits, sporting dark sunglasses that were covering their eyes, came out of nowhere and surrounded the group. Two up front and two in the back.

Looking down and seeing Kagome's confused expression, he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Bodyguards, Kagome. So you can relax a bit. They'll make sure no one comes within a foot of you," He grinned. "That's what they're paid for."

Kagome blinked and her mouth formed a perfect O. She became less tense and began to relax, like Inuyasha instructed.

Inuyasha offered her a small smile then looked ahead and continued walking, ignoring the chants of "Inuyasha, I love you! Marry me!" or "Sign my chest, Inuyasha!" (O.o –…Cough.-)

There was a brief silence between the two then Kagome's curiosity got the best of her.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Just where exactly are we going?"

"To my private jet," he replied nonchalantly.

Kagome's eyes grew large. "_Private_ jet?"

He nodded.

Kagome's mouth formed another O as she continued walking beside her hanyou.

She smiled to herself. _My hanyou…_

She let go of his hand then wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, smiling contently.

Inuyasha glanced down at her and snaked an arm around her waist, hearing a contented sigh form his Kagome.

The golden-eyed inu-hanyou grinned. _My Kagome…_

The rest of the way to the jet passed in silence between the people, besides the screaming girls following them. The two back bodyguards were trying their damnedest to hold them off, with some assistance from a fifth bodyguard who popped out of nowhere like the other four.

When they finally reached the jet, which was settled in the back of the busy airport, Kagome noticed that some people loading their luggage into the jet. Inuyasha led her up the stair way to the entrance of the jet, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Naraku following. Once inside, all Kagome could do was stand there and stare in awe of the private jet. _This_…was one _hell _of a luxurious jet. The floor was covered in a plush, dark read carpet and so soft, Kagome could feel it in her shoes and covering the floor against the walls were two couches on either sides with a glass table in between and a single red rose in a vase was placed on the table. In the back of the jet was a small bathroom, which could probably fit about two people in it and next to the bathroom was a refrigerator probably filled with snacks and sodas galore. On the roof of the jet was a fairly sized TV hanging above the table and two couches. There was also a red overstuffed chair Kagome failed to notice the first time resting at the end of the table and sofas. Windows lined the walls, giving one a good view of the outside world. One word definition for the jet: Expensive.

Feeling someone nudge her elbow to break her out of her reverie, Kagome shook her head and turned her head to see those magnificent amber eyes she's grown to love.

The amber-eyed teen grinned at the awe-struck woman. "So, whaddaya think of my jet? Pretty comfortable if I do say so myself, ne?"

Kagome blinked.

Inuyasha laughed and left her side to go talk to the pilot behind the curtains in the front of the aircraft.

Seeing Inuyasha leave her side, Kouga took this opportunity to trot up to her, snake an around her waist and lead her to one of the dark red couches. He sat down and pulled Kagome down with him, a small "Eep!" emitting from Kagome's mouth. He pulled her close to him and Kagome flushed, quickly glancing at the curtains that hid her boyfriend from view. Inuyasha would _not _like this.

Sesshomaru, Miroku and Naraku all took this time to settle themselves on the couch opposite of Kouga and Kagome then Miroku switched on the TV with the remote that was lying on the table. Sesshomaru brought out a novel he's been reading and got lost in the pages of the book. Naraku grabbed a soda from the fridge and just decided to watch TV. Sango went to go sit up front with the pilot.

Kagome just now realized what position she was in. She was sitting close to Kouga. Too close for her liking. Shaking her head to clear it, she escaped from his Kouga's grasp and scooted further down the couch, away from the wolf.

"Umm, as much as I like you Kouga, I don't like you _that_ way," she said gently. "I'm sorry, but I—"

"Good afternoon gents and Inuyasha's special guest—"

Kagome groaned softly and dropped her head in her hands, blushing and she tried to ignore the various chuckles from the other males in the jet.

"—I am your pilot, Haru Glory, and I'll be flying you to your desired destination, Kyoto. Please remain seated as we take of in approximately 5…4…3…2…1…"

The jet started moving forward on the runway and Kagome fell back against the couch. In that point of time, Inuyasha emerged from behind the curtains just in time to see Kagome fall back into the couch. A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he made his way over to her, plopped down next to her and pulled her onto his lap, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Hang on tight, koi." He whispered in her ear.

(I've never been on a plane before so I have no idea how it goes. Just bare with me, kay?)

Kagome nodded and she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her.

The jet was picking up speed, until finally it lifted up from the runway and into the air, jolting everyone within the jet back against his or her seats.

As they gained altitude, Kagome felt a painful pop in her ears.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled out, "my ears just popped!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, your ears will do that if you get enough altitude. Never could figure out why…" His expression turned form laughable to thoughtful, brows furrowed and lips pursed.

She giggled.

Miroku, having his show interrupted with a commercial, glanced over at Inuyasha and nearly busted out laughing. "Don't think too hard Inuyasha, you might spontaneously combust." He teased with a grin, laughing when the popstar growled at him mouthed, "Bite me, bastard".

All the while, Kouga was glaring at the hanyou wit much envy in his ice blue eyes.

The couple didn't see it or just decided to ignore it.

The jet finally slowed down a bit and became level. Kagome relaxed and leaned back into Inuyasha who rested his chin on her head. They both sighed in contentment.

Naraku and Sesshomaru were too engrossed in the TV – the show having come back on - and book that they didn't notice them. Miroku however, winked at Inuyasha and had an expression planted on his face that clearly said one thing.

_Giter done…_

* * *

The flight to Kyoto was peaceful, everyone making small talk and joking around with one another. But Kagome didn't witness much of it because she was asleep in Inuyasha's arms most of the time. She'd sleep for an hour and a half then wake up to fine herself still in Inuyasha's warm embrace. She'd stay awake for about twenty minutes then slowly drift off back to sleep. Inuyasha slept most of the way as well.

But finally, around 6:30 p.m, they arrived at Kyoto airport.

"Ladies and gents, I am proud to announce that we have finally make it to Kyoto Japan. Enjoy your stay here and have fun." Came Haru's voice over the intercom.

Hearing the rather loud announcement, the sleeping pair jolted awake and stared evilly up at the loud speaker. Both sighing, they reluctantly detached themselves from each other, not wanting to leave the warmth they shared, and then headed out the now open jet door, hand in hand.

Kagome stepped out into the light and shielded her eyes with her free hand from the bright sun.

_Jeez…for 6:30 in the evening, it sure is bright outside_, Kagome thought, making her way down the stairway to the ground, which she missed all of a sudden. Once her feet hit the pavement, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ah…Solid ground!"

* * *

"Solid ground!"

Green eyes stopped roaming the clutter of people before him, trying to locate anyone that looked familiar to him, for he is supposed to be back from his trip any day now. Though he doubted he'd be back today. Everyday he'd check, but still the same out came commenced. He turned abruptly, causing fiery red hair to slap him gently in the face then fall back to his shoulders. His eyes started roaming the crowd of people that was now before him, searching for someone in particular.

He heard her. He knew he did. Somehow over the roar of the people in the airport, he heard that all too familiar voice he's been dying to hear for the last four years.

_It can't be her…she lives all the way in Tokyo…can it?_

Silence.

_No…it can't be her. I must be hearing things._

He shook his head in disappointment then turned to look for the person her originally came for, when he heard it again.

"Oh my Kami…I thought I was gonna die it there!"

He snapped his head so fast in that direction, he thought he gave himself whiplash. What met his eyes was very surprising indeed.

_Isn't that…?_ His gaze then fell to the woman beside the superstar and his eyes grew large and his mouth dropped.

* * *

"Oh my Kami…I thought I was gonna die in there!" Laughter followed shortly after that.

Inuyasha and Kagome had somehow manage to sneak out of the crowd of people that was surrounding the band and her and were now standing a safe distance away from it.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Same here. I feel sorry the others, though…"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I know, me too. Oh well. At least it's them and not us!" She grinned widely.

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed loudly, then clamped a hand over his mouth, not wanted to attract unwanted attention.

It was Kagome's turn laugh this time, but now loudly as Inuyasha.

They continued laughing softly until they heard a softly spoken word that shut them up on the spot.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped laughing immediately, as did Inuyasha. She slowly turned in the direction the voice came from, and immediately regretted it.

There, about ten feet away from her, was fiery red hair and large Green eyes, staring at her shockingly.

* * *

**Giter done – **I know it's supposed to be "Git-R-Done", but I didn't want to use that version. To me, it's kinda like L33T SP34K and I can't _stand _that talk. 'Sides, this is a story and I want it to be as literate as possible. Now, if it were on paper, then I'd probably would have typed it differently.

**Keiko:** DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliffie!

**Everyone: **-Groans.-

**Keiko:** Oh, put a sock in it! –Glares.-

**Everyone:** -Shuts up.-

**Keiko:** That's better…

**Rin:** Review pretty please! . -Puts on adorable face-.

**Keiko:** Now, how can you resist a face like that? C'mon…push the pretty purple button…you _know_ you want to…GAH! –Gets a sock thrown at her.-

**Inuyasha:** Put a sock in it, Keiko.

**Keiko:** ………

**Inuyasha:** That's better. –Smirks.-


	11. Old Love, New Rivals

Hello my fellow readers! I'm _soo _sorry for the long update! As you've all read in my Authors note, I've been grounded from the computer….-Sigh. But to make it up to you, this chapter has some fluff and some humor in it! Anyway, Here are the review responses.

**Kitsune55: **Lol! Yes, Rave Master _does_ rule. I love that show. As for Larry the cable guy…erm…I really don't know anything about that show or whatever it is so…how did I hint at it in the chapter? Just wondering…O.o

**Angel6582: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it and I'm honored to be on your favorites list.

**HazelEyed Freak:** O.o … Suffer the consequences, eh? Keh. Not likely. Hehe. Yes, I think I will make Naraku paired up with an OC or Kagura…

**KHStennis01: **Okay, you are like the fifth person who likes Rin! What is it with Rin? Yes, I _am_ going to pair her up with (the beautiful) Sesshomaru, although _I _would much rather be with him, so…Yeah…and I'm gonna pair (the sexy) Koga up with Ayame. Lucky girl…

**Skittlez:** Well, I'm glad ya like it! I like your name too. Skittles rocks my socks!

**HeartyLove: **One hour, eh? Wow…O.o you want a lemon? Well, to be truthful, I'm not really sure if I'm gonna put a lemon in or not…But don't let your hopes fall down…ya never know with my Hentai mind…-Snicker.- But, if I don't, let me tell ya this…I'm gonna type one up anyway, and just put in an authors note that if ya want the lemon, leave me your email addy and I'll send it to ya! But, heads up, when you put the sign, the rest of the email doesn't show up so I'd advise to spell the whole this out like InuyashazKagome yahoo dot com. That's my other Sn if ya'll wanna email me…

**Tigress15:** Ow…Grr! -Shakes fist at her.- Well, see if ya like this! –Walks of to Sesshomaru, stands on my tip toes and gives him a peck on the lips- Nya, nya!

**Sesshomaru: **O.o –Blinks.- ………………

**Keiko: **-Sticks tongue out at Tigress, ignoring Sesshomaru's smirk.-

**Sanci:** Well, you'll just have to read and see! -Laughs evilly.-

**Baby G: **Again with Rin…Don't me wrong, I like Rin…I do…Yes, it was _very_ cute when she sang about him…and ya wanna know something weird? While I was reading your review and when you said "she's so cute especially in last weeks episode when she was singin bout Sesshy in the end!", I actually said "Aww! That was so cute!" then I read what you said next and that was "aww that was so cute!" … It was funny! And no, don't worry, it's _not _Houjo…I'm not that big of a fan of him…but he is kinda cute…but…blah.

**erica6060: **Mmm…I'll never tell…read and find out!

**Baby-Jayde: **Yeah, I just couldn't resist the 'Giter done' part either. Don't worry about the lemon, if I do decide to put one in, then I'll Prolly just do it separately and if anyone wants to read it to just give me their email addy and I'll send it to them.

**Lost-In-Inuyasha: **Yup, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha act like brothers should 'cause I just decided to make a little twist and make them act like brothers should!

**Murubi: **Okay, believe me when I say I _really, **really**_ wanted to use the title "The Eyes I Once Loved" I really did, but I thought about it and well…it just didn't fit in with the chapter…But it was a great idea for the title. If you want, you can give me more ideas for chapters. But only if you want

**Princess-Cairo: **No, I didn't spell "Giter done" wrong. That's the way I wanted it to be spelled….

**KariTheWolf: **Ha! You're right, that'll never happen…Lol. I'll prolly just replace her with yours truly…xD Just kidding. Hmm…For me, it's Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and then Miroku. Damn, they're hot! Well, actually Sesshomaru is just plain sexy! Maybe I'll just call him Sexxhomaru…Lol! Oh no, Invader Zim! -Runs around in circles.- Okay, okay, here's the update!

**Owari Nai Yumes: **Well, you'll just have to find out who the owner of the voice is…I'll give ya one hint…He's hot…

**Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher: **Omg, I love your name! Kikbasher…ha! And don't worry, this is an InuKag fic…

**Dragon-elf Dieanica: **Yeah, I think he is a half demon…he can turn into a fox after all…

**Shortie51: **Confusing? Oops…I'm glad ya liked it. -Shrinks away from death glare.- Wanna cookie? -Hands you a chocolate chip cookie.-

**Keiko: **Okay peoples, once again I am soo very sorry it took me forever to update. Parents can be a pain in the ass sometimes…I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Trivia: What are the names of the people who do the English voices of Inuyasha and Kagome?**

And I gotta give some credit for my (evil arm-biting) sister. She gave me the idea for doing this.

Now, on with the chappie!

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter eleven - Old Love, New Rivals_

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped laughing immediately, as did Inuyasha. She slowly turned in the direction the voice came from, and immediately regretted it.

There, about ten feet away from her, was fiery red hair and large Green eyes, staring at her shockingly.

Kagome's heart skipped several beats as she stared into the green eyes of her old love. "K-Kurama?" she sputtered softly, her facing paling.

Kurama's eyes widened, the voice of his old love music to his ears. He began walking towards her, quickening his pace, as he got closer to her.

Unshed tears were burning in the corners of Kagome's eyes as she absently took a few steps forward, meeting Kurama halfway. Her old boyfriend enveloped her in a warm embrace, his old love for the girl arising once again.

Kagome swathed her arms around his neck and hugged him back just as tightly. "Kurama…It _is_ you…I can't believe it's really you…" she whispered, the tears now falling freely from her eyes and leaving wet trails down her flushed cheeks.

Kurama just hugged her tighter. "Oh, Kagome…I've missed you so much…"

The two stood there embracing each other, happy to be able to hold each other after all those long years.

Two golden eyes stood there off to the side, watching in horror as his Kagome embraced another man.

_That…must be her ex boyfriend for something…_ Inuyasha thought, his heart sinking. He shook his head. _So why am I so sad all of a sudden? She probably just hasn't seen him in a long and is just happy to see him is all._ His ears drooped. _But still, it hurts to see her in his arms like that. After what Kikyou did to me…_

Kagome pulled away from Kurama's embrace and stared into his green eyes. She smiled. "Oh, Kurama…I thought I'd never see you again…"

Kurama laughed softly. "Likewise."

A choked laugh escaped her mouth. Then she just realized why she was here and _whom_ she was here with. She looked over at Inuyasha who had a far away look in his eyes. Feeling a bit guilty, she let go of Kurama and headed for her new love then wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't look at her, merely snaked an arm around her waist possessively, eyes never leaving the man before them.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's just, I haven't seen him in _forever _and, well I—"

Inuyasha glanced down at her and placed a finger against her lips, preventing her from finishing her sentence. "Sshh. I understand." He gave her a fanged grin, one that Kagome had no trouble deciphering what it meant.

_You'll make it up to me later._

Kagome blushed and nodded, looking off to the side.

Someone near by cleared their throat.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Two heads snapped to the unsure voice.

Kurama stood there watching them, slight confusion showing in his bright green eyes.

Kagome smacked her hand on her forehead. "Oh, how stupid of me! Inuyasha, this—" she gestured towards Kurama, "--is my ex boyfriend, Kurama. Kurama, this is, well, this is Inuyasha, even though you kinda already know him…sorta…" she sighed and let her head drop.

Kurama smiled at the hanyou and bowed. "I am honored to meet you in person, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Likewise. Even though Kagome's never really mentioned you. And don't be so formal. Call me Inuyasha." He forced a smile.

Kurama nodded. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled his girlfriend closer to him, the act alone clearly stating on possible thing.

_Back off. She's mine._

Kurama arched an eyebrow, his face contorting into an expression that answered his silent, overly confident declaration.

_Don't be so sure of yourself. Old love rises quickly._

Inuyasha growled softly and glared at him.

Kurama glared back at him equally.

Kagome, taking no notice of their little staring contest, nudged Inuyasha in the ribs. He grunted and broke his glare to look at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, the limo's here. We should get going." She informed him, nodding her head towards the limo behind them that was already attracting people.

The half demon looked over his shoulder. And indeed, there was the limo waiting to take them to the mansion Inuyasha owned in Kyoto. He sighed and turned back to his competitor and forced a small grin.

"Well, hate to break it to ya Karmal, but me and Kagome gotta split."

Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly. "It's _Kurama._"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Karma. C'mon Kagome. Lets go." He started dragging her to the limo.

"Um, bye Kurama! Hope to bump into you again soon!" she yelled, being shoved into the limo, and followed by Inuyasha.

"…Bye Kagome. Hope to see you soon," He waved at the retreating limo. Then added loudly, "And it's _Kurama!"_

* * *

"I don't like that guy," Inuyasha blurted out as soon as he shut the door to the limo.

Kouga scoffed. "And this is coming from somebody who hates everybody other than himself and his girlfriend. Tell me Inukoro, since when did you like _any _of the guys who dated all your ex's, hmm?" A smirked crept up on the wolf's face as he arched an eyebrow.

Inuyasha growled at the wolf and would've thrown himself at him had it not been for Miroku who was holding him back.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku soothed, "Kouga's right. You've never really liked any of the guys your girlfriends dated, so why is this guy any different?" he asked, releasing his grip on the angered hanyou.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the smirking jerk across from him one last time, and then relaxed in his seat. "Keh. I don't know. I just don't like him." He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes looking somewhere off to the side. _Come to think of it, my dislike for this guy is the strongest I've ever had compared to all the other ones. Hmm. I'll have to keep a close eye on him, as well as Kagome, even though I doubt we'll "bump into him again" anytime soon. So there's no real worry. But still, I can't help but feel a little jealousy towards the guy. Damn me and my god for saken emotions! _He growled to himself, earning odd looks from the occupants in the limo with him, excluding Kagome. She was oblivious to the whole thing, for she was looking out the window, dazed.

* * *

The limo pulled up into the long driveway to Inuyasha's mansion. Kagome's nose was practically pressed up against the window as she gawked at the huge mansion Inuyasha called his and its surroundings. But what really caught her attention was the gorgeous stone fountain that the driveway looped around. The fountain was in the shape of a legendary priestess, Midoriko that lived in the feudal ages. She was standing straight in what looked like to be priestess clothing with her head thrown back and her arms stretched out wide. Water was shooting up all around her, creating a barrier of water surrounding her. Reluctantly taking her eyes off of the breathtaking fountain, her soft brown eyes roamed over the landscape to see what more she can find. But no more that two seconds did she get to look around some more when the limo pulled up in front of the entrance stairs and a short old man who was bald but had a ring of gray hair around his head from ear to ear moved from his standing place on the great staircase to open the limo door. Inuyasha crawled in front of Kagome (she was sitting next to the door) and stepped out of the limo first, followed by Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sango was sitting in the front seat with the driver.

"Master Inuyasha! So nice to see you again."

Inuyasha flashed the old man a smile. "Likewise, Myoga."

Myoga nodded.

"Master Sesshomaru!"

Hearing a shrill voice, Kagome, who was still in the limo, peeked out of the open door and saw an ugly little man with a staff in his hand run up to Sesshomaru. Kagome wrinkled her nose up in disgust. In her opinion, he looked like a toad.

Sesshomaru looked down at him and nodded. "Jaken."

The toad-like man called Jaken bowed.

After a few minutes of discussion, Sesshomaru, followed by his loyal servant Jaken, excused himself and climbed the stairs the mansion. Kouga, Miroku, Naraku and Sango followed shortly afterward. Inuyasha and Myoga stayed outside. A little while into the discussion, mainly Inuyasha asking what has been going on in his absence, a train of thought crossed Myoga's mind and he looked around them, trying to locate the person occupying his mind at the moment.

"Uh, Master Inuyasha, didn't you say that you have a special guest that will be staying with us for quite some time?" Myoga asked, still looking around.

Inuyasha blinked. "Guest?" He thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "Oh! You mean Kagome. Myoga, I want you to meet," he looked behind him, assuming Kagome was hiding behind him, "…Kagome?"

* * *

"…Kagome?"

The said woman stiffened in her seat. Well, that was her cue to go out there and start living a few weeks, or possibly months, of her life in luxury. Bracing herself, Kagome slowly slid her way to the open door on the black leather seat. All of a sudden, she missed her car. Once there, she took a breath, then swung her legs out the door. Once her feet made contact with the ground, she reluctantly pushed herself the rest of the way off the seat and stood before a grinning half demon, and a bewildered old man.

Kagome forced a small smile to form on her lips. "Hi."

Inuyasha grinned at her again and beckoned her over to him with a flick of a finger. She complied. He draped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush slightly.

"Myoga, this," he looked down at Kagome, "is Kagome."

Kagome smiled shyly and waved with the tips of her fingers.

Myoga blinked twice then shook his head. He cleared this throat. "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Kagome." He bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too, um, Myoga." She bowed her head.

Inuyasha and Myoga then started to talk about topics unknown to Kagome, for she was once more taking in the mansions beauty and landscape. Then all of a sudden, an orange blur came flying down the stairs, headed towards Inuyasha. Kagome jumped out of the way to avoid getting knocked down by the strange orange fuzz ball.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around just in time for the fuzz ball to launch itself into his chest, causing Inuyasha to let out an "Ahh!" then fall back on his ass.

"Inuyasha!"

"What the hell?"

He sat up on his elbows and looked down to his chest and saw an orange fuzz ball with a bushy tail snuggling into his chest. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Shippo?"

The small fox demon looked up and grinned widely at him.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened. "Shippo! It really is you! But, how in the hell…?"

"I couldn't wait for you to come back to Hiroshima so I came all the way here from Hiroshima to wait for you and now you here and I'm here and I'm happy and I missed you so much Inuyasha!" he said in a rush then hugged his chest again.

Inuyasha blinked. "There's only one person I know who could've arranged _this_…"

"Shippo! Where did ye run off to?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Speaking of which…"

Just then, an elderly lady came walking down the stairs with an eye patch over one of her eyes. (Can't remember which one.) Her gray hair was tied back into a loose ponytail.

Inuyasha sighed then stood up from the ground, Shippo still clinging to his chest. That is until Inuyasha pried him off and handed him to Kagome who went to go stand next to him.

"Shippo, Kagome, Kagome, Shippo."

Kagome, who was now holding Shippo, blinked.

Shippo blinked then grinned. "Hi!"

Kagome smiled at the kit. "Oh, aren't you the cutest thing!" She hugged him to her and rubbed her cheek against his. Shippo giggled, happy with the attention he was getting.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

The old lady finally made it down the stairs and stood before the couple and kit.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Welcome back." She bowed.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Somehow I knew that you were the mastermind behind Shippo's stay here, Kaede."

Kaede grinned. Her gaze then fell to the woman next to him and her eye widened slightly.

"And who might this young lady be?" Kaede asked, her one eye trailing up and down her body.

Kagome grew uncomfortable under the old lady's one eye and began to shift from foot to foot. (Hey, I would too if someone's eye was going up and down my body. Eeewwww…-Shudder.- Disturbing…)

Sensing Kagome's uneasiness, Inuyasha spoke which turned Kaede's attention back to him.

"Kaede, this is Kagome. She'll be staying with us for…a while. Kagome, this is Kaede, my loyal servant and good friend." He grinned down the woman.

Kaede looked back at Kagome and bowed respectfully to her. "Tis an honor to meet ye, Miss Kagome."

Kagome blinked. "Uh, nice to meet you too, K-Kaede." A small smile crept its way to her lips.

She smiled back.

Inuyasha stretched his arms then rested an arm on Kagome's shoulder, opposite the one Shippo was currently on. "Well, since formal introductions have been made, Kaede, please show Kagome to her room. I'll be in in a few minutes."

Kaede bowed. "Aye, Master Inuyasha." She turned to Kagome. "If ye will, please follow me, Miss Kagome." And with that, she turned around and headed for the many steps to the entrance. Shippo, seeing his caretaker retreat, hopped from Kagome's shoulder to Kaede's.

Kagome started to follow as asked, but before she could take two steps, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, causing a surprised "eep!" to escape Kagome's mouth. He turned her so she was facing him then placed one of those perfect kisses on her lips, one that wasn't hard and demanding, but gentle and pleasant.

Kagome just stood there with Inuyasha's arms around her, absentmindedly returning the kiss. It lasted for another two seconds then Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away and stared into her soft brown eyes. He smirked.

"See ya later, beautiful."

Kagome blushed, gave a small smile and giggled softly. She leaned forward and kissed his nose then with one last seductive smile, she turned around and headed for the stairs once again.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched his love walk up the stairs, her hips swaying from side to side wanting to make him drool. When at last she was out of view, he shook his head then grinned.

"Damn girl is teasing me."

He chuckled to himself then turned around to see Myoga and a couple of other servants lugging Kagome's, his and the others' luggage out of the trunk. He was about to turn back around and head up the stairs but Myoga's voice stopped him from doing so.

"Uh, Master Inuyasha, may I speak with you for a moment?"

He turned back around yet again and stared down at the older man, Kagome's luggage in his hands.

"What is it, old man?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of impatience in his tone.

Myoga looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw that there wasn't, he cleared this throat and looked up at the inu youkai.

"Master Inuyasha, I know this might be a touchy subject with you but curiosity got the best of me." He lowered his voice down a bit. "Master, have you noticed that Miss Kagome looks strangely a lot like your ex lover, Kikyou?"

Inuyasha didn't so much as flinch. He just stared down at him with a blank expression.

After a few moments of silence, Myoga bowed his head. "Forgive me Master. I'll leave you to yourself." And with that, he walked past him with the heavy luggage in tow. He was just about to take the first step when his master finally spoke.

"I have."

Myoga froze where he was, one foot on the ground, the other on the step. He looked back at Inuyasha. He hasn't moved from his spot and his back was still facing Myoga, his hands were clenched tightly into fists. His head was slightly bent down as well.

"Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked, fully facing him now.

Inuyasha's fists were clenched so tightly; blood could be seen seeping from his hands from his claws digging into his hands. (Whoa…O.o) Just then, he spun around on his heel and started walking towards the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, he stopped beside Myoga and without looking at him, said, "This conversation never happened Myoga. And if you so much as utter one word about this to Kagome or _anyone_ else," he looked down at him through the corner of his eyes. "…You're fired." And with that, he stomped up the stairs, leaving a trembling Myoga behind.

Myoga stood there, trembling uncontrollably with sweat running down his face.

"Note to self: never bring that up again."

* * *

When Kagome walked into the large double doors of the manor, her eyes widened considerably and she gasped. The place was huge! There was a large staircase heading up to the next floor, padded with red carpeting and structured out of marble. Over her head hung a gorgeous chandelier with actual candles lighting it. The walls were covered with paintings and pictures of people and of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Other small lights lined the walls as well. When Kagome saw that she was being left behind, she quickly ran up and walked along side Kaede, who was heading up the marble staircase. She turned right and Kagome followed the old lady down a long hallway to her room.

She stopped in front of two double doors and swung them open. Kagome gasped at the sight that met her eyes. The bedchamber was _very _large with a king-sized bed opposite the wall the doorway was on with red silk sheets covering it and a bathroom could be seen on the left side of the room. Kagome walked into the room, almost sinking into the cream colored carpet. Across from the bed was - Kagome couldn't believe this - a big screen television, complete with surround sound speakers, remote control and…an X-box! By this rime, Kagome was jumping up and down, clapping her hands and squealing with glee. Next to the TV was a walk in closet, Kagome assumed, with a laundry shoot next to the door. And to complete the room, hanging on the ceiling was a gorgeous gold chandelier, hung right smack dab in the center of the ceiling.

Kagome stared up in awe at the thing. "Oh, wow…"

Kaede, who was standing by the doorway the whole time and laughing to herself at the girls tactics, got her attention by speaking. "Well Miss Kagome, I am glad that you like your assigned bedchamber. I will now leave you to yourself so you can furthermore explore this room's holdings and rooms. Your belongings will be up here shortly."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "See ya later, Kaede. It was very nice meeting you."

Kaede smiled, bowed then left the room and closed the door softly behind her.

Kagome sighed then decided to explore the bathroom. She walked the short journey to the bathroom and stepped through the open doorway. (I have use for _this _roomlater. –Wink.-) The first thing she saw when she walked in was another door on the other side of the bathroom. Kagome's brows drew together in thought. _Hmm. Must be an adjoining bathroom to another room. But whose room? Oh well, I'll find out later_.' She focused back on the bathroom. A Jacuzzi was placed in the middle of the room next to the wall. In the back was a shower with a lovely cream-colored curtain. The other wall across form the Jacuzzi was an expensive looking sink and toilet.

Kagome smiled to herself. "I'm gonna like this bathroom…wait, what am I saying? I already do!"

She chuckled lightly to herself then decided to go unpack. Her things should be up here already. She stepped back out, closing the door behind her then made her way over to her bed. And sure enough, her luggage was sitting on the floor next to her bed. Kagome sat down on the king-sized bed and immediately sank into it. She giggled girlishly. Now if only she could find a way to get this mattress on her own bedroom in Tokyo…She shook her head and dismissed the thought. Wishful thinking. She needed to unpack. Sighing, she leaned over the side of the bed and pulled one of her two overly stuffed bags up onto the bed. She undid the locks and started pulling everything out onto the bed, then began walking back and forth from the bed to the closet. All the while, she only had one thing on her mind.

_Kurama…I cant believe I found him and held him once again after all those years. He's certainly changed a lot. Taller, a bit more thinner…handsomer…wait…handsomer?_ She paused. _Oh, who am I kidding? He _is _handsomer._

She sighed as she put a pair of jeans away. _But why do I not want to believe it?_

She went back to her bag. Empty. One bag down, one to go. She opened her other bag.

_Because I feel like I'm betraying Inuyasha. That's why. But it's kinda hard _not _to deny that he's not. I mean, he has grown a lot more handsome since the last time I saw him, which was like four years ago._

She finished putting her things away and was too tired to do anything else so she collapsed on the bed with a book she started a month ago that she brought with her and is determined to get it finished.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the end of a long table with the other band members, Sango and a bunch of other people they had to meet up with in order for the band to keep going without any problems and whatnot. He sat there with an elbow on the table and his hand supporting his head, clicking a pen on the table boredly as he listened to the men and his friends discuss matters for the band. Well, actually, it was Sango who was doing most of the talking. He and the others didn't really bother to join in. She seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it on her own.

"Okay, so since we have the budget of the band all sorted out, let's start pressing matters to live concerts on TV." Sango informed.

Some men nodded in agreement, others just mumbled about the matter to his neighbor.

Sango lifted a pile of papers off the table and straightened them out then scribbled something down on her clipboard.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. He did _not_ want to be at one of these meaningless, stupid, boring meetings that were held monthly. He looked at his friends. (When I say friends, I mean Sesshomaru too.) Obviously, Kouga didn't want to be here either. His head was resting in his arms on the table, his face hidden from view. His slow, even breathing proved to Inuyasha that he as fallen asleep.

Inuyasha smirked and chuckled evilly to himself. Time for some fun. Might as well entertain himself while the chance was given to him until this damnable meeting is done and over with. Inuyasha slowly slide down his chair, eyes shifting from person to person to see if anyone noticed his devious little plot. He kept sliding until his butt was half way off the chair and his feet and legs were nearing Kouga's. Looking around one last time to see if anyone was watching him, he smirked again as he put his plan into action. He kicked the slumbering wolf's left leg.

Kouga yelped loudly at the sudden pain shooting through his leg and shot upright in his seat.

Inuyasha sniggered quietly.

All eyes were on Kouga as he looked around the table frantically from person to person, trying to figure out who had caused pain in his left leg with a mix of anger and confusion in his expression. He heard someone clear their throat and he snapped his head towards a puzzled Sango.

"Um, are you…okay, Kouga?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kouga blinked. He "harrumphed" then leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his muscled chest. He growled a response, "I'm fine."

Sango blinked then nodded. "Alright then, back to the matter at hand. Okay, where was I?"

"You were just about to dismiss us all and end this stupid meeting."

Sango looked at Inuyasha with a bland look. _Ha, ha, very funny, wise ass._ "Nice try, Inuyasha."

Chuckles could be heard coming from Miroku, Sesshomaru and (Dare I say…) Naraku.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Sango rolled her eyes and continued talking.

Inuyasha chuckled then looked down at his hands resting on the table.

Kouga glared at the person who kicked him in his leg. He narrowed his eyes. _So, that's how it's gonna be, is it? Huh. I'm all for it, mutt._

He smirked and slid down his seat. Inuyasha was still looking down at his hands as he kicked his right leg.

Inuyasha jumped in his seat and prevented the yelp from passing his lips by smacking a hand over his mouth. He looked to his left and saw a smirking Kouga staring back at him. He narrowed his eyes. _So, ya wanna play, flea-bag? Heh. Fine by me_. He let his hand slide from his mouth to reveal a smirk of his own playing on his lips.

Kouga stared at him. _Bring it._

_It's already brought._

He kicked him again, hard.

Kouga's eyes widened and his teeth clenched tightly together to prevent and unwanted sounds.

Inuyasha snickered at his face.

The wolf grinned deviously at Inuyasha then kicked him back, harder than Inuyasha's kick.

Inuyasha sucked in his lips and his eyes bulged out of his head. That one hurt.

This time Kouga sniggered at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha grinned evilly over at the wolf then kicked him even harder than last time.

And so the game of Foot to Leg began, each kick delivered more hard than the last kick. Luckily, no one noticed the little squabble between wolf and dog that was going on underneath the table. Well, nobody except Sesshomaru, who could clearly hear the sniggers coming from the end of the table and the thud of when foot would connect to leg due to his excellent demon hearing. By the rate they were going, they'll both have a good-sized bruise covering one side of a leg by the end of the meeting. That is if they don't get kicked out before the end. Literally.

Then finally, the "game" came to an end with one last kick from Kouga to Inuyasha, which caused the snickering hanyou to, unfortunately, fall back in his chair, landing on the floor with a loud thud. As soon as he hit the hard wooden floor, Inuyasha burst out laughing, holding his sides and rolling back and forth.

Kouga burst out laughing as well.

At this, everyone was standing up and looking down at the laughing hanyou. Everybody except for Sango who was massaging her temples.

Kouga was laughing so hard that he ended up leaning too far back in his chair that pretty soon Kouga himself had accompanied Inuyasha on the floor, which in turn made Inuyasha laugh all the more harder. Kouga's legs were still dangling over to edge of the seat and he was still laughing like mad.

That did it.

Sango shot up from her seat and slammed her hands down on the table.

This caused the laughing dog and wolf on the floor to stop laughing like idiots and look up at the enraged Sango.

"Goddamn it you two! Either you can stop acting like children and stop you little game of footsies underneath the table and act like the mature adults you are—"

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"—Or you can get the hell outta this room and go fool around elsewhere!" Sango angrily hollered.

All eyes were on Sango now. Kouga and Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes and mouth clamped shut. They exchanged glances then both shot up from the floor and made a mad dash towards the door. Inuyasha succeeded in making in out first by pushing Koga out of way and running out of the room, followed closely by Kouga who slammed the door shut.

Sango let out an irritated sigh then plopped back down in her chair, hands holding her head.

"They do this every time…"

* * *

As soon as Kouga had shut the door, they doubled over in laughter yet again. Hanyou and wolf leaned against each other from support. After they finally calmed down a bit, they high-fived each other and started walking down the hall.

"Aw, man, Inuyasha. That was great. I don't think I've even Sango that mad before when we fool around at the meetings." Kouga couldn't stop grinning.

Inuyasha laughed. "I think you're right Kouga, for once. I've never seen her that mad before. 'Cept for the time when we tricked her into believing that I died in a car crash while taking a joy ride in her brand new, yellow Lamborghini. And I still don't know if she was mad about me 'dying' or her car being a big pile of shit." He had a thoughtful look on his face, his brows furrowed in thought.

Kouga laughed and patted his friend on the back. "I think it was because her car was a piece of shit. Don't think she would care less if you died."

"Oh, you're so assuring," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kouga laughed again, and this time, Inuyasha joined him.

* * *

Kagome stood in the bathroom, brushing out her wet hair in front of a mirror the hung above the sink in nothing but a short while tee shirt and black panties. She didn't really care if anyone walked in from the next room and saw her. She had a good body, why not show it off while you can? Well, she did care as long as it wasn't Miroku who saw her. She's read more than once in magazines what his hands are capable of. She set the brush down on the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She coked her head to the side slightly. She sighed then cleaned up the bathroom a little so the next person that used it wouldn't slip on the water on the floor from where Kagome stood after she was done with her hot shower. She placed the wet towels in the hamper next to the door then closed the door softly. She then headed for her bed and plopped down on it with a tired sigh. She turned her head to look at the digital clock on the nightstand next to her bed.

10:43 p.m.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was that late already? Wow. No wonder she felt so tired. She yawned then crawled beneath the warm, silk covers of the bed and closed her eyes. The instant she did, she saw big, bright green eyes of her previous love, then the beautiful golden orbs of her new and one and only love, Inuyasha. She smiled before darkness finally consumed her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. A dreamless sleep, filled with nightmares.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his room, smiling and a bit lighthearted due to the little incident he and Kouga had performed down in the counsel room. They always found a way to get out of those damn meetings. It never failed. He closed the door with a kick of his foot and smirked.

Time to see what Kagome was up to.

He hasn't seen her since they've arrived at the mansion. She didn't come down to dinner either. She had just asked if she could have her dinner delivered to her room because she was too tired. But hey, who _wouldn't _be tired after going on a long airplane ride from Tokyo to Kyoto, meeting with your ex boyfriend at the airport that you haven't seen for years, then living at a famous guys _mansion_ for the rest of the day? He chuckled to himself then made his way across the room to the room adjoining his and Kagome's.

The bathroom.

He swung the door open and took note of the scent that plagued the room. Kagome must have taken a shower. Crossing the bathroom to the door that led to Kagome's room, he opened it silently just in case she might be sleeping or something and stepped into the room then immediately heard the slow and even breathing of someone who was fast asleep.

Inuyasha blinked. _Wow. I guess she really_ was _tired. Good thing I opened it quietly._

He left the door open and quietly walked to her bed. He stopped at her bedside and stared down at the sleeping beauty before him that he so easily fell in love with. He let a small smile grace his lips as he tucked a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. As if feeling his touch, she stirred slightly, causing the silk blankets to slide smoothly off of her legs and onto the floor. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing.

A small white tee shirt and black panties. Black _bikini _panties to be precise.

Inuyasha stared at her perfectly formed long legs that seemed to glow a pale-blue color due to the moonlight that spilled onto her bed from the window that was placed above the bed on the wall. Inuyasha longed to touch them, to glide his fingers up and down the silky smoothness of her legs. But he resisted. She looked too peaceful, too angelic to wake up. His eyes then roamed up her petit form, stopping at her waist. Her tee shirt barley covered up her flat belly and Inuyasha doubted that it still wouldn't cover it up if it weren't scrunched up just below her breasts like it was just now. He traced the outline of her perfect figure with his eyes then kept going up to her chest. He smirked as she stared at it for a few seconds then kept going up again to her beautiful face. (Dirty Inu!) Her black tresses were spread out on the pillow beneath her, somewhat forming a halo that made her look all the more angelic. Inuyasha had to refrain himself from jumping on her bed and take her then and there.

He shook his head. No. He would never take advantage of a sleeping woman. Especially Kagome. Pulling himself together and pushing this demonic side aside, he picked the blankets up from the floor and replaced them back on Kagome's enticing body. He bent down and gently but lovingly kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome." He whispered.

And with that, he silently made his way back to the bathroom, pausing once inside. He sniffed the air. The intoxicating scent of Jasmine and vanilla filled his nose enough to make him dizzy. He closed his eyes and let the scent vanilla and Jasmine with the normal scent of Kagome relax him. He blew out a relieved sigh before continuing his way to his room.

Once in the privacy of his own room, Inuyasha shed off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He walked over to his bed and plopped down on it on his back. Now that he actually had some time to think, he started thinking about the conversation he had earlier with Myoga.

"_Master Inuyasha, I know this might be a touchy subject with you but curiosity got the best of me." He lowered his voice down a bit. "Master, have you noticed that Miss Kagome looks strangely a lot like your ex lover, Kikyo?"_

_Inuyasha didn't so much as flinch. He just stared down at him with a blank expression._

_After a few moments of silence, Myoga bowed his head. "Forgive me Master. I'll leave you to yourself." And with that, he walked past him with the heavy luggage in tow. He was just about to take the first step when Inuyasha finally spoke._

"_I have_."

It was true. He _had _noticed. Hell, he noticed the first time he laid his eyes on her two months ago in that stadium. At first, he thought that they might be related or something but Kikyou had never mentioned having a sister and that thought went completely down the drain when he witnessed the mini cat fight between them during intermission. Then after that, he just kept thinking that it was pure coincidence that they looked so much alike until Myoga mentioned it to him so now he's not so sure if it really is just coincidence or something else. Kami, he hoped it was just coincidence 'cause if it isn't, who knows what might happen. Or worse, what _will_ happen.

Finally feeling sleepiness overwhelm him, Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, that one last thought haunting his dreams.

* * *

**Keiko:** Well, they ya have it! Chapter eleven! 

**Sesshomaru:** -Sighs boredly.-

**Kouga:** -Slowly inching his way close to Tigress.-

Silence.

_Slap._

**Sango:** -Storms into the room with a red-handprint-on-cheek-monk following her.-

**Keiko:** -Sniggers.-

**Miroku**: -Glares at Keiko.-

**Keiko:** -Rolls her eyes.- …Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please—mmmffmffh!

**Sesshomaru:** -Smacks a hand over her mouth and says in a very persuasive, sexy voice,- Please review. –Smiles charmingly.-

**Tigress:** -Faints.-

**Keiko:** -Pulls his had away.- Ohmigod! He smiled! He smiled! –Starts to swoon, then faints.-

**Inuyasha:** -Catches her. Shifty eyes, smirks then makes off with the unconscious body of Keiko in his arms.-

**Kouga:** -At Tigress's side, trying to get her to come to.- Come back to me, my love! Come back!

**Sesshomaru:** -Rolls eyes at Kouga's sad attempts to bring Tigress back to consciousness.- Once again, please review. –Winks.-

**Kouga:** Tigress!

**Tigress:** X.x

**Shippo:** Uh, guys, shouldn't we be concerned how Inuyasha just ran off with Keiko while she's fainted…?

**Everyone:** ……He did?

**Shippo:** …Oh boy…


	12. Will I find You?

Hey everybody! I'm back! …After Inuyasha made off with my body and who _knows _what he did to me! -Glares at him.- But anyway, yes, this _is _a real update. Sorry for the last one…heh, heh…First off, I'd like so say that I am very, very, very sorry for the very, very, very long awaited update. There's been so much going on in my life right now that I don't have time for the Internet now adays, and I've been busy with homework and whatnot. Forgive me?

**Inuyasha:** -Rolls his eyes.- Jeez, you're still holding a grudge? You're worse than Kagome. I didn't do anything to you. I'm not a pervert like Miroku.

**Miroku:** Hey, I resent that!

**Keiko:** Shuddup, you half-wit. I'm still mad at you right now.

**Kouga:** -Laughs.- Honestly mutt-face, when are ya gonna learn that she's not the kind to forgive and forget?

**Inuyasha:** -Growls.- Shuddup, you mangy wolf!

**Kouga:** -Growls back.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Rolls eyes.-

**Keiko:** -Sighs.- Okay, now for the review responses. Oh, and just to let you know that this chapter will be focusing on Sesshomaru and Rin, Kouga and Ayame, and Sango and Miroku mainly. And I might just pair Naraku up with an OC…

**Drake Clawfang: **No, Kurama and Kagome aren't going to hook up. This is a InuKag fic, as for as I'm concerned…-.-;

**Sweet-Kioku:** Lol. Thanks for the complement. Yeah, I get that annoying conscious guy in my head all the time…you know, like when you wanna do something, and the "Good" guy pops onto your shoulder saying you shouldn't do it and the "evil" guy pops on the other shoulder…Most of the time I just end up flicking the "good" guy off my shoulder and agree with my "evil" guy. Wait, strike that. I _always_ go with the evil dude. XD

**Silver Rose:** Yes, Naraku is good in this fic. He even finds himself a little girlfriend. XD

**SilverDemon15: **O.O Heh, heh…Naughty little monkey, eh? –Wink.- I won't deny that…. :-D -Shrinks in fear of your evil death glare.- Okay, okay, here's the update! Wanna cookie? -Hands you your favorite cookie…- Lol! Your band director calls you that? That's hilarious! XD

**KimikoNeko:** OKAY. HERE. IS. THE. UP. DATE. O.O.

**Klorfrosken:** Thanks for the info. I fixed it. And if you want that lemon, you'll have to wait until I post it on Mediaminer. -Laughs evilly.-

**Darkness-Angel-2004:** Lol! Well, you'll have to face the wrath of my sister if you want him…she's intent on having him…

**Ashley:** -Replaces Sesshomaru with a dummy Sesshomaru and sneaks away with him. Blinks.- Uh…you didn't see that…right?

**Inuyasha's right hand man:** Heh, heh…I've thought of that, but no, they aren't sisters. It would just make the story more complicated for me to write…

**Laku: **Don't worry; I wont let them fall in love again. It is an InuKag fic after all…

**Celestial Fox:** Lol. Thanks. I'm humorous…

**Lifesabitch: **Lol. I love your name…so true…and thanks. I like my roleplays too, but I don't think my sister does… Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru:** Yes?

**Keiko:** Lifesabitch says "Hi."

**Sesshomaru:** -Bows.- Hello, Lifesabitch.

**Sourmilk732: **I am very honored. Yeah…usually I'm too lazy to sign in too…Meh.

**Starrchick101: **Awesome sauce, eh? Heh. Cool. I feel special.

**Maboroshi Kaji: **Well…It's kinda…to late for that…why don't you want them in? They're to damn sexy to leave out!

**Kouga & Sesshomaru: **-Stares at Maboroshi like she's nuts.-

**kagome fan1690: **Thank you muchly. :-D

**Miko Kagome Archer: **I'm glad you like my fic. You've reviewed all of my chapters and that makes me giddy with excitement! Lol. Nah, not really. Enjoy the chapter. n.n

**Kurama:** -Walks in.-

**Keiko:** -Squeals.- Kurama! -Clings to his leg.-

**Kurama:** Uh…hello, Keiko. –Sweatdrops.-

**Keiko:** XD

**Answer to last chapter's trivia: Inuyasha: Richard Cox. Kagome: Moneca Stori. **

**This chapter's trivia: What is the name of Miroku's staff? The answer will be in the next chapter.**

Good luck with this chapter's trivia and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter twelve – Will I find You?_

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, the silk blankets lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sweat covered her forehead as her head turned from side to side desperately. 

_Kagome was walking down a dark street in a plain white, flowing dress that ended at her ankles. And for some odd reason, she was barefoot. The street was dark and gloomy and there seemed to be a thick, grayish fog surrounding her. She was alone._

_Or so she thought._

_A dark figure was silently following her, hiding in the darkness of the fog._

_Kagome kept on walking. She doesn't know why, but she felt that she needed to get to the end of the street, to find what she was looking for._

_The only problem was…she didn't know what she was looking for._

_But she kept on walking, having the feeling that whatever was at the end of the street would make her warm and complete._

_The dark figure kept following her, it's intense red eyes watching her every move._

_As Kagome continued on, she saw a figure up ahead start to take shape into a man._

_She smiled and walked a little faster._

_Kagome saw that the man was standing and it looked like he had long hair._

_She walked faster still._

_Indeed, the man had long hair that hung at his waist with his back was facing her._

_Kagome was running now._

_The man had two pointy things on the top of his head that Kagome couldn't decipher what they were yet._

_She was running towards him with an out stretched arm, calling out an unknown name she couldn't hear._

_The dark figure was drawing closer…_

_Even though Kagome was running, she didn't seem to be getting any closer to the man._

_The evil creature decided to make its move. It glided up behind Kagome and grabbed her neck with a rough hand._

_Kagome stopped running and gasped as he was spun around roughly. She found herself staring into two big, blood red eyes. That was all she could see._

_Or was it all that the creature had?_

_As Kagome stared into the cloaked figure's eyes with a fear stricken face, something…someone started to form in his blood red eyes._

_It was him._

_Unshed tears burned in the corners of her eyes as she watched him die a horrible death in the blood red eyes of the dark creature._

_She called out the unknown name one last time…_

"_Inuyasha…!"_

Kagome's eyes darted open then she shot up in her bed and screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke abruptly to a loud scream. He sat up and his ears started swiveling in different directions on instinct. He was having a rather pleasant dream. One where he was beating the shit out of Kurma or whatever his name was and Kagome was cheering him on. But when he heard whimpering coming from the direction of Kagome's room, he immediately came back to reality, shot out of bed and darted towards Kagome's room. He thrust the door open rashly and with demon speed, ran to her bedside, 

Kagome was shaking terribly and she was deathly pale. Cold sweat covered her body.

"Kagome…"

Kagome slowly turned her head to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha sat down on the bed next to her and drew the sobbing woman into his arms and onto his lap. Her slowly rubbed her back gently with one hand and stroked her hair with his other clawed hand.

"Sshh…it's okay, Kagome. I'm here." He cooed, rocking her back and forth like a mother would to a frightened child.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha…it was horrible. Horrible…I couldn't bare to watch it…but I…he…" She trailed off and clung to him tightly.

Inuyasha leaned back gently to look into her tear filled eyes. "Tell me what happened, Kagome. Tell me. I'm here to listen." He said then turned her around so that her back was pressed against his chest. Kagome felt his arms snack around her waist and hold her against him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then exhaled. She opened her eyes then rested her head on his shoulder; staring at something only she could see. She sniffled one, twice, then began to tell her nightmare. Inuyasha listened intently to her, brows furrowing slightly when she mentioned that it was the second time she's had the dream. Once she was done, she stayed silent for a few more minutes, letting Inuyasha hold her and sooth her with the sweet nothings her whispered in her ear.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"…Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…"

Inuyasha tensed. Stay with her? Here? In this room? His hold loosened on her a bit and Kagome turned to look at him. With the little moonlight in the room that cast its brilliance on him, she could see that his face was scrunched up in thought, a small scowl on his face. She raised a hand and captured one of his fuzzy appendages within her grasp then started to rub it gently. Inuyasha immediately became less tense and relaxed. He leaned into her hand, causing Kagome to giggle. While she worked her magic on his ear, though it was very hard to concentrate while she was doing that, he thought of her question. Should he stay with her? He knew it would make her happy, and that's all he really wanted. For Kagome to be happy. He went through the pros and cons of it. If he did, she would indeed be happy and she would most likely sleep a lot better. But if he didn't, Kagome would think that he wouldn't want to be with her, which he did and most importantly, he might do something that he'll regret in the morning and she'll never want to talk to him or see him ever again. Or to put it in simpler terms, he might take advantage of her in the middle of the night and he most certainly wouldn't want to do that. But still…if it would make Kagome happy…then he would do it. Even if it was something as risky as staying in the same room as her…at night.

He sighed. "Alright, Kagome. I'll stay with you tonight."

He could sense the happiness that radiated off of her when he answered.

"Really? You'll stay with me?"

He nodded.

Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly. He cleared his throat, getting Kagome's attention once more. "But, Kagome, I'm not going to be sleeping with you in your bed. I'm gonna sleep on the floor next to you. So if you need me any time during the night, I'll be right there beside you. Alright?"

Her smile faded but it was soon replaced with a soft, understanding one. "Okay, Inuyasha. I'll see you in the morning. If I don't wake you up for anything, that is."

He chuckled then drew her into his embrace again. "Good night, sweetheart. See ya in the morning, beautiful." He inhaled her scent and pleasured himself by just holding her for a few more seconds, then let go of her to grab some extra blankets and pillows from the walk-in closet. He walked back and settled down on the floor next to the bed on his back, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Kagome's head peeked from the side of the bed to smile down at him.

"Good night Inuyasha. Thank you."

He sighed. "You're welcome."

She smiled again the disappeared into the blankets of the bed. Inuyasha had pulled them back up from the floor on his way back from the closet.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha could hear the heavy and even breathing of Kagome, signaling that she was asleep. Satisfied that she was finally in a peaceful sleep, hopefully with no horrible nightmares like her earlier one, he let himself fall into a light sleep, a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Feeling groggy and sleepy, Sesshomaru paced his large bedroom, stopping in front of the large wall sized window that overlooked the courtyard. He could see sentries walking about the gardens and pathways in, bathed in the moonlight. It was three in the morning and he couldn't get to sleep. Not with that strangely enticing human girl that plagued his mind. Ever since he saw her in the audience beside Inuyasha's wench, he couldn't help but think just how beautiful she really was. He had made eye contact with her for but a second, those wide cinnamon eyes staring into his own honey glazed ones, and he had felt something warm pool in the pit of his belly, making him warm all over. _But how, _he wondered, _how can a mere girl do this to me? A _human _girl? _He sighed. No, she wasn't a girl. She was anything _but _a girl. She was a beautifully formed young woman, with a slim waist and shoulder length black tendrils. But her eyes are what really captivated him. Large and wide, all she had to do was glace at him and he could just melt. He started pacing again. If only he knew her name. If only— 

He stopped pacing abruptly. Wait…if she was sitting next to Inuyasha's woman, then wouldn't she know her? He doesn't really count himself as intelligent, but he _does_ know that young woman tend to chat excessively to each other about this and that, especially when it comes to "hot male singers" or so they called them. He smirked. Yes, he would find out her name. All he had to do was ask their guest what her name was and all his problems will be solved. Well, not _all _of them. He wanted to see her again. _Needed_ to see her again. But if she _didn't_ know what her name was… He sighed. Well, he'll find out somehow. Even if he must go all the way back to Tokyo to find out. That is, if she _did_ live in Tokyo. People travel from all over the world just to see them live in concert. She may even live here, in Kyoto. That thought planted a portion of hope in his heart.

Feeling a bit more relaxed and high-spirited, he sauntered back to his bed and lay down on his back, his eyelids becoming heavier by the second. Within seconds, he was fast asleep, dreaming of his cinnamon-eyed angel.

* * *

Lying in her soft mattress with the covers wrapped snuggly around her, Rin slept with peace and a smile planted on her lips. She was dreaming of her handsome demon with long, flowing silver hair and piercing golden eyes. 

She dreamt that she trailed her fingers along his two violet streaks on his cheeks, (Rhyme-age!) his tough, muscled chest and his lean stomach. A clawed hand came up to cup her cheek and softly caress it. She leaned into his touch, hearing a low rumbling sound emitting from his chest. She rested her head on his chest and she felt strong arms envelope her in his warmth. He hooked a finger under her chin to make look at him. He slowly began to close the distance of their faces, his lips parting slightly. She closed her eyes and her mouth parted slightly and she could feel his warm breath whispering over her lips. She tilted her head and he pulled her closer to him then…

"_Rin! Wake up sweetie or you'll be late for work!"_

Rin's eyes shot up. She groaned into her pillow and pulled the blankets over her head. "Five more minutes mom…"

"No, _not_ five more minutes, _now_." Her mother yanked the blankets off her bed and dropped them on the floor. "Get up young lady. Breakfast is on the table." And with that, Rin's mother stomped out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

Rin sighed irritably the sat up in her bed and stretched. She yawned then swung her legs over the edge. She sat there for a minute and stared out her window at Kyoto below. She made a face then dragged her feet to the bathroom. "Lousy parents…"

* * *

He gave up on trying to get Kagome. He'd finally come to the conclusion that she would only have feelings for the mutt, and never have the same feelings for him. The thought saddened him, but he would still charm her with his personality and nobody said he couldn't flirt with her. But it was that redhead kept popping into his mind nonstop and he'd fantasize about her, which caused a rather lecherous grin that would've put Miroku to shame to play on his lips. As a matter of fact, he'd dreamt about her last night. Kouga sighed as he wrapped a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet but he didn't care. He walked into his room and dug around for clothes in his gi-huge-ous closet. He pulled some boxers then his tan khaki pants, causing a smile to spread on his face. These were the same exact pants he'd worn to the concert when he saw the fiery haired, green-eyed beauty. It seemed that these were his favorite pair of pants. And they were. Every time he'd put them on, they reminded him on the young woman he saw next to Kagome. He had stared at her almost through the whole concert, aside from Kagome. And she had stared at him. But, you know, who could blame her? He _was_ a piece of eye-candy. With his bulgy muscles and his tight abdomen, who wouldn't stare? (Kei: You and your damn ego, Kouga… Kouga: -Grins.-) He threw a loose white tee over his head, pulled his sneakers on then made his way out the door to breakfast, his wet hair leaving a trail of wet spots behind.

* * *

Brushing out her long red hair, the she-wolf gazed into her full-length mirror, her emerald green eyes scanning her outfit. She wore a short white skirt that ended just above her knees and a sky blue tee shirt. She sighed and set her brush down on her dresser next to the mirror and walked out of her room to the kitchen. As she poured herself some nice hot French vanilla cappuccino into a coffee container, she smiled as she recalled her dream last night. Sky blue eyes and a dashing smile flashed through her mind. Damn, she loved that wolfish smile of his. She sighed dreamily then grabbed her purse and cappuccino, threw on a light jacket, and then headed out the door to her dark green Jeep. Ayame hopped in and set her things on the seat next to her and revved up the Jeep. She pulled out of her driveway and started down the road to her workplace, the _Sizzle 'N Fizz _Bar. 

As she drove, she went over the dream in her mind. She'd always remember this dream. Of course, she remembered all of the dreams she had of him. And they all had to do with him and her, embracing each other and raining kisses on each other's faces. Ayame giggled and a light pink flush tinted her cheek. Last nights dream was a bit more…intense than the other ones. Instead of just hugs and kisses, there was a lot more flesh involved and a lot less of clothing.

Nearing the _Sizzle 'N Fizz_, she turned the corner that would take her around to the back of the bar and pulled into the small parking lot. She parked her Jeep in her own personalized spot, cut the engine, grabbed her things and got out then headed for the back entrance. She wouldn't be surprised if that creepy guy in the cloak was there.

* * *

Sitting in his cushioned chair at the long table where breakfast was being served, he sat there, staring at the woman across from him whom he loved dearly. He was grateful that she had given him a second chance. If she hadn't, he would've gone so far as to get down on his knees and beg her to let him have another chance. Thank Kami she did. Lord knows that if he did do that, he'd never hear the end if it. Especially out of Inuyasha. He blew out a sigh of relief. Maybe that's why he loved her so much. She was so forgiving with him that he couldn't _help_ but love her. Well, whatever it was, he hoped she would keep doing it because he wanted to keep loving her, forever and for always. 

He smiled at the she-butler politely when she set his plate of bacon, eggs, ham and sausage in front of him and poured him some coffee. She smiled back and proceeded to give everyone else their requested breakfast. But not before he gave a little pat on her rear end. She either ignored, being so used to his perverted ways, or simply didn't feel it, since he did it so softly. He chuckled to himself then picked up his fork and began eating his delicious breakfast.

Sango had asked for pancakes with eggs sunny-side up and a cup of coffee. Kouga requested sausage and ham with orange juice. He's not one to drink coffee. Sesshomaru had ordered a cup of decaf coffee and a bowl of cereal. He's not a big eater. Naraku wasn't even at breakfast. He had told Kaede that he was going off somewhere this morning but he didn't exactly say where. Kaede had told everyone about him and they all just shrugged. Naraku was the kind of person who was quiet, independent. They only have him in the band because of his skill with the drums. As for Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha just wanted ramen, his favorite food, while Kagome asked for French toast and eggs with a cup of French vanilla cappuccino. Inuyasha commented that she had something about French stuff. Kagome had laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. He just grinned.

* * *

Wearing a long dark cloak to hide his identity, the figure walked into the club hastily, his hooded head bowed. The loud music blared in his ears and he sighed. How he's missed this bar. And the bartender. He made his way through the sea of people to the bar at the end of the club and sat down one on the bar stools and lifted his head a bit to see if anyone was staring at him. Luckily, no one was. Feeling safe, he pulled back to hood to reveal long curvy black locks that ended at the middle of his back. His pale skin glowed under the neon lights and his red eyes scanned the dancers. He saw that one waitress with the red hair serving people ordered drinks and such. By her smell, he could tell that she was a wolf demon. Not that he didn't know already. She's past him many times before and stood next to him when she went to go list off alcoholic drinks to his friend, the bartender then sashayed off once again to serve them. 

"Hey there handsome. Long time no see."

Hearing the familiar voice, Naraku turned around in his seat to stare the bartender who was smiling a genuine smile at him.

He smiled back. "Hello, Mystique. It is nice to see you again as well."

"What'll it be, hon? Strawberry Daiquiri, as always?"

He nodded.

"I'm on it."

As she prepared his drink, he took this time to admire her features. She was beautiful, with her straight brown hair ending at her waist, her slender waist and flat belly. She was quite tall too, about up to Naraku's nose. She had the most unique eyes as well. Blue surrounding green with brown in the middle. She had a small nose, and full, kissable lips. Yes, she was quite the looker, Naraku had to admit. Nice figure too, he recalled when she turned around to search for a glass. Once she found one, she turned around and poured the mixture into the tall glass and handed it to him.

"There you are, sug. Nice and cold." She smiled at him then turned her attention to another man who was ordering some Sake. He rolled his eyes and refrained himself from growling at the man. Did he have to be so rude to her when he ordered his drink? Honestly, he could at least be a little nicer to his bartender. Naraku blinked. _His_ bartender? _Since when am I so…_possessive? He thought, staring at his drink. He shook his head and took a sip of his beverage. He set it down on the counter and watched as Mystique gave people their requested drink. She was the only one who knew who he really was, the drum player in the most famous band in Japan, Naraku. And he trusted her enough to keep that secret to herself. And she has for four years. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone that she knew Naraku. Well, except maybe one person. But Naraku already knew about that and he didn't mind at all. That's got to be the reason why he liked her so much. She's so trustworthy, so beautiful, and so…perfect. He sighed contently. And he couldn't help but smile back every time she'd glance his way, and smile.

* * *

**Keiko: **Yes, I know…this chapter is shorter compared to my other ones…but hey, be grateful that I updated earlier that I was going to. I have a writers-block on my one-shot and I don't know what to write so…yeah… 

**Inuyasha:** Is it just me, or does Sesshomaru all of a sudden have a keen interest in your sister, Keiko?

**Kagome: **Is it just me, or do you have a sudden keen interest in Keiko, Inu_yasha_?

**Inuyasha: **…-Flushes.- I do not!

**Keiko:** -Rolls her eyes and looks at Sesshomaru.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Inching his way closer to an oblivious Ashley, a small smirk on his lips.-

**Ashley:** -Staring at Kouga warily.-

**Kouga:** -Growling at Sesshomaru.-

**Keiko:** -Blinks.- Huh, I guess you're right Inuyasha. For once. –Grins.-

**Inuyasha: **-Grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.-

**Kurama:** -Sighs boredly.-

**Keiko:** -Sits on his lap.- You will no longer be bored.

**Kurama**: -Perks up.- I will no longer be bored.

**Inuyasha: **-Growls at Kurama.-

**Keiko: **And please, remember to review and I'll remember to update! …I hope…

LMAO! I just recently found out…that Naraku…means…**_HELL _**in Japanese! XD!

**Naraku:** -Growls at nothing in particular.- I hate my life…


	13. Payback's a Bitch

Hello! Tis me again! Sorry for the long update. I've been just too lazy to get off my big fat ass and write the damn chapter. So…yeah. And I know you guys are still expecting that one-shot. Don't worry, you _will_ get it. …Eventually. I have major writers block on it and I have no clue where to go with it. It'll pop up! …Eventually!

**Inuyasha:** -Unconscious.-

**Kagome**: -Staring down at the hanyou angrily.-

**Keiko:** -Sighs.- What exactly _did_ Inuyasha do when he made off with my while I was unconscious?

**Sango:** …You don't wanna know.

**Keiko:** -Twitches.- …Oh dear. –Clears throat.- Ahem, _any_way, I wonder how many 'sits' she used…

**All:** One hundred and eighty four.

**Keiko:** O.O –Mouth drops..- Jeez, Kagome, you really did a number on him.

**Kagome:** -Grins widely.- I did, didn't I?

**All:** -Sweatdrops.-

**Keiko:** Okay, on with the review responses…

**Kougagurl666: **No, I haven't seen three, but I want to soo bad! Inu-papa's in it! And you get to see a part when Inuyasha's born! Damn, now I can't _wait_ to see it! -Is all excited now.-

**Twagirl: **Thanks for pointing that out. I'll be sure to double-check my work.

**InuandKagforever: **Wow. :-D I'm really glad that you like my fic. I like it too. And don't worry; this is an Inuyasha and Kagome fic. I won't make Kagome fall back in love with Kurama. I'm even nice enough to pair Kurama up with somebody when he realizes he can't win Kagome back. xD

**HazelEyes56:** Thank you. Too tell ya the truth, that's actually the color of my eyes. I'm weird…

**Drake Clawfang:** Congrats! XD!

**MyOtaku:** Yes, this is an InuKag story. I don't intend on Kagome and Kurama to hook up. Can't really tell what's gonna happen go Kurama… –Evil smirk.-

**Kagome Fan1690:** Ya know, I was actually thinking about doing that… I might now 'cause I know someone else wants me to do it!

**HazelEyed Freak:** Lol. I love reading your reviews. You and my sister are a good pair…psychos…Lol. Just kidden. xD

**MoonLightHayou:** Well, there _is_ gonna be a lemon, but not on FFnet. It's gonna be on MMorg so no need to worry. n.n

**KougaSesshomaruAnime:** Lol. That would be funny, wouldn't it? Well, I don't know. I still have to have Kagome call her mother and explain to her what the hell is going on and that note…Heh, heh. And if I did do it, what would the reason be? She already knows where Kagome is and has a replacement for her…

**Kelli: **Heh, heh. Wow. I'm honored. Thank you.

**Ori-chan**: Hey, I love him too!

**Sanoske Sapphire Takamyia:** Hmm…well, I must say you left an interesting review… And when you say Sesshomaru is yours, my sister begs to differ. She owns him. Just look at his forehead.

**Sexxhomaru: **-Has a 'Property of Ashley' sticker on his forehead.-

**Keiko:** And she says, "Bring on the challenges!" And Sorry to say but Inuyasha is **_MINE_**. –Points to Inuyasha who has a 'Property of Keiko' sticker on his forehead.- But she can have Haru… And sorry about that biting incident with her…I know how it feels. Really, I do. Ask my sis, she'll tell ya about it. And I'm glad you like my story.

**Windgal:** Lol. Yeah, I get that a lot. –Points to shirt that says "I'm an asshole" on it.- Glad that you like my story.

**Sessh.lova:** LMAO means, "Laugh my ass off". Thanks for reviewing.

**Darkness-Angel-2004**: -Watches as she chases Ashley around with her katana.- Well…you'll have to argue with Ashley if he's yours or not but…you will most likely lose. No offence…Your name is Ashley? Dude, that _is_ creepy…it's like your chasing yourself around with your katana… LOL!

**Sahrah Marmlade:** Ten…Lol. Mines like, eighteen…

**Taigo:** Heh…I'll never tell…

**Big sister:** -Watches you stupidly- You are _not_ related to me, whatsoever… Poor Sesshomaru… -Shakes head.-

**Sourmilk:** Lol. Poor _Inu._ Glad ya like.

**Margo:** Thank you muchly!

**Watashi Wa:** Thanks!

**Sara McDougal:** Hey! I'm glad ya like it! Enjoy this chapter!

**Keiko**: Okay, now that that's done and over with, let's get on with the long awaited chapter!

**Kurama:** Uh, Keiko…You know you can get off my lap anytime now…

**Keiko:** But you like it when I sit in your lap.

**Kurama:** -Blinks.- I like it when you sit in my lap.

**All:** -Sighs and shakes their head.-

**Keiko:** What?

**Answer to last chapters Trivia: Shakujo**

**This chapter's trivia: What is the full name of Miroku's friend, the raccoon-dog?**

**Just plain Hachi doesn't count. And extra bonus points if you can pronounce it, 'cause I sure as hell can't!**

Congratulations to my reviewer, **Drake Clawfang**, for he was the only one who got my trivia right! Great job. But let's see if you can get _this_ question…-Laughs evilly.

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter thirteen - Payback's a Bitch_

* * *

"Can I—" 

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Inuyasha—"

"God damn it, Kagome, _NO!_"

Inuyasha spun around on his heel and pinned Kagome with a glare. "No is no, Kagome. I absolutely forbid you to do it. End of discussion." And with that, he spun around again and headed down the long hall way once again.

Kagome huffed and stomped her foot on the ground. Determined to get him to let her do it, she followed after him.

"Inuyasha, _please!_ I haven't seen him for four years, and you and I _both_ know that he's here within my reach!"

He opened his mouth to remind her that she just saw him yesterday, but Kagome beat him to it.

"And don't you _dare_ say that I just saw him yesterday, either! That was only for a brief few minutes! I want to see him again! To catch up with the four years I couldn't see him, to talk to him. Wouldn't you like to talk to someone that's very close to you that you haven't seen for a couple years?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. What the _hell_ did she mean by "close to"? Was she _close_ to that carrot top? He growled at the thought. No. No way in hell was he gonna let her get close to him. If she was still close to him, and vice versa, who's to say that those feelings would come back? He stiffened when he remembered the stare that Kurama gave him that stated one thing.

"_Don't be so sure of yourself. Old love rises quickly."_

Okay, that was all he needed. No way is he gonna lose her only after just getting her. A bit more relaxed now that his mind was made up, even though it _has_ been made up ever since she asked him the damn question, he quickened his pace a little to get rid of his annoying girlfriend.

Kagome blinked at his quickened pace. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!"

* * *

Sitting at his desk in his own study, typing ferociously on his laptop, his thoughts kept wandering to that young maiden. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her off his mind. Occasionally, he even found his thoughts filled with her and his fingers stilled on the keyboard. And he just happened to be in one of those "occasions" right now. Shaking his head and slamming a fist down on the desk in frustration, he shut his laptop and stood up. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of sake. Settling himself down in one of his over-stuffed armchairs, he poured the drink in the glass and downed it. Now Sesshomaru was not one to get drunk. As a matter of fact, he hardly ever drank. But god damn it, he needed to clear his mind. Clear his mind of that _damn_ girl. 

"Ahhhhhh!"

Thud.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and growled softly. He set down his glass and bottle on the glass table on front of him and raised his hands to massage his temples. Damn. He already has a headache. He doesn't need his halt-wit of a brother to add to it.

Scowling slightly, he stood up and trudged towards the doors. If he wouldn't quiet down now, he'd throw him out the window and have the guard dogs have a feast of his _very_ expensive clothes. They seemed to be…fond of his new brand of clothing as of late. Swinging open the doors, he was just about to voice out that threat, but stopped when the rather…amusing sight met his eyes.

Inuyasha was sprawled out on the floor, twitching with Kagome towering over him and staring at him blankly.

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes as he stared down at the twitching hanyou. He switched his gaze to the girl.

"What happened?" he demanded, never taking his amber eyes off of her.

Kagome's expression remained neutral. "I told him to sit own so we could talk…then he tripped and fell." She explained, blinking once.

A string of muffled curses from the floor brought Sesshomaru's attention back to his brother. He waited until Inuyasha was fully standing then the elder brother narrowed his eyes and glared at the younger brother.

"Inuyasha, if you want to live to see your next birthday, or if you continue to infuriate me more, the up-coming formal party this weekend, I strongly suggest that you and your woman take your squabbles else where and quiet down so that I can concentrate. Your ruckus is making that impossible for me." And with that said, he gave both of them a cold stare then retreated back to his study, leaving a pissed off hanyou and a confused girl in his wake.

Once back inside the quietness of his study, Sesshomaru leaned against the doors and rubbed his forehead, trying to cease the on-coming migraine. Now he knew that it wasn't Inuyasha and his wench that was causing his mind to run off-track. But he needed_ somebody_ to blame besides himself. If only he knew that damn girl's name—

Shit.

Was he too late? All other thoughts pushed from his mind, Sesshomaru spun around and threw the doors open and ran back outside…only to find that she and Inuyasha were gone.

Frustrated and to angry to go hunt her down, he turned around and into his study, slamming the doors shut.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the shut doors of the study, both knowing full well that an angered inu youkai lurks inside and to _not_ disturb him. 

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who was still staring at the doors like he was dazed. Taking his dazed state as an advantage, she inched close to him and smiled sweetly, knowing that he probably couldn't even see it and said in the most sweetest voice she could muster…

"Inuyasha…"

"No."

Her brows furrowed and she put her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha, _please_!"

"Nope."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Ugh! Fine! Be a jerk!" She then stomped past him and headed for the stairs, muttering something about 'stupid, controlling of the life, boyfriends'.

Inuyasha blinked and stared after her. He shrugged. "Oh well. Better her being mad at me than me being worried about her gettin' too close to him." And with that, he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to his desired destination. The gym.

* * *

Storming into the kitchen, she stalked over to the fridge and yanked the door open, poking her head in. She rummaged around for something sweet to snack on, like that last piece of cake or pie that's always leftover. Finding nothing, she growled impressively for a human, shut the door harshly, then dragged her feet over to a chair and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest and slouching in the chair. Upstairs, somebody slammed a door, causing the house to vibrate a bit. Shortly after that, a loud slap came from the main room, echoing off the walls. 

Kagome snorted. "Three…two…one…"

"Pervert!"

Kagome sighed and scowled. _Men._

A few seconds later, a fuming Sango came stomping into the kitchen.

"Men are such asses! Every single one of 'em!"

"Here, here."

Sango grunted in reply and grabbed a Twinkie out of the cupboard, ripping the wrapper off and taking a seat next to Kagome. She took a fierce bite out of the Twinkie and scowled.

They looked at each other. They seemed to be reading each other's mind.

"Men."

* * *

Miroku sunk down in a plush chair and buried his face in his hands. Shippo jumped up on his shoulder. 

"Ya know Miroku, if you keep your hands to yourself for once, maybe you can get your relationship with Sango to last. Not to mention that you would get a lot less slaps, too." Shippo stated, closing one eye and looking down at him with the other.

Miroku lifted his head and held out his right hand in front of him. "It's the hand, the hand is cursed!" he countered, glaring at the hand.

The kit shook his head. "You _always_ say that Miroku. Face it. You're a lecher! Everybody knows it. Even _Kagome_ does, and she doesn't even know you as well as we do!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Well, of _course_ she knows! Our band is in almost every teen magazine out there, including _People_. There's bound to be some stuff in there about my lecherous ways, including everyone else's secrets." He furrowed his brows. "And I think I actually saw the daily schedule of Inuyasha in a magazine one time."

* * *

_**Some random girl's house. **_

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I have it! I actually have the magazine with Inuyasha's daily schedule in it!"

* * *

He shuddered. "They're stalkers, I tell ya! Damn reporters need to get a life." 

"I hear that."

Two heads turned to see Kouga walking into the room, his black leather jacket in hand. He ruffled Shippo's hair as he passed them and the said kit giggled then jumped off Miroku's shoulder and scurried off somewhere, probably to go bug Kaede. Miroku watched the fox demon scamper away then sighed, leaning back into his chair. Kouga plopped down on the sofa and lifted his feet up on the table in front of him.

Miroku frowned and looked at him skeptically. "You know the maids don't like it when you do that, especially if you have dirt on the bottoms of your shoes." He stated, arching a brow.

Kouga scoffed and waved his hand in the air. "We're not payin' 'em for not likin' what I do or what any of us do, so frankly I could care less." He crossed his ankles to prove his point.

Miroku shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Well, true that may be Kouga, but still, who would want to provoke such beautiful maidens as our maids?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

The wolf youkai rolled his ice blue eyes and sighed. "You'll never change, Miroku. I honestly don't know how you came to be in this band when you can't keep away from the ladies." Kouga inquired, crossing his tan, muscular arms over his chest.

Miroku put his hands up in front of him in defense. "Hey, it's not me, I swear! I can't help that they just throw themselves at me!"

"Oh really? Then why were you giving your cell phone number to some chick when we were waiting for the limo to pick us up at the airport? And I suppose the fact that she gave you _her _cell phone number, which you gladly accepted with a touch of ass grabbing? And I guess you didn't notice the fuming guy behind her until he stepped in front of her, ready to beat the living shit outta you, famous or not, for flirting _and_ groping his girlfriend!" Kouga exclaimed as he swung his legs off the table, standing up.

Miroku stood up as well. "Now, now, Kouga, no need to get testy. Besides, I worked my way outta that calmly and with no violence." He said, nodding.

The wolf exploded. "Bullshit, Miroku! You know damn well that I had to save you sorry little ass before he cold beat you into a bloody pulp!" he bellowed, his hands clenched tightly into fists, causing his knuckles to turn white.

At hearing Kouga's loud out burst, Sango and Kagome ran into the room with worried expressions on their faces.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sango yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but before he could give her a straight answer, Kouga growled and ran towards him, dodging the furniture in his way.

"Miroku!" Sango called out.

Just before Kouga was about to strike the unsuspecting man, a blur of red and silver rushed passed the two worried girls and grabbed hold of the raging wolf from behind.

Still intent on beating the living day lights out of the pale-faced Miroku, Kouga struggled to be set free. "Let me go! Goddamn it, lemme go so I can kill 'im!" he growled, his fangs bared and a deep scowl on his face.

"Kouga! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

A wave of relief washed over Sango. "Oh, thank god…" She then left Kagome's side, who was staring at Miroku's savior, and dashed over to the ghostly pale man. "Miroku…"

Miroku blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned his purple eyes from the still struggling wolf to the woman at his side. He gave her a shaky smile. "Hello, Sango."

A noise between a sob and a laugh escaped her lips as Sango threw her arms around her neck and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Not really expecting this, Miroku stumbled back and landed in the chair, Sango falling with him. Blinking, he slowly encircled his arms around her and returned the hug.

Growling low in his throat, Kouga successfully yanked himself from his captives hold, grabbed his dropped leather jacket, and stomped out towards the door. A loud slam vibrated off the walls, causing Kagome to wince slightly. Sighing and looking around, she realized that Sango and Miroku have somehow managed to sneak away unnoticed.

"Care to elaborate just what the _hell_ happened?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin at his sudden question, Kagome tore her eyes from the previously vacated chair to gaze at the other occupant in the room. Her chocolate brown eyes widened when she saw what he was wearing. Or lack thereof.

There Inuyasha stood in all his glory, his long silver hair pulled back into a lose ponytail at the nape of his neck. With no shirt on, Kagome could see his finely muscled chest glisten with sweat. The only piece of clothing he had on was some baggy red pants with a tie to hold them up at the waist.

Not noticing the smirk plastered on his lips, Kagome took her sweet time looking over his body. His arms were thick with muscle as well, telling her that he works out for a good portion of the day everyday. Her eyes traveled down to his waist to see that it was narrow and his belly flat. Kagome had the urge to reach out and run her fingers over his flat chiseled stomach and feel his muscles tighten under her touch. Something warm started to pool in the pit of her stomach and she could feel her heart thudding against her chest. Then when she finally realized she was still staring at his waist, she blushed deeply and turned away, for she didn't trust her eyes should they venture down further. So caught up was she in her embarrassed state, she didn't notice the object of her desires has moved until she felt strong arms encircle her waist and warm breath on her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat when his tongue flicked out and licked the shell of her ear.

"I can smell your arousal, ya know," he said huskily. "You want me, Kagome. You want me with nothing on, lying on the bed on my back with your naked form on top of me, screaming out my name, don't you, Kagome?" He chuckled when she whimpered in reply. "Well, let me tell ya something, sweetheart," he lowed his voice down to a whisper and his hand crept up her shirt, his claws trailing up to her chest. "I…want…_you._"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when those words passed his lips. Oh god. How did she get herself into his predicament?

………

Oh yeah. By looking away after gawking stupidly at his body and giving him the advantage of sneaking up on her. Damn. She hated men. And speaking of hatred, she was still mad at him for telling her no.

Anger and fury replaced all other emotions coursing through her. She didn't give in when he started planting wet kisses along her neck and nibbling her tender flesh, even when her knees started getting weak. Instead, a small smirk etched its way onto her lips and she turned around, placing her hands on his bare chest. He looked down at her with lust filled eyes, mouth parted slightly. Still smirking, her hands began to knead his muscles in a circular pattern, feeling them tighten under her touch. Well, she got her wish.

She continued to smirk up at him. "You're right, Inuyasha. I _do_ want you," she purred, her palms flat on his chest now.

Taking her smirk and words as a sign of encouragement, he dipped his head to capture her lips with his but Kagome's fingers stopped him when she placed them on his lips. He stared down at her with questioning eyes. Kagome stood on her tiptoes so that her lips were hovering over his.

"I want you…to leave me the hell alone, you horny bastard." And with that, she pushed against his chest. Inuyasha shrieked as he fell and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Kagome stuck her nose up in the air and stalked out of the room, not really knowing where she was going to go.

Inuyasha blinked from his spot on the floor. "Wait a minute…I still don't know what the _hell_ happened!"

* * *

Kouga stamped on the accelerator of his black Vanquish and flew down the road, going 100 mph. He put his dark sunglasses on and turned on his CD player, which just happened to be playing one of their CD's at the time. Scowling, he turned if back off, preferring the quiet. He sighed as he let the wind hit his face refreshingly and whip his ponytail back. Driving freely on an open road going over the speed limit always calmed him down. When he was driving, he had no worries, not even police worries. If a cop just happened to be on the same road he was on, he'd just bribe them out of a ticket. That always did the trick. With what? Money, of course. But to put it more simply, driving freed his soul. 

Sighing, and a bit more calmed down, he turned the corner leading into downtown Kyoto. "I need a drink." He'd go to his favorite bar in Kyoto, the one where he always goes to loosen up. The _Sizzle 'N Fizz._

"Wonder if Drummer Boy's there…" he wondered aloud, slowing down to the speed limit 55 mph, much to his displeasure. Sometimes when he felt like getting drunk or to just get away from everything, Kouga would see Naraku there as well, usually at the bar flirting with the bartender. He chuckled to himself. He didn't think Mr. Dark and Quiet was one to flirt. He was more of an independent kind of person.

Snorting, he turned the corner to the street that the club was located. He parked his expensive car away from the others, not wanting it to draw too much attention. After all, everyone knew that the famous wolf youkai drove a black Vanquish thanks to those damn paparazzis.

Scowling at the remembrance at exactly _how_ they came to know what he drives, he cut off the engine, and stuffed the keys in his pocket. He got out and shut the door gently, hunching his shoulders and bowing his head but not too much as to not look suspicious. His identity covered slightly, he headed towards the entrance. Once inside, Kouga let his shoulders relax and lifted his head since it was darker in the bar. He ignored all the "come hither" looks and beckons the half-naked girls were giving him as he weaved through the sea of dancing people to the bar. He sat down on a vacant stool and chuckled when he smelt the faint scent of Naraku lingering where he sat. Most likely, he's sneaking around with that skinny bartender of his.

Sighing and taking off his sunglasses, Kouga stared down at the counter while he waited for someone to order him his drink. While he waited, he decided to block out the music and let his thoughts wander to the formal party that was this weekend. He frowned. _Formal, eh? Pfft. I'm anything but formal. Sango should know that by now. And yet she torments me by wearing those stupid tuxes, finding a date, and dancing like morons around the big, fancy ballroom._ He sighed. _Where the hell am I gonna find a date? The damn lechers got Sango, Naraku's got that bartender, Inuyasha has Kagome, and Sesshomaru's determined to find that girl he's been thinking of non-stop. Hell, I'd love to bring that red head that's been haunting my dreams, but I have no idea where she lives._ He sighed again. _Damn._

"Hello sir, what would you like to drink?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he quickly put his sunglasses back and lifted his head. He opened his mouth to respond to the tender but once he got a good look of the girl, he had to refrain himself from jumping up into the counter and break dancing. It was…_her. _ It was the red head he was looking for. The same emerald green eyed girl that haunted his dreams every night, the same girl that he wanted to go to the party with, the same girl that was at the concert two months ago. _Well, whaddaya know? I found her. _He chuckled dryly to himself.

As much as he wanted to grab her arms and pull her over the bar and onto his lap, he kept his hands to himself and gave her a dashing smile. "Why, hello there, sweetheart. I've never seen you here before." It was true. Out of all the times he's been here, he's never seen her once.

Ayame blushed and gave him a shy smile. "Um, well, I just started working here about two months ago, right after I went to the Inuyasha concert." She sighed dreamily. "And Kouga…damn, is he fine." Realizing that she just told that to a complete stranger, she cleared her throat and acted like she didn't say anything. "So, what will I be gettin' for ya?"

Kouga stared at her from behind his sunglasses. She thought he was fine? Score! It'll be all the more easier to get her to come to the party with him now, knowing that information.

"I'd like a Bloody Mary, please." He grinned.

Ayame nodded. "Alright, one Bloody Mary comin' right up." She went to work on fixing him his desire drink, all the while stealing glances at him. _His hair…Kouga keeps his hair into a ponytail like that…_ She shook her head. _No, it couldn't be. Even though Kouga is in Kyoto right now for some big conference, that doesn't mean that every guy that has his hair like that is Kouga. Ugh! Okay, Ayame, stop fantasizing about him and concentrate on his drink!_ Finished with his drink a couple of seconds later, she brought it to him and Kouga set the money on the table. She took it and put in the cash register, giving him the change back. Kouga shook his head.

"Nah, you keep it. Think of it as a tip for your beauty and kindness." He raises his drink. "Thanks." He raised it to his lips and took a sip of it. "Mmm. That's good."

Ayame beamed. "Thank you. Bloody Mary's are one of my specialties. Not to mention my favorite alcoholic drink." She stated, chuckling.

Kouga raises his eyebrows. "S'at so? Heh. It's mine too."

Ayame's mouth dropped slightly. Bloody Mary's were Kouga's favorite drink…No! She will _not_ believe that this man in front of her that looks suspiciously like Kouga is Kouga. But just to make sure…

"Ya know," she started, casually cleaning out a glass. "Kouga wears his hair like that…you wouldn't happen to like him, would ya?"

_Like him? I _am_ him!_ Kouga thought with dry amusement, setting his drink down on the counter. Well, if he was going to take this girl to the party, he might as well reveal whom he is. She was starting to get too suspicious for his liking. Looking around to see if there was anyone else around, he turned back to her, only to see that she had to back turned towards him, putting away the glass she was cleaning. Taking a deep breath, he took off his sunglasses and stared at her.

Ayame turned around with another dirty glass in her hand to see if he was going to answer her question or not. She lifted her head…and gasped as the glass dropped to the floor, shattering into pieces.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome!" 

The said woman lifted her head from the chatting kit to see Sango walking into her room, beaming. "Hey Sango. What's up?"

Sango walked up to them and sat on the edge of the bed, patting Shippo on the head.

He grinned up at her. "Hey Sango."

Sango smiled at him then turned her attention to Kagome. "Kagome, did you know that there's gonna be a big formal party this weekend that's being held here?" she asked, bring her legs up and folding them beneath her. Kagome nodded.

"Actually, I heard Sesshomaru say something about a formal party that's coming up this weekend. But I never got a chance to ask him about it because he went back into his study. What about it?"

Sango clapped her hands and squealed. "Well, since I highly doubt that you've brought any gowns with you from your house, I thought I'd take you shopping for a nice gown for the occasion. I need one myself. All my other gowns are really old or don't fit me any more." She explained.

At hearing the mention of shopping, Kagome straightened up and leaned forward. "Shopping! For a gown! Oh, that would be awesome! But Sango, wouldn't it be cheaper to see if I fit any of your gowns than go and buy two new ones?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sango slouched. "Hm…I guess you're right." She sighed, and then perked back up. "But shopping is so much funner when you do it with a friend! And besides, it's not my money we're shopping with. It's the bands." She grinned devilishly.

Kagome put an equally devilish grin on too. "You are absolutely right, my friend Sango. And since it's the bands' money, I won't have any guilt about spending too much. The least they could do is share." She laughed.

Sango laughed as well. "There ya go, Kagome! A true shopper never has any guilt when it comes to shopping with someone else's money!" she stated, sticking a finger in the air.

Kagome laughed again. She would make sure to get a very expensive dress, say about a couple thousand…no, strike that. A couple _hundred_ thousand. _Payback's a bitch, Inuyasha._

Sango interrupted her thoughts with her battle cry. "To the limousine!" And with that, they both scampered off the bed and flew out the door, leaving a blinking kitsune behind.

"What _is_ it about woman and shopping?"

* * *

The limousine pulled up in front of the five-story mall, and already people were crowding around it to see who would come out. The driver got out and walked around to Sango's door and opened it. The dull roar quickly turned into loud screams when Sango stepped out, followed by Kagome. 

"Oh my god, it's Sango! The manager of Inuyasha and the band!"

"Look who's behind her! It's Kagome! Inuyasha's girlfriend!"

"If that's his girlfriend, then where's Inuyasha? I want his autograph!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

Kagome blushed as she followed behind Sango, who in turn was following behind a big, bulky security guard. She wasn't used to getting this much attention. One day, she was your average, everyday woman, trying to get by with her fat cat. Then all of a sudden, she's a famous popstar's girlfriend. It was like her life did a one hundred eighty degree turn and now it was like she _herself _was famous just by being the girlfriend of Inuyasha. Heaving a sigh, she glanced back in front of her then blinked, staring at the back of the head of the security guard. _Wonder where he came from…_ Kagome turned around and wasn't surprised when she saw another bulky man walking behind her, fending off the males that were trying to her to her and Sango. She shuddered.

"C'mon Kagome! You don't want these guys to molest you, do you?" She heard Sango's voice over the screaming people.

She ran to catch up with her friend who was waiting for her at the entrance. Sango grabbed her hand and dragged her inside, where it was relatively safer.

"Whew. Glad that's over with."

"Uh, Sango?"

The young manager blinked and followed Kagome's gaze. Her face fell.

"Fucknuts." _Oh god, I gotta stop hanging around Kouga so much…_

But once all of the gawking people in the mall got a look of the threatening men behind them, the mall seemed to speed up again, everyone pretending that they were just ordinary people.

They both let out a sigh of relief and looked at the two men behind them. "Thanks guys. You're lifesavers." Sango said, smiling.

"Literally." Kagome added.

The guards returned the smiled and bowed. "Pleasure's ours, Miss Sango. It's what we're paid for, to look mean and fierce." One said.

"And don't you forget that." Sango joked.

They laughed. "Well, go on and shop for what you need. If there's any trouble, page us."

Kagome saluted. "Will do."

"C'mon Kagome! Let's get shopping!"

"Of course!"

And with that, the two girls linked arms and started walking, ignoring all the stares they were receiving.

* * *

Standing in the store Walden Books, Kurama stood at a shelf, scanning the books with his bright green eyes. Sighing, he reached out and grabbed a random book and flipped though the pages. He didn't know why he was in this store anyway. Maybe it was because this store was Kagome's favorite in the whole mall. She loved to read. Yeah, that's gotta be it. It seemed that he couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter where he went. Everywhere he went, something reminded him of her. He put the book back and walked around the store aimlessly, his hands shoved in his pockets. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he remembered yesterday's events. He had seen her. He had seen her after four years, seen her smile, her beautiful brown eyes, her long, raven black hair that has remained the same length since the last time he saw her. She had said that she would promise to keep it that same length for the rest of her life, even when she was old and gray. Just because he had said he loved it like that. It warmed his heart to see that she had held her promise to him that was made those four years ago. 

A bit lighthearted and happy due to a mere promise, Kurama stepped out of the store and froze. There she was, standing next to another woman, Sango, he believed, looking at the mall map. For a reason unknown to him, he started to get nervous and his knees felt like Jell-O. _But why, _he thought, _why am I all of a sudden nervous when I see her? I wasn't nervous yesterday and my knees didn't feel like they were about to give out. So why now?_

"Excuse me sir, but aren't you Kurama?"

Kurama blinked and shook his head, willing his knees to strengthen. The turned his head to see a girl that was probably in her teens with waist long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, smiling at him and a small blush tinting her cheeks.

Kurama smiled lightly. "Yes, I am. How can I help you?"

The girl beamed. "Oh my god, it _is _you! C-can I have your autograph please? I love your work." She said, holding out a pad and pen.

Kurama nodded and took the pad and pen. "What's your name?"

"Heather."

He smiled and scribbled something down on the pad and handed it back to her. "Here ya go, Heather. Enjoy it."

Heather beamed and bowed. "Thank you so much, Mr. Kurama! I'm gonna hang this on my wall!" And now that she got what she came for, she turned around and started running towards a small group of friends, waving the pad in the air.

Kurama chuckled. Teenagers.

"Kurama? Is that you?"

Bright green eyes widening, Kurama turned around to see Kagome in front of him, her mouth open and a hopeful gleam in her brown eyes. Sango was behind her, talking on her cell phone.

Blinking, he shook his head and smiled. "Ah, Kagome. So nice to see you again." He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back.

Kagome blushed after her let go of her hand but a smile spread across her face. "Kurama, it's so good to see you again! Even though I just saw you yesterday. But that was only for a brief few minutes. Now I can actually talk to you with no jealous boyfriend breathing down my neck!" She laughed and gave him a friendly hug.

Kurama returned the hug full heartedly. "Even if it was just for a few brief minutes, seeing you is like seeing a sun set on one of the most beautiful beaches with a loved one whilst sharing secret hugs and kisses." He pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Lovely."

Kagome blinked as her mouth formed the word "wow". "Kurama, that was beautiful. I've never heard you say something like that when we were dating." She stated, tilting her head.

Kurama smiled charmingly at her. "Ah, but four years is a long time, my love. I have changed considerably." He looked her over with his green eyes. "And I see you have as well." He said, winking.

A crimson flush painted her cheeks and she bowed her head. "Stop that, Kurama. You know I don't like it when you flatter me in public."

He shrugged. "Tis true. But anyway, I see that your…boyfriend isn't around with you." He looked around them. "Where is he?"

At the mention her boyfriend, Kagome sighed and pulled herself from his embrace. "If you're talking about Inuyasha, I'm mad at him right now and I'd prefer if we didn't talk about him." She crossed her arms and looked away, a pouty expression planted on her face.

Kurama's brows furrowed. "Mad? What happened? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? If he did Kagome, I'll—"

Kagome cut him short. "No, Kurama. He didn't do anything. Well, actually he did, but now since I got my wish, I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Kurama relaxed, glad that his ex wasn't harmed in anyway. Except for emotionally, but since she said she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't press her. But, what did she mean by "I got my wish"?

"Kagome, when you said, 'I got my wish', what did you mean by that?" he asked, arching a delicate eyebrow. He had a pretty good guess what at it meant, but he just wanted to hear it for himself, have her say it.

She groaned inwardly. _Damn it, I was hoping he wouldn't catch those words._ She thought, running a hand through her raven locks. She let her arm fall to her side and she smiled shyly. "Well Kurama…I was mad at Inuyasha in the first place because he…hewouldn'tletmecomeseeyouandIreallywantedtoseeyouagain." She said in a rush of words, looking everywhere but at him.

Kurama blinked, trying to register all that into his mind. Once he finally found out what exactly she said, he blinked again and smiled from ear to ear. "You wanted to see me again? Aww, that's sweet of you, Kags!" He pulled her towards him again and held her tightly. Gods, how he missed holding her like this. If only he didn't have to move, then maybe he could've still held her like this. But no, he had to move and she had to go find herself a rich and famous superstar boyfriend.

………

He inwardly cringed. Did he just think that? He'd never think of something so selfish as that…would he? But when if comes to Kagome… He couldn't help but be selfish. He used to have her all to himself. Used to be able to hug her freely, cuddle with her freely, _talk_ with her freely. But now since she has a famous boyfriend, he wouldn't even be able to talk with her privately without some bodyguard hovering around her or have someone else with her at all times.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, relishing in his hug. Gods, she's missed this. She missed him holding her. But now…now she's got someone else that can hold her, kiss her, and hug her. Feeling a bit a guilty, she pulled away out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry Kurama, but I have a boyfriend and…well…I feel guilty when I'm hugging another boy. I'm sorry." She bowed her head, wrapping her arms around her stomach, as if protecting herself.

Kurama mentally kicked himself. Of course. "It's alright, Kagome. I understand completely." He smiled. Looking behind her, he saw a short, black haired guy walking towards him. He groaned. "Well, sorry Kags, but I have to go now. It was great seeing and talking to you again." He gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek then headed for his waiting friend.

Kagome blinked then turned and watched him walk off with his friend. He turned around and waved. She smiled and waved back. "It was nice talking and seeing you too, Kurama."

"Kagome, who was that?"

Kagome jumped and turned back around to see a grinning Sango behind her. "Oh, Sango. You scared me half to death," she said, holding her chest.

Sango laughed. "Sorry Kagome. So who was it?" she prodded, tucking her phone in her purse.

Kagome sighed and turned back around. "That, Sango, was my ex, Kurama. I haven't seen him for four years. Except for yesterday, though." She explained.

Sango's mouth formed an "o". "Well, we still need to find dresses for the party. We'll go to that store…uh…what's it called? Oh yeah! Happily Ever After. So c'mon!" Not waiting for the girl to respond, she grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the elevator, the store being on the third floor, them on the first floor.

(Happily Ever After was a store in my town where they sold wedding gowns, prom dresses, all the essentials for a wedding and stuff like that. They closed it down though because no body ever bought anything from it. The prices were _really _high and weddings and proms don't happen everyday, ya know…)

Finally on the third floor, the two shopping girls practically ran down the hall to their desired store. They walked in and immediately went separate ways, shifting through all the gorgeous gowns.

After a while of searching and trying on thousands of glamorous dresses, Kagome picked out a stunning dark blue dress with a small slit at the bottom. It was strapless and it showed some of her cleavage, but not too much. The dress itself was covered with a sparkly lace type thing (Don't know what it's called…) that started at the waist and ended at the hem of the gown. There was a pair of white gloves that covered her whole arm and she got a pair of matching dress shoes with about a three inch heel.

Sango got a similar dress, only hers was magenta and she had spaghetti straps. She also had matching dress shoes with a two inch heel and her gloves where a light pink and ended at her elbow.

Happy with what they've bought, the two girls linked arms and headed out the store, smiling and with one bag hanging from one of the girls' arms.

As the elevator lowered them to the bottom floor, Kagome couldn't help but think about that girl who was talking to Kurama earlier on. Why was she handing him a pad and pen? What did he write on it? Sighing, she stepped out of the elevator with the chatting Sango, nodding when she needed to. The limo was waiting for them and they both stepped into it, nodding a thank you to the driver.

On the way back to the mansion, Kagome stared out of the tinted window blackly, brows furrowed in thought. Who _was_ that girl? That was going to bug her all day. She'd make sure to ask Kurama the next time she saw him. That is, _if_ she saw him again. Sighing, she looked down at the bag in her lap. She grinned. Well, she got her revenge. But of course, she'd never say how much the gown was exactly. She'd keep that little piece of information to herself.

_Take _that_, Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_  
"…And that's basically what happened." Miroku explained, poking his rip cage and wincing. Damn, that woman can hug.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That damn Kouga. He's gotta learn to stop picking fights with anybody who disagrees with him. But, I can't really blame him, in this case. He _did_ save your ass from that chick's boyfriend. Without him, there probably wouldn't even be a _you_." He put his hands behind his head and sat back in the recliner, propping his legs up on the footrest. He was still slightly annoyed with what Kagome did earlier. Getting him all aroused like that and then leaving him. That was just plain cruel. _Cold hearted bitch._ He snarled.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "Inuyasha? Are you all right? You just snarled at nothing…" He trailed off, giving the hanyou an eccentric look.

Inuyasha shook his head and glared at his friend. "Keh. Just thinkin' bout something, that's all. I'm fine." He assured, looking to the side.

Miroku sighed and shrugged. "Alright, Inuyasha. Whatever you say." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go take a walk somewhere, get some fresh air. See ya." Saluting him, he walked out of the room, humming softly to himself.

Twin dog-ears twitched as he watched him stride out of the foyer. Yawing, he closed his amber orbs and scanned his brain for a good payback plan to play on his woman. He smirked.

_Watch out, Kagome. Payback's a bitch.

* * *

_

**Keiko:** Alright! Finally done! And I made this chapter _extra_ long to make up for my last one. It was really short, and I kinda felt bad. So I made sure that this chapter was a least three pages longer. Last chapter was thirteen pages on word. And guess how many this chapter was? Twenty-two. Yup.Twenty-two.Not three extra pages, but _nine. _ So I hope you're happy. I sure am! XD! Lol.

**Inuyasha:** -Still unconscious.-

**Ashley:** -Skips in with Sesshomaru following after her, a 'Property of Ashley' sticker on his forehead.-

**Keiko:** Ashley, I thought mom told you to get rid of those stickers!

**Ashley:** -Grins.- You didn't honestly think I would, did you?

**Keiko:** -Blinks.- No, actually, I didn't.

**Ashley:** Well, there ya go. –Winks.-

**Keiko:** -Sighs- I wish I owned somebody…

**Kurama:** -Walks in with a 'Property of Keiko' sticker on his forehead-

**Keiko:** Oh, wait…I do!

**Ashley:** Didn't mom…?

**Keiko:** Shh!

**Kurama:** Please review and we'll be sure to entertain you in the next chapter. –Smiles.-

**Keiko:** -Smiles stupidly.-

(**A special Treat: **Alright everyone, you've heard so much about me, that I finally had to just come out and have my own say. Can you guess who this is yet? Yup! The infamous Ashley, your favorite author's big sister! Yeah, I read her role-plays, and I'm a big fan of hers, but I just had to let you all know that I'm not that mean! Really, I'm a NICE person. Keiko just likes to make me sound mean. –Sad face-. But then again…I think all little sisters like people to think they're tortured beyond belief by their big sisters. Guess I'll never find out though huh? Yes, my favorite character is Sesshomaru, but really, I'm not way, way, way obsessed with him like she makes me out to be. (But I do like being paired up with him in role-play!) I'm begging you all; please tell her in a review not to be so cruel to me in the role-plays! I've never fainted in my life, I swear! –A sorrowful tear slips down my cheek.- Oh great, now I'm crying! Thanks Keiko! –Gives a dramatic sniffle and manages to give a glare at Keiko while still looking pitiful- Anyway, perhaps I'll talk to you all again sometime. –Runs away from the projectiles being thrown at me by Keiko so I'll stop typing and so SHE can type instead.- …Toodles! –Ashley-)

**Keiko:** -Rolls eyes.- Yup, that's my sister for ya… I'm not that mean!

**Naraku: **Could've fooled me…

**Keiko:** Hey, _I'm_ not the one who's trying to kill Inuyasha in the series!

**Naraku:** ………

**Keiko:** Thought so.


	14. Phonecalls

Hello and I'm back! Yeah, sorry for the long update. X.x; But this time, I'm just gonna skip my excuse as to why I didn't update for a while. You should already know what it is… So, yeah, I'm sorry and stuff like that…

**Inuyasha: **-Sitting against the wall, scooting back as far away from Kagome while shooting her a death glare.-

**Kagome: **-Sitting next to Kouga, idly looking around while twiddling her thumbs.- La de do…

**Kouga: **-Smirking, causally stretches then puts his arm around her.-

**Kagome: **-Blinks.- Uh…

**Inuyasha: **-Growls.- Kouga! Get your filthy paws offa her! –Jumps up and strides over to him, pushing Kagome behind him.-

**Kouga: **-Growls.- I'll do whatever I damn well please!

**Inuyasha and Kouga: **-Start to fight.-

**Kagome: **-Rubs her temples.- Will they ever learn?

**Keiko: **-Blinks.- Is it just me, or does Inuyasha seem to be alternating between me and Kagome?

**Inuyasha:** -Stops fighting for a millisecond.- It's just you! –Goes back to fighting.-

**Keiko:** …Oi.

**Kaoru4: **That little phone call was just something for Kagome to get alone with Kurama. n.n I hope you enjoy this chapter to the fullest.

**Sweet-Kioku:** Oh, cookie! –Nibbles.- Here's your chapter!

**MoonlightHanyou:** Well, to tell ya the truth, I'm not sure what the lemon will be on. I guess it'll just come when the time is right, ya know? Who knows? It might even be in the next chapter…

**Darkness Chick 54:** You honestly don't know? Heh. Well, I'll give ya a hint. She has cinnamon eyes…and her name begins with 'R'.

**Youkai Koinu:** -Looks at the sticker.- Um…you might wanna take that off if ya know what's good for you…

**Kagome**: -Fuming, she stalks over to Inuyasha and rips the sticker off, causing Inuyasha to wince in his…unconscious state. She glares at Koinu and drags him away, being none to gentle.-

**Keiko:** -Sighs.- Yup.

**Sanci:** Heh, well you'll just hafta find out, now wont ya? –Smirks.-

**Miranda ( Ray ): **Hehe…I'll never tell. –Winks.- Mm….as for the trivia… Arg. Just look at the beginning of the chapter. X.x

**Baby-Jayde:** Yeah, Kouga was a bit testy in the last chapter, but I just couldn't resist and I needed something for him to storm off and go meet his little girlfriend. As for Kurama…the answer will be revealed in later chapters, promise.

**anime-lover-forever2007:** Mmm…sorry to ask this but, who are you and how do you know my sister? O.o That…confuzzles me. Are you Kawaii Butterfly?

**Inu-yashas-Angel-Kagome:** A rosary? No, I'm not going to put one on him. I don't know, it just doesn't seem to fit in with the fic. Heh. Sorry. And I'm not sure how many I'll write. For now, I'm just seeing where this is taking me and the ending will just come naturally.

**Natasha: **That is a pretty good suggesting. I'll think about it.

**Ericka: **But it's so fun to mess with mah sissy!–Glomps the Ashley.-

**Ashley:** X.x

**Keiko:** Hehe…I wanna see your room!

**Kimmie: **Thank you for the advice. I'll be sure to do as you suggested in later chapters. n.n

**Esta: **Heh. I might do that…but I'm not keen on bringing Kikyou back into the plot. T.T

**Darkness-Angel-2004:** It's no use. She'll find a way. She's scheming as I type.

**Ashley:** -Scheming.- Aha! -Steals the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and uses the Red Tetsusaiga on the field. The field dissipates and she runs in, dropping the sword. Plucks Sesshomaru from Angel's evil clutches and runs back, laughing evilly.- Muwahahahaha!

**Sesshomaru:** o.o Uh…

**Keiko:** See?

**Lllittle-Oni: **Wow…I sympathize for you. I'm really sorry. That must really suck. I'm glad I save all of my chapters and work on word so if my account ever fazed on me or whatever, I'd just use one of my other ones and go from there. But I'd lose all of my reviews…x.x Well, good luck on your fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter. n.n

**I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe:** Hehe…I don't know about you, but that's a pretty good idea for name. Lol. I like it. I'm glad you like this fic. Enjoy this chapter to the fullest. n.n

**j-popangel:** O.O Whoa, now…such language…Lol. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long update. …Things…have been happening and I just recently found out that my crush since forever who came back to my school has a girlfriend. So, I've had to deal with that…mournfully. But here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**A.R.K Akira Reina Kaiba: **Thank you very much for the advice. n.n I'll keep all of it in mind and I hope to see from you in the future.

**Kirah:** Lol. Yeah, I always have fun with that word. I say it aloud and my parents are like, "What?" including the clueless look. Lmao. It's priceless. As for the random facts, you think I should put them at the bottom of the chapters form now on? Give me your opinion and maybe I'll start. n.n

**MY FATHER: **I'm still looking for you! Just you wait, I'll find you! And I'm not gonna tell ya when I do, either! I still can't believe you! I'll find you, mark my, if a bit over-confident, words!

**Keiko: **Okay, now that that's done, here's this chapter's Trivia Question.

**What are the English translations for the following names?  
Kouga, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Miroku.**

**Last questions Trivia answer: **Get ready for this. I bet _none_ of you would of _ever_ guessed this.** –**Clears throat**.- Awanohachiemondanuki. **Yeah, I bet all of ya are like, O.O Holy crap…

**A lot of you did guess Hachiemon and I'm sorry but that is not the answer. Yes, I know I should have said that Hachiemon didn't count either and for that, I deeply apologize. If you're wondering where I got his name, it's in my book I bought, "The InuYasha Experience". It asks questions on all of the characters, (with the exception of Sango, _why_, that _still _baffles me) and it has paragraph long answers.**

So, I guess there is no winner for the Trivia. I wish you all the best of luck with this chapter's Trivia.

**

* * *

Dangerous Dancing**  
Chapter fourteen – Phone Calls

* * *

Skipping into the her room, humming a soft tune to herself and bit lighthearted now that she was calmed down considerably, Kagome dropped her bag onto her bed, following the bag herself, plopping down on her back. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, a smile etching its way onto her face. It was good to be back, even though she was still a little peeved at Inuyasha. Recalling the time when she had met Kurama in the mall, her smile broadened and a small giggle escaped her lips. It had been nice to see him again, if only for a brief few minutes, just like last time. Her smile faded and she frowned. _But that's just it…I don't want to just talk to him for a few minutes, but longer than that. Isn't there any other way? Sure, I could schedule a meeting between the two of us, but then there's the issue of Inuyasha…and his damn dog senses._

Her brows furrowed and she sat up, letting out a long, frustrated sigh. _So that blows that theory. I'd have to get his permission to go see him again, and that'll _never_ happen. _Kagome blinked, as if just realizing something. _Wait a minute…since when do I have to have his permission to do anything? I have my own free will! He doesn't control it! _Smile returning, she jumped up from her bed, determination in her eyes. But then it quickly faded, along with her smile and she dropped back down on the bed, elbow propped up on her knee and her head resting in her palm. _Yeah, I may have my own free will and control it…but how will I get Inuyasha to let me go? He's a lot stronger than me so…_All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she perked up, lifting her head from her palm and blinking slowly. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"Wait a minute…" A plan developing in her mind, a slow smirk spread across her face. "Perfect. _That's _what I'll do. There's no _way _he can resist that!" Confidence snuggled proudly in her heart, she got back up again and started for the door, only a ringing sound stopped her in her tracks, causing her to look back and try to find the source. Brows furrowing, she turned back and rummaged through her bag for that was where it was coming from. Finding the source, she pulled her silver flip phone out of her bag, checked the caller ID and nearly dropped it.

* * *

Stumbling back, a hand flying back to grab hold of something and the other pressed over her heart, the she-wolf stared with wide eyes at the other wolf demon on the other side of the bar. _Oh my god…is that…that can't be…_Kouga! 

Ayame's mouth dropped and Kouga chuckled. "Close your mouth, sweetheart. You'll catch flies." She immediately snapped her mouth shut and she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Taking in a deep breath, she steadied herself and fixated her gaze on him.

"…Y-you're…Kouga…" was her intelligent response. She mentally kicked herself.

Kouga chuckled again and casually leaned his elbows on the counter, an elegant eyebrow raised. "The one and only. Now, why don't you give me the pleasure of knowing your name, sweetheart?" He flashed her a smile, one that had Ayame almost swooning. Almost.

Blinking once and finally realizing the shattered glass on the floor, she made quick work of gathering it up and dumping it in the trashcan. Picking off imaginary lint on her apron, she cleared her throat and looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "Ayame."

Kouga smiled again and nodded. "Well Ayame, it's a pleasure to meet you. As you know, I'm Kouga, the second singer of the Inuyasha band." Putting his sunglasses back on, he threw her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I don't feel much like running for my life when someone realizes it's me right now." He explained, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone _had _noticed him without his sunglasses. Sighing in relief, he looked back and was about to say something more, when he realized that she was no longer in front of him, but in front of another man, mixing him a drink. The man seemed to be enjoying the view he was getting when she bent down to retrieve a rag to clean up some drinks he spilled. Kouga growled. He couldn't stop the next lines that came out of his mouth.

"Hey you, quit staring at the lady like that or else you'll wish you'd never even set your eyes on her, got it?" he threatened lowly, baring his fangs.

The man raised a brow and laughed. "And who are you, to tell me what I can and can't look at, _wolf_?" he said, emphasizing the word "wolf". Ayame set his ordered drink in front of him, biting her lower lip and looking at Kouga quizzically.

Kouga rolled his eyes behind the dark sunglasses and shook his head. "_Don't _do it again." And with that, he turned his attention to his own drink and took a sip.

The man laughed again then good a big swig of his Everything But. He slammed his mug down a bit roughly then went to chatting with the people around him.

Ayame's eyes lingered on the man for a second more, and then she walked back over to Kouga, a shy smile plastered on her lips. "Um, th-thank you. You didn't have to do that, ya know. I'm kinda used to it. This is a bar, after all, where all the perverts and druggies hang out." She explained nonchalantly, cleaning out a mug with a rag.

Kouga shrugged and took another sip of his Bloody Mary. "I know. But I just can't stand it when people do that, looking at places where they're not supposed to look." He scowled. "Makes me sick." He took another sip of his drink, only this one was a bit longer than the others.

The bartender smiled at him. _I can't believe it…In all my years since I've had a crush on Kouga, I would've never thought that I'd actually have a conversation with him! And I'm not blabbering like an idiot either! _Ayame giggled softly, putting the cleaned dish away and dishing around for another one in the water-filled sink.

Finishing his drink in one last, large swig, the wolf demon set is glass aside and watched the back of Ayame's head as she cleaned the dishes. A half smile spread across his face when her soft giggle finally registered in his mind. _What a lovely laugh…_he thought, the affects of the alcohol already getting to him. Looking over to the side to see if that man was keeping his eyes where they should be, he growled when he saw that they weren't. They were staring at the bartender's rear and by the stupid smile on his face; he could tell that he was enjoying it. He didn't need to look anywhere else to see that another part of his anatomy was enjoying it as well. Scowling deeply, he got up from his seat, his mind a bit cloudy as he trudged over to the offending man and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him up and staring him in the eyes, ignoring his sounds of surprise and protest.

"I thought I told you to keep your wandering eyes _away _from the lady. Didn't I make myself clear the first time?" he growled, pulling back his lip in a sneer.

Ayame, hearing the low voice from behind, whirled around and gasped when she saw the scene played out in front of her. "Kou-!" She bit her cheek to keep from saying the rest of the name. Glancing around to make sure no one heard her, she threw the rag on the counter and ran out the half door and around the bar, making her way to the two men.

The offending man sneered back. "And I thought I told _you_ that I can look where ever I damn well please!" His hand flew up and punched the side of his face, causing Kouga to drop him and stumble back. The man dropped on his feet, if a bit clumsily and stared at him hard.

Kouga raised a hand to his abused cheek and glared at the other man, his usually cool blue eyes filled with fury. "So you wanna fight? That's fine by me." And with that said, he lunged for him, the man stepping aside quickly. Kouga growled and was about to jump for him again, but something was holding him back by the arm. Looking over his shoulder, his eye softened when he realized it was Ayame who had a hold of his arm, worry etched into her features.

"Stop this, both of you." Even though her face showed worry and concern, her tone was harsh and demanding. Releasing her hold on his arm, she walked to stand in between the two men, her head darting back and froth between them. "This bar has a no fighting policy, so if you wanna fight, take it outside." She said, jerking her thumb towards the door.

Kouga stared at her for a moment longer then his gaze hardened when he focused it on the man, who was staring back at him just as roughly. "You heard the lady. No fighting. And I have better things to do than play with a whelp like you." Sneering at him one last time, he turned back and headed for his seat once more, ignoring all the stares from the crowd that has formed while the two had their disagreement. Numerous groans and protest filled the bar and Ayame quickly stopped that by giving all hard glares. The man, though, was not quite finished. Renewed anger swelled up in him and he took a menacing step towards Kouga.

"Whelp! Who the fuck are you calling a whelp, ya fleabag!" Not waiting for a response, the angered man flew towards him and Kouga barely had enough time to jump out of the way, landing into a fighting stance.

"I may be a wolf, but I sure know how to pack a punch, you bastard!" Kouga blocked the attack when he lunged for him yet again, a crowd forming around them again. Chants of "Go Jack! Kick his ass!" could be heard throughout the saloon and Ayame failed miserably trying to stop this fight from happening. So instead of trying to stop it, she just stayed back, silently praying for Kouga to win.

Jack yelled out a battle cry before jumped at him again, his hand raised and his fist balled into a fist. Kouga growled and jumped out of the way yet again, and punched him in the back of the head when he passed him. Spinning around on his heel, Jack tried to get him off his feet this time by swiping a leg under him smoothly. Caught off guard, Kouga tell backwards onto his back, the air getting knocked out of his lungs when he landed. "Oof!"

Jack smirked and took no time in jumping on him, sitting on his waist and drawing a pocketknife from his pocket. "Not so tough anymore, are ya wolf?" he said, pointing the sharp tip of the knife to his neck. Kouga stared down at the knife at his throat then back up at him, narrowing his blue eyes. The thought to pull off his sunglasses - that had somehow managed to stay on his face throughout the brawl – did cross his mind but he didn't know if that would be the smart thing to do when a bunch of people were surrounding you, a guy threatening you with a knife to the throat and the fact that he was a bit tipsy didn't help at all either. So, he decided to be smart for once and keep them on…for now.

Sighing, the loathing and rage fading from his eyes, he stared up at him calmly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go ahead. Slice my throat," he said lowly, staring into the gray eyes of the man named Jack.

By this time, Ayame was beginning to panic and she desperately wanted to do something…anything to get Kouga out of harms way. She's read how he tends to get drunk at bars and get into mindless fights, but this fight has gone too far. Even though it didn't look that bad, Kouga's never been threatened by a knife at throat before, and she didn't feel like finding out what would happen if he actually did carry out his threat.

Without thinking, she quickly moved into action by running to the two men and trying to pull Jack off of him. "Jack, you have to stop this! Now! I'll have you thrown out of here and you'll be forbidden to ever set foot in this bar again!" Ayame stated, pulling at him again.

Jack, though, didn't like this and he growled lowly in his chest, swinging an arm back too fast for Ayame to dodge. His burly arm struck her chest and she gasped, the force of the hit throwing her back and onto the floor.

Kouga's eyes widened and concern colored his face; worry filling his eyes and he craned his neck to gaze at the she-wolf. "Ayame!" Snapping his head back to the man pinning him down, he growled loudly and bared his fangs, his brows furrowing. "How _dare_ you?" he said dangerously low, his claws digging into the flesh of his hand, drawing blood.

Jack cocked an eyebrow then chuckled lowly, letting the point of the knife drift away form his neck a bit. "Oh, I dare."

Renewed anger and fury coursing through his body, Kouga scowled then pushed him off of him harshly, causing him to fall back onto his back and Kouga shooting up.

Jack groaned and gasped when he realized his pocketknife was no longer in the safety (-Cough.-) of his hand. Frantically looking around for it, he spotted it about a foot away and he quickly crawled over to him, putting his hand on the handle. Relaxing now that he had his weapon back, he was about to pick it up…when a black boot stepped on his hand hard, preventing him from picking it up. Jack cried out in pain, feeling, and hearing, something snap in his hand. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his gray eyes slowly trailed up the body of the owner of the boot to stare into the ice blue eyes of his demon opponent. His eyes filled with fear as Kouga glared down at him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not _polite_ to strike a lady?" He exclaimed, pushing down harder on his hand when he said "polite".

Jack bit his lip to keep from yowling out in pain and instead settled for a whimper.

Kouga growled then bent down and grabbed his collar, plucking him off the floor and getting in his face. Slowly raised a hand up towards their faces, Jack's eyes widened and her turned away then squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the sting. When he heard gasps coming from the crowd around him, he opened his eyes and blinked, turning to look back at him. His mouth dropped and his eyes grew considerably large. He found himself staring into two ice blue eyes of none other than Kouga, singer of the Inuyasha band.

Kouga arched a black eyebrow. "You got something to say now, _Jack?_"

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly shook his head. "N-no Sir, I-I mean Kouga sir, I-I'm really sorry sir, I didn't know—"

"Shuddup up already."

Jack nodded, the color draining from his face.

Kouga stared at him long and hard, as if contemplating on what to do with the guy. Sighing, a small growl passing his lips, he dropped Jack back on his feet, giving him a warning glare. "If I ever see you harming her again or any other woman, I'll have you—"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kouga blinked then looked down at his waist where the beeping was coming from. Swearing under his breath, he pushed the button on his pager then looked back up Jack. He put his sunglasses back on and gave him one final, if a bit warning glare, before brushing past him then quickly trotted over to help Ayame up from the floor. Once she was standing, he glanced over her swiftly to see if she was injured in anyway. "Are you alright?" he asked, his gaze locking with hers.

Ayame brushed herself off and looked back up at Kouga, a delicate blush creeping up to her cheeks. She offered him a shy smile and nodded. "Y-yes, I'm fine…Kouga." _Okay…Let's see now…Kouga is actually here, he got in a fight with Jack, he won, now he's standing in front of me, asking if I'm alright…and I said fine to him… _She sighed quietly. _Now, if only he'll ask me for my cell phone number…_

"Uh, hey, can I have your cell number? I wish I can stay longer but I gotta scram. I'll call ya sometime and we can talk more." He winked and flashed her a dashing smile.

Ayame's mouth almost dropped. Almost. _Did…he…just…? Ah! What am I doing! He just asked me for my number and here I am, gawking at him like he's grown another head! _Snapping out of her reverie, she shook her head and smiled crookedly. "Um…sure." She pulled a pad a pencil from her apron and scribbled down her cell number, ripping it off and handing it to him.

He took it, folded it and tucked it in his pocket safely. He gave her one last smile in thanks then turned around and headed for the door. Before he made it all the way out, he looked over his shoulder and waved, his smile still planted on his lips. "Later Ayame. I'll call ya sometime." And with that, he stepped outside, leaving the door to shut on its own gently.

Ayame just stared at the door, not believing what had just happened. "He just…asked me for my cell phone number…and I gave it to him…and…he's gonna call me!" A broad smile spread across her face and she giggled madly, jumping around in circles. "Kouga has my number! Kouga has my number! And he's gonna _call me_! _HE'S GONNA CALL ME!"_

By now, everybody in the _Sizzle 'n Fizz_ was looking at her strangely as the people in the crowd all went back to their seats and some men helping a shaky Jack back to his seat.

* * *

"Oh my gods…this can't be happening…I must be seeing things…that _can't _be that number…can it?" Daring another peek at her still ringing phone, Kagome groaned and ran a hand down her face. "It _is._" Sighing deeply and deciding to finally answer the damn contraption for she knew it would just keep ringing until she picked up because the caller was very persistent and just keep calling anyway until she eventually picked up, she plopped down on the bed and flipped it open, hesitantly putting it up to her ear. 

"…Hello?"

"_WHERE IN HEAVENS NAME ARE YOU!" _was the nice greeting she got.

Kagome grimaced and held the phone away from her ear a bit, putting it back when the loud yell was over. "Hi mom."

"Kagome, where are you? I'm so worried! I called and called your apartment and I never got any answer and then I called your work and Kagura said that you were went somewhere with someone and wouldn't be back for a long time and then I called Houjo to see if he knew where you were and then I got this note and—"

"Mom, calm down," she interrupted her. "I'm fine."

Kagome heard her mother sigh in relief and Kagome let her own escape her lips. Now, to explain exactly _where_ she is… and with _whom._ "Um, Mom? About that note—"

"Ah! The note!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed and Kagome could hear ruffling on her mother's end of the phone then it stopped. The woman cleared her throat and Kagome had a feeling of dread wash over her. "Let's see now…

'Dear Higurashi family,

Your daughter, Kagome Higurashi, has gone on a vacation with some friends and is not sure when she will be back. She will call you when or if she gets the chance to. Thank you for taking the time to read this short but important note.

Signed…"

Kagome waited for her mother to finish the note, absently biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"…Inuyasha.'"

Kagome's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the phone…again. Plastering on a fake smile, she said sweetly into the phone, "Excuse me for a minute, mother."

Her smile faded completely and she hit the 'mute' button on her cell before her mother could answer. She took a deep breath.

"_INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

* * *

Said (or yelled?) man was walking by her room at the time when she bellowed out is name. He froze in his tracks and his head slowly turned to glance at the double doors. Deciding to use his brain for once, he turned on his heel and as quickly and quietly as he could, hauled ass out of that hallway.

* * *

Counting to ten and holding the bridge of her nose, Kagome blew out a breath of air then un-muted her cell. Putting it back up to her ear, she grunted to let her mother know that she was back. 

Mrs. Higurashi blinked a few times and was silent for a moment before speaking. "Kagome? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. So…will you let me explain everything?" she asked in a small voice, biting her lip again.

The older woman sighed and sat back in the chair she was sitting in, pulling her tea closer to her. "Explain away, young lady."

Kagome winced. She only used "young lady" when she was pissed off. So taking another deep breath, she began explaining from the day she and Inuyasha met at the park to this afternoon.

Her mother listened intently to what her daughter had to say, muttering an occasional "Mm hm" to signal that she was still listening. When Kagome finished explaining what had happening during the week, she felt drained and unnerved, now knowing what her mother's response would be.

"I see…" was all her mother said after her illumination.

After a pregnant silence, Mrs. Higurashi finally spoke up, much to Kagome relief. "So let me get this straight…you met the famous singer Inuyasha at the park one night, took him to your apartment so he wouldn't get molested by crazed fan girls…and guys," she shuddered as she said the last word, "you fell in love with each other and he asked you to go to Kyoto with him, which you agreed, and now your in his mansion with him and his friends?"

"Brother and friends," Kagome corrected her.

She waved it off with her hand, even though her daughter couldn't see it. "Yes, yes, his brother as well. Alright, I think I understand it all now."

A wave of relief washed over Kagome and she sighed, a slow smile gracing her lips as she closed her eyes, mouthing the words, "Thank you" at the ceiling. At least she wasn't angry. Now that's something _no_body wanted.

"But, Kagome, I have one question,"

The younger woman opened her eyes and she sat up straight, looking down at the floor. "…What is it?"

Her mother sighed and rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes. "When will you be back?"

Kagome felt the color drain from her face. "When will I be…back?"

"Yes dear, when will you be back?"

She swallowed the lump that has formed in her throat and she looked around her room nervously, as if there was something she could use as an excuse not to answer the question. Spotting some wrapped candy on the nightstand, she decided to use the oldest trick in the book. Sliding over enough so snatch it off her nightstand, she quickly unwrapped it and tossed the candy aside. She put the wrapper to the talking end and started crinkling it against the mouthpiece. "What mom? I'm sorry, I can't hear you! Sounds like we're breaking up! I'll call you another time! Bye!" And with that, she quickly snapped the cell shut and plopped down on her back, throwing an arm over her face. "Oh boy…"

* * *

Smiling triumphantly at his successful getaway, Inuyasha strode into the kitchen and made his way over to the refrigerator, opening the door and poking his head inside. 

"Inuyasha!"

"Wha--!" Thunk. "Ow! Goddamn it!" Pulling out his head and rubbing it tenderly, he turned around to glare down at the intruder. "Damn it, Shippo! Don't do that! You scared the shit outta me!" he stated, still rubbing his head from where he whacked it in the fridge.

Said kit smiled in apology and back away a step. "S-sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you knew I was there, with your keen hearing and sense of smell…" He laughed nervously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and lowered his hand from his head, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. "Well? Is there a reason you're down here bugging me or are you trying to escape a bath Kaede ordered you to do?" Inuyasha asked, drumming his clawed fingers on his forearm.

Shippo narrowed his eyes and poked his nose up in the air defiantly. "No, I'm _not_ running away from… a bath." He wrinkled his nose at the word. "I'm down here to say that Sango wants you and the others to go out and look for a new tuxedo for the formal party coming up. Kagome and Sango already have a new dress and—" Shippo's green eyes widened and he gasped, his hands coming up to smack across his mouth. Slowly lifting his head to look up at his idol, he backed away, his small hands still covering his mouth. Sango had made sure to get her point across when she told him to tell him _not_ to let him know that she and Kagome had already went shopping for a dress when telling him that she wanted them to find a new tux.

"_And make sure that you _don't _tell him that Kagome and I already have our dresses for the party, or else…" She smirked and brought out her hand from behind her back that was holding a Shampoo bottle: Vanilla. She flicked the top open and squeezed the see through bottle, the contents oozing out from the top and sliding down the bottle. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_Shippo's eyes widened and he frantically nodded, eyeing the Shampoo as he swallowed harshly. "Y-yes, Sango. I won't tell him. I-I promise." And with that he bowed and scurried out of the room as fast as his little feet could take him, distancing himself as far away from the evil stuff as possible. _

The kitsune shuddered at the memory and let his hands fall. _What an evil woman…_ He dared a peek up at the dog demon.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he stared down at the child quizzically until realization dawned on him. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at him. "Kagome and Sango already have a _what?_" He took a menacing step towards the kit, which in turn caused Shippo to "eep!" and jump back, nailing his eyes shut. Feeling his feet rise from the floor, Shippo popped an eye open then the other when he saw that he was inches away from Inuyasha's face, his golden eyes boring into his green ones. Shippo gulped and smiled meekly. "Heh, heh, heh…did I say anything about them? No, I don't think I did…"

"Shippo…" Inuyasha growled dangerously low.

Shippo whimpered pathetically and bit his cheek, averted his eyes away from this fiery amber ones.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled away from him, raising a hand and cracking his knuckles.

Shippo's eyes widened and he started to squirm in his grasp, clawing at his hand that was holding his tail pitifully. "Lemme down, Inuyasha! I didn't say anything! Really! Lemme down or I'll call Kagome!"

Inuyasha cocked a brow and chuckled. "Kagome? What can she do to me? Sit me?" He laughed at his own joke then continued to stare at the youngster hanging by his tail. "Now, be a good kit and tell me what Sango said or it's bath time for you, kid."

Shippo groaned. _Threatened two times in one day! What has the world come to? _"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" He knew he was breaking his promise to Sango but this was a lie or take a bath situation! Sighing, Shippo hung there limp, his head bowed. "Sango and Kagome already have their dresses for the party 'cause they went shopping earlier today…I promised Sango I wouldn't say anything so that's why I didn't say anything in the first place." He confessed in a defeated voice.

Inuyasha kept staring at the kit with a blank expression. Then, his eyebrows furrowed and he growled. "They did, huh?" He snarled at nothing in particular then looked back at Shippo. "Thanks Shippo."

Shippo stared up at him, blinking. "You mean you're not gonna thump me for keeping it from you?"

Inuyasha blinked down at him. "No, I wasn't going to. But, not that you mentioned it," He raised his fist and thumped him on the head. "Now we're even." And with that, he dropped him back onto the floor and strode out of the kitchen, snack intention forgotten.

Shippo sat there on the floor, tears brimming his eyes as he rubbed his head. "This place is full of evil people…and demons."

"Hey Shippo, you seen Sango anywhere?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden question, Shippo jumped up and faced the intruder. Blinking once he realized whom it was, he sighed and walked over to the wolf, jumping up on his shoulder. "If I tell you, will you protect me?"

Kouga arched a black brow. "Protect you? From what? Has Inuyasha been threatening you again?" Over the years, Kouga has become quite close to the small kit and vice versa with Shippo and if someone did dare to threatened the child in his presence, he wouldn't hesitate to give them a good swift punch in the gut and threaten them in return not to threat Shippo while he was around. Even if he wasn't, he'd track them down and teach them a lesson or two. Shippo was very grateful for this even though Inuyasha did protect him as well, but sometimes he couldn't protect him from himself. If Inuyasha wasn't there to make sure Shippo was safe, Kouga sure as hell would be.

Shippo shrugged a small shoulder. "Well, kinda," he said then looked around them, as if the next words he was about to say would come true if anyone heard them. He lowered his voice. "Inuyasha said he'd make me take a…_bath_ if I didn't tell him what Sango said…" The word "bath" came out of his mouth as if it were some kind of poison.

Kouga had to refrain from letting lose a howl of laughter. He knew how much the kid hated baths. Hell, he even hated baths when he was a pup. So, he had some sympathy for him. But still, you needed to take one if you didn't want to walk around smelling really bad. So, instead of laughing, he patted the kit awkwardly on the back since he was still perched on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Shippo. I won't let the words 'Inuyasha', 'Shippo' and 'bath' even be said in the same sentence by anyone, alright? If anyone threatens to make you take a bath, just come to me and I'll straighten 'em out. Okay kid?"

Shippo smiled and hugged him around the neck quickly then jumped off. "Thanks Kouga! I can always count on you!" He then scurried out and disappeared about the corner. A few seconds later, his head peeked around the corner. "Sango's outback in the garden, by the way." And with that, his head vanished behind the wall and he was gone.

Kouga chuckled and shook his head. Following the kit's directions, he made his way to the back door of the large manor. Making it there in a matter of seconds after the twists and turns of the hallways, he opened the door and stepped outside, pausing when he saw whom else was there. "When the hell did you get back?"

Said demon being addressed turned his head slowly, his black tresses pulled back into a thick, low ponytail. He arched a delicate brow. "I believe I got back only a few moments ago. Were you not so engrossed with your discussion with the kit, you would've known that I had arrived." Naraku explained, a smirk etching its way onto his lips.

Kouga furrowed his eyebrows and growled at him, giving him a snarl before walking over to the table and sitting down, crossing his arms and propping his feet on another chair. He nodded at the others present, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku. "Alright Sango, I'm here now so what's so 'important' to drag me away from A--…a good time?" He caught himself before he could say Ayame. He didn't feel like explaining whom she was at the moment, knowing full well that either Inuyasha or Miroku would bring it up, the nosy bastards.

Sango rolled her eyes and seated herself on the table, glaring at Miroku whose hand had been inching its way too close to her ass. Grinning, he snapped his hand behind his back, winking at her. Sango blushed and looked away, flicking imaginary lint off of her skirt. She cleared her throat.

"Well, as you all know, there's a formal party, ball, if you will, coming up this weekend and I want all of you to find a new tux to wear for the occasion. People we know will be there and I want you to make a good impression on them, do I make myself clear?" Her gaze locked with each of them and they grunted in reply, excluding Sesshomaru who merely nodded curtly.

Sango nodded and began to babble on about manners - this focused on Inuyasha and Kouga – and how to greet people properly and the essentials.

Kouga, off in his little world, didn't hear any of this for he was too caught up in thinking about the she-wolf that he would definitely call today and ask if she would go to the aforementioned party or "ball" with him. He desperately wanted her to say yes. Not like she would say no, for she did confess that he was "fine". He knew he had a crush on him…along with a lot of other females out there who would cut off an arm just for a piece of his clothing.

Shuddering at the thought, Kouga yawned and stretched, closing his eyes lazily and shutting off Sango's droning about politeness and manners. A slow smile etched its way onto this lips as he envisioned them dancing across the dance floor, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. They would then sneak upstairs to his bedroom, have a glass of champagne or two and talk contently with one another. Then they would walk to his bed, strip down to nothing and…

"Don't you think so Kouga?"

"Wha? Whoa!" His arms flailing and his legs whipping about, his chair tipped back and fell onto the concrete, Kouga shrieking on his way down. He landed roughly, the metal chair scraping across the hard ground.

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed out right loud and had to keep their balance before they to tipped back in their chairs too far. Naraku rolled his eyes and Sesshomaru's face remained stoic. Sango had a hand hovering over her mouth, hiding her smirk and trying to smuggle her snickers and giggles.

Kouga groaned and sat up, rubbing his head with a clawed hand. He opened his eyes and glowered at the two laughing idiots then shot up and stormed back into the house.

Inuyasha, now down to snickers, finally calmed down. "Told ya he wasn't payin' attention." He held out his hand toward Miroku, smirking. "Now fork it over."

Miroku rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket, pulling out a twenty and smacking it in Inuyasha's palm.

* * *

"Damn bastards…all of 'em…Mr. Dark and Silent too…and Stoic Face." Kouga mumbled, hands balled into fists as she stomped up to his room. Swinging open the doors harshly, he stepped in them slammed them shut, walking over to his bed and sitting down, burying his face in his hands. Sighing, he scooted back and settled himself against the headboard, pulling out his cell phone along with the folded piece of paper. A slow smile emerged on his lips and he calmed down, knowing that his love was only seven digits away. Unfolding the paper, he flipped open the cell and punched in the numbers, holding it up to his ear when finished and waiting patiently. It rang once…twice… 

"Hello?" came the pleasant female voice he's been anticipating to hear.

Kouga smiled. "Why, hello there, Ayame. It's nice to hear your voice again."

Ayame stiffened. "Kouga?"

Said wolf grinned. "The one and only."

Ayame had to refrain from squealing in delight. She didn't think that he would actually call her. Something like this, getting called by a famous singer, is _very _rare. "Um, h-hey, Kouga…it's…nice to hear from you, too." _Did I just say that? _

Kouga beamed. "Well, that's nice to hear." _Now, how to bring up it in normal conversation? _"Say, uh, Ayame, do you like…formal parties?" He asked casually and instantly smacked the heel of his hand on his forehead. _Stupid!_

She arched an eyebrow. "Formal parties? I guess they're okay." She answered, grabbing a damp cloth from the sink and wiping the counter clean. Her shift ended in one hour, thank Kami. "Why?"

Kouga sucked in a breath. "Well…" _How the hell do I explain this? Okay, just say it like it's something someone says everyday. _He scoffed. _Yeah right… "Well, my mansion is throwing this big ball this weekend and I was wondering if you'd go with me." Not likely. _

"Kouga?"

Blinking, he shook his head. "Uh, sorry about that Ayame. I guess I just kinda dozed off." He laughed lightly.

Ayame smiled and laughed as well. "Anyway, you trailed off at 'well'." She prompted, leaning on the counter.

Deciding just to get it done and over with, he braced himself and blurted out, "My friends are throwing one, you wanna go with me?" He mentally kicked himself. _Smooth, real smooth… _Kouga groaned and fell backwards onto his back.

Ayame's green eyes grew large and her knees almost gave out if not for the stool she sat on so she _wouldn't_ fall. "…Run that by me again?"

"I want you to go with me to the formal party I'm throwing this weekend." For some strange reason, that was a _lot _easier to say now. Kouga let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Ayame's heart raced in her chest, her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. "Y-you want _me_…to go with…_you_?"

Kouga nodded then realized she couldn't see it. "Yeah."

She swallowed the lump that has formed in her throat and let out a breath. "Kouga…I…"

"Please?"

Ayame's mouth parted slightly. That one word, that simple plea had so much longing in it and she found herself admiring him even more. His tone sounded soft and pleading, like a child begging for a toy that he or she wanted. She couldn't resist that tone. A smile etching its way onto her lips, she absently placed a hand over her heart. "…Yes, I'll go with you, Kouga." _Oh my god…I think I'm gonna faint…_

Kouga sat up straight, his eyes wide. "You will?" He hadn't been expecting that. He'd thought for sure that she'd decline. _But why, though? She has no reason to. She does have feelings for me, after all. _

Taking a deep breath, Ayame tightened her hold on the phone. "Yes, I will."

Kouga blinked, the information sinking into his brain painfully slow. _She said…yes? She said yes! _He smiled. "Alright then. It's a date." Even though he was damn right giddy with excitement because she said yes, he decided to play it cool and calm, not wanting to freak her out.

Ayame blushed but couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "O…okay, then." She gave him her address and in return, he gave her the time and date the party actually began.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Is that alright with you?" Kouga asked, writing her name with her address on the piece of paper that had her cell number on it.

"Of course. I'll see you then."

He smiled. "Alright. Bye for now."

"Bye."

They hung up at the same time, Kouga grinning madly and Ayame blushing madly, although smiling.

* * *

Walking out of her bedroom in a jean skirt and white tee shirt that revealed her smooth shoulders, her brown boots thudded on the cream carpet as she made her way down the hall and to the stairs. She ran a hand through her raven locks. _That call was so unexpected…and Inuyasha left his name instead of 'a friend's. Boy, is _he _gonna get it, lying to me like that! Who does he think he is? _So caught up in her ramblings in her head, she didn't notice the hanyou standing at the top of the stairs, nor the smirk that was playing on his lips until she bumped into a rough chest, losing her balance. She would've fallen had it not been for strong arms wrapping around her waist and steadying her, then pulling her closer to the hard chest. Kagome blinked and gulped, slowly craning her neck up to stare into amber orbs, her own chocolate pools widening. His smirk grew all the more widely. 

"Why, hello Kagome. How fortunate for us to bump into each other like this." He chuckled.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Eh, heh, heh…Yeah, how…fortunate…" _At least for you… _She added to herself.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Kagome?" He leaned down and started nipping at her neck, sending spirals of pleasure coursing down her spine. He wrapped his arms more securely around her waist while trailing hot kisses up her neck to her ear. He drew her ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it gently, causing Kagome to shudder and unconsciously bury her face in his shoulder, her hands rising to clutch his red tee shirt. He smirked and continued to suck gently on her lobe then his head lowered again, going back to her neck and licking it softly.

"Inuyasha…"

His hips grinding into hers, he ran a clawed hand up and down her back slowly, and then back up to tilt her head back. He lifted his head and before Kagome could blink he had his lips over hers in a searing kiss, his tongue gliding along the length of her lower lip. Kagome gasped and he took that opportunity to delve his tongue in her mouth, searching eagerly and stroking her tongue, coaxing it to come out and play.

Kagome moaned softly into the kiss and returned it, her eyes fluttering closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue shyly poking out to explore his moist cavern.

Inuyasha smirked. This is what he wanted. This is what he's been waiting for. Drawing his tongue back into his mouth, he pulled away abruptly and bent down, his mouth hovering near her ear, ignoring Kagome's sounds of protest.

"Payback is a bitch, Kagome. And I'm not about to let you get off the hook that easily when you left me high and dry earlier today." _Keh. More like high and horny as hell._ "Remember that." And with that, he lifted his head, winked at her then turned around and headed down the stairs, an unusual bounce in his step.

Kagome stood there, dumbfounded. "What…?" Roaming her mind of the past events of the day, she gasped softly, realizing what he meant. Groaning softly, she buried her head in her hands and said two words for the second time that day.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

Yesh! The chapter is finally done! -Breakdances.- 

**Kurama:** -Watches her, arching a delicate brow.- Does she always do that?

**Kagome:** Yup.

**Keiko:** -Stops and clears her throat.- Okay then. This chapter is two pages shorter from my last one.

**Sesshomaru:** -Sitting next to Ashley who is currently typing something – no doubt _her _fanfic – on a laptop.-

**Keiko:** What fanfic ya workin' on?

**Ashley:** -Mumbles something.-

**Inuyasha and Kouga:** -Still fighting.-

**Keiko:** -Rolls eyes.- Well, good luck. Anyway, thank you all who leave me reviews. I love reading your reviews and it always makes me happy if I've had a bad day. And just to let ya'll know, the next chapter will be about Sesshomaru and Rin. This chapter was mostly about Ayame and Kouga so I thought it'd be fair to write about our other favorite couples, ne? And then the next might be about Sango and Miroku and the next about Naraku and his girlfriend and so on and so forth. n.n Well, until next chapter, Ja ne!

**Everyone (with the exception of Inuyasha and Kouga):** -Waves.-


	15. The Hard Way or The Easy Way

Hey! I have great news for you all! I now have my own laptop to work on my chapters so now I'll be able to update sooner! Yes! XD! I was so happy when my dad told me that I could buy a cheaper one for about only $30 instead of $200. So now, I'll probably be up past midnight writing the damn chapters…if I feel like it. Lol. But, anyway, enough of that.

**Kagome:** Sit!

**Inuyasha**: -Kisses the dirt.- Ung…

**Kouga: **-Laughing his ass off.-

**Kagome:** -Glares at Kouga.- And you…

**Kouga:** -Stops and looks at Kagome, paling in the face and backing away.-

**Kagome: **-Stalks towards the wolf, sliding up her sleeves.-

**Keiko:** ……Don't be too hard on him, Kagome. –Snickers.-

**Kouga:** -Swallows harshly and runs.-

**Kagome:** Get back here Kouga! –Gives chase.-

**Keiko:** -Sighs.- Here are the review responses.

Rachel Leigh: Great job! Ya got 'em all right! …Well, except for Jaken, but I'll give it to ya anyway. You were close enough. You also spelt the god's name wrong, but I know what ya wanted to put. n.n Enjoy the chapter. 

**maboroshi kaji1: **Thanks for the error telling. I fixed it though. n.n Enjoy.

**Sangome:** Hey, I'm glad ya liked it. XD Hope you like this one just as much.

**Yume no Hikari:** Don't worry, there will be a lemon…but I'm not posting it on FFnet. I'll post it on Mediaminer. Hehe…

**Drake Clawfang: **-Grins.- Great job. –Clears throat.- Let's see now… Rin: Park, Shippo: Seven Jewels, Kikyo: Bellflower, and Sango: Coral. XD I think we have the same magazine. XD Hehe… Get _this _chapter's trivia, and I'll _really _be impressed. You should get it…

**kitsune55:** Meh…I would, but I already have a chapter named that. Heh. Ohh, pokey! –Eats it.- Here's the chapter!

**Serenitygirl13:** Yes, I did know that. But I'm goin' with the anime so I made her eyes brown. n.n

**Anime-lover-forever2007: **Okay then, now that I know who you are… I will. n.n Enjoy the chapter!

**Dragons Dawn:** Wow, long review. I'm glad you like my work. You got the names right, but I can't give ya full credit because you didn't get them all. Nice try though. Better luck with this one. Though I doubt you'll get it… Ps. I enjoyed reading you review. It gave me some inspiration. n.n Thanks! I look forward to your reviews! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it to the fullest.

**AnimeMaster168: **Hmm…well, you left me a pretty interesting review…First off, I'm sorry that you don't like my bringing in Kurama into this fic but he's a big part of my plot. I just can't take him out because you want him out. I'm not changing my plot because one review doesn't like it. I'm sorry. Secondly, I'm not planning on having a lemon anytime soon. And of course Kagome has old feelings awaking because Kurama _was _her old boyfriend and old feelings rise quickly. I don't really care if you stop reading or not, but I just want to know…what kind of things have you found that you can tell to the administrators? I myself have found nothing that needs to be reported…and if you are indeed one of the administrators, why did you bother to review at all instead of just deleting my story all together? I'm not saying to do that, I mean this fic is my pride and joy and I'm very proud of it. And this story _is _in the 'Inuyasha and Kagome files' as you put it. It is about Inuyasha and Kagome, but there's no rule saying that a fic has to focus on two characters and two characters only. If I did, the story would become boring…I'm rather fond of other couples like Kouga and Ayame and Sesshomaru and Rin and not to mention Miroku and Sango as well. So I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change the whole entire plot just because you don't like it. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway.

Baby-Jayde: Well, you're very welcome for the chapter about Kouga and Ayame. They're one of my favorites as well. Kurama is going to play a bit part in this story and I'm hoping it'll all turn out the way I want it to. Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**j-popangel: **O.o Hm…you got some…trouble-some kids there…heh. Wow. You've watched all movies 'cept for the fourth? I didn't even know there was a fourth! T.T I've only saw the first and second and I own both of 'em. I'm gonna buy the third one though, mark my words! Hehe…anyway, glad ya liked the chapter. Enjoy this one to the fullest.

**MoonlightHayou: **Um, just outta curiosity…did you forget the 'n' in Hanyou? X.x Heh… Yeah, I know…I should update sooner…but I can't help it! I get really bad writers block and then I got on FFnet and read fanfics to get ideas then I get caught up in them and I just wanna read and read and read…Oi. Yeah. You get the picture. And I've been reading **On A Leash** myself and I'm waiting for her to update…it's a good story. And I love the little one-shots she did too. Well, good luck on your writers block thingy…Enjoy the chapter.

**Laku:** No, I'm sorry but Kurama isn't gone for good. He plays a bit role in this fic. –Wink.-

**Sanci:** Yeah, I know what you mean. X.x I hate school. It's fricken pointless, ya know? -Sigh.- Oh well. Least the school year's almost over, thank Kami. Oh yeah. Glad ya liked it and hope ya take pleasure in this chappie too!

**Jasmine:** Well, I don't know who would want to be with Naraku in real life, but I just kinda felt bad for him. I mean, everybody has a girl but him and I didn't want him to feel left out. I'm not really goin' to be focusing on them much so don't worry. And, Mystique just doesn't like Naraku because he's rich and famous; it's the Naraku inside that matters. He can be…caring and…nice when he wants to be. And in this fic, he's not evil so that's gotta be something. 'Sides…Naraku _is _kinda cute…in a scary, weird kinda way…o.O And if I get the time, I'll try and read your fanfic, kay? n.n Enjoy!

**Kurama'slil'Neko:** Aw, not the puppy dog eyes! I can _never _resist that look…sorry for the long update. It's been hellish lately. In this chapter, yes, Sesshy does find Rin. XD Enjoy!

**Inuyashaluver:** Lol. Don't worry, I wouldn't _dream _of doing that. Never. But, Kurama does play a big role later on…

**Zoey:** Heh. No, I'm not gonna break 'em up. Not the plan. So dun worry. Oh, and by the way…Here, here, here! Is, is, is! Your, your, your! Chapter, chapter, chapter!

**Hanyouluverr:** Ung, you have NO idea how I was when that disk was lost. I almost cried. T.T But voila, I found it! XD Tis the shitty-est feeling ever…

**Sessh.lova:** Heh, heh, heh…Ashley'll always find a way to get him back…

**Ashley:** -Stomps over to Sessh.lova and sicks purple eating butt munchers on her then steals Sesshomaru.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Blinks.- Am I really that sexy?

**Keiko and Ashley:** _Duh._

**Hands off the hanyou:** Uh, uh, I don't think so. Inuyasha is MINE. See? -Points to "Property of Keiko" sticker on his forehead with font under it that says "Unremoveable".-

**Inuyasha:** -Blinks.- When the hell did that get on there! –Tries to get it off but to no avail.-

**Keiko:** -Snickers.- Okay, now that that's done, time for the last Trivia Question's answer, and this chapter's Trivia Question.

**Last chapter's answer: Kouga: Steal Fang, Sesshomaru: Destroyer of (the circle of) life, Jaken: Cruel (Now, I don't know about you, but I would've never guessed that…Hehe.), Miroku: Maitreya (a Buddhist god).**

Congratulations to: **Drake Clawfang** and **Rachel Leigh** for getting the Trivia right! Good luck on this chapter's trivia!

**Trivia Question: As Inuyasha develops an independent, stand-alone way of life, what is the one thing he says?**

**Keiko:** -Laughs evilly.- He, he, he…betcha _no_ one's gonna get _this_ one.Well…except maybe _one _person… You know who you are. –Wink.-

**A reviewer (who shall remain nameless):** You should be able to get this question. It's in your magazine…-Wink.-

**Kurama: **-Reads it.- Yeah, that's pretty hard Keiko. I don't think anyone will get it either.

**Keiko:** -Smiles.- I know. Ain't I a stinker?

**Kurama:** Uh…define 'stinker'?

**Keiko:** -Mouth drops and she stares at him. Growls and crosses arms, pouting.-

**Kurama:** -Grins.-

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter fifteen – The Easy Way or The Hard Way_

* * *

Whistling a steady tune to himself, Inuyasha made his way back down to the kitchen to snag a snack or two like he intended to earlier before Shippo popped out of nowhere - his head still throbbing from the whack he got from the fridge. He poked his head in the kitchen to make sure that the annoying kit – or anyone else for that matter – was around to scold him or to give him orders. Grinning when he saw no one around, he stepped into the large kitchen and began opening cupboards to find something suitable for his growling gut.

"Hungry at this hour, little brother?"

Nearly jumping out if his skin, Inuyasha lifted his head…only to be greeted with the hard wood of the cupboard meeting his skull. "Fuck!" Pulling out, he spun on his heel to glare at his older brother, who was leaning against the doorframe casually, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from the pain on his head as he rubbed his noggin in the same exact spot from the earlier assault with the fridge. There had been a small bump there, but know it has grown larger…thanks to his damn half brother. He growled at him. "Whaddaya want?"

Said addressed demon arched a delicate brow, his expression remaining stoic. "Is that any way to greet your brother, Inuyasha?"

"_Half _brother." Inuyasha corrected softy.

Sesshomaru dismissed it with a wave of his clawed hand. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Inuyasha blinked and lowered his hand from his head, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the cupboards. "Which one?" he asked, earlier grin back in place.

Sesshomaru shot him a cold stare. "Do not be a smart ass, Inuyasha. Answer the question."

He chuckled. "Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass."

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat, narrowing his eyes at the hanyou. "I am already in a foul mood as it is Inuyasha and I do not need you pushing me farther."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose and he held out his hands in front of him. "Okay, okay, don't bite my head off." He blew out a breath and racked a hand threw his silver locks. "Well if you must know, ya nosy bastard, I'm hungry and I want a snack. Alright?" He turned around and began rummaging through the cabinet. Finding some ramen cups in the back, he let out a triumphant noise and pulled it out, kicking the door shut with his foot. He walked over to the microwave and popped it in, punching in the appropriate numbers for the noodles. Jumping up onto the counter top, waiting for his snack to be done, he cocked his head to the side, looking at Sesshomaru with a jaded look. "So what's eatin' you? You've been locked in your study all day and nobody's seen ya since this morning, and now you've finally emerged from your lair and talking to someone even?" He chuckled low. "Alright, I _know _there's something up. Spit it out."

Sesshomaru pushed himself from the doorframe and sauntered over to the fridge and opened it, not noticing the scowl Inuyasha sent at it, and pulled out a soda. Popping it open, he took a long sip of it, sighing as the cold liquid ran down his throat. His amber eyes finally locked with Inuyasha's golden ones. "Do not order me around, little brother. If I wish to tell you the reason why I am in such a foul mood, I will. If I do not, then leave it be." He took another sip.

Inuyasha just continued to stare at him and shrugged, his ears twitching slightly as he waited for his ramen to be done and for his arrogant half brother to give him a straight answer. _I hate it when he does that._

Sesshomaru regarded Inuyasha over the top of his soda can, his amber eyes flickering with an unknown emotion. Setting the can down on the counter, his gaze never altering, he mimicked Inuyasha's former movements and folded his arms over his sweater-clad chest. Sighing – something he rarely did since it was a sign of emotion – he closed his eyes and bracing himself, he began to explain about the woman that's been plaguing his mind non stop and he's been itching to know the girls name.

Inuyasha – surprising himself and Sesshomaru – listened intently to what he had to say, nodding occasionally to acknowledge something he said. When Sesshomaru finished, Inuyasha could only stare blankly at him, not really believing that his secretive sibling had actually told him what was bothering him instead of keeping it to himself, like he usually does when something like that occurs. Sesshomaru was equally surprised himself, he himself not believing that he told his stubborn younger hanyou half brother this thoughts for the first time in…well, for the first time in his life. He's never been able to do that before, opening up to anyone, let alone his brother. But, for some strange reason, Sesshomaru felt relieved that he got it out of his system, like a heavy burden has been lifted off of his shoulders. _Hmm…maybe I should do that more often…_Realizing his own thoughts, Sesshomaru shook his head. _No. If I continue to do that, heaven forbid that I do, I'll most likely become softer and I do not want that. My reputation is being stoic and secretive, and stoic and secretive I shall remain. _Nodding his head to confirm himself, Sesshomaru straightened up and smoothed out his attire, then lifting his head to gaze at the hanyou who was eating his snack happily. Sometime during his explanation, the microwave had gone off, signaling that his noodles were done and he immediately dug into them with chopsticks he got beforehand when he pulled the cup out of the machine.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and tossed his now empty can away into the trashcan. Shortly afterward, the can was accompanied by Inuyasha's ramen cup and the chopsticks. Lifting a brow, he turned his gaze back to his brother, who was adorning contented smile in his face and leaning back against the cupboards, his hands pillowing his head. He was looking quite smug with himself, having thrown the objects into the trash from where he was standing. Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"So lemme get this straight," Inuyasha said, "You saw this girl at the concert, she was sitting next to Kagome, and ever since you can't seem to get your mind offa her, causing you to be all grouchy and shit and you wanna know her name." He elaborated, arching a black brow at the youkai across from him who was currently staring back at him, his face expressionless with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The elder brother nodded curtly at him, growing somewhat impatient with his lack of answer. "So? Does your wench know her name, or not?" he asked keenly, narrowing his eyes a fraction.

Inuyasha shrugged and raised a hand to scratch the base of his ear with a claw, letting lose a tongue-curling yawn then stretching lazily. "Ya got me. But if ya want, I can ask her to see if she knows the name of your girl. If she doesn't then, you're screwed, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled in warning at him. "On the contrary, little brother. I am not 'screwed' as you so sketchily put it. I will simply find a better way to find out the girl's name. I will not give up. But, I would appreciate if you _did _ask her to see if she knows." And with that said, he straightened up and headed for the other room, but paused when he reached the doorway. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder as he said his next words. "…Thank you, Inuyasha, for listening to me when I needed it most. I own you one." He then proceeded walking into the other room, disappearing around the corner.

Inuyasha blinked. "No…problem." Shaking his head, he sighed then walked out of the room, kicking the fridge as he passed it, and entered the large living area. He searched for the remote and spotted it on top of the glass coffee table then headed for it, stopping in his tracks when something finally processed in his mind.

He blinked twice. "Did I-did I just _bond _with Sesshomaru!"

* * *

"And here's your change sir, have a nice day." A warm smile gracing her lips, Rin placed the change in the man's hand, the man smiling back then heading for the doors and exited the gas station. It wasn't much of a job, but she still got good pay from it. Probably because her boss took on a keen liking to her. She sighed and looked at the watch on her wrist. She groaned. "Just three more hours, Rin. You can make it." 

"Rin."

Her back stiffened. _Oh no…what's he doing back already? He's not supposed to be back for another two hours! _Sucking in a breath, she turned and faced her boss, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Mr. Shynoko! What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another two hours." She asked, lifting an elegant brow.

Mr. Shynoko, a tough looking man bout in his late thirty's with dusty blonde hair and piercing black eyes that looked her up and down every time he spoke to her. He was very muscled, she noted, his biceps bulging out from beneath his too tight dark green tee shirt and a chiseled six-pack adorned his hard abdomen. He was very tan, with light-colored hair covering every inch on his body. Today he wore a cap on his head, pushed to the side slightly and big, brown boots that were covered in mud. His denim jeans were spotted in dry mud as well. _He must've been working at the ranch before coming down here, _she thought, shuddering as his eyes took on a lusty glaze. For months now he's been trying to get her into his bed and every time she'd refused, clearly stating that he was too old for her and that her heart belonged to someone else. _Someone that I'll never likely see up close…_she added to herself.

He chuckled lightly and grinned at her, showing straight white teeth. "Please, Rin, how many times have I told you to call me Kinso?" he said, leaning on the counter.

Rin sighed. "And how many times have I told _you_, Mr. Shynoko, that I can't bring myself to call you that because you're my boss, so therefore I must treat you with the proper respect." She explained, busying her hands by cleaning off the counter with a damp rag, even though there was nothing there to clean.

Kinso chuckled again and shoved a hand in his shirt pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and taking one out. He put the pack back in his pocket and stuck it in his mouth, lighting it with the lighter he'd retrieved from his jean pocket. He took a long drag and placed the lighter back in his pocket before taking it out and breathing out the smoke. Rin coughed and waved her hand in the air, still not used to having the smoke around her. She'd been working for him for at least three years now and he'd been smoking ever since her first day. And yet she was still not used to his smoking.

"Mr. Shynoko, could you please take your smoking outside? You know I can't stand it."

He shook his head. "No can do, kido. This is my store and I can do whatever I damn well please in it." He paused then gave Rin a quick one-over before locking their eyes together, cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "Unless you'll agree to go to bed with me, then I'll do whatever you ask of me, be it out in public…" He moved so that he was standing behind her, his hands rising to slide down her pale arms. "…Or alone." He finished, his voice dripping with want as he whispered it in her ear.

Rin jerked away from him, turning on her heel to glare at him. "Please refrain from touching me like that, Kinso. I already told you a million times that I'm not interested." She crossed her arms firmly over her chest, sticking her nose in the air.

Kinso blinked and grabbed the cigarette between his index finger and thumb then pulled it out slowly. "You just called me Kinso, Rin." He confirmed huskily, advancing a step towards her. Rin took a step backwards.

She tried to look nonchalant. "Yes, I did. And I don't know why I did either. I guess that I've gotten so used to your lecherous ways it just came out naturally." She mused.

The door rang and a young woman walked in with her five year old son in tow. Thankful for the distraction, Rin smiled at the woman and took the money from her and deposited it into the cash register, taking out the appropriate change for her. She placed it in her palm then gave the boy a sucker. "Here ya go, kid. It's free."

The boy smiled and quickly unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth. "Thank you, miss!"

Rin nodded, smile still in play. "You're very welcome."

The woman smiled this time and Rin turned her attention to her. "Have a good rest of the day, ma'am."

She nodded. "You too." And with that, she turned around, grabbing her son by the hand and walked out of the store.

Kinso had stayed quiet the whole time, keeping his head bowed. Now that there was no interruption, he lifted his head back up, popping the cigarette back into his mouth. "Like I said before sweetheart, this is my store and hence, I can do whatever I fucking please in it."

Rin winced at his language. He only swore like that when he was angry. But what is he angry for? She's turned him down many times before and he just shrugged, gave her a few choice words then went to the back of the store. But now he was still standing there, looking royally pissed. Rin swallowed the large lump in her throat and she boldly held her ground. "Well, I work in this store and I would like it if you kept your hands to yourself." She snapped back, her lips a flat line.

He frowned and narrowed his coal black eyes, taking a drag and blowing the gray smoke out his nostrils. He took it out and threw it into the cigarette container, eyes never leaving hers. "You've got some guts go talk to me like that, Rin. I could easily fire you on the spot." Kinso threatened her, hands balling into fists.

Rin narrowed her eyes as well, still not backing down. "And I could easily _quit _on the spot, Mr. Shynoko." She fired back, fury building up inside her.

A sound coming close to a growl emitted from his mouth and he spun around on his heel, stalking into the back room with long strides.

Rin let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and racked a hand through her black hair, closing her cinnamon eyes. "Oi…I really need to stop doing that or I really _will _get fired."

* * *

Strolling down the halls of the huge mansion, Kagome hummed lightly to herself, sighing every now and then because of the bored-ness that's been subdued to her for the past hour now. She was still thinking up ways to get Inuyasha back for the little show he put on her for earlier today. Maybe she'd switch his shampoo with honey or whip cream for his shaving cream… 

Wait.

"Does he even shave?" she asked herself, blinking.

"Oi, Kagome, come on. We're leaving."

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden voice, Kagome swung around to see Inuyasha closing a door behind him. His silver hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck and he was wearing dark shades with a cap backwards on his head. He walked past her, grabbing her hand on her way.

She stumbled then got her balance back, sliding into step with him. Inuyasha laced their fingers together, causing a delicate blush to tint Kagome's cheeks. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. _Wow…he looks really sexy with his hair pulled back like that…_

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

He chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. "The boys and I are goin' to the mall to buy some tuxes for the 'formal party' and I'm taking you with me." He explained, rounding a corner and heading for the stairs.

Kagome blinked. "Oh."

"And that reminds me…" He stopped short at the top of the stairs, letting her hand go and facing her, crossing his arms over his chest. He arched a black brow at her. "Who told you that you can go out of this house _by yourself_ and then go wander around without me?" he asked, his expression serious.

Kagome blinked at him then the words fully registered into her mind. She frowned and furrowed her brows, hands balling into fists at her sides. "Since when do I need anyone's permission to leave this place! You don't own me! And I wasn't by myself, Sango was with me." She huffed, poking her nose in the air stubbornly.

"The hell I don't!" he growled, lips pulling back in a feral snarl.

Kagome's mouth dropped open and her hands unclenched. She tilted her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips in a woman-like fashion. "Oh, so now I'm your property all of a sudden? Last time I checked, I was still my own person! You _don't _own me, Inuyasha. Nobody does." She stated matter-of-factly then turned around and headed down the stairs, leaving a very pissed off hanyou behind.

"Bitch, get back here!"

"No!"

"Goddamn it all, get back here now!"

"I said no!"

Inuyasha growled darkly and let lose a string of colorful words. He headed down the stairs after her, brows furrowed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and squeaked. She began running down the stairs now, Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

Once at the bottom, she used the railing to swing herself to the left, nearly stomping over Jaken on the way.

Jaken ducked and put a hand over his chest. "Wench! Watch where you're walking!" he squawked.

Inuyasha jumped down the rest of the stairs, landing with a thud on the carpeted floor.

Jaken scowled at him. "Inuyasha! Catch your wench, she's—"

"Can it, toad, what the hell do you think I'm trying to do!"

Jaken shut his bird like mouth and stood there dumbfounded as Inuyasha whooshed past him in a silver and red blur.

Kagome ran into the living area and out the door, right into the garden. She kept running as she looking at the gorgeous garden full of flowers and fresh scents. _Sometime I should go for a stroll out in the gardens…when I'm not running for my life. _She thought as she whizzed by a small fountain and into a greenhouse, the door shutting closed behind her. She stopped in the middle, looking around for a suitable place to hide from her pissed off boyfriend. She heard his heavy footsteps outside and she panicked. Without thinking, she scurried over to a large tree and hid behind, scarcely breathing as she heard the door creak open and Inuyasha step inside.

_Please, please, _please_ don't let him find me…_Kagome thought, perspiration sliding down her temples. _Oh, it's no used praying for that! He'll either smell me or hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest!_

Inuyasha walked slowly to the center of the conservatory, ears flicking in different directions for any signs of his girlfriend's whereabouts. He looked around him with his golden eyes, his mouth a flat line. "Kagome… I know you're in here. You're only making this harder for yourself. Show yourself. You know it's no use to hide from me. I am a dog demon, after all. I can smell you…hear you even if you make the slightest move." He smirked. "And you'll hafta breathe again sometime."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Arrogant jackass. I'm gonna de-man him…" she murmured to herself quietly, leaning to the side and peeking out from behind the large tree.

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

Kagome screamed and jumped around, only to become nose to nose with Inuyasha. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words processed. He chuckled and placed a hand on either side of her head, trapping her in between tree and himself.

"You look like a fish when you do that, ya know."

She instantly snapped her mouth shut and her brows furrowed, her hands coming up to push at his chest. "Let me out, Inuyasha."

He shook his head. "Not a chance, sweetheart. Now, either you be a good little girl and you can come with me without a fight, or…" He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear, his hot breath sending shudders down her spine. "…we can do it the hard way."

Kagome sucked in a breath, her hands ceasing their movements to push him away from her. Inuyasha leaned back to smirk down at her, a fang peeking out from his upper lip. She blinked. _Utterly sexy…_

She returned his smirk with one of her own. "You must realize by now, Inuyasha, that I never do things the easy way," she said huskily, her hands sliding up to drape over his shoulders.

Before she could even blink, his mouth was covering hers in a searing kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her hard against him. His tongue forced her mouth open and his pink organ delved into her mouth, exploring every feature inside her moist cavern. His hand came up to tilt her head back for better access, groaning as Kagome's tongue traced his long canines then stroke his tongue sensuously. Liquid heat rushed through her body to her core where it began to throb in time with her heart, which was now thudding widely in her chest. His clawed hands skimmed down her sides to grasp her hips and grind her against him, causing Kagome to moan into the kiss softly.

Yanking his mouth from hers, Inuyasha dipped his head to nibble on the soft flesh of her neck, sliding his tongue and leaving a wet trail to her ear. Kagome quivered at the sensations he was inflicting in her and she absently pressed her pelvis into his, whimpering gently. He growled and took her lobe into his mouth, suckling gently and giving it a small nip before pulling back catch her mouth with his again, though this one was less harsh and demanding. Kagome sighed into the kiss and let his tongue search her mouth once more, gooseflesh covering her body head to toe.

"Oi! Where the hell are ya, mutt-face?"

Inuyasha growled and placed his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "Fucking wolf."

Kagome sighed and rubbed one of the fuzzy appendages adorning his head. "We need to go anyway and get you a nice tux." She giggled when he leaned into her hand, a growling purr emitting from his chest. "C'mon, Inuyasha. You're the one who wanted to leave in the first place, remember?"

"No, actually I don't. I was too caught up in you to remember anything."

She giggled again and pushed his chest, effectively getting him off of her. She flashed him a warm smile and turned around to the door of the greenhouse, Inuyasha following after her reluctantly.

He chuckled once he was outside. _Never thought I'd make out with someone in a green house._

"Inuyasha."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked to his left to the source of the voice. "What?"

Lowering his brows a bit, Sesshomaru fell into step with him. "Have you asked her yet?"

He blinked, an ear twitched. "Ask her? Ask her what?" He blinked again then his eyes widened. "Oh, that. No, I haven't." He grinned at his older brother. "That eager to know her name, eh?" he teased.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, I am not in the mood for such foolishness. If you have not asked her yet, then ask her now." Impatience laced his voice. "…Please." He added in a growl.

Inuyasha chuckled and held his hands up. "Okay, okay, I'll ask her now." He sighed and looked to Kagome ahead of them who was currently talking to Shippo and Sango about Kami knows what. "Hey, Kagome."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the two demon brothers. "Yes?"

He beckoned her with a finger. "C'mere."

Arching a brow, she shrugged and handed Shippo to Sango and stopped walking, waiting for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to catch up before walking again. "Whaddaya need?"

Inuyasha jerked his head in Sesshomaru's direction. "Sesshomaru here wants to know if you know someone's name. He saw her at the concert two months away and wants to know her name. He says she was sitting next to you. Has black hair about to her shoulders, uh…well, yeah. You know her?"

Kagome blinked and placed a finger to her chin, eyes looking upward as her expression turned thoughtful. "Hmm…black hair about to her shoulders…Ah! Yes, I know her. But…what was her name? I know it begins with an 'r'…Renée? Reeko? Ri…"

"Rin."

She stuck a finger in the air. "That's it! Rin." She smiled triumphantly but then it faded slightly. "Wait…how did you know?" she questioned him.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked forward, hands shoved in his pockets. "I know not. That name just seemed natural to say." He clarified, his expression slightly surprised. _How _did _I know? _

"Come on guys, the limo's waiting out front!" came Sango's somewhat annoyed voice.

Inuyasha snaked an arm around Kagome's waist and quickened the pace, leaving a smiling Sesshomaru behind. (Whoa, smiling! Who's gonna die? O.o)

* * *

"Freedom!" 

Stepping out onto the concrete ground, Rin took a lungful of fresh air, closing her eyes and then exhaling. "Ah. It's good to have some fresh air after being in that smoke-hole all day."

Giggling contently, she skipped her way to her car, a dark blue Mercury. Her mother and father had bought it for her on her sixteenth birthday when she got her permit. And truth be told, she loved it.

She opened the door and was about to jump in when a flash of white caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she looked up. Her eyes widened slightly. "Hm. A limo. I swear, we have too many rich people in this town." Rolling her eyes, she ducked in her car and shut the door, revving up the engine and putting on her purple sunglasses. She turned the radio on to her favorite station, 98PXY, and hummed to the tune that was currently playing Hollaback Girl by Gwen Staffanie. (I like that song. n.n) She pulled out of the small parking lot and into the busy streets of Tokyo, heading straight for the mall.

"Finally, I can get a new pair of shoes. These things are _killin'_ me." She glared down at her beat up white sneakers then turned her attention back to the road, not noticing the white limo taking the route to the mall as well as she.

She made it there in ten minutes and grumbled as she weaved her way through the enormous parking lot, trying to find a suitable place to park without having to walk a mile to get to the entrance. Finally finding one, she let out a victorious squeak and pulled in before anyone else could steal it. (I hate it when that happens. )

She turned of the power and opened the door to step out, only to have the white limp she saw earlier whiz past her. "Holy—Hey, watch where ya goin', ya rich asswipe!" she shouted after it. Shaking her head, she opened the door fully and stepped out, shutting the door then locking it. Sighing, she shoved the keys into her pocket and began walking to the main entrance, mumbling choice words under her breath when she saw that damned limo parked in the front of the entrance, the driver getting out to open the door for the rich snob.

Huffing, she weaved her way through the crowd of people that gathered to see who they were that was stepping out of the limousine. She never noticed the pair of honey-glazed eyes that stared after her in amazement when she swung open the doors and walked inside.

* * *

Rin's mouth dropped and her eyes grew as large as saucers. "Jeez…I _really _should get out more often," she said to herself, scanning over shelves upon shelves of shoes. "I'm in heaven…" Sighing dreamily, she giggled and walked into the isle that first caught her attention. She set her tan purse down on a bench and scanned the shoes with her cinnamon eyes, a smile gracing her lips. "Decisions, decisions…" 

A black pair of shoes with hot pink stripes running along the sides caught her eyes and she reached or it, only to find out that she was too short. She huffed in annoyance and tried again, jumping for it this time. She was an inch away from the desired pair of shoes when a clawed hand grabbed the box from its place and brought it down. Sighing in relief, she smiled and turned to the helpful person. "Thank you. I thought I was gonna…"

She stopped in mid-sentence and her heart skipped a beat. "It's…_you_…"

* * *

**Keiko:** And it is done! I know this chapter is relatively shorter than the others but hey; I can't spoil ya all the time now, can I? -Snickers.- Speaking of which, I've realized I haven't had a good cliffie in a while so I thought I'd leave ya hangin' this time. Oh, the evilness of me! Muwahahahaha! 

**Sesshomaru:** -Smirking down at an oblivious Ashley as she yawns, pushing a soda away from her as she collapses onto Sesshomaru's lap in a deep sleep.-

**Inuyasha:** What the hell did ya do to her?

**Sesshomaru:** Why, nothing. How could you accuse me of anything, little brother? -Pulls Ashley into his lap more and wraps her arms around her as if it was an everyday thing he did.-

**Ashley:** -Dead to the world.-

**Kouga:** -Sniffs Ashley's soda and coughs.- You drugged it!

**Everyone:** -Looks at Sesshomaru, mouths open.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Arches a fine brow.- Me? Drug her? Be not foolish. I'd never do such a thing. –Brings closer to him.-

**Keiko:** -Looks at him skeptically.- Uh huuuh… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I'll try and update sooner next time. n.n

**Inuyasha:** You'd better. –Cracks knuckles.-

**Keiko:** Don't you start. –Glares.-

**Inuyasha:** -Glares back.-

**Kagome:** Please review!

(**A Special Surprise…Round two!**  
-Drops mouth open.- "He _drugged_ me! Why that little…!" –Thunder crashes as I turn to the readers with mouth still dropped open.- "Yeah." –Gives a weak little laugh.- "Me again. You're favorite author's big sister! But to tell you the truth…" –Waves hand in the air dismissingly.- "This isn't about me. Actually…" –Starts wringing hands nervously and shifting anxiously.- "I'm really worried about Keiko! She's been acting strange lately!" –Thunder and lightning crash again as I doubtfully look over my shoulder at Keiko, who stands behinds a low white table in a mad scientist lab coat, arms outstretched to the ceiling and laughing manically. Atop the low table rests a plate of perfectly formed wiggling green Jell-O. Weird mad scientist music booms through the air.- "Muwahahahahahahahaha! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" –I cringe and watch helplessly as a horribly hunchbacked figure limps over to where Keiko stands, arms still outstretched and head thrown back as she continues to laugh manically. Thunder crashes and lightning illuminates the room yet again.- "It's alive, Igor! It's ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" –Watches unbelievingly as the hunchbacked figure replies.- "Yes Master." –It says in a creepy and low voice. The mad scientist music gets louder as the Jell-O wiggles maddingly faster and the ground trembles slightly. I turn back to the readers, shaking my head.- "We have to do something about this!" –Cringes at another flash of lightning- "MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Look, Igor! An imposter! After her!" "YESSSS MASTER!" –Screams and runs away from the hunchbacked figure limping after me at an alarming speed.- )

(**Keiko:** Jeez, aren't' big sisters just the _best? _–Grumbles and glares at her "loving big sister".- Wench.)


	16. A Day at the Mall

Hiya. And as usual, I'm sorry for the long update. You see, I'm really trying hard to study for all my exams and finals and it's really getting me stressed. I really hope it all pays off in the end. But now that they're over, I now have more time to work on my fics! -Does a jig.- Oh, and there's gonna be a new fic on my name here pretty soon. Don't know what it's gonna be called yet, but it'll get a name soon enough.

**Mar25n:** Hm…well, I'm not just gonna focus the entire story on Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm gonna put tidbits of fluff from the other characters as well to keep the story going and to get it more interesting. But thanks, nonetheless. n.n;

**IYLuv:** Lol. Truth be told, I have _no_ idea what it was doing under there. My dad (since he has a joy of throwing things around that doesn't belong to him) probably got it under there by accident. O.o Fanfic medication, eh? XD Coolie. Well, here's your dosage for the day! Enjoy!

**lunarcat12:** n.n; Well, I'm glad you like my story. So do I. Heh. Yesh, all the guys are sexy… I mean, c'mon, ya gotta admit that Naraku is good looking but not cute, right? I think he is…and Hojo? Bleh. I could care less about him, actually. Fluffy found his Rin. XD That's all I'm gonna say. Heh…Sess has got yet another fangirl drooling over him. How do ya feel, Sess?

**Sesshomaru:** Can I have an umbrella?

**Keiko:** -Snickers.-

**Kagomereincarnated:** Really? Wow, I'm flattered. I'm syked that you like it. n.n Now that it's summer, I'll have a lot more time to work on it than usual. Thank Kami…

**Spirituality:** Heh, nice name. I like it. Here's your update. n.n

**Amanda Trinh:** Lol. Don't feel stupid; I do that _all _the time with my sunglasses. Then someone points out that they're on my head and I'm all, "They are?" then feel around for them then I'm all, like, laughing my ass off.

**Drake Clawfang:** -Blows on her nails.- I know, aren't I? -Giggles.- But no, Damn isn't what he says. Heh. I win! Finally, you weren't able to get it! But, I _know_ you'll get this one. It's really easy. If you don't, then I'll say it before hand: "Oh my fuckin' god!"

**Orangepencils:** Why, thank you. XD Yeah, that green house thing was just spur of the moment and I couldn't resist it. I was actually thinking about renaming the chapter "The Greenhouse Effect".

**MoonlightHanyou:** Lol. Yeah, I know. Well, now I see your name is normal. n.n Good. Well, I finally got around to updating! School's out and I have a lot more time on my hands now to work on it. Well…that is until I get my job. I applied for a job at Darien Lake and hopefully, they'll contact me…And yes, thank god for alerts! What would we do without them? n.n Enjoy.

**YumenoHikari:** O.O Duck and cover! Heh.. Yeah, that's what I was aiming for for Mr. Shynoko. Dark and scary. XD Heh…go me, go me! -Dances.- Inuyasha and Fluffy bonded…e.e; OMG. O.O;; They're sick. Bring in the CPR agents!

**CPR agents:** Hai, hai!

**Inu brothers:** o.O;

**Keiko:** Heh…no, sorry, "Keh" is not what he says. XD Evil me, making it so hard…

**The Used Toast:** Oh, don't worry…they'll get their ladies… -Insert evil laugh here.-

**Angel6582:** Yes, I'm evil! Give me an award! XD! Finally… Here's your long awaited update.

**AnimeLCgrl:** Thank you muchly! Here's your chapter!

**Sessluva:** Ohh…yay. n.n;

**kagome2009:** An Angles broken wings, huh? Sounds interesting. I'll check it out. n.n

**Jinenji:** Heh…I've met one once…very snobbish indeed…ended pulling a prank on him. XD I put that clear wrap stuff over all his toilets…he ended up washing his master bathroom…I got away with it. XD RinSess fluff is always fun to read.

**Sessh.lova:** Uh…that's not a good idea—

**Sesshomaru:** -Growls, picks her up, sets her down then throws Ashley over his shoulder, stalking away.-

**Ashley:** x.x;

**Keiko:** Heh…glad ya liked it. n.n;

**Zoey:** Wow. I'm honored that this is one of your favs. n.n Yeah, I like to write long chapters. Keeps it more lively. Enjoy!

**cottoncandy91:** Yes, there is going to be a lemon in this story, but not of Ffnet. It's gonna be posted on Mediaminer. The link is in my profile. Enjoy this chapter to your hearts content.

**SpiritTheSilverWolf:** Hm, going to Okalahoma, eh? Heh. Have fun. Don't know if you're back or not, so I hope you had fun. Eh heh heh…heh… -Sighs pitifully.-

**Sango14120:** x.x; Wow…that's…confusing. –Shakes head.- Well, hope you enjoy this chapter fully. –Grumbles.- Green Jell-O…keh!

**Catkin Blossom:** n.n Well, that's always good to now. Enjoy this chapter.

**Youkai Koinu:** Yay! -Huggles the Inuyasha.- n.n I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here…you can have…-Looks around then grins.- Him. –Points to a random hot 'n sexy guy.- XD

**inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva:** Lol. Well, no, green Jell-O is not really my fave…I just love Jell-O all together. XD Enjoy!

**Ka-Youkai:** Hee hee…ryhamage…XD Enjoy this chapter to the fullest. n.n

**Keiko:** Wow, that took…longer than normal. I think I need to cut down on the review responses…Urg…

**Ashley:** -Back in Sesshomaru's lap, still out cold.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Holds her to him, growling at anyone who comes to close.-

**Miroku:** -Adorning an angry, red handprint on his left cheek.-

**Sango:** -Fuming, glaring at Miroku with her arms crossed over her chest.- Hentai.

**Miroku: **My intentions were honorable.

**Sango:** Sure they were.

**Miroku:** -Groans.-

**Kouga:** -Hiding behind Keiko, glaring at Kagome.-

**Keiko:** -Rolls her eyes.- Honestly, Kouga, quit being such a—

**Inuyasha:** Coward. –Smirks.-

**Kouga:** -Glares at him.- Come say that to my face, you mangy mutt!

**Inuyasha:** I will!

**Keiko:** No you won't! Kagome?

**Kagome:** Sit!

**Inuyasha:** Kagome--! –Slams face first into the floor.-

**Shippo:** Idiot…

**Keiko:** -Mumbles.- How does he always manage to get sat at least once every chapter?

**Last Chapter's Trivia Answer: As Inuyasha develops an independent, stand-alone way of life, what is the one thing he says?** He says,** "I will get whatever it is I want based entirely on my own merits."**

He, he…yeah, I know. It was hard. I can't _always _give you easy ones, now, can I? n.n;

**Trivia Question: Where did the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls originate?**

Okay, now this is _easy_ and I expect _all _of you to get, understood? Good.

And for those of you who actually don't know what the answer is…I pity you and encourage you to watch the first season of Inuyasha.

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing **  
_Chapter sixteen – A Day at the Mall_

* * *

A black pair of shoes with hot pink stripes running along the sides caught her eyes and she reached or it, only to find out that she was too short. She huffed in annoyance and tried again, jumping for it this time. She was an inch away from the desired pair of shoes a clawed hand grabbed the box from its place and brought it down. Sighing in relief, she smiled and turned to the helpful person. "Thank you. I thought I was gonna…"

She stopped in mid-sentence and her heart skipped a beat. "It's…_you_…"

Arching a black brow, said person stared back at the woman, face stoic as ever. "Me." He said, the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips, a slight quirking of the corners. He turned his gaze down to the pair of shoes in his hands and turned them around, as if he was approving them. Nodding his head, he handed them out to her, honey glazed eyes locked with cinnamon brown.

Rin continued to stare at him, standing stock still when he handed the black shoes to her. Swallowing the rather large lump that had formed in her throat, she slowly reached out to take the shoes from him, her eye never leaving his angelic, stoic face. When he arched an elegant brow once more, Rin finally managed to find her voice and she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're Sesshomaru!"

Aforementioned demon refrained from rolling his eyes at her blunt statement and he raised a clawed finger to his lips. "How observant of you. Please quiet yourself down, Rin. I do not want to have the whole store know I am here. That would be quite unpleasant." Sesshomaru finally spoke, lowering his finger from his lips and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Rin blushed then smacked a hand over her mouth, mumbling, "Sorry," She glanced down and to the side then she suddenly snapped her head up, eyes large. "How do you know my name?" She said quietly, confusing laced in with her voice.

A ghost of a smile graced his features and he tilted his head to the side, amber eyes regarding the woman in front of him with a flash of amusement. "Hm. How do I know your name, you ask? Simple, really," He turned away from her, his eyes now scanning the shelves of shoes. "You know Kagome, do you not? My half brother's we—girlfriend."

Rin blinked slowly and furrowed her brows in thought, a finger coming up to tap her chin. "Kagome, Kagome…Ah! Yes, Kagome. I met her at your concert in Tokyo two months ago." She explained, her large cinnamon orbs staring into his golden ones with the company of a delicate blush tinting her cheeks a nice shade of pink. "Why?"

Sesshomaru continued to look at the various sizes and designs of shoes, ignoring Rin's questioning look as to why he was looking at ladies dress shoes. "I asked her if she knew you, and, obviously, she does. At first she did not know what your name was, until it came to her. Rin." He answered dully, reaching out to take a box of shoes of the shelf and examine them.

Rin blinked. "Oh. Okay then," She sighed then sucked in her lips, contemplating on how to word her next question. "Um, S-Sesshomaru…"

He grunted in acknowledgement.

Rin's blush deepened three more shades of red and she bowed her head, finding the floor quite interesting at the moment. "How…why did you want to…know my name in the first place?" she mumbled, her voice taking on a shy tone.

Sesshomaru's gaze slid from the shoes in his hands to her, an amused expression plaguing his usually stoic features. He chuckled softly, causing Rin to peek up at him through her sooty black lashes. He put the shoes back, deciding they didn't quite appeal to his taste. "There was something about you," he began, keeping his voice low, "that intrigued me and I found myself thinking of you constantly instead of my work that I have yet to complete." He explained non-hesitantly, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he continued to study the dress shoes.

Rin's eyes widened a fraction and her mouth shaped an "o". She shifted her weight from foot to foot, not really believing that she was having a conversation between none other than Sesshomaru, of all people. The heavy silence was uncomfortable and Rin found herself trying to think of something to say to get him talking again. She could never get enough of his sexy voice. (Me neither! XD Sesshomaru: -Starts singing the "I'm too sexy" song and dances.- Ashley: -Drooling.-)

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he handing a pair of nice high-heeled dress shoes to her, his golden gaze searching her crème pools. Rin stared back before turning her attention to the shoes he held. Her eyes took on a sheen of radiance when she took in their appearance. They were a shining silver color, matching his hair perfectly, and the front of the shoe criss-crossing several times before wrapping around the ankles then coming back to join in a silver clasp. (I know they aren't _that_ brilliant, but to Rin they are so just bare with me here, please? It was the only description for a fancy shoe I could come up with.) She stared at them in awe before reaching out and taking them into her own hands, her lean fingers slowly gliding over the glossy texture. The heel was about three to four inches, suitable for Rin's taste and she glanced at the price tag briefly. She let out a small gasp, her eyes snapping back to the white label. Rin's mouth dropped and her face lost its color and for a brief moment, Sesshomaru thought that she might be sick. Or worse, that she didn't like the shoes. (o.o He needs to sort out his priorities.)

"Oh my…I can't afford that," she affirmed, glancing back up at Sesshomaru, disappointment evident on her face as well as in her eyes.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed with relief when she told him that. _So, she does like them? _

He shrugged one shoulder then dismissed the notion with a flick of wrist. "Do not fret over the price, Rin. I will take care of that." To prove his point, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a credit card, dropping it into the shoebox. "Pay for them with this. It has just enough on it for those shoes." He paused, then, taking one of her hands in his, he brought it up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back, never losing eye contact with her. The corners of his lips quirked up in a tiny smile when he saw her blush, her mouth opening then closing but forming no words. Releasing her hand, he stood up straight and thrust his hands in his pockets once more. "You know there will be a formal party at the Takahashi mansion, yes?" At her slow nod, he gave her the set date and time for the "ball" then turned to leave, pausing once he got to the end of the isle, then tossing over his shoulder, "I'll be expecting you there. Farewell." He gave the shoes a suggestive glance, and then looked back up at her. And with that, he disappeared around the corner, his long silver mane trailing behind him.

Rin stared after him, her mouth agape slightly as she wondered what just happened. Finally registering what he actually said, her eyes grew considerable large and a wide smile spread across her face. She hugged the shoes to her chest then jumped up and down, squealing with delight. When she noticed that people were giving her odd looks, she stopped immediately and blushed, hugging the beautiful shoes to her chest even tighter then rushing out of the store to the nearest register.

Now the only problem left was how to explain to the clerk why she had Sesshomaru's credit card…

* * *

"Where the hell did he get to?" Inuyasha grouched, his head snapping from store to store to see if he could spot his wandering elder brother. He just seemed to disappear the minute they entered the five story mall, detaching himself from their little group. He, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were walking down the hall of the large shopping center, each of them trying to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru anywhere in the numerous stores. Naraku and Kouga were wandering the mall to try and find a decent tux shop.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You know your brother, he's probably already on the third floor, or something." Miroku tried to reassure him, a bit puzzled at the fact of Inuyasha's worrying about Sesshomaru's whereabouts. "No need to worry about him."

The hanyou sent him a glare. "Worry? Why the hell would I worry about that bastard? He just vanished off the face of the earth! Don't ya think that's just a bit strange?"

Kagome sighed and looked around her while Miroku and Inuyasha began to argue pointlessly. She didn't seem to notice Sango who had fell into step beside her and was now rambling on about Miroku, his lecherous ways and miscellaneous stuff. She was becoming to be quite uncomfortable with all the pointed stares the group of four was receiving. She offered them a nervous smile and clung to Inuyasha's arm like a lifeline. She didn't here the grunt that came from her famous boyfriend when her grip tightened. Instead focusing on all the envious stares from the men directed to Inuyasha and all the jealous stares from the women directed at Kagome.

"Kagome, if you continue to cling to me like that any harder, you're gonna cut off my circulation."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to meet the golden gaze of Inuyasha. Upon realizing just how tight her grasp was becoming, she blushed and immediately let out, bowing her head and nailing her arms to her sides, mumbling a short "sorry".

Inuyasha stared down at her with an arched brow, confused as to why she was acting like this. Lifting his head, he looked around them and instantly saw all the stares and looks they were getting. His eyes widened a fraction. _Oh…so _that's _why she's all clingy. She's not used to getting stared at like that. Must be making her uneasy. _He growled at a passerby who was currently looking Kagome up and down who, upon hearing the growl, gasped and quickened his pace. Narrowing his eyes, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, emitting a tiny squeak from the girl beside him. He looked down at her and gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

"I know you're uncomfortable with all the looks you're getting. Don't worry, koi. Just ignore 'em. It's the best way." He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "Alright?"

Kagome stared into his eyes and couldn't help but smile in return. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I'll try." She leaned into him and sighed, feeling safe and warm within his grasp. Her smile broadened when he have her a comforting squeeze, taking one of her hands in his and lacing their fingers together. They both ignored the lecherous grin Miroku was aiming their way. But they couldn't help but laugh softly when a rather loud slap echoed throughout the mall, followed by a mumbled, "Hentai."

* * *

Releasing a yawn, Rin walked through one of the many halls of the third floor, a bag dangling from her grasp. She looked down at the white bag and smiled, a soft tint of pink creeping up to paint her cheeks. _I can't believe that Sesshomaru actually talked to me! Moreover, he wants me to go to the formal party he's throwing at Takahashi mansion! I'm so excited!_ Giggling like a schoolgirl, she continued to skip down the halls when a thought struck her, causing her stop dead in her tracks and pale.

"Oh no…what if Mr. Shynoko won't let me have the day off? The only days I get to have off are holidays or if it's an emergency…" She sighed and sat down on a near by bench, setting her bag beside her. She propped her chin up in her palms and exhaled, causing her bangs to fly upwards then drift back down. "I'm doomed, now. There's no way he'll let me take the day off. Especially since it's party I'd be going to. Of course he'd _never _let me have the day off to have _fun._" She scoffed. "Typical."

Groaning softly, she sat there and thought up a way for her to convince Kinso Shynoko to let her have the day off. Of course, she didn't leave out the thought that he'd only let her have the day off if she'd go to bed with him. That'd probably be the only way for her to actually go and have fun. But…would she actually have fun with the thought of having someone touching her inappropriately just prior of the party that she didn't in _any _way feel attracted to? She'd feel violated…scared. And she didn't want to feel that way. Not when she was supposed to have fun with her secret crush…who just happens to be a famous guitar player in the famous band of Inuyasha…

She shook her head. _Okay, getting off track here…Gotta find a way for my boss to let me off! Hmm…_She put a finger to her chin, a thoughtful expression spreading across her young features.

"…Rin?"

"Hmm?" Lifting her head, Rin blinked at the female in front of her. "…Can I help you?"

The woman blinked then giggled. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Remember you? Have we met before?" At the woman's enthusiastic nod, Rin rummaged through her memories and studied her, the red hair pulled up into two ponytails, the flower behind her hair and those large emerald eyes.

_Something_ snapped.

"…Ayame?"

Said she-wolf squealed and gathered Rin up in a bone-crushing embrace. "Rin! It's _so _good to see you again!"

Rin let out a small gasp when Ayame all but yanked her off the bench and gave her a hug to remember. "A-Ayame…can't…breathe…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Letting go of the young girl, Ayame still held her hands on her own, a wide smile on her face. She waited patiently for her to regain her breath and she didn't have to wait long. After Rin got her breath back, she grinned from ear to ear and returned that bone-crushing hug.

"Ayame! It's you! How have you been?" She pulled back to gaze into her friends face, smile still in play.

Ayame's smile was still on her face as well as she answered. "I've been great. And you'll _never _guess what's happened to me!"

Rin laughed. "And _you'll _never guess what's happened to _me_! Let's go get some lattes and we can tell each other what's happened, hm?"

Ayame nodded. "Let's go!" And with that, she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the food court.

* * *

They both bought a non-fat latte and sat down at a two-person booth, chatting with each other about this and that before breaking the huge news.

"Okay, Ayame. So tell me what this 'big thing' that's happened to you." Rin asked, sipping her latte slowly and cocking her head to the side slightly.

Ayame giggled then she too took a sip from her latte. "Well…" She drew out the word. "You would've never guessed this in a million years." She set down her drink and linked her fingers together, placing her chin atop them, her elbows on the table. "Kouga, from Inuyasha's band, asked _me _to go with him to the _formal party _that's being held at the Takahashi mansion! Can you believe it?" By now, Ayame was bouncing in her seat, clapping her hands together and squealing.

Rin stared at her, mouth agape. "…Kouga…asked…_you_ to the formal party…?"

Ayame nodded vigorously. "I know, isn't it _awesome_!" She finally calmed down, and then took a sip of her drink, still giggling softly. "Anyway, that's my news. Now, what about you?" She asked, a grin gracing her features.

Rin blinked then shook her head to clear her mind, a bit stunned to say the least. "Wow…that was…uh…unexpected." Rin said, her eyes large and staring down at the table. Sucking in her lips, she lifted her head and stared at the wolf demon, her eyes dancing with excitement. "Well, you say that _Kouga_ is taking _you_ to the formal party, right?" Ayame nodded, furrowing her brows in confusion. Rin swallowed a lump in her throat. She was suddenly timid. "W-well, I had…S-Sesshomaru ask…me to the party…" She said in a small voice, a fine shade of red splashing on her face.

Ayame's mouth dropped and her eyes grew even larger, her latte dropping from her hand onto the table. "You…got asked by…_Sesshomaru_!" She practically yelled, shooting up from the booth and bracing her hands on the table, leaning forward.

Rin winced and looked around them, slouching in her seat. "Hush, hush, Ayame! I don't want the whole mall to know!" Rin whispered loudly, shooting a look at her friend.

Ayame cringed then sat back down, straightening her latte cup. "Sorry 'bout that. It's just that…it's _shocking_. I'd never guess that…"

Rin laughed softy. "Yeah, and _I'd _never guess that Kouga asked you to the party as well! Man, this is just unbelievable. I mean, _both _of us going to the formal party? Wow…" She blew out a breath and leaned back again, idly drawing patterns onto the hard wooden surface of the table in front of them.

Ayame nodded and leaned back as well, drumming her clawed fingers on the table.

Simultaneously, they looked at each other and grinned.

"Shall we?" Rin asked.

"We shall." Ayame answered and they both sat up, linked arms and exited the food court, leaving their non-fat lattes behind.

* * *

Feeling like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders now that he was certain the object of his thoughts would plague him less, the elder of the two inu youkais walked down the hall, heading towards the scent of his half brother and his little group. He ignored all the stares he was receiving and the occasional fan girl who was bold enough to skip up to him and ask, "Can I have your autograph, Mr. Sesshomaru Sir?" And of course he'd break her pathetic human heart by not even glancing at her and striding past her.

But one human…one human had somehow managed to worm her way into his cold heart and melt the ice surrounding it, giving him a very unfamiliar warm feeling in his stomach. He cursed softly. It was his father, he decided. He seemed to have a thing for humans, after all his idiotic half brother's mother was a human, so he should have a little bit of that trait in him, right? But how? He'd mated with another demon female and produced him, so he _couldn't _have the softness for humans inside him…could he?

Gah!

His father be damned, he couldn't help but feel attracted to the human woman. There was just something about her that makes him want to smile, to laugh, to be carefree and not worry or think about anything else for a while but her.

And that scared him. Scared him beyond all reason. No human had _ever_ want to make him do _any _of the things listed above, so why should this human be any different?

_Because you—_

"I'm not even going to finish that thought," Sesshomaru said aloud, then glared at the male human who dared give him a strange look.

The human quickly gathered up his things and fled.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Pathetic mortal."

He sighed, and then cursed himself. The girl was already making him softer, causing him to show signs of emotion and he barely even knew her.

"Sesshomaru."

Stopping in his tracks, he looked to his left and saw Kouga and Naraku making their way towards him. His face remained expressionless as they stopped in front of him, shoving his hands into his pockets. He nodded to them. "Kouga. Naraku."

Naraku nodded while Kouga took the liberty of speaking. "Naraku and I found a tux shop on the next floor up so didja find your lame excuse for a brother?" he asked, arching a black brow. Sesshomaru shook his head once.

"No, I did not. Not yet, anyway. I am in the process of tracking him down. You are free to join me, if you'd like." Sesshomaru stated, tilting his head to the side slightly. He studied Kouga's outfit. Today he was wearing a dark green shirt with his name printed on the front in fancy letters and very baggy blue jeans adorned his legs. He also noted that he was wearing his favorite pair of sneakers, black leather with neon green stripes sporting the sides.

Kouga waved if off with a hand. "Nah, I got better things to do than sniff out his foul stench. I wanna get this done and over with. I've always hated the mall. Too crowded and noisy for my liking." He said, wincing when a shrill cry came from their right. It happened to be a teenage girl who had just found out three of the most famous people in Japan were no more than twenty feet away from her.

Sesshomaru nodded. He and Kouga had always been on the right terms with each other until Kouga and Inuyasha. As of yet, Kouga had no gripe with him, so he let him be. The taiyoukai turned to Naraku. "Naraku?"

The black haired hanyou merely shrugged and stepped up beside him.

Kouga turned around and waved over his shoulder. "Be seein' ya." He called over his shoulder, not noticing the girl from earlier following his every move…that is until she decided to make her presence known and started chasing after him. Kouga screamed and bolted towards the nearest men's room.

Sesshomaru and Naraku just rolled their eyes and continued to track down the lead singer, his wench, the lecher, and the manager.

"So, Sesshomaru, what is this scent I smell? That of a human girl?"

The elder brother of the inu brothers regarded the other demon with an icy stare. "Do not poke your nose in other people's business, Naraku. It is not polite. And yes, you do smell a human girl. But need I remind you that you, too, are taking a _human_ girl to the party." Sesshomaru stated coldly, his attention once again focused on finding his half brother.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing, turning his gaze straight. Just for that smart little comment, he'd let him find the other hanyou by himself.

A corner of Sesshomaru's mouth kicked up in the tiniest of smiles at Naraku's reaction. Seems he was not the only one attracted to humans. He also did seem to have taking on a liking to Inuyasha's ex girlfriend, Kikyou. He would constantly hover around her, sometimes making small talk with her and almost always getting into a fight with Inuyasha about "being too close to his woman" as he so _delicately _put it. Hear the sarcasm. He was just about to think of another unpleasant thought when the scent of his brother drifted past him and he stopped in mid-stride. Naraku stopped as well, looking over his shoulder at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Sesshomaru ignored him and continued to stare ahead. "He is coming." He confirmed, already hearing his big mouth over the roar of people around him.

"As if, Miroku! He wouldn't be looking at swimsuit models! That's something _you_ would do!"

"Well, it never hurt to look. So, shall we?" Sesshomaru didn't have to see him to tell there was a lecherous grin on his face. He could hear it in his words. He could also hear the loud slap that followed shortly after that.

"You lech! That's all you ever think about and don't you _dare_ get that hand anywhere near me because I still have another one left in me if you'd like to experiment!"

"Now, Sango dearest, that was totally unnecessary. All I was saying was that he could be—"

"Inuyasha."

"…Right there." Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha smacked him up side the head. "Idiot. Told ya."

"Inuyasha! Don't hit him!"

"Why the hell not? In case you haven't noticed, Kagome, he was being a total lecher and deserved it!"

"He's _always_ like that! That's no reason to smack him!"

"Well, ex_cuse_ me—!"

Getting quite fed with the hubbub they were creating, Sesshomaru cleared his throat loudly. "_If_ you are done with your little scene consisting of a pointless argument about a man's lecherousness, Kouga has found a tux shop on the next floor where we can get _ours_ and get out of here." He explained, his voice laced with a hint of annoyance.

The four of them all blinked and stopped, fine shades of red adorning four pairs of cheeks.

Nodding, Sesshomaru turned around and led the way to the elevator, Naraku beside him once again and his hands still deep in his pockets.

After a long silence between the four people following the two demons, Kagome broke it.

"Hey, where _is _Kouga?" she asked, looked around.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Ya got me. Probably being chased by some teenage fan girl." He declared, putting his hands behind his head.

No one seemed to hear the two knowing chuckles coming from the demons ahead of them.

* * *

On the third floor, Kouga was having a hell of a time trying to get away from that persistent woman. She just wouldn't leave him alone! Peeking around a wide pillar, Kouga scanned the people surrounding him, trying to locate the girl who had followed him non-stop to the third floor. The wench had chased him all over the second floor and half of the third and he had somehow managed to escape her sights…for now. She could be anywhere around there, hiding behind something or camouflaged in with all the people walking the third floor.

Spotting the familiar brown shirt that had a picture of the Inuyasha band in it, the wolf's eyes widened and he quickly snapped back, standing flush against the pillar. Even though she'd been chasing him for nearly an hour and a half, she was still at it, calling out his name and very likely receiving odd looks from other people around her. Inuyasha and the others were probably already at the tux shop, waiting for him to show up sometime so they could leave. But, knowing Inuyasha, he'd probably just leave without him, dragging Kagome with him. The bastard.

_Damn, the girl's got potential, I'll give her that much, _he thought, peeking around again to try and catch a glimpse of where she was headed next…which just happened to be the pillar he was hiding behind.

Cursing darkly, he turned around…only to become acquainted with a very wide eye woman, mouth agape, staring at him openly.

"Oh my Kami, you're Kouga!" she all but shouted.

Kouga winced and looked back again, gulping rather loudly when he saw the girl was now running towards the pillar. "Shit." He turned back to the woman, who was just about to shout it again, but stopped her in time by clamping a hand over her mouth and pinning her against the pillar. "Listen woman, I'm already in a predicament as it is and I _don't _need you adding on to my already impossible escapade from _that _crazy girl behind us who's been on my tail for the past hour and a half so I'd appreciate it if you'd _shut up_ and be on your merry little way, got it?" Kouga whispered to her in a growl, his upper lip twitching into a snarl. Usually he wasn't this harsh to a weak human, but right now he just wanted go get away from that girl. She was really starting to creep him out. But damn, she was determined. And that downright pissed him off.

If possible, the woman's eyes widened even more and at her slow nod, Kouga released her and gave her a gentle shove to get going. "This conversation never happened, understood?"

She nodded again and turned around then began walking, only running when she was more than a little half away from him.

Kouga sighed. "Okay, now that _that's _taken care of—"

"_Kouga-Kun!_"

"Aw, fucknuts!" _Here we go again…_

And the chase of girl and wolf began once again.

* * *

"Goddamn it, where the hell is he?" Inuyasha grouched for the ump-teenth time that day, drumming his claws impatiently on his forearm. He felt Kagome's hand on his arm in an act to try and calm him, but didn't acknowledge it as he glanced at the doorway of the shop for the millionth time. "You'd think he'd be here _before_ us since he's the one who found it!"

"Inuyasha, please, calm yourself. Kouga will be here soon enough." Miroku tried to assure the hanyou, rubbing the goose egg that had formed on his head from the blow received not too long ago from his angered manager.

As of now, Sango was fuming silently, grumbling things under her breath with crossed arms, glaring at the lecher in question. Kagome was sitting next to her on the bench, rubbing her back to sooth her friend. Inuyasha wasn't helping with the mood at all with his constant ranting and raving about "no good wolves who get lost in malls" beside the two women. Miroku was leaning against a pillar by himself across from the trio, feeling a bit safer at his distance from Sango. As for Sesshomaru and Naraku, they had fled the store long ago, deciding to go find a store worthy of their attention after buying their tuxes.

He winced as he continued to prod at the bump that was growing larger by the second. _Maybe I should make it up to her somehow…like buy her something…but what?_ Miroku thought, sighing and looking around the store but only succeeding in finding nothing feminine. He mentally kicked himself. _Well, of course I won't find anything feminine in here, it's a tux shop! _ He exhaled and rubbed his forehead to cease the oncoming headache. _Let's see…two, or was it three? Slaps from Sango, one smack from Inuyasha and hard blow to the head…from Sango. I must_ really _not be on her good side today._ Lowering his hand, he sighed again and lifted his head to look out the doorway and he happened to get a glance at the store adjacent the tux shop.

_Tsuyo's Pet Shop_.

He blinked. _A pet shop…_Stealing a glimpse at Sango, a slow smile spread across his features and he excused himself before exiting the shop.

Kagome stared after him. "Where's he going?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Probably to go fondle some girls ass who just walked by that fancied him."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and scratched her head. "No, I don't think he'd do that after all the blows he's gotten today. I think he's smarter than that."

Inuyasha decided to put his two cents in and scoffed. "He's a damn lecher, so more than likely he's gone to go find some skimpy bikini to look at then buy it so he could see it on you, Sango."

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha!"

"What?"

Sango sighed. "No, forget it, Kagome. He's probably right, knowing Miroku." She propped her chin in her palms, her elbows resting on her knees. _Just this once Miroku…can you not be your lecherous self and do something…not lecherous for once? _She groaned inwardly. Not likely. After all, that's what he was known for. His lechery. Sighing again, she buried her face in her hands, unaware of the perverted man entering the pet shop near by. Though it went unnoticed by her, it didn't get by the other woman who had a knowing smile plastered on her lips. Unfortunately, the other male present noticed it as well and deceived to voice his thoughts.

"Why's he going—" Something to his left caught his eyes and he looked down at Kagome, who was currently doing the action of slicing her head off with her hand, silently telling him to shut it.

Eyes widening in understanding, Inuyasha nodded then looked back at the shop, a lazy smile adorning his features.

* * *

Back in the limo, Kagome slept soundly against Inuyasha who was staring out the window, absently stroking her hair with a clawed hand. Sesshomaru and Naraku sat across from them and Sango sat next to Kagome, who was staring at only something she could see, biting her bottom lip in worry of Miroku. He had called Inuyasha's cell and told him that he wouldn't be back home until late tonight and to leave without them. Kouga was currently sleeping in another part of the limo, having his energy drained from him after running for nearly another hour after the girl found him again. He'd later found out that all she wanted as an autograph and after that she'd leave him alone. So he'd given her that autograph then nearly collapsed had it not been for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who had caught him by the arms before he could hit the ground. They'd spent the rest of the day in the mall, having bought their tuxes and going from store to store until Sango thought it wise to head back in case Shippo or Kaede worried too much.

So now they were headed back to the Takahashi mansion, Inuyasha dazed, Kagome asleep, Kouga sleeping, Sango worrying and Sesshomaru and Naraku expressionless as ever. No one thought the need to break the comfortable silence between them, all deep in his or her own thoughts and dream lands.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the manor and the driver took the liberty of parking in front of the entrance stairs, getting out to open the doors for his employers. Inuyasha stepped out into the night with a sleeping Kagome cradled in his arms and he headed up the stairs silently while Naraku and Sesshomaru took the burden of carrying the inactive wolf up the stairs as well. Sango soon followed afterward, nodding thanks to the driver and slowly started up the stairs, hugging herself. She was still worried about Miroku, nevertheless even though he did say not to worry. It was her nature. If she didn't worry about him, who else would? Certainly not Inuyasha or any of the others. Well, Kagome could but that was just her. She worried and cared for every living creature she had found out upon spending lots of girl time with her. It was nice, having another female around, besides Kaede to talk to and laugh with, to tell secrets like teenage girls would do.

Shaking her head, Sango smiled at the maid who held the door open for her then quickly shut it to keep the warmth of the house in. She soon found out that all the members of the band had retired to their rooms, Sesshomaru and Naraku dropping Kouga off at his bedchamber as well before heading to their individual rooms. She didn't know whether or not Inuyasha put Kagome in her own room or just went straight for his room with her but she didn't really care. It's not like he'd take advantage of her or anything. She knew he had more honor than that.

So, giving the downstairs a once-over, she headed up to her own room, passing several maids on the way. She opened her doors and shut them gently behind her, walking over to her vanity dresser and sitting down in the plush chair. She sighed as she pulled out her hair from the ponytail it was in, letting her dark locks fall about her shoulders in a graceful matter. She grabbed a brush and started racking it through her dark brown tresses, a blank expression covering her features.

_Miroku…where are you?_

* * *

Sliding through the front entrance, stealthy as ever, Miroku quietly made his way through the lobby and up the stairs, a rather large white box tucked under his arm. He patted it softly then headed towards his quarters, opening the door silently and walking over to his bed. Setting the box down, he lifted the cap off of it and reached inside, pulling something fuzzy and yellow from the confines of it. He murmured something to it before turning around and headed for the doorway, walking out and disappearing around a corner.

Calmly and as quietly as he could so as to not wake up any of the others, he softly rapped on a door, waiting patiently for an answer.

* * *

Something rapped at her door.

Lifting her head from the pages of an interesting book, Sango stared at her door, wondering who on earth would be up this late at night and knocking at her door. With a shrug of a shoulder, she set her book down and climbed off the bed, padding over to her door barefoot. Her silky white nightgown flowed about her frame freely as she opened her door, nearly jumping out of her skin at what met her eyes.

"Miroku!" she whispered loudly, resisting the urge to jump into his arms.

Miroku smiled and bowed his head, taking her hand in his then leading her down the hallway to his bedroom.

Sango was perplexed to say the least, Miroku showing up at her bedroom door, not giving an explanation as to why he was out all night, then grabbing her hand without a word and leading her to Kami knows where. Upon reaching his doorway that led into his room, Sango finally recognized where they were when she smelled the unique fragrance of Miroku's room when he opened the doors. He led her to his bed, not bothering to turn on any lights and let go of her hand, darkness still surrounding them to prevent Sango from seeing anything.

"Miroku, what's going on? What are you doing?" she asked uncertainly, looking around for the shadow known as Miroku.

Her answer was the flick of a light switch and light flooded the room, causing Sango to be blinded momentarily until she adjusted to the brightness.

"Miroku, what's—"

"Mew!"

"Wha…?"

Looking down onto the bed where the foreign sound had originated, Sango's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of what sat before her.

Two large red eyes stared back up at her, a pair of black tipped ears twitching with a black diamond sporting the furry forehead of the small feline with two tails, the tips looking like they were dipped in black ink. Four paws were black as well and a single, red bow tied around the neck finished it off.

Sango squealed and immediately gathered the neko into her arms, cuddling it gently. The feline mewed and purred, nuzzling her cheek.

"Miroku, she's adorable!"

"I'm glad you like her."

She turned around and was greeted by two violet eyes and a warm smile. Sango smiled back.

"Her name is Kilala." He said, raising a hand to stoke the cat's head. Kilala mewed.

"Kilala?" she repeated, looking down into the crimson eyes of her pet. She smiled and nuzzled her forehead before looking back up at Miroku, a loving smile plastered on her lips. She set Kilala down on the bed, who instantly curled up and drifted off to sleep. She giggled at the cat's antics then turned her attention to the man in front of her, stepping closer then, if a bit shyly, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Miroku. She's lovely. But…you didn't have to do that." He heart skipped a beat when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back, resting his cheek on her head.

"I wanted to, Sango. I wanted to show you how much I care for you and that I really can be a decent man…when I want to be, that is." He joked.

Sango laughed softly then pulled back to smile up at him, tears burning in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

His only reply was a loving smile and a kiss she'd never forget.

* * *

**Keiko:** -Yawn.- Wow, that was a tiring chapter to type. Now, as you can see, I finally introduced Kilala in this chapter. I know it's very old and the Miroku in other stories always buys a Kilala for the Sango as a gift or whatever. Gimme a break, it was the only thing I could think of. Sides, I thought it was a nice apology gift from him to her because of his lecherous ways and stuff. Heh…come to think of it, I kinda bashed Miroku a lot in the chapter, didn't I?

**Miroku:** You're damn right you did!

**Sango:** Miroku, don't cuss. –Smacks him.-

**Miroku:** Gah!

**Keiko:** -Yawns again.- Anyhow, the little scene with Kouga and the crazy girl chasing him was just something of a side plot so I could fill in the time lapse and such…but I thought it was pretty funny. n.n

**Kouga:** It may have been funny for you but I'm still—! -Falls asleep on the spot.- ZzzZzzZZzzzZZzZZZzzzz…

**Inuyasha:** …Tired.

**Keiko:** Is it just me, Inuyasha, or are you deliberately finishing other people's sentences? I mean, you finished mine earlier, and then you finish Kouga's!

**Inuyasha:** -Grins.-

**Keiko:** Oi…

**Ashley:** -Sitting away from Sesshomaru, hugging her knees and glaring at him.- I can't believe he drugged me…

**Sesshomaru:** -Sitting cross-legged against the wall, arms folding in the confines of his kimono, staring at Ashley with a blank expression.-

**Kagome:** …Are you two just gonna sit and stare at each other all day or do something productive, like play…a nice game of Tag?

**Ashley:** -Eyes widen and she looks over at the now smirking taiyoukai.- Eep. –Shoots up and hauls ass out of there.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Stands up, brushes off his kimono calmly…then darts after her.-

**Ashley:** Kagome! I'm gonna get you for this! Waaaahhhh!

**Kagome:** Oops…

**Inuyasha:** -Laughing his ass off.-

**Keiko:** -Snickers.- It's always a thrill to watch them, ne? -Laughs.- Well anyway, please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, kay? -Smiles.-

**Sesshomaru and Ashley:** -Still playing "tag".

**Keiko:** -Watches.- I should stop them…but I won't. XD


	17. Invitation

Hello and welcome to another fun filled chapter of **Dangerous Dancing**! Sorry for the long update! But at least it's not as long as before! I hope you enjoy this chapter to the fullest! Don't ask why I am so peppy, I just am! Okay! I'm getting sick of putting explanation points after everything I say!

**Inuyasha:** Then stop already, ya idiot.

**Keiko:** I can't! I think I'm cursed!

**Inuyasha:** Oh, for the love of… -Stands up, walks over to her and bops her on the head.-

**Keiko:** -Blinks.- Wha…what happened?

**Inuyasha:** -Grins.- You wouldn't stop being all peppy and giddy.

**Keiko:** I wouldn't?

**Inuyasha:** Nope.

**Keiko:** Why?

**Inuyasha:** -Blinks.- Uh, how should I know?

**Keiko:** …_NOW WHY CAN'T I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!_

**Inuyasha:** -Gulps.- Uh…

**Keiko:**_INUYASHA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!_

**Inuyasha:** Nothing, I swear! -Holds his hands up in front of him and backs away.-

**Keiko:**_ARE YOU READY FOR A BEATING, INUYASHA!_

**Inuyasha:** -Yelps and Runs.-

**Drake Clawfang: **Congrats on the trivia, ya got it right, of course. Actually, everyone got it right. Thanks for the trivia question. Me likey. 

**DarkWings14:** Good job. n.n Enjoy this chapter to the fullest.

**serenitygirl13:** Thank you! And I'm not so sure how many chapters there will be until the party. But be patient, it will come soon…with a big surprise for you all.

**xxXDark SlayerXxx:** Good job on the question. n.n Lol. Yeah, if only. –Sighs.- I want Johnny Depp's credit card…

**Sessluva:** Lol. Sorry for the long update. But, unfortunately, you'll hafta wait longer for more updates…for more info; see my note at the end of the chapter. Rin screw her horny boss, eh? No, I think Kinso'll enjoy that just a little too much, don't ya think? -Shudders.-

**inuyasha's2hotmiko:** Well, I can't really name any but I know I've read some. Sorry. Lol. Yeah, I just couldn't resist that little chase with Kouga and the crazed fan girl. It was just a filler for the chapter, but I still like it.

**BluePhoenixStar:** Great job on getting the question right! Good luck with this chapter's trivia.

**K.M.:** You're very welcome. But, I'm sorry I can't update that soon… -Sigh.- Believe me, I would if I could, but unfortunately, I can't. See the note at the bottom for more information.

**IYLuv:** You're welcome. And actually, I don't think that chapter sixteen was the longest I've written. I know I've typed one up that was like twenty-one pages on word. Heh. And to answer your question, I have no clue. My closest guess is that my dad could care less about me my and sister's belongings so therefore, throws things around that aren't his and doesn't care if they break or not. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but when it comes to cleaning…my dad goes ballistic. He'll throw things anywhere just go get them out of the way and doesn't care if they break or not so that's why my mom has to go shopping for new glasses almost every month. But she uses my dad's money. XD But, yeah, my father is very…hostile when it comes to any sort of cleaning. And I'll take a look at your fics. n.n Enjoy the chapter.

**Amin Vanima Mellonea:** Lol. I hear ya. I'd steal his pants, boxers and then haul ass outta there! …Then come back for his shirt…then take a few, say, hundred pictures of him standing there naked. XD Anyhoot, as for the spelling in Kirara, Kirara can actually be spelled two ways. "Kirara" is the Japanese spelling for it and "Kilala" is the English way to spell it. I chose Kilala because I like it better and it sounds smooth rolling of the tongue. Heh. And the Miroku buying Sango a cat thing, the reason he took so long was just so I can make Sango worry about something. In truth, he was getting all the accessories for the lovable two-tailed cat and asking questions to the clerk and stuff like that.

**Orangepencils:** No, I don't think I'm gonna make Kilala transform…I might, but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy the chapter.

**Kagome Fan1690:** Well, I'm glad you like my story. So do I. Hehe. Usually what I do to get out of writers block is write down a small, random scene of something on paper, be it an Inuyasha scene or just a short story. Like a one-shot, I suppose. Hope ya like this chapter as much as the other ones.

**Ryoko Ao Midori:** Awesome job! You got the trivia right! But can you get _this_ one right as well? The world may never know…How many licks _does_ it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? O.o;; Excuse my randomness…e.e;

**MoonlightHanyou:** Lol. Wow, seems your life is full of interesting things. And I just might make a pool scene sometime… -Wink.- Enjoy ze chappie! -All French-accent like.-

**Sessh.lova:** Hm…should I? -Ponders.- No, I don't think I will. –Evil smile.- Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**anime-lover-forever2007:** Lol. Nice review. Ashley says you are her new best friend and that she _might_ be willing to share. Heh. Okay, here's the chapter! You can call Ashley back, Oh Great One! -Bows.-

**kamikazewatermelon:** n.n Great job on the trivia. Oh no, Inuyasha is _MINE! _ -Grins.- I don't know how many times I've done this already, but… -Points to the "Property of Keiko" sticker on his forehead.-

**Inuyasha:** -Blinks.- Goddamn it Keiko, how many of those do you have! What, do you put them on me while I sleep!

**Keiko:** -Whistles innocently.- Noooo…

**Inuyasha:** -Grumbles.-

**Keiko:** And I kinda figured that I spelled her name wrong. I'll go back and fix it…one of these days…

**raven657:** Thank you! Hey guys, Raven gives you all a shout out.

**Everyone:** -Waves.-

**Keiko:** -Rolls eyes.- Oh, come on guys, give it some effort! More enthusiasm!

**Everyone:** -Jumps and starts waving their arms in the air with cheesy smiles.-

**Keiko:** That's better. –Snickers.-

**HazelEyed Freak:** Thank you and congrats on getting the trivia right. Good luck on this one.

**Shinju-Usagi:** n.n Yup, that's right. Good job and good luck with this chapter's trivia. And yes, Kurama is still going to show up. Matter of fact, me makes an appearance in this chapter. Hehe. Yeah, the whole, "brow" thing, I just don't like it when it's just plain, "His eyebrow went up." It's boring so I try and be a bit more creative. n.n Yeah, my little skits at the beginning and end of the chapters…just something to humor my readers. What can I say? I like to make people laugh. Enjoy this chapter to the fullest!

**cottoncandy91:** To answer your question, I'm not putting the Lemon on FFnet because some of my readers don't wish to read one and I'm applying to their wishes. But, there _will _be a Lemon. It's just gonna be on Mediaminer instead of FFnet.

**Kurama'slil'Neko:** Heh, heh, heh. Yes, don't worry, the part is coming soon. You'll hafta be patient though, just like all the rest. And if you don't… -Gestures to a deep pit of impatient people who are currently gathered around a fire.-

**Fluffymaster:** Oohh…chocolate! -Grin.- Sorry I didn't update soon… Blach. Gimme some chocolate! -Drooling.-

**inugurlume:** Great job, ya got it right! n.n And yeah, you spelled it right. And I will take a look at your story…as soon as I get the time.

**Sakky-chan:** Heh, who's not a fan of him? He's friggen hot!

**Zoey:** Well, there's not much fluff in this chapter, but there is some…Gah. Nevermind. Just read. X.x

**Kagome:** Heh. Well, Whaddaya know. One brother being chased and one doing the chasing. –Snickers.- _And _one sister being chased and one doing the chasing. Priceless!

**Ashley:** -Still playing "Tag" with a cackling Sesshomaru.-

**Everyone - excluding Keiko, Inuyasha, Ashley, and Sesshomaru -:** -Snickering.-

**Last Chapter's Trivia: Where did the Jewel of Four Souls originate? **I will accept three answers:** Midoriko, Sango's exterminator village, or Midoriko from Sango's exterminator Village.**

Congratulations for all of you who got it right. Well, that's pretty much all of you, so…yeah. n.n;

**This chapter's Trivia: How many attacks dose Inuyasha have, and name them.**

I'd like to thank **Drake Clawfang** for suggesting that I use this question. I never would of thought of it myself. Thanks buddy!

I wish you all the best of luck with this question. It shouldn't be that hard. –Wink.- Good luck.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Now, on with the fluff!

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter seventeen – Invitation_

* * *

"_Kagome!"_

_Darkness. All around them. Running. She was running fast. But it didn't seem to be getting her anywhere. Every time she'd take a step, it would seem that he was getting farther and farther away from her. Her hand was outstretched towards him, begging him to grab hold. He reached for her…_

_Time froze. _

_A large, dark shadow forged behind him, blood red eyes full of evil and hate. Black wings spread out; ready to engulf him in a world of darkness. _

_She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. The only thing that was granted of her was the freedom of sight. The only thing she didn't want. _

_She was forced to watch as the dark being wrapped its large, black wings around him, the bloody red eyes of the creature never taking its gaze from its next target._

_He was gone. The only lingering evidence of his existence was his faint voice calling out to her…_

"…'_Ome!"_

"_In…a…sha…" _

_It was the only thing she could manage when a bulky black hand wrapped around her small neck, efficiently stopping all oxygen supply. _

_The last thing she saw was two, ominous crimson eyes staring at her, full of vengeance… and bloodlust. _

Kagome's eyes shot open and she jolted up, a whisper of "no!" escaping her mouth. Cold sweat beaded her brow and a hand rose to her chest to cover her rapidly beating heart. _Wow…that was some nightmare, _she thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm her thundering heart. _That's the third time I've had a nightmare like that…what's going on? Should I tell Inuyasha about it?_ She thought for a moment. _No. I shouldn't. I don't want to get him worried. _ She sighed and once her heart was back to its normal beating, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, looking around the room she was in.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. _Wait…this isn't my room…where am I?_

This indeed was not her room. First off, the bathroom was on the right side instead of the left side of the room. And, she noted, instead of a cream colored carpet, Kagome could make out the dark coloring of crimson adorning the floor thanks to the rays of sunlight flowing through the window on the left side of the room. Glancing to her left, her eyes widened considerably.

"Oh, my…"

Instead of just the one window she was expecting to see, the whole wall was made of glass, large red curtains hanging limply be the sides of the window. A sliding door was situated in the middle of the glass wall, leading out onto a large balcony that, Kagome saw, overlooked a pool and had a gorgeous view of the city of Kyoto. The sun was just peeking up over the hills, castings yellow and orange hues upon the surface of the earth and illuminating the room with a lovely shade of pinkish-orange.

The beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she continued to stare out of the large window. "Wow…it's gorgeous," she said softly, then something to her left stirred and moved and that was when Kagome found out just exactly whose room she was in with a gasp.

_I'm in Inuyasha's room!  
_

She continued to stare down at his still sleeping form, hoping to all the gods that he didn't wake up and find her staring down at him. Once realizing that he wasn't about to wake up, she relaxed a bit and studied him a moment more, his face without his signature scowl, but instead graced with an almost angelic appearance. His sliver tresses were spread out over the pillow his head rested upon, framing his face in a god-like manner.

Tentatively, she reached out and smoothed a fallen lock of his silver mane away from his face, a soft smile gracing her features. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping… _She sighed wistfully and withdrew her hand, only to place it on his cheek softly, feeling the warmth emitting from him. _If only he could look like that when he's awake, too…_

She shook her head slightly. _No…I don't want that. I didn't fall in love with the peaceful looking, polite man. I fell in love with the scowling, aggressive, manner-lacking hanyou_.

She sighed then looked at the digital clock on the nightstand on Inuyasha's side of the bed. 6:43 a.m., it read.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. _Wow…I never wake up this early…It probably has to do with that dream…no, nightmare I had. _She shuddered at the memory then looked back down at the slumbering hanyou.

She smiled down at him then, a bit hesitantly, leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his lips before climbing out of the bed, throwing the black satin sheets away from her. She silently padded her way to the bathroom, the plush carpet helping to quiet her steps. She opened the door, then paused in the threshold, looking over her shoulder at the slumbering inu youkai. She gave him one last smile before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door gently behind her.

Sighing, she walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water, deciding to take a relaxing hot shower. Quickly disposing of her clothes, she stepping into the shower and closing the curtain, sighing blissfully as the hot water flowed over her tense muscles.

"Ah…this feels great…"

* * *

_Kagome?_

Golden eyes fluttered open and a tongue-curling yawn escaped his mouth as Inuyasha sat up, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. Licking his dry lips, he looked beside him, only to find that his girlfriend wasn't there. He blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"I guess I wasn't imaging that kiss."

He grinned. He could still feel the feathery light touch of her lips brushing against his in a brief, but pleasurable, kiss. Exhaling, his cheeks blown out, he threw the sheets off of him and swung his legs over the side, his ears automatically swiveling to the nearest audible sound: running water coming from the bathroom.

He stared at the bathroom, realizing dawning on him. He smirked, a rather perverted idea forming in his mind. "Kagome's in the shower, eh? Heh. Well, then I guess I'll hafta be there to 'scrub her back'." He joked, standing up and making his way to the restroom. He chuckled. "And she didn't even bother to wake me up. Sneaky wench."

He stopped before the door. Jeez, you'd think that he's turning into a Miroku wannabe with all these unpure thoughts he's been having.

………

No, scratch that thought. _No _one could possibly be more lecherous than Miroku himself. It's just a known fact.

Shaking his head, he opened the door silently and stepped in, making sure to be as quiet as possible when he shut the door behind him. Upon looking up, his back stiffened and his eye widened.

_Okay, stupid idea_.

The cream colored curtain did nothing to hide the perfect outline of Kagome's body. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he slowly drank her in with his eyes, noting the way she lathered her hair up, running her hands through her raven tresses agonizingly slow with her head tossed back, mouth parted slightly. Heat rushed through his body when his eyes landed on the perfect curve of her voluptuous breasts, water dripping off the two peaks of her mounds. He stifled a low groan in his throat and his breathing became a bit heavier, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

_Why the _fuck _did I come in here?_

Unable to tear his gaze away from the showering beauty before him, his amber orbs trailed down her form, lingering on the flat plane of her belly and the supreme contours of her hips then southward to her long, shapely legs covered with flawless skin that felt like silk under his touch. He unconsciously took a step forward.

The coppery scent of blood brought him back to his senses. He froze in his tracks and looked down to his hands, opening to find four indents from his claws oozing the thick, red liquid.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inching his way back to the door. He blamed it on the think fog of steam as he opened the door and swiftly shut it. Leaning on the wide piece of wood that separated him from the showering goddess, his breathing slowly came back to normal; his heart beat slowing down to its original beat.

"Damn it…that was too close," he said huskily, closing his eyes and racking a clawed hand through his unruly silver mass.

"Inuyasha?"

Golden eyes shot open and he ducked his head to look down at the owner of the voice. He cocked a black brow. "Whaddaya doin' up this early, runt?"

Aforementioned kitsune shuffled his fox-like feet against the crimson carpeted floor and bowed his head, as if embarrassed to be admitting what he was doing in Inuyasha's chambers. His tiny hands twisted together nervously behind him and a nice shade of pink came up to tint his cheeks.

Growing a bit impatient with the child, he let lose an annoyed growl before crossing his arms over his bare chest and staring down at the kit. "Well? Spit it out, runt."

Shippo bit his lower lip then took a deep breath before speaking softly. "I…had a nightmare…I didn't wanna be alone," he confessed. Inuyasha nearly groaned when he smelt the telltale scent of salt coming from the fox before him and he hunkered down on his haunches, his tone surprisingly soft when he spoke.

"Don't cry, Shippo. Youkai don't cry. You wanna be brave, right?" He asked, ear twitching backwards towards the bathroom. The water had stopped running.

Shippo sniffled then puffed out his chest, lifting his head to give his idol a brave look. "You're right, Inuyasha. I _am_ brave. Youkai don't cry!"

Inuyasha chuckled then ruffled the child's orange hair. "That's better." He stood up, taking the kit with him when he grabbed his tail and settling on his shoulder. He headed for the bed then sat down, crossing his legs as well as arms. "So, ya wanna tell me about this nightmare of yours?" he asked, leaning against the headboard.

Shippo sighed and toyed with a strand of Inuyasha's silver hair. "Well…I was drawing a picture in my room of you, me, and Kagome when all of a sudden everything just disappeared and a dark cloud loomed over head. I remember seeing you and Kagome running towards me…then a big, black…thing came behind you and swallowed both of you in its darkness. Then it came after me…then I woke up."

When he finished, Inuyasha nodded. "I see. That's some nightmare you had, squirt."

Shippo smiled lightly, glad that his idol listened to him. "It was. But of course, I wasn't scared. Youkai don't get scared, right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughed softly and reached up to tweak his nose. "Right, Shippo."

The kid's nose wrinkled then a giggle escaped his mouth and he reached a hand up to tug on Inuyasha's fuzzy ear.

A sudden jump from the hanyou when he felt a tiny hand on his ear then a grin as he grabbed the puffy tail in his face and yanked on it, effectively bringing Shippo down on the bed and using one hand to hold down the squirming kitsune, he used the other with his claws to tickle his sides, his rips, belly and feet.

Shippo cried out in laughter, a twisted look on his face as he pulled at Inuyasha's hand to cease its movements on his small form. "I-Inuyasha! Stop it!" he managed through bursts of laughter, his legs flailing out in hopes of catching the tickling hanyou off guard.

Inuyasha laughed, his claws attacking his sides with reckless abandon, down to the soles of his feet. "Say, 'Inuyasha is the greatest half-youkai in the world'!" Inuyasha said; a grin plastered on his face when the fox demon continued to squirm and twist under his hand.

"Never!" came the breathy answer.

A smirk this time. "Say it 'n I'll stop." He stated, attacking his belly.

Shippo's laughter continued nonstop, his fidgeting form trying to escape the tickling claws of the hanyou above him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Stopping his ministrations on the young kitsune, Inuyasha lifted his head to look at the intruder, only to have his mouth drop and his eyes widen at the sight that met his eyes.

There Kagome stood, clad in a beautiful, black flowing skirt that ended at her ankles, a red dragon with a gold outline twisting all the way around the skirt, starting to the hem and ending at the waist band. Her shirt was a white, silk blouse that ended just above her belly button with the same red dragon running up the left side of the chemise. And to top if all off, her raven hair was in a neat bun on the top of her hair, black curly ringlets framing her face nicely. He also noted the shine on her pink lips from the lip-gloss she applied.

Shippo, having caught his breath during Inuyasha's study of Kagome, scampered off the bed and skittered to Kagome, jumping up into her arms, which wrapped around him in a loving embrace. "Kagome! Inuyasha was ticking me and he wouldn't stop unless I said, 'Inuyasha is the greatest half-youkai in the world'!" Shippo pouted, turning his head to give the still staring hanyou an I-have-a-protector-now-so-nya! look.

Kagome blushed under Inuyasha's scrutiny and did her best to give him small smile. "Good morning, Inuyasha." She looked down at the kit in her arms. "Shippo."

Shippo beamed up at her. "Mornin' Kagome!"

Inuyasha was longer to reply. Realizing he was still gaping like an idiot, he snapped his mouth shut but didn't turn his gaze from her. He made a show of looking her up and down before a rather smug smirk spread across his features as he stood, then, with all the grace and charm he possessed, sauntered over to the twosome. Standing before them, he arched a black brow, smirk still in play then raised a hand to bring one of her black ringlets to his nose then inhaling softly. He smiled down at her.

"Used my shampoo, huh?"

_What, no "Good morning, Kagome"? _She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Forgot mine in my room. Problem?" She asked, cocking a delicate brow.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "No, of course not. Smells nice on you, is all." He said, twisting the strand of hair around his finger then tugging her to him gently, catching her lips in a soft kiss.

Shippo wrinkled his nose. "Ew." He jumped out of Kagome's arms then padded over to the open door and vanished around the corner. Probably to go play with his new found playmate, Kilala.

Letting lose a small gasp when his lips connected to hers, all Kagome could do was stand there as Inuyasha's lips moved over hers in a sensual dance made to melt Kagome's heart. When he pulled away and nipped the tip of her nose gently, she finally came back to her senses and shook her head slightly, blinking to get her eyesight back in focus. She stared at the man before her, a mix between confusion and wonder dancing in her eyes.

"…Good morning."

Inuyasha tossed his head back and laughed, then looked back at her, a dazzling smile gracing his features. "Good morning, Kagome," he said, tilting his head. "Sleep well?"

Instantly, Kagome blushed and looked away, sucking in her teeth. "Um…what was I doing in your room…in your bed…" She paused. "…With you in it?" she squeaked, playing with the hem of her blouse.

She heard him sigh then felt the warmth of his arm snaking around her waist as he led her to the bed. She sat down and he walked over to closet, stepping in then rummaging around for a decent shirt to wear. Only then did Kagome realize he was indeed without a shirt was when he walked out with a black shirt in his hand then going over to his dresser to get the knots out of his rowdy locks. Kagome blushed but was unable to look away from his finely chiseled chest, his flat, hard belly and the thick muscled biceps what were his arms.

Feeling her eyes on him, Inuyasha turned his mirror a certain angle so that he could see his girlfriend in the reflection as he racked a clawed hand through his silver hair. "To answer your question, Kagome, you were in my room, in my bed with me in it because you were sleeping when we arrived here last night when we got back from the mall and I just went straight to my room with you in my arms." He explained nonchalantly, finally tugging on the black shirt over his head, the two fuzzy ears being the first thing that Kagome saw, causing a giggle from the girl. His head emerged next and he pulled it down, sticking his arms in the sleeves then straightening it out. He smirked when he heard Kagome's soft giggle and he twitched his ears, earning another snigger from the girl.

_What is it with girls and my ears? _Inuyasha thought, pulling on his sneakers next. _They're just…_ears. _Nothing special_. He sighed then walked over to Kagome and sat down beside to her, plopping down on his back and closing his eyes. His brows furrowed when he remembered the rather unpleasant dream he had about himself and Kagome.

_Doesn't matter. I'll strangle anybody who tires to take away what's mine. _No_body gets away from touching what belongs to me without going through living hell first._ He smirked, images of what he would do to whoever interfered with his and Kagome's relationship floating across his mind, himself wielding a giant sword, smashing it down onto the intruder, and the feel of warm hands on his ears, rubbing them softly and…

…Wait. Warm hands rubbing his ears?

He opened his eyes to find Kagome leaning over him, a delighted smile on her face as she stroked his ears, a sparkle in her chocolate eyes as she sent a shiver of pleasure and drowsiness down Inuyasha's spine.

Closing his eyes again, a small groan escaped his lips and he leaned into her hands, a soft rumble emitting from his chest as she rubbed the base of his ears. He gasped when he felt her warm breath on his ear, his own breath hitching in his throat. He growled and pushed his head into her hands, ignoring the small laugh from the girl causing him such bliss.

Five minutes passed and neither of them moved from their current position, each of them enjoying themselves, one of them a little too much when a clawed hand began to move to the others thigh, racking the claws over it gently and causing a shiver to course up and down the thighs owner. But before the hand could do any thing else, a soft knock accompanied by a questioning soft call of "Master?" jolted both of them back to reality.

Inuyasha growled and nudged Kagome's hand to continue its ministrations when she stopped. "Go away, you're interrupting my ear rub." He yelled to the door, a growling purr bubbling from his throat when the stroking commenced on his fuzzy appendages.

When he heard the door open this time, he couldn't help the irritated growl that escaped his mouth, growing in volume when the warmth of Kagome's hands left his ears. Heaving a sigh of annoyance, Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and sat up, glaring over at the person who dared interrupt his moment of paradise. "What the hell do you want?"

"Inuyasha! There's no need to be rude!" Kagome scolded him. He scoffed.

The servant blushed and bowed her head, her hands wringing in front of her nervously. "Pardon me, Master Inuyasha, but Master Sesshomaru requires your presence in his personal study. You may bring your lady friend, as well." The servant said softly, embarrassed to disturb such a moment between her master and his lady.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Sesshomaru? What the hell could my bastard of a brother want this early in the morning?" he asked to nobody in particular, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. 7:09. The servant took the liberty of answering him.

"I do not know, Master. He simply told me to tell you that he wishes to speak with you." She lifted her head and regarded her employer with a soft expression. "Is there anything you would like before I take my leave, Lord Inuyasha?" she asked in her smooth, soft voice.

Inuyasha racked a hand through his hair and exhaled. He waved her off with a flick of his wrist. "No. You may take your leave, Sanasanaki."

Sanasanaki nodded and with one last bow, turned and exited the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

Kagome, who had been watching the exchange silently, turned to Inuyasha with a puzzled stare. "What do you think Sesshomaru wants, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou scoffed. "Keh. Hell if I know." Shaking his head, he stood up and held his hand out to Kagome, who took it and pulled herself up. He led her to the doors and opened them, not bothering to close them again as he headed down the hall to his half brothers room, dragging Kagome with him.

Kagome fell into step beside him and looked up at her boyfriend, who looked just as baffled as she was. _I wonder why Sesshomaru would want to talk to Inuyasha for. And in this early in the morning, too. _She sighed and looked around her, noticing all of the paintings from famous artists. De Vinci, Picasso, Van Gogh, and some others that Kagome couldn't quite decipher who the artist was. All in all, they were all beautiful paintings, some of them done by the same style of a famous artist, but by a different person of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and a third man who supposedly was the brothers' father.

So caught up in her musings that she didn't realize that they had arrived at Sesshomaru's study. Not bothering to knock, Inuyasha opened the door and stepped in, dragging Kagome in with him. Kicking the door closed with a foot, he let go of Kagome's hand and crossed his arms over his chest, looking non too pleased to be in the company of his brother. I mean, he didn't hate the guy but he just had better things to do instead of talking to his half brother.

Either Sesshomaru decided to ignore Inuyasha's loud entry or didn't know he was even in the room, judging but the deep expression adorning his face at his place by the fireplace. Though it was beyond Kagome how anyone can_not _know that Inuyasha was in the study due to his loud entrance.

Inuyasha was becoming a bit impatient with his brother. "Well, Sesshomaru? What the hell do ya want? Hurry up, I got things to do." He glanced beside him at Kagome, a certain heat in his gaze that made her flush and duck her head.

The elder brother finally lifted his gaze from the blazing fire to the twosome in his study, his face stoic as ever, his silver mane pulled back into a low ponytail, much like Inuyasha's was yesterday at the mall. He was wearing a simple button up, light blue shirt and black, somewhat baggy jeans with boots adorning his feet. Anyone who was anyone knew whose brother he was, and vise versa with Inuyasha. They were almost identical, with the same amber eyes and the silver hair. The only difference was the height and Sesshomaru had markings of a full youkai on his face as well as his wrists. (There's some on his hips and ankles, too. But I wouldn't know that… -Shifty eyes.-) That, and Sesshomaru never let any emotion show on his face, while Inuyasha clearly stated his, be it anger, annoyance, boredom, and so on and so forth.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at his brother and his wench expressionless a moment more before turning around and walking to his large wooden desk in the center of the room, picking up a sheet of paper. He went to go stand in front of the desk then lean against it, the sheet still in his clawed hand. He nodded to both of them before speaking.

"Good morning, little brother," He glanced at Kagome. "Kagome. I trust you both slept well?"

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. _I think that was the first time he's ever addressed me as "Kagome". _

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know you didn't send us hear just as ask us how we slept know what do you want?" Inuyasha snapped, a scowl lighting his features.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well." He lifted the sheet of paper in front of him, scanning the writing on it before extending it out to his half-brother. "This paper here is a list of people who are attending the formal party this weekend. I highly suggest you look it over for there may be someone you do not wish for them to attend."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he closed the distance between them with a few short strides, taking the sheet from him and looking it over. Kagome came up beside him and scanned the paper's contents as well; curious as to why Sesshomaru would even bother to let Inuyasha look it over.

The taiyoukai watched silently as his half-brother and the wench examined the sheet of paper, shoving his hands into his pockets, waiting…

After a few minutes more, the two gasps came of no surprise to the older inu brother and he had to resist letting the corners of his mouth kick up in a tiny smile because he knew who's name they had just read.

Kurama Unagiichi.

* * *

_Mr. Unagiichi--_

_Congratulations. You are cordially invited to grace us with your presence at the formal gala that is being held this weekend at the Takahashi mansion. Formal attire is required as well as providing one's own transportation. If you wish to, a guest may be allowed to accompany you, male or female. It is your decision whether or not to decline this offer or accept it, but please keep in mind that we would be greatly delighted if you would acquiesce to attend. Your presence would be much appreciated. Please RSPV by Friday so that we may be informed as to how many gentry are attending. _

_Thank you for your time. _

_Sincerely yours,  
Sango Namasari_

Kurama read the invitation with a slightly amused expression, his eyebrows disappearing in his fiery red bangs. He sat in his comfort room, consisting of a large fireplace that took up half the wall with black leather couches and chairs surrounding it. On either side of the fireplace stood grand bookcases, the shelves filled with books of all kinds; new, old, and ancient. The floor was wooden with a shiny glaze so one could see his or her reflection when looking down upon it and covering it was a lavish red rug, but it didn't cover the whole floor. One wall was covered with paintings of all shapes and sizes while another was one whole window with a balcony attached to it. The last wall was covered with a giant map of Japan, red circles around various cities and towns, tacks and pins sporting it as well. In the center of the room stood a round table with a polished surface and papers scattered everywhere on it, most of them at one end of the table. Numerous cushioned chairs surrounded it as well. To finish it off, a grand chandelier hung above on the arched ceiling, but of course it was never employed, only there more for show then actual use.

A knock came at the door and Kurama turned his head slightly to the left, where the door was situated. "Enter."

The door opened and in stepped a figure in a black cape, holding a tray of various breakfast foods and beverages. "Your breakfast, Master." He said in a deep, masculine voice.

The young master arched a brow and sighed, standing up from the comfortable leather chair then gesturing to the round table. "You may set it there, Kyosuke."

Kyosuke bowed his head and walked over to the table, gently setting the silver platter on the table as asked. "Need you anything else, Sir?" he asked in monotone.

Kurama shook his head. "No, I do not. Thank you, Kyo." He inclined his head once then sauntered over to the map wall then pinned the invitation on the wall with a tack. His gaze turned to the calender to the right.

"Saturday, is it?" The corner of his mouth kicked up. "I see. Well then, I must get the proper attire for this…gala if I am to attend it." Without taking his eyes off the calender, he spoke to his servant. "Kyosuke."

Said servant lifted his head slightly, the hood of his cloak hiding his facial features. "Yes, Master?"

"Is my schedule clean for tomorrow?"

Kyo nodded his head. "It is, Master."

Kurama nodded. "Good. Book an appointment for me to go to the shopping center. It seems a new tuxedo is in order."

The servant nodded. "Right away, Sir." And with that, he bowed respectfully and turned on his heel and left, the only evidence of his departure was the soft click of the door closing behind him.

Once he left, Kurama reread the invite, catching one sentence he'd missed.

_If you wish to, a guest may by allowed to accompany you, male or female._

"A guest?" he said, tilting his head slightly. "Hmm…who ever should I bring?" he asked aloud, placing a forefinger to his chin. A smile graced his features and he switched his gaze to the double doors. "Well then, I'll have to make that _two _tuxedos instead of one, now, won't I?" He chuckled. "Yes, two tuxedos indeed."

* * *

A dark figure walked through the halls of the manor, head bowed, black cloak swaying about his feet as the being hurriedly made it's way to "The Office" as he liked to call it. His mouth sported an evil smirk as he stopped in front of the door, punching in a code number when a metal box popped out with numbers on it.

"Number confirmed." Came a computerized voice. "You may enter."

The figure waited patiently as the door slide open and he stepped inside when there was enough room for him to pass. The door slide back shut with a loud hissing noise and he being made its way to a lone computer. Sitting down in the plush chair, the form began typing ferociously away on the keyboard, the devious smirk never leaving its face.

_Yes…book an appointment…shopping center…tomorrow…_

A dark chuckle escaped the being's mouth. "Yes…I _will _meet her. She _will _be mine. He _will _not interfere."

The form continued to type feverously, the perfect plan forming in his evil mind.

* * *

**Unagiichi** -- Ūn-ă-gī-ĕ-chee

**Keiko:** -Taking a breather from chasing Inuyasha, has somehow been cured of the "talking in questions" curse while chasing the hanyou.- And that's it. End of chapter seventeen. I know some of you may have noticed that this chapter is shorter than my other ones. Even though I like to have my chapters at least seventeen pages long, this one is only fourteen pages, without the review responses. But I have a really good reason why. First off, I wanted to get his chapter done because…well…I won't be able to get on my computer because I'm not allowed on it starting tomorrow (July 11). I know you're probably all thinking that I got grounded again, right? No, I didn't. (For once.) It's because I have to start summer school tomorrow and my mom doesn't want me on any computer until summer school is done, and that's not until mid August. Yeah, I know, it sucks. I'm really sorry and there's really nothing I can do to get back on it during summer school. Again, I'm really sorry guys…but I'm kinda glad I'm going because I really don't want to take Global and Earth Science again in my sophomore year. It was hard when I was a freshman, and it'd prolly be hard as a sophomore too. Man, school bites. –Sulks.-

**Kurama:** -Pats her back.- Do not worry, Kei. We are here for you.

**Keiko:** -Eyes him.- Where did you come from? You vanished somewhere around chapter fifteen then you all of a sudden appear again?

**Kurama:** -Sweatdrops.- Well, I, uh…you see, Keiko—

**Keiko:** -Vein pops.- Kurama…

**Kurama:** -Laughs nervously.-

**Inuyasha:** -Panting, leaning against the wall.- Ah, come on…Keiko…are you…tired…already?

**Keiko:** -Glares at him.- Not on your life, dog-boy. –Starts running after him again.-

**Inuyasha:** -Yelps and hauls ass out of there.-

**Keiko:** Get back here you ungrateful dog!

**Inuyasha:** Never!

**Shippo:** -Sighs.- They're just as bad as Ashley and Sesshomaru.

**Ashley:** -Runs past, screaming and arms flailing everywhere.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Laughing manically while running after her, arms out stretched toward her.-

**Ashley:** -Shuts herself in a closet.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Stands in front of the closet, his hands flexing in front of him with a toothy grin spread across his features.- I have you now.

**Ashley:** -Mumbles and sinks to the floor.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Laughs evilly then suddenly pauses, looking to the readers.- Please review! –Then turns back to the door and continues laughing.-


	18. Tomatoes and Alcohol

**Keiko:** -Peeks around the corner.- Is it safe?

-Banging and shouting can be heard from a nearby closet not being occupied by Ashley and the Sesshomaru hovering around it with an evil glint in his eyes.-

**Kouga:** -Yawns, scratches his rump then looks at Keiko – and gasps.- What the hell--?

**Keiko:**_Any_way, I'd like to say I'm sorry for…um…whatever I did last time to not make me update sooner.

-Silence.-

**Keiko:** Eh, heh, heh…yeah. –Clears throat.- So, yeah, I'm sorry and all that jazz…

**Inuyasha:** -Appears around the corner, blinks at Keiko, still panting.- Hey, where did--?

**Kurama:** -Appears shortly after Inuyasha and Keiko pales.- Hey, has anyone seen— -Shrieks.- Aiiee! What the--? How did you--? Where did you--?

**Keiko:** -Laughs nervously.- Eh, heh, what are you talking about, Kurama? I've always been here, giving the readers something to, um, read and enjoy and…and…and…

**Kurama:** -Narrows his eyes at her.- Keiko, what did you do with--?

**Keiko:** I don't know what you're talking about! -Shoots him with a tranquilizer gun. Shoves the body in the closet where the banging and shouting is originating from…and prays that no one can hear the…banging and shouting.-

**Kagome:** Where's that banging and shouting coming from?

**Miroku:** Sounds like it's coming from the—egads! You're not--!

**Keiko:** -Sics a hypnotized Sango on him.- Okay, and now, on with the…erm…fic!

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing **  
_Chapter eighteen - Tomatoes and Alcohol_

_

* * *

_  
Black skirt flowing around her legs freely, white blouse fitting to her frame snuggly and black dress shoes padded softly on the carpeted floor as she made her way down the long hallway. Her chocolate eyes held a vacant look to them and her face remained blank and anyone who looked at her at first glance would think that she was under some kind of trance. And in truth, she was, in a way. A trance filled with a prevailing conversation that still had her quite dumbstruck.

"_What the--? Why the hell is _he _invited!" Inuyasha bellowed, eyes wide as he stared down at the name, which he despised._

_Sesshomaru merely shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, his visage the same stoic as it ever was. "To be truthful, little brother, I do not know why he is invited. Perhaps if you asked Sango, she could supply you with the answer?" he suggested, arching a fine brow. _

_Inuyasha just continued to stare down at the sheet of paper darkly, brows furrowed and lips pulled back in a feral snarl as a low, dangerous growl emitted from his throat as is the paper had offered him to a challenge. _

_Kagome, though, was the complete opposite of Inuyasha's reaction. She just stood there, mouth parted slightly; eyes widened a fraction as she stared at nothing in particular. Her face had drained of its color and it looked like she had seen a ghost. _

_Tiring of looking at the name he so loathed, Inuyasha dropped the sheet of paper – wanting to shred it into tiny pieces then feed it to the fire instead but knowing that wouldn't be quite intelligent for it _was_ the invitation list – and turned on his heel, leaving Kagome there with his brother as he yanked open the door and stomped out, no doubt intent on hunting down their manager for some answers. _

_Rolling his eyes at his half-brother's antics, Sesshomaru walked around his desk and sat down in the plush chair, picking up a pair of eyeglasses and setting them squarely on his nose. Ignoring Kagome completely, he began to type ferociously on his laptop, his mouth a flat line and his brows furrowed ever the slightest. _

_Finally realizing that her boyfriend had left her in his brother's study with the aforementioned demon _in _it, Kagome shook her head and turned around, heading for the door but stopped in the threshold. Looking over her shoulder, she regarded Sesshomaru with a look akin to puzzlement._

"_Sesshomaru…"  
_

_He stopped typing and glanced at her over the top of his eyeglasses._

"…_You wouldn't have any idea why my ex actually _is _invited to the party…would you?"_

_He continued to stare at her for a moment before answering. "Like I said before, I honestly do not know why he is indeed invited to attend, Miss Higurashi." He said smoothly. "There is nothing I can do to prevent him from attending the formal gala either so I highly suggest, if he is indeed your ex as you so claim, that you keep my half-wit of a brother away from him, hm?" And with that said, the taiyoukai turned his attention back to the computer screen and stared typing feverously once again._

_Kagome blinked once then nodded mutely before stepping out into the hall and closing the doors behind her. _

She hadn't bothered finding Inuyasha, for she knew exactly where he was going: to locate Sango and demand answers. He was probably questioning her right now why her ex was invited to the gala.

But that puzzled Kagome the most. Why _was_ Kurama invited to the party? As far as she knew, only close friends (which was a lot) and semi-famous to famous people were allowed to attend. So…was Kurama a close friend of the band? Or, cold he possibly be…famous?

Kagome shook her head. _No, he couldn't be a friend of the band. It was the first time Inuyasha's ever met him when we were down at the airport and vice versa with Kurama… _A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she found herself walking down the stairs into the main lobby, stopping in the center to take in her surroundings. As always, the gorgeous chandelier hung above, it's bulbs lit, illuminating the room fully. The walls were wallpapered with the most beautiful of wallpapers Kagome had ever seen and paintings, old and new, adorned the walls.

But something in particular caught her eye and she padded over to the two double doors on the east wing, currently open, maids and butlers scurrying in and out. Curious, Kagome stepped inside and a wide smile spread across her features.

She had just entered the ballroom.

Walking to the centre of the room, Kagome looked around her. Three chandeliers were being hung, all of them just as striking as the one in the main lobby. Maids and butlers were hanging decorations on the walls and some were doing general cleaning; mobbing the floors, dusting the wood, cleansing the glass, and swatting down old cobwebs.

Looking down, a small giggle erupted from her mouth upon seeing her refection in the glossy, polished floor. Lifting her head, she turned around to see some employees of the mansion setting up a stage for the orchestra that would apparently be presenting the night of the festivity.

But what really caught her eye were the colors. Blues, yellows, purples, silver and gold sported almost every inch of the room; gold honoring the walls, light blue embellishing the arched ceiling with marvelous paintings on it (they seemed to have a thing for arched ceilings), and silver lining the bottom of where the arch started with lovely carvings engraved in a boarder of sorts. The floor was made up of blue and gold tiles and everywhere you looked was a little bit of yellow somewhere.

Her smile faded some and she sighed, nodding to a passing butler carrying a large box of what looked like decorations. Walking over to a bench situated against the wall, she sat down and folded her hands in her lap, looking down at the shimmering floor. For some odd reason, this room brought back thoughts of her job back in Tokyo as an entertainer slash dancer. And that's exactly what a ballroom was made for. Dancing. And now since the gala was a couple days away, Kagome couldn't help be feel a bit home sick. She missed her job, her friends, her family, even her fat fur ball of cat, Buyo.

Images flashed through her mind of elegantly dressed people gliding across the floor gracefully to the orchestra, laughing and sporting smiles and having the time of their lives. She also couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Sure, she knew how to dance since her actually job involves dancing, but what if she messed up? What if she embarrasses herself? Kagome was never good at these kind of parties and she probably never will be. So, most likely she'll end up staying the majority of the party outside where it's less noisy and more peaceful, calm. She loved dancing, no matter what genre it was. And ballroom dancing was no different.

Her smile came back and she lifted her head, scanning the room that was quickly transforming into a beautiful ballroom. Yes, she could do this. She wouldn't mess up or embarrass herself.

She would try and make herself as unnoticeable as possible, slinking off towards the corners or going outside as much as she could without being noticed. And, if someone _did_ end up asking her to dance, she'd say yes then once the dance was finished, she'd slink off again, silently saying, "I'm done dancing, farewell." And she could always say no to an offer as well. What she'll probably most likely do. So there was really no need to worry about anything.

Nodding to herself, she stood up and made her way across the floor to the exit, skittering off to go and find someone to bug. Most likely her still pissed off boyfriend.

* * *

(AN: Okay, don't hate me for this guys, but I kinda feel that he's been getting a lot less attention than the other characters and as much as I don't like him, he's gotta get some notice too. I feel like I've neglected him by not mentioning him much and all that jazz…It'll be short, though, I promise!)

Wandering about the halls aimlessly, looking for anything that might amuse him, Naraku turned a corner and ambled down the steps, releasing a bored yawn and then heaved a sigh. _Life in this mansion is truly boring, _he thought idly, passing a squawking Jaken who was currently in a tiff with himself about something that included Inuyasha and "his wench". Rolling his crimson eyes, he made his way through the foyer and outside to the gardens. Not his favorite place, but he just needed some peace instead of staying in that noisy manor he called home.

He sighed again. Home. How he missed it. Even though he'd never admit it, he also missed his sister-in-law, Kagura. Her choice to become the manager of a bar in Tokyo and the boss of a few dozen employees – one of them Kagome, he believed - had them losing communication and become more distant. Even though Kagura doesn't much like Naraku as a brother-in-law, Naraku could tolerate it. She was a lot like him in some ways that Naraku admired and vice versa. She was known for her free will and ability to take orders from no one, instead she giving the orders, hence her job as a boss and manager.

Come to think of it, he didn't think Kagome even knew that her boss was related to him. He knew Kagura would never mention it her anyone, much less Kagome. It was a secret better left unsaid that Kagura had kept to herself for many years, and the only person who probably knew would be Mystique. He tells her everything. Probably because she's the only person he feels comfortable around besides Sesshomaru. He's closest to him than all the others. Doubtless because he's almost like himself, in a way. Silent, stoic, and independent.

The tiniest of smiles curved his lips as he recalled his current interested of women: Mystie. He had yet to ask her to the party this weekend and that's what he intended on achieving today. Maybe that's why he somehow ended up from the gardens to the garage…

Shrugging it off, he made his way over to his black Vanquish and opened the door, hopping inside then shutting the car door gently. Starting the ignition, he pulled out of the garage and down the driveway, nodding to the gatemen to open the gates for him. He nodded back then proceeded with his request and opened the gates for the drummer. Naraku drove through them then sped down to the streets to his favorite bartender.

* * *

"And here's your change, miss. Have a good rest of the day." Rin said with a smile, handing the accurate change to the young woman in front of her. The woman smiled back and nodded, pocketing her change in her purse then padding out to her car.

Rin sighed then rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes. "God, what a long day. But thankfully, Kinso hasn't been here all day to bother me, something I'm grateful for. I wonder where he is, anyway…" She paused then shook her head. "Oh well. Why do I care? Maybe he got into a car accident and ended up in the hospital…or better yet, got drunk as hell and drove himself off a cliff…" She blinked then giggled. "Yeah, I like that one better."

"Hey Rin."

"Hm?" Rin turned towards the entrance and smiled upon seeing her friend. "Hi Ayame."

The she wolf smiled and set her purse down on the counter, pulling out the money to pay for the gas. Rin took it, placed it in the cashier, and then gave her the correct amount of change. "How's work goin'?"

Rin exhaled and leaned her elbows on the counter, wrinkling her nose. "Well, so far it's been okay. My boss hasn't been here all day, thank God."

Ayame placed the change in her purse and regarded her friend with a puzzled look, accompanied with an arched brow. "Mr. Shynoko? You mean he hasn't shown up at all? Not even once?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Rin shook her head. "No, not at all. But hey, you don't see me complaining." She grinned.

Ayame grinned back. "I hear that."

Back when the two were shopping for their dresses for the party they were both conveniently invited to by two guys from the same band, Rin had explained everything about her, down to how Kinso harassed her and tired to get her into bed with him. The two of them were friends before, but they felt the need to catch up with each other after not seeing each other after two whole months.

"Did you ever try going to the police?"

Rin heaved another sigh and nodded. "I have, but they won't believe me."

Ayame looked bewildered. "What? Why?"

"My. Shynoko…used to work at the police station back in his younger years and all the policemen know him. Every time I try, they just tell me that, 'he'd never do anything like that' and that 'he's an honorable man, why do you think we let him join us in the first place?' God, it gets me so irked!"

Ayame mouth an "oh" then after a pause, she spoke again. "What happened exactly, then? Did he get fired? Did he quit?"

Rin looked out the glass doors behind her friend, sucking in her lips. "I don't know, Ayame. The police won't tell me and neither will Kinso. But I'm not sure if I really _wanna _know since they refuse to tell me." She explained, turning back to Ayame and popping a Tootsie Roll into her mouth from her secret stash.

Her emerald-eyed friend nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He must've done something really bad and repulsive for him to either quit or get fired. I don't know about you, but I think he got fired. I mean, being a cop is a great job to have. It's good pay, you get free doughnuts, you get to help people and thrown scumbags in jail." She scoffed. "I think he's one of those scumbags that deserves to be in the slammer." Ayame concluded, stealing her own Tootsie Roll from Rin.

The cinnamon-eyed woman nodded and sighed. "Okay, let's talk about something else. This topic is making me all depressed," Rin stated, popping another miscellaneous candy into her mouth.

"Yeah, me too."

A pregnant pause followed.

"I know, let's talk about the party we're both invited to by two hotties!" Ayame blurted out, grinning from ear to ear.

Rin's own grin spread across her face and she nodded her agreement, both of them immediately shooting off into a conversation about "the two hotties", what the party will be like, that they'll get to see Kagome again, et cetra.

So caught up in their conversation that both of them failed to realize the figure standing outside the glass doors, looking royally pissed as ever.

* * *

Mumbling under his breath about lazy managers and stupid cooks that get sick, Inuyasha stood in the kitchen, slicing a red tomato with a long kitchen knife, a scowl upon his face as he pretended the tomato was his lazy manager. He _can _cook; he just wanted to keep that tidbit of information to himself. Otherwise, everyone would be running to him, asking him to cook something or…something. Or worse, the cook would start lazing about, knowing that someone else other than herself could cook.

"Stupid Sango and her stupid cooking, why'd she ask _me _to help instead of Kagome? I'm sure _she _can cook." Inuyasha rambled, snarling occasionally.

"Inuyasha!"

"Wha--? Ah, shit!"

Dropping the knife on the counter, Inuyasha grasped his left index finer in his right hand, cursing under his breath and biting his bottom lip. Ears pinned against his head, he pulled back his hand to look at the damage. He winced upon seeing a rather large cut along his finger, fresh blood oozing out and sliding down. Narrowing his eyes, he snapped his gaze towards the offending knife, glaring at it and growling low in his throat.

"Fucker."

(In courtesy of my mother, who did the same exact thing, minus the large slice on the finger and the blood. I love ya, Okaa-San.)

"…Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Turning around with his finger in his mouth, Inuyasha looked down to see a worried Shippo looking a bit sheepish. He pulled his finger out of his mouth then surveyed it again, nodding once he saw that it was already being healed. Amber eyes gazed back at the kit, black brows rising. "What, runt?"

Shippo squeaked and perked up, blinking his large green eyes. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You didn't scare me. Nothing can scare me, much less you. Now, whaddaya want? I'm already in a pissy mood so out with it." He grouched, folding his arms over his chest.

The young kit scrunched up his nose cutely and peeked up at the hanyou. "I was just wondering if you knew where Kagome is," Shippo asked, tilting his head to the left slightly as his large liquid eyes gazed back up at him innocently.

Ear twitching at the mention of his girlfriend, Inuyasha sighed then shrugged. "No clue, squirt. I left her in Sesshomaru's study when I went to go hunt down Sango and demand some answers." A low growl emitted from his throat as he recalled the discussion he and his manger had not too long ago.

"_Sango!" Inuyasha bellowed, barging in Sango's office, looking beyond pissed. Sango lifted her head from her paper work and blinked as she saw the lead singer stalk over to her desk and place his hands on the oak desk, leaning forward. Miroku, who was accompanying Sango while she did the paper work looked up from the book he was reading in a plush chair next to the fireplace in bafflement and he glanced over at the manger, seeing that she was just as confused as he at the hanyou's loud entry. _

_Before either of them could speak, Inuyasha growled out, "I want some answers. _Now._" _

_Sango's brows kitted together in puzzlement and she set down her pen, not bothering to acknowledge Miroku as he strode over to them to stand beside her. "Answers? What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" she questioned gently, not wanting to build to the half demon's anger. _

_Inuyasha growled low in his throat and he narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit Sango, you know what I'm talking about."_

_Sango just looked at him, looking perplexed as ever. Miroku took the liberty of speaking for her. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry to say but we really don't know what you're rambling on about. Care to enlighten us?" he asked, cocking a delicate brow._

_Inuyasha growled again, this time more menacingly as he glimpsed up at Miroku. "The invitation list, bouzo. I wanna know why the fuck _he's _on it." he supplied, his claws digging into the hard wood of Sango's desk. _

_Sango looked down at his claws burrowing into her expensive desk with distain. "_Mister_ Takahashi, if you break this desk, I'm gonna make you buy me a new one—"_

_Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes._

"—_with _your _money, not the band's." Sango finished and was satisfied when he let go of her desk abruptly and balled his hands into fists. Sango sighed and massaged her temples, closing her eyes and speaking. "Now, who is this 'he' that you're talking about?"_

_Inuyasha refrained from lashing out at them for their stupidity. A tick developed in his brow as he glared at them. "Kagome's ex boyfriend, Sango. Why the hell is he invited? And I'm not gonna take some cock and bull story just so you can get me to leave and outta your hair 'cause I ain't leavin' till I get the truth." He crossed his arms over his chest, scowling down at his manager. _

_Sango looked up at him tiredly before sighing again and leaning back in her chair, pulling out her top drawer then taking about a sheet of paper and Inuyasha assumed it was a copy of the much loathed invitation list. She pushed the drawer back in then scanned the names on the list, stopping at one name in particular. Miroku leaned over her shoulder as well to take a gander at the offended list. _

_Inuyasha waited none to patiently as they looked over the damned sheet of paper, his hands clenching and unclenching as he waited for them to provide him with his desired answer._

_Finally, after what seemed like a short eternity, Sango looked up from the paper and cocked a brow at him. "You mean, Kurama Unagiichi?" she inquired slowly._

_Inuyasha flinched at the name and gave a curt nod, his golden eyes ablaze with fury. "Why is he invited?" he tried again, slowly this time as his hands finally settled on fisting themselves tightly so his knuckles turned white._

_Sango looked up at Miroku who in turn shrugged with a I-have-no-idea-what-to-do look, his hands shoved in his pockets. Closing her deep maroon eyes, she exhaled leisurely then opened her eyes to regard the leader singer with a surrendered look. "Well, to tell the truth, Inuyasha…" Sango started, but Miroku finished._

_The tick in his brow began again and he growled in annoyance._

"…_Mr.__Unagiichi is invited because he's—"_

_A swift kick to the shin from Sango had Miroku yelp suddenly and glare down at her, who was giving him that don't-tell-him-the-truth look. Muttering something under his breath, Miroku cleared his throat and continued. "He's…well known for what he does and…let's just say that he's famous, but not exactly so, okay?" _

_Inuyasha blinked in confusion, brows furrowing. "Famous, but…not exactly so?" he repeated, looking lost. "What the hell? Stop talking in riddles and tell me—"_

"_Inuyasha, would you be a dear and help finish making dinner? The cook has become ill and she's been bedridden all day." Sango interrupted, picking up her pen and continuing her paper work, refusing to look up at the hanyou._

_Taken aback from the abrupt question, Inuyasha stumbled back, mouth opening and closing but no speech coming forth. He looked at Miroku for back up but saw that he had already settled down in the chair and continued on with the novel he had been reading before he barged in rudely._

_Astounded that Sango had won with just a simple little question, Inuyasha heaved a loud sigh then spun on his heel, grumbling under his breath the whole way to the door and peace was once again settled on the twosome in the office with smug looks adorning their faces._

"Uh, hello? Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Shaking his head out of his reverie, Inuyasha blinked at the kit who had sometime during his deep thoughts climbed onto his shoulder and was currently waving a small hand in front of his face. He scoffed and batted the youth off his shoulder, secretly making sure he made it safely to the counter next to them.

"What happened, Inuyasha? You got all dazed and I've been trying to get you attention for the past few minutes," Shippo explained, grabbing a slice of cheddar cheese and popping it into his mouth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then went back to slicing the tomato, but not before giving one last glare at the kitchen knife. Before he could set to work though, he noticed a small amount his blood on the blade and he cursed softly, rising it under the faucet then grabbing a new one after dropping the other in the dishwasher. He continued his slicing silently until he remembered that the child asked him a question. "I just remembered something, is all. Don't worry about it."

Shippo shrugged then popped another slice of cheese in his mouth.

"Hey, cut that out, squirt. That's for dinner."

Shippo giggled and Inuyasha couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped past his lips.

"Inuyasha—Ow! Goddamn it, imp! Get out of my way!" A thud could be heard form the hallway and Jaken flew by the entrance, shrieking loudly.

Inuyasha and Shippo busted out laughing, Shippo nearly falling off the counter but saving himself just in time. Inuyasha was leaning against the counter, knife set aside as he grinned from ear to ear, holding his stomach and snickers escaping him, eyes shut tight.

Shortly afterward, Kagome came striding into the kitchen, mumbling about stupid toads and wooden staffs.

Inuyasha calmed down enough to lift his head and stare at his girlfriend as she walked over to them then hoisted herself on the bar counter, sighing then taking in what Inuyasha was doing.

Still grinning, Inuyasha chuckled once last time and once he caught Kagome's confused expression, he decided to elaborate. "The cook's sick and I'm finishing up dinner." He stated simply, finishing the tomato he was one then grabbing for the zucchini, preparing to make his favorite snack –aside from ramen, of course-, fried zucchini. (That stuff is delicious! –Wants fried zucchini now, even though it's 12:47 am.-)

Kagome's mouth formed the shape of an "o" and she nodded, smiling at Shippo as he crawled over to her and made himself comfortable on her lap. Having had his share of cheese, he yawned and curled up on her lap, sighing in content then drifting off to sleep. Kagome idly stroked his orange hair as she watch Inuyasha mince, slice and cook miscellaneous vegetables then dropped them in a frying pan with what looked like vegetable oil to sizzle.

She cocked her head to the side. "You can cook?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off his project of dipping the zucchini slices in egg churned into the yellow color of the yolk then dropping it into a container of breadcrumbs, making sure both sides were covered in the crumbs before dropping it in another frying pan where it instantly began to sizzle. "Yeah, the cook's sick today so I'm taking over." He implied shortly, working on his next slice.

Kagome's brows rose in surprise and she nodded mutely, not seeing Inuyasha as one to cook. "I see. Well, that's thoughtful of you, Inuyasha." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. I'm only doing it because Sango asked me to and that I kinda like our chef. She's a nice person and always makes me something whenever I want and always leaves out a snack for me before she goes to bed if I want a midnight snack or something." He clarified, dropping the slice in with the other.

Kagome nodded again, looking down at her lap at the snoozing kitsune. She smiled. In the short time that she's been here, Shippo has become so close to her, almost like her adopted son or something. _He and Souta would get along great, _she thought herself idly, giggling softly when Shippo twitched in his sleep, mouth parting.

"Hey."

"What?" Kagome raised her hand and looked at her sexy boyfriend who was leaning against the counter again, the knife set on the cutting board and his jaw set. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer right away, instead looking down at her lap at the dozing kitsune, his brows furrowing as he collected his thoughts. "…I found out why he's invited."

Kagome's coffee orbs widened a fraction and her hand stilled on Shippo. "…You did?" she asked quietly, commencing with the stroking when Shippo nudged her hand in her sleep.

Inuyasha nodded, sighing deeply and searching her brown eyes with his honey orbs. "Yeah. They wouldn't tell me much, just that he's 'famous, but not exactly so', which confuses the hell outta me." He inquired, racking a hand through his silver mass of hair and exhaling, blowing out his cheeks.

Kagome looked just as baffled as he was and she shook her head, brows creasing together. "'Famous, but not exactly so'? What do they mean by _that_?" she asked herself, staring down at the sleeping child on her lap. She assumed the "they" met Sango and Miroku, seems as how they've been inseparable ever since Miroku bought her Kilala. Kagome fell in love with the neko instantly and she still fawned over her whenever she saw the two-tailed cat.

Inuyasha took the liberty of answering her. "Hell if I know. That's all they would tell me, nothing more." He said gruffly, shaking his head then going back to work on dinner, which was coming along great judging the sweet aromas floating in the kitchen.

Kagome sighed then jumping off the counter with Shippo cradled against her chest, she made her way the stairs and wandered up them, making her way to Shippo's room so she could set him down in his bed for his nap. She opened the door and padded over to his twin sized bed, the smallest one in the whole mansion. She set him down gently and pulled the covers over him, kissing him on the forehead before making her exit, closing the doors quietly behind her. She sighed and ambled her way back to the grand staircase, idly thinking that it reminded her of her old shrine where her mother lived with all those steps to climb to actually get into the shrine itself.

A new wave of homesickness washed over her and she sighed, holding onto the railing as she walked down the steps slowly. She knew her family missed her and she missed them too. But they were miles away with only a cell phone for communication. _I wonder how long we're actually going to be staying in Kyoto until they decide they have to move somewhere else. Will I be going with them? Or will Inuyasha send me back home to Tokyo? _ She paused for a moment the sighed, sitting down on the stairs and propping her chin in her hands. _I can't stand that thought. I mean, I love Inuyasha and…he loves me. He even promised me that he'd never leave me and I held him to that promise. I still am. So…what am I gonna do when they leave again? Stay with them? …Or go back home, where I belong? _

She blinked, realizing what she just thought. _No…I belong with Inuyasha. So if he leaves…I'll just have to go with him. _She smiled sadly. _Even if that means…I'll hardly ever get to see my family, maybe even never. _ She closed her eyes and sighed for the umpteenth in that hour. "Kami…I'm so confused right now. And it doesn't help that I still don't know why Kurama is invited and the only hint is a famous but not line." She ran a hand through her raven tresses. "What am I gonna do…?"

* * *

He stepped into the pub with his usual black cloak covering his identity, head bowed as he made his way fluently to the other side of the saloon to the bar where the tender was currently severing a whiskey to an overly drunk man. He sat down on a vacant stool, his scarlet eyes watching her as she moved from one end of the bar to the other, mixing up drinks then placing them on the tray for the she wolf to pick them up. As if on cue, Ayame skipped up to the bar, a wide smile on her face as she thanked Mystie then skittered off to go serve them. He noticed that there was a bounce in her step this time than from the last time he saw her. Remembering that her name was Ayame and that she was indeed a wolf demon, he thought idly if she was the one that Kouga had been boasting about all day, saying that she was his "One and Only" and that she would put all the other women there to shame with there dresses. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his bartender, watching her silently until she noticed he was there.

The bartender in question flitted about the bar, serving ordered drinks and mixing structured beverages for her customers. Tonight was a busy night, just like all the other nights. But she wouldn't have it any other way. _The Sizzle 'n Fizz _was her pride and joy and if anyone dared to take it away from her, she'd do away with the offender with no problem. But if it was anything life threatening, she'd just contact her little "Friend" and explain about her little situation.

The thought brought a small smile to grace her lips and she sighed. _I wonder what he's been up to lately, _she thought idly, pouring some Saké into a shot glass. Mystique has grown very fond over her "Friend" in the last few years and she only got to see him every once in a few years as well. He's always moving to another state or country to perform a concert or always going to important meetings, leaving her behind in the dust. She wrinkled her nose. _Does he even know how he makes me feel? Like I'm actually l--…cared for? _ She caught herself before she could say it. She knew better than to think that. He was too busy for a real relationship.

She sighed wistfully and she caught something black in the corner on her eye. Brows furrowing, wondering who on earth would were black in such a hot place like this, she turned her head to study the figure and her eyes widened, a half smile spreading across her face.

"Speak of the devil," She muttered to herself. She took a wet rag from the sink and wiped her hands clean of any alcohol then sauntered over to him, missing the smirk on his lips due to the cloak and she leaned on the counter in front of him, a grin now playing at her lips.

Her unique eyes locked with those of crimson and they both just stared at each other, drinking in the sight of one another. Mystique - if a bit reluctantly - broke the silence.

"Hey good-lookin'," She winked. "What brings you here tonight? Want somethin' to drink?" she offered, reaching around for the bottle of whiskey.

Naraku shook his head. "No, I did not come here to have a drink, Mystie. I came here tonight to ask you a rather important question." He explained quietly, searching her eyes.

Mystique arched a delicate brow but shrugged and withdrew her hand, pulling a stool from behind the counter and settling down on it, propping her elbows on the counter then linking her hands together under her chin. "Alright then, shoot."

Naraku stayed silent for a moment, feeling strangely nervous which was beyond him because he's never been nervous in his life, not even when he was doing a drum solo onstage or making a speech for an Award Ceremony in front of thousands of people and celebrities. And yet…this woman, this single _human _woman had the affect where his hands became sweaty, becomes at a loss for words and makes his heart skip a beat whenever she gives him that one, dazzling smile he loved.

Realizing just exactly what he was thinking, Naraku shook his head slightly and cleared his throat, focusing his crimson orbs back on the woman in front of him. He came this far; he wouldn't back down now. "Mystie…" he began, using the name that he was only allowed to call her. "…There is a formal party coming up this weekend at the Takahashi Mansion and…" He paused, collecting his thoughts. "…I was…hoping that you would come with me." The last part came out as a rush and he cursed mentally, not wanting to repeat what he had just said.

Mystique stared at him blankly, his words sinking into her mind slowly until she finally registered what he said. Her eyes widened and she leaned back some, blinking owlishly at him, her mouth moving but no words spilling out.

Naraku continued to stare at her; waiting a bit impatiently for her answer which hopefully, would be yes.

Finally regaining her bearings, she shook her head and beamed at him. "Of course I will, sug," she said, the utmost happiness lacing her voice and a sheen of radiance entered her exquisite eyes.

That time Naraku's heart did skip a beat and he grinned from ear to ear, his posture straightening. He had to keep his voice from cracking from sheer enjoyment as he spoke. "Alright then." He nodded and gave her the date and what time he'd pick her up. He winked, something he rarely did. "I'll see you then, Koi. Be sure to wear something stunning to beat all of the other woman that are attending." And with one final bow of his head, he stood up and weaved his way through the dancing people, leaving an awe-struck bartender behind; either from the fact that she just got invited to the Takahashi mansion for a formal gala or that he had just called her koi.

* * *

Still sulking on the steps about her little problem, Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha walk in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag until he walked over to her then crouched down in front of her. Kagome blinked when a pair of white sneakers came in her line of view and she lifted her head to gaze into the curious, if a bit concerned amber eyes of her boyfriend.

Aforementioned golden eyes softened and he cocked his head to the side slightly. "Hey, you okay? You look all…" he paused. "…Depressed." Inuyasha finished, his ears twitching vaguely like mini radars.

Kagome's expression softened and she smiled, thought it didn't reach past her lips. "I'm okay. I'm just…thinking." Her voice held barely suppressed anxiety, and Inuyasha arched a black brow, shifting in one fluid movement to sit beside her on the step.

She heard him sigh and wasn't really surprised when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her close to him. She took this advantage to rest her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha's pride escalated a notch or two and he kissed her cheek softly.

"Ya wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Kagome closed her eyes and took in the scent that was uniquely Inuyasha. She stifled a giggle when she smelt the fragrance of Axe cologne mixed in with his heady smell of fresh water and…tomatoes. This time she did giggle.

Inuyasha glanced down at her with a crooked half smile on his lips. "Something funny, Seductress?" he asked smugly, his other hand trailing up her leg to rest on her thigh.

She shivered, and it wasn't from coldness. She'd let the Seductress comment slide…for now. "I didn't know you wore cologne, Inuyasha."

A light flush rose to his cheeks and he scoffed. "Keh. What, you don't like it?" His ears drooped a little and he looked away, half of him wanting her to like the cologne and the other half not really caring. Even though he just put it on to get rid of the tomato smell…and see if Kagome would like it. But he'd never admit that.

Kagome pulled away and brushed a tender kiss on his cheek. "I love it."

Two fuzzy appendages perked up and he glanced at her again, honey eyes blinking once before a smirk spread across his features. "Ya do, huh? Well then, I guess I'll hafta use it more often." His hand slid up her flat belly and to her side, trailing his claws up and causing goosebumps to ignite on her flesh. Inuyasha smirked and let his arm fall from around her shoulders to her waist, encircling her narrow middle and laying his hand and her hip while his head dipped to the crook of her neck to inhale the aroma of vanilla and jasmine that was Kagome. He groaned softly and his tongue darted out to sample the enticing, silken flesh that tempted him so as his hand began agonizingly slow patterns on her hip.

Kagome jumped slightly when she felt his hot tongue connect with her sensitive skin but her surprise quickly diminished into bliss and her chocolate eyes fluttered close, her head tilting to the side on its own accord to give his scorching mouth better access to her neck. She shuddered and heat began to pool in her stomach, white-hot liquid flowing through her veins and down to her lower region where it started to throb in time with her heart. She squirmed in her spot to decrease the feeling but to no avail and she whimpered softly, her hands rising to grip his shoulders.

His other arm wrapping around her waist, Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap so that she straddled his waist, his mouth leaving hot kisses along her neck and jawline until he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss meant only for lovers. He nipped her bottom lip and she obeyed to his silent plea, parting her mouth for his searching tongue. He wasted no time in delving his tongue in her moist cavern greedily, leaving nothing left untouched, giving and taking everything.

She responded immediately, her arms sliding to swathe around his neck, her own tongue exploring his mouth, wanting to memorize every inch of his pink grotto while her pelvis unconsciously pressed into his. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and he sucked on her lip gently, giving it a teasing nip occasionally. His muscled arms tightened around her waist and his hands sprawled out on her back, pressing her to him. He gasped upon feeling her hot skin against his own, their shirts hiked up for the connection of flesh to flesh to ensue.

One hand crawled into her shirt and up her back while the other reached around to the front to inch up her bare belly slowly while retracting his mouth from hers for much needed air. Kagome's breaths came in short pants, which induced to further arouse Inuyasha and his head bent down to her neck again, sucking on the flesh there – intent on leaving a mark. He felt her swallow harshly and he grinned against her neck, his ego soaring at the thought that only he could make her react and feel this way and vice versa.

Kagome ran her hands through his silver locks, her knuckles brushing the two furry attachments atop his head, thus causing them to twitch. She smiled and withdrew a hand from his hoary mass to rub one of his ears, the temptation too much to resist.

A growling purr emitted from his chest and he detached his mouth from her neck, studying his handiwork. He smirked and licked the hickey once before dragging his tongue up her neck to her ear where he proceeded to nip the lobe gently then draw it into his mouth, suckling tenderly. His hand advanced up her abdomen even more so, claws teasing as they tickled her sensitive flesh lightly, emitting soft gasps from the woman in his lap. Inuyasha removed his mouth from her ear and he felt his hand brush the lacy fabric of Kagome's bra. He growled lowly, wanting the barrier keeping him from his prize _gone. _Raising a claw to the strap of the brazier to eliminate the obstacle in his way, he was just about ready to flick his wrist to dispose of it when a much-hated voice floated their way from in front of them.

"Ya know, there _are_ rooms for that. I highly suggest you use one before you scare away everyone in the damn house."

He faintly heard Kagome squeak before she buried her face in his shoulder, trying to hide her red face from the arrogant wolf demon before them. Inuyasha sighed then lifted his head to regard their audience with a dark look. "Whaddaya want, Kouga? I'm busy." He turned back to Kagome and nuzzled her ear, which in turn extracted a jump from her. The scent of wolf still lingered in front of them and he growled, getting annoyed with the unwanted spectator.

"I came to remind you, mutt, that you have a conference in one hour at the studio," Kouga remarked, ignoring the low growl. "So I recommend that you'd better get going seems how the studio is about fifty minutes away from here." He smirked upon hearing the even louder growl from the lead singer.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his forehead on Kagome's shoulder. "Fuck, I forgot all about that. Goddamn it all," He mumbled something under this breath then pulled Kagome off of his lap, standing up and pulling her with him. He pointedly ignored Kouga's smug look and turned to his girlfriend, whose cheeks were still tinted with a nice shade of pink. He pushed a lock of fallen raven hair behind her ear affectionately. Wide chocolate eyes looked up at him curiously. He had to resist the urge to coo and awe at how adorable she looked then. He opted for sighing again instead. "I gotta skiddadle. I have a conference and—"

Kagome silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I heard him. Go ahead and get ready." She smiled gently.

He nodded and smirked again, leaning down to kiss her nose. "We'll finish later when I get back. Maybe then we wont get so _rudely interrupted,_" The last two words came out louder than the rest and he seemed to miss Kagome's blush.

Kouga frowned then scowled. "Hey, I took it upon myself to remind you in case you forgot, dog-breath. So I'd be grateful that I actually had the heart to tell you in the first place since you obviously _did_ forget." He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, gave Kagome a soft kiss on the lips then headed upstairs to his quarters. "Bite me, bastard." He flipped him off over his shoulder without looking back.

Kagome snickered and Kouga growled, narrowing his cobalt eyes at him before spinning on his heel and stalking off, grumbling under his breath.

Kagome watched the wolf demon storm off then looked up the stairs to see Inuyasha disappear around the corner. She smiled, in somewhat of a better mood than before. A giggle escaped her lips and she headed for the gardens, the smell of tomatoes and Axe cologne sticking to her shirt.

* * *

A hunched figure sat at a desk with a lone computer sitting atop it. Long fingers typed feverously on the keyboard, searching for the one link that would gain him success to what he wanted. Several windows popped up on the screen and the form smirked, his typing pausing for a moment to scan at the links connecting to the source. One link in particular caught his eye and he clicked on it, yet another window appearing before him on the screen. Black eyes widened and he mouse clicked furiously on numerous links, lean fingers continuing their quest to find the supply he wanted.

A good half hour later, one final window materialized on the screen, asking him the question that he knew. He smirked and typed it in, letter by letter until the answer was complete and he pressed 'enter' on the keyboard.

The window went black, a bar in the center of the window filling up rapidly until the blackness dissolved into a black and white scene in a garden, flowers blooming and plants looming over head while a lovely young lady strolled carelessly down the path, taking in the pleasing scents of exotic flowers and the sights of rare plants with a pleasant smile on her lips.

The hunched figure straightened and his black eyes widened even more so, not believing that he was seeing what was happening right now. _I did it. _The thought ran through his head like a mantra, his soulless orbs watching every single move the beautiful young woman made.

_Yes…I will have her…she will no longer belong to that mutt Inuyasha…_

The form laughed evilly, darkly and continued to leer at the woman with greed in his lifeless black eyes.

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight…Naraku asked _you_ to the party and you've known him for like…several _years_?" Ayame questioned, her bright green eyes staring at the bartender with mild disbelief.

Mystique grinned at her while she wiped of a beer glass, setting it on the shelf below the counter. "You bet your tiny ass he asked me. You know that man in the black cloak who comes here every few years?" She grabbed another mug from the sink and started drying it.

Ayame arched a delicate brow and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do." Mystique gave her a knowing look, one eyebrow raised in her brown bangs and her head bowed slightly, a crooked grin on her lips. Ayame blinked…then her emerald eyes widened. "Oh! You mean that guy's Naraku?" Her voice lowered an octave, not wanting to cause unwanted attention from people on the bar stools.

The barkeep chuckled and nodded. "Yup, that's him. And I think it's obvious as to why he wears the cloak. If someone saw him and recognized him…" She trailed off, exhaling and wiping off the counter with a damp rag.

The she-wolf nodded in agreement and sighed, propping her chin up in her palm and a dreamy look adorned her features with a silly smile. "I still can't believe that I met Kouga and he asked me to the party as well…It's gonna be _so_ awesome. I can already see it, me and Kouga, dancing across the floor with his arms around me, gazing into my eyes deeply then he'll bend his head and give me kiss to remember…" She sighed again.

Mystique snickered and pushed her playfully, eliciting a giggle from the wolf. "Get real, girl. You _know_ that's not gonna happen." Mystie grinned and Ayame shrugged.

"Hey, a girl can dream," She commented, flashed back a grin.

Mystique chuckled and shook her head, reaching for a whine cooler from her personal fridge then paused, glancing at the door way. She suddenly laughed. "Speak of the devil, look who just walked in." She nodded towards the door.

Ayame blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Hmm?" She turned towards the door and gasped. "K-Kouga?"

Aforementioned wolf demon gazed towards the bar, then grinned wolfishly upon seeing the fiery haired she-wolf. He strode over to her, his mood lightened somewhat as he took the seat next to her. "Ayame! How's my favorite she-wolf?" He winked at her.

Ayame blushed deeply and her mouth dropped but it quickly snapped back shut. "I-I…Uh…Um…"

"She says good," Mystie said for her, laughing lightly.

Kouga chuckled and nodded towards Mystique. "I hear Naraku asked you a certain question. True?" he asked, cocked a heavy brow.

The bartender grinned and winked. "He sure did, Kouga. But I'd rather not talk about. You never know who might be eavesdropping." She glanced around them for emphasis and sighed, turning to Kouga. "Something to drink, sug?"

Kouga sighed then nodded. "Bloody Mary on the rocks."

She nodded. "Comin' right up." She turned and searched about for the necessities for the drink.

He watched her for a moment more before turning back to Ayame who was currently staring down at the counter, her blush still tinting her cheeks a nice shade of red. He chuckled and leaned an elbow on the counter, his cerulean eyes watching her curiously. "Why so shy, Ayame?" he suddenly asked.

Ayame squeaked softly and looked up at her long-time crush, her large green eyes blinking. "Um…I'm s-sorry. It's just that…well…I'm talking to a famous person, in the place I work at and…well…you get the picture." She smiled up at him sheepishly.

Kouga chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd be doin' the same thing if I were in your shoes." He grinned. "So, anyway, you ready for the big party this weekend?" he asked casually, nodding to Mystie as she set his desired drink in front of him.

Ayame beamed at him, nodding vigorously and smiling. "_Past _ready. I already went shopping for my dress and shoes and I can't wait!" She giggled girlishly then twirled around on her stool twice then stopping, facing him and spreading her arms out, a wide smile on her lips. She giggled again.

Kouga laughed and clapped three times before taking a long swig of his alcoholic drink then setting it down, licking his lips. "Ahh…that hits the spot." He sighed and took another drink.

Ayame watched him with a smile, feeling a lot more comfortable around him now than the last time she saw him…which was the first time she met him. And that was only a few days ago…at least she thought it was. Or was it yesterday? With work, Rin's problems, and her own social life, it's hard to keep track of things these days. She shrugged it off. Oh well. She's just glad that she knows him…personally.

* * *

"So I says to him, ya know what I says? I says, 'Why don't you go burn your hair off then jump off a cliff.'" Kouga drawled then burst out laughing, his fifth glass of alcohol sloshing over the rim onto the counter.

Ayame inhaled, about ready to jump off her seat any minute and catch him if he fell from all his wavering around in his stool. She knew all about his nasty habit of getting drunk, the only thing she didn't like about him. She sighed then darted towards him when he slouched backwards, grabbing his arms and yanking him upright. Kouga giggled and Ayame wrinkled her nose at his bad breath.

She looked up at the clock and her eyes widened. Almost midnight. She blew out her cheeks and turned back to the drunken wolf. "Okay Kouga, that's enough drinks for you," She said, pulling his drink out of the resistant Kouga's hand. Kouga growled at the loss of his drink but she ignored it, knowing that he was harmless when he was drunk, which was the odd thing about him. Usually, people were more dangerous when they were drunk, getting angry over the stupidest things then going on a rampage. But Kouga was the total opposite of that. He couldn't hurt a fly in a drunken state.

She stood up and pulled Kouga up with her, draping his arm over her shoulder then thrusting her arm under and around his back, giving her more leverage. His weight wasn't really an issue for her. After all, she was a wolf demon, so therefore she had more strength than the average human. She glanced over at Mystique who was looking at Kouga with pity. "I need to take him back to the mansion, Mystique. You don't mind if I cut my shift an hour short, do you?" Ayame asked her, hoping she wouldn't mind.

Mystie waved it off with a hand. "Nah, go ahead Ayame. Kouga does need to get back home. He's had a little to much to drink tonight."

Ayame smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mystique. I owe you one," She heaved the drunken wolf up higher and started for the door.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Be careful on your way there!" Mystique called to her, sighing. "He's really gotta break that habit." She shook her head then turned to the man waiting to order.

Ayame kicked the door open and instantly headed for her car, Kouga babbling about nonsense all the way there. She opened the door with some difficulty but finally managed to get it open then shoved him in the seat, reaching over him to buckle him in.

Kouga blinked at the beautiful woman in front of him, his blue eyes dropping down to her chest. "You're…very pretty." He drawled then hiccupped.

Ayame blushed but stayed silently, pulling back when she finished buckling him in. She shut the door then walked around to the other side and climbed in, buckling her self up before starting the engine. "I'm taking you home, Kouga. Do you think you can last until then?" she asked him slowly, looking over at him.

Kouga blinked at her slowly and hiccupped again. "I don't feel so good," he said lowly then yanked the door open to lean out and heave the alcohol out of this system.

Ayame waited patiently for him to finish and then she heard him sigh and drag himself back in, shutting the door and lying back against the seat, closing his eyes.

"Better?" She asked him, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

He grunted in response.

She sighed herself and shifted it back into drive then sped down the street to the Takahashi mansion. The way there was silent, Kouga going in and out of unconsciousness every once in a while and groaning every time they hit a bump. Ayame turned the corner to where the manor was located and at that exact moment, Kouga lolled his head to her and said, "Why are you doing this?"

Ayame jumped slightly, the silence broken by his husky question and she glanced at him briefly. "Doing what?"

"This," he waved around madly, gesturing to them and the car.

She sucked in her breath and blushed. "You're drunk, Kouga. I couldn't bear to see you like that anymore more so I decided that I had to do something. Anything. And you wouldn't be able to drive home anyway in the state that you're in so I took matters into my own hands so I determined to drive you home safely instead." Ayame explained, pulling into the drive way and telling the gateman about Kouga's predicament and that she drove him home. The gates opened at that and she drove up to the stairs, cutting off the engine then turning to Kouga.

He was still staring at her with his azure eyes. "Why?"

She blinked. "Why?"

He nodded.

She sucked in a breath and turned away. "I…I like you, Kouga. I care for you and I don't wanna see you get hurt." Ayame confessed, a flush rising to her cheeks.

Kouga blinked at her and a small, leisurely smile spread across his features. "I like you too, uh…uh…"

Ayame sighed. "Ayame."

"Right, right, Ayame…I like you too, Ayame." He closed his eyes again.

She turned to him. She wished it were true. She wished he really _did_ like her, maybe even more than a friend. That's what she meant when she said that she liked him, though she'd never admit that. But, he was drunk and he probably didn't even know what he was saying half the time. And he most likely wouldn't even remember this in the morning, either.

She sighed and opened her door then stepped out, walking around to hoist the passed out wolf out of the car for him to lean on her. She left the door open, putting his arm around her shoulder once more and hers under him then proceeded to ascend the stairs to the main entrance. _God, how do they do this everyday? _The thought repeated itself in her mind until she made it to the top with a sigh of relief. Inhaling, she made her way to the door and stopped in front of it, fully acknowledging that she was standing in front of the Takahashi mansion, Kouga drunk on her arm, and she about her knock on the door.

She shook her head, then, raising her free hand, rapped on the door loudly, not conceding that the people in the house might be asleep.

She heard a male yell, then a female yell, and then footsteps making their way over to the door. She heaved him up higher, Kouga groaning softly then going silent.

The door opened. "Kouga!"

"Kagome?"

"Ayame?"

* * *

**Keiko: **And there it is! The end of the…chapter…

-A loud crash comes from the background and yelling could be heard.- That little wench!

**Keiko: **Uh oh… -Shifty eyes.-

-A blonde haired girl appears around the corner with a passed out Kurama under her arm.- You! How dare you!

**Keiko: **-Squeaks and looks around at the others who are currently glaring at her.-

**Inuyasha:** -Blinks at the _real _Keiko.- Where the hell did you come from? You're covered in dust.-

**The real Keiko: **-Mumbles,- A closet…

**Inuyasha:** -Snickers.-

**The false Keiko:** -Inches away towards the door.-

**Keiko: **Hey! Get back here! –Drops Kurama and chases after the false one.- How dare you impersonate me and steal my story! You'll never get away with this!

**Falsie:** -Screams and runs around, Keiko chasing after.-

**Kagome:** So _that's _where all the banging was coming from…Keiko was making noise in the closet.

**Yu Yu Hakusho crew:** -Walks through the door.-

**Yusuke:** Hey, have any of you seen… -Blinks down at Kurama.- Why is he unconscious?

**Kagome:** Your Keiko shot him with a tranquilizer gun.

**Hiei: **-Scoffs.- Stupid fox.

**Falsie:** Yusuke! Help meeeeee!

**Yusuke:** Why is she…?

**Everyone:** She locked Keiko in a closet, impersonated her, stole her story and shot Kurama with a tranquilizer gun.

**Yu Yu crew:** Oh.

**Falsie:** -Flies out the door, shrieking.-

**Yu Yu Crew:** -Follows, leaving Kurama behind.-

**Keiko:** -Panting.- Okay, now that _that's _outta the way… -Clears throat.- I would deeply and sincerely like to apologize for my lack of updating. Summer school really does bite the ass. But I have good news! I passed Global with a 75 and Earth science with a…69. XD Lol. Hey, it's passing. I'm happy. And I'd also like to say that I made this chapter extra long for you guys. I hope you like it.

In other things, I have more good news. I've started a new fic. n.n I really enjoyed writing the first chapter, and, because I'm so generous and nice, I'll give you a sneak peek of the first chapter.

_--Smiling still, Kagome Higurashi reached for the phone beside her and dialed in the appropriate numbers before holding the phone to her ear._

_Three rings before a male voice answered. "Takshi Ranch, whaddaya want?"_

_A bit taken aback by the rude greeting, Kagome's brows furrowed slightly but she spoke in a polite voice, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm answering your ad in the newspaper about volunteer work at your ranch," she supplied, rereading the ad once more._

_The voice didn't answer right away and Kagome could hear ruffling on the other end then a deep sigh. "Alright girl, we'll need your name, number, where you live and your cell phone number if you have one so we can contact you if your not home after we interview you." He said rather boredly, as if he's said it a thousand times before. _

_He probably has. Kagome thought idly. "Well, I already told you my name, Kagome Higurashi. My home number is 587-841-1096 and my cell is 867-5309. I live on 87 Feudal Road." She replied, writing down the ranch's address on a piece of paper. She needed to know where she was going for the interview the man mentioned._

_A pause on the other end – Kagome figured he was scribbling everything down – then he spoke again. "Age?"_

_She arched a brow at the odd question but shrugged it off. "I'm twenty four." _

"_Okay girl, be here at five o'clock tonight for your interview and no later, got that?"_

_Kagome's temper rose and she narrowed her eyes. "No need to be so rude. I'll be there at five. And my name's Kagome, not girl. Got that?" She mimicked him with a smirk._

_She heard a growl on the other end and she blinked. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, wench. If you want this work, you're gonna hafta be well mannered." He snapped, his own temper rising. _

_Kagome bit back a retort on the tip of her tongue. Wench? How dare he call me that! He doesn't even know me and here he is, calling me names! "Fine. I'll be there at five," Even though she thought this rude, arrogant man didn't deserve it, she said it anyway. "Thank you."_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever wench." The line went dead_.

_Kagome huffed and slammed the phone down on the cradle, glaring daggers at it. "What a rude man. I certainly hope I won't have to work with him if I do get this job." Looking up at the clock, she sighed and headed upstairs to the bathroom to get ready. It was already four thirty._--

Well, what do ya think? Yes, no, go to hell? Tell me in a review! Again, I'm sorry for the long awaited update. I'll try and get the next update sooner that this one, but don't think it'll be real soon. School starts the 7th…I'll be really busy and stuff…

Oh yeah, one more thing. I also have some bad news. I got an email saying that us authors and authoresses can no longer respond to reviews in chapters. I know, it's stupid. I signed a petition though so that we can continue to respond in them. –Sigh.-

Oh, and I almost forgot! The Trivia Question!

**Last chapter's Trivia: How many attacks does Inuyasha have, and name them. **Five attacks:** Wind Scar (Kaze no Kizu), Blades of Blood, (Hijinkessou), Iron Reaver Soul Stealer (Sankonsesstou), Backclash Wave (Bakuryuuha), **and the** Diamond Spear Blast (Kongousouha). **

Congratulations to all of you who got them all. n.n;

**This Chapter's Trivia: What is the name of the Three Eyed Crow that stole the Sacred Jewel and swallowed it?**

Good luck to all of you!

**Inuyasha:** -Sneaks up behind Keiko, hugs her then scampers off, giggling.-

**Keiko:** The hell…?

**Kagome:** Uh oh… -Holds up an empty bag.- He got into the chocolate again…

**Keiko: **Oh no…

**Ashley:** -Looks up in the closet.- …Is that mistletoe?

**Sesshomaru:** -Picks the lock with his claw.- Aha! Success!

**Ashley:** Oh no! I'm doomed! Dooooomed!

**Sango:** -Snaps out of it.- What the…Miroku, why am I sitting on you?

**Miroku:** -Beaten to a bloody pulp.- Uuurrggg…

**Keiko:** …I don't wanna know.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, no! That's not for you!

**Inuyasha:** -Drinking coffee.-

**Keiko:** -Smacks hand on her forehead.- Oi…please review.

**Inuyasha:** -Cackles madly and runs around in circles.-

**Keiko:** I guess this is what happens when I get locked in a closet for a whole chapter…

**Inuyasha:** BUWAHAHAHAHA!


	19. Late Night Arguing & Early Morning Fluff

I'm back and I'm feeling better than ever! …Well, kinda. Right now, I have this pain in my chest and it won't go away. It feels like I have a bullet in there or something. It's annoying. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long update you've been waiting for. Like I've explained in my authors note, it's been hell for me these past couple weeks. And I can't believe that I have no homework over the weekend! It's a flipping miracle!

**Inuyasha:** -Passed out from the sugar rush.-

**Kagome:** -Snoozing in a corner.-

**Shippo:** -Snoozing with Kagome in her lap.-

**Ashley:** -Digging her way through the floor boards with a spoon.- C'mon, c'mon! Almost there!

**Sesshomaru:** -Cackles evilly and swings the door open with a maniac-like grin upon his face.- I've got you know! There's no escaping this time! -Dives into the maze of clothes.-

**Ashley:** -Shrieks and hides under a pile of Christmas decorations.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Slithers around like the Grinch.-

**Kouga:** -Poking Keiko repeatedly, bored.-

**Miroku:** -Playing cards with Sango, losing badly.- Aw, c'mon Sango! Best two outta three.

**Sango:** Ha! You wish, lecher. Take it off. –Grins.-

**Miroku:** -Grumbles and strips off his undershirt.-

**Kurama:** -Yawns and stretches out on the couch.-

**Keiko:** -Trying to ignore Kouga's annoying poking.- Today's gonna be a lazy day…I can tell. And I think my cat's jealous of my laptop…

**Kouga:** -Snorts and continues poking.-

**Keiko:** I'm serious. Every time I get it out and work on it, Belle, my cat jumps up and all of a sudden wants to get on my lap, putting her front paws on my leg and staring at my laptop. I think she's jealous. Matter of fact, she's on my lap right now, which is kinda making it hard for me to type, the jealous Lez.

**Kouga:** Lez?

**Keiko:** …She's a lesbian.

**Kouga:** …………

**Keiko:** She is…she'll push open the bathroom door and watch me shower through the curtain and run to my room to watch my _dress_ when I'm done. She's a lesbo.

**Kouga: **-Shudders.- Remind me to stay away from your cat.

**Keiko:** Hello, she's a _lesbian, _which means she likes girls, not guys, you dolt.

**Kouga:** -Grumbles.-

**Keiko:** -Sighs.- Anyway, I'm gonna do something different for the Trivia Question this time. Instead of a question, I'm gonna do a poll. But first, I'll give ya'll the answer for last chapter's trivia.

**Last Chapter's Trivia: What is the name of the Three Eyed Crow that stole the Sacred Jewel and swallowed it? Shibugarasu. **

Heh, I don't think anyone got this one. Hm, I guess it was a bit hard… I think I'll start making them a bit easier…Thanks for trying, though. Hey, at least you won't have a wrong answer for this one. XD

**Poll:****For the girls - Who is hotter? Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, or Miroku? And for the boys - Kagura, Kagome, Sango, or Ayame?**

**Keiko:** Hehe. Can't wait to see what you guys think! Enjoy the chapter to the fullest.

**Kouga:** -Smiles.- Chapter nineteen of **Dangerous Dancing, **everybody.

* * *

** Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter nineteen – Late Night Arguing and Early Morning Fluff_

* * *

She shook her head, then, raising her free hand, rapped on the door loudly, not conceding that the people in the house might be asleep. 

She heard a male yell, then a female yell, and then footsteps making their way over to the door. She heaved him up higher, Kouga groaning softly then going silent.

The door opened. "Kouga!"

"Kagome?"

"Ayame?"

Both girls stared at one another with shocked expressions, not exactly comprehending that they were staring at the person they'd least expected to see.

A low groan from the drunken wolf snapped them out of their reverie and Kagome held the door open wider for Ayame to walk in out of the night. Shutting the door behind her, Kagome quickly ambled up to the twosome and threw an arm under Kouga, helping her friend heave him up the stairs.

Not a word was spoken as between them as they trudged up the steps and down the long hall to the singer's chambers, depositing him on the bed then retracing their steps back downstairs and Kagome led Ayame to the spacious living room where they seated themselves on the large, plush beige couch.

Kagome broke the silence. "So, Ayame, it's good to see you again." She smiled at her friend, glad to see her friend again and that she had something to occupy her mind now. The only reason why she was awake at this hour was because she was worried for Inuyasha. He still hasn't come back from that conference yet and she couldn't sleep, tossing and turning in her bed until she finally gave up. She had gone downstairs for a snack, thinking that it might help her sleep but a knock came at the door and Miroku – insisting that he stay up until Inuyasha came back for he too was concerned for his friend – had yelled for her to get it. Kagome yelled back about his laziness and sidetracked to the door in her silky blue pajamas. She wasn't expecting to see Ayame standing there with a passed out Kouga under her arm. Actually, it was just all-together weird for someone to be knocking at your door at twelve in the morning.

Ayame smiled back, rubbing her temples to try and cease the forthcoming headache. She needed sleep. "It's nice to see you again as well, Kagome. Even under such circumstances." The she-wolf laughed dryly.

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah. Anyway Ayame, what happened to Kouga?" she asked, propping her chin in her palm with her elbow resting on her knee.

The redhead sighed and leaned back, ready to fall asleep on the soft sofa. "Well, it's a no-brainer, really. Kouga decided to get drunk at the bar I work at, the _Sizzle 'n Fizz,_ and I was good enough to take him home," Ayame finished with a shrug, fighting back a yawn. She failed.

Kagome nodded and smiled tiredly. "You must be tired, Ayame. Why don't you stay here for the night? I'm sure Inuyasha and the others won't mind. Besides, you helped Kouga. And knowing the trouble he gets into, they'll understand." She half joked, a dry chuckle escaping her lips.

Ayame smiled, too tired to argue and the sound of a nice, warm bed made her realize just how tired she really was. "Thank you so much, Kagome. I really appreciate this. I _am _tired," she said with another yawn, hiding it with the back of her hand.

Her friend yawned as well and laughed, mocking glaring at the wolf with a grin. Ayame grinned back.

"Kagome, who was at the…hello."

Chocolate and emerald eyes glanced at the threshold and Ayame almost squealed. _It's the drummer!_

Kagome smiled. "Hey Miroku, this is Ayame, my friend. I met her at the concert two months ago and she brought Kouga home from his night of drinking. Ayame, this is Miroku…although you probably already know him…kinda." She groaned and placed her head in her hands. _God, I need sleep…_

Ayame giggled. "Miroku, the drummer, right?" He nodded. "Cool. Nice to meet you, Miroku." She nodded.

Miroku grinned and sauntered towards her as the she-wolf stood, taking her hand in his own and lifting it to his lips to give her knuckles a soft kiss. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Ayame."

Ayame blushed and smiled shyly. _I've read how be can be forward sometimes…I guess this is one of those times._

"Miroku, I told Ayame that she can stay here for the night because she's obviously tired from dealing with Kouga all night – anyone would be – and so she doesn't have to drive back this late at night. Is that okay?" Kagome asked from her spot on the couch.

Miroku cocked a brow but smiled. "Of course, Kagome. Any beautiful friend of yours is always welcome here," the drummer stated, winking at Ayame.

The she-wolf blushed and laughed nervously. _I've also read about his famous wandering hands… _Suddenly wary of the man, Ayame pulled her hand out of his grasp and took a step back from the drummer. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome though, and she stifled a giggle.

Miroku chuckled and placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards the stairs. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll show Miss Ayame where she'll be sleeping." He announced, the hand on her back inching ever so slowly southward.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stared after the two. "Oh, and Miroku…"

Said drummer looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Yes, Kagome?"

Kagome arched a brow and bowed her head in the slightest, regarding the overly looking innocent man with a bland look. "If your hands even so much as leave your sides…" Her expression changed into one of significance. "You'll find yourself no longer a man in the morning."

Miroku's face paled at the threat and his smile vanished, his arms immediately snapping to his sides and suspiciously close to his manhood. "O-of course, Kagome." Still pale, he turned towards a giggling Ayame and jerked his head to the left, silently saying to follow him before continuing up the stairs, grumbling under his breath about having Inuyasha find less abusive girlfriends.

The corner of Kagome's mouth quirked upwards into a small half smile and she glanced back at Ayame, her smile turning into a grin as she gave her friend a thumbs up.

Ayame laughed and returned the gesture, mouthing a "thank you" to her before turning around and trailing after the drummer up the stairs and around the corner.

Kagome's grin faded and she sighed, exhaling deeply then dragging her feet to the kitchen to find her intended snack that she came down here to get in the first place. Stifling a yawn, she rummaged through the fridge and when she couldn't find anything thing in there, she turned towards the pantry and poked her head in there. Spotting something in the back, Kagome's brows furrowed slightly and she reached back for it, grasping it firmly then pulling it out.

And instantly regretted it.

"Inuyasha…"

In her hand she held a cup of instant ramen noodles.

Automatically, she glanced up at the clock above the sink. 12:17 a.m.

"Inuyasha…where are you?" Kagome whispered, clutching the styrofoam cup to her chest.

Appetite suddenly gone, Kagome sighed and headed out of the kitchen and through the living room to the stairs, climbing them slowly then absentmindedly began heading towards Inuyasha's chambers. Arriving, she clasped the knob and opened the one door quietly then ventured inside, shutting the door behind her without thought. She padded over to his large bed and sat down, setting the cup of noodles on the nightstand before grabbing a silk covered pillow and hugging it close to her, closing her eyes and taking in the lingering scent of her boyfriend on the pillow.

"Where are you?" she whispered again softly, swinging her legs up and lying down on the matching silk sheets, still hugging the pillow close to her heart.

Her lids became heavy and she had a hard time focusing on the entrance doors to the room for hopes that maybe they will open and standing in the threshold would be him, a warm smile plastered on his lips as he told her he had missed her.

That was the last image she saw before her world went dark and she surrendered to sleep.

* * *

The door to the mansion opened slowly and silently, a figure slipping through before closing the door gently as to not wake any one up. Heaving a sigh, he kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket somewhere to the left, not really caring where it landed. The maids will take care of it in their morning routine of cleaning. 

Immediately heading for the stairs and letting lose a tongue-curling yawn, he only took the first step when a sound to his right stopped him, accompanied by a soft voice.

"Inuyasha, you're back."

Closing his eyes and bring a hand up to rub them, he sighed again and leaned against the railing, lowering his hand to regard his friend with a tired look. "Whaddaya want, Miroku? I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep."

Miroku smiled and followed after the singer when he began trekking up the stairway once more. "Just the small fact as to why you were out so late tonight from a concerned friend. Nothing more." He inquired, swiftly grabbing his arm when he swooned backwards.

The hanyou grunted in thanks and turned the corner to his chambers, which were unbeknownst to him being occupied at the moment. "It was only supposed to last for about three hours or so but I had to stay and argue that we were _not _fuckingscheduled to go down there and record live on some stupid radio station. Apparently, Sango went behind our backs and signed us up for it, the sneaky bitch. And they also 'mentioned' that they'd pay us a hefty some to do it while waving a fat wad of bills in front of my face." He scowled. "Keh, 'mentioned' my fucking ass. Don't know why they want this so bad any…way…" he finished with a large yawn. "That bitch is gonna get an ear full from me in the morning, that's for damn sure." Inuyasha stopped in front his door and leaned against it, waiting for the drummer to respond to his explanation.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up into his bangs at the story, equally surprised as Inuyasha why Sango wouldn't say something to them first before scheduling them for something before they had there say in it. "I see. Well Inuyasha, you're obviously tired so I won't keep you from your much-needed sleep anymore. I'll talk to Sango in the morning and ask her about this inconvenience. Good night, my friend." He patted him on the shoulder then headed off to his own quarters.

"Thanks, Miroku. See in the morning." Inuyasha called after him and saw his friend wave over his shoulder, hearing a soft grunt. He chuckled. Miroku must be equally tired as himself, having stayed up just to make sure his friend got home safely. What a good guy. Heaving a sigh and yet another yawn, he opened the door and stepped inside, not noticing the small humanoid ball curled up on his bed. Closing the door softly then shedding his shirt, he ambled over to his bed, his hands in the process of unzipping and unbuttoning his pants when he finally noticed the lump on his bed.

Freezing in his tracks, he blinked and arched a brow, taking a delicate sniff in the air to decipher who was sleeping in _his _bed. Vanilla invaded his nose and he instantly recognized the scent for that of his girlfriend. But, why was she in _his_ room, sleeping on _his_ bed instead on her own?

Confused and a little pleased to see his love in his bed, his hands dropped from his pants and he continued the way to his bed, sitting down on the edge and staring at the sleeping form of Kagome. He smiled at the angelic features she displayed and pushed back a fallen lock of ebony hair behind her ear. He could do this all night, just watch her sleep peacefully. But a quick glace at the digital clock on his nightstand reminded him that he came up here for sleep, not to watch his girlfriend slumber serenely.

Inuyasha vaguely wondered why Kagome was even in his room and sleeping on his bed, no less when and why there was a cup of his favorite snack sitting on his nightstand as he got up and padded to the other side, sliding in next to her then wrapping his arms around her to pull her close to him. The sleeping girl mumbled incoherently before letting go of the pillow she'd been holding and rolled over in Inuyasha's embrace, snuggling into his warmth and burying her nose in his chest. She sighed softly then stilled, a small, content smile gracing her lips.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead. "Love you, Kagome." He whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off to his much-wanted sleep.

* * *

The first thing that woke her up were the bright sunrays shining through the window laying rest upon her face. Growling under her breath about having forgotten to shut her drapes last night, unruly red hair poked through the top of the white sheets before a head popped out. 

Letting lost a jaw-cracking yawn, the she-wolf sat up in the bed, her hands rising to rub the sleep out of her eyes. God, she was so thankful that today was her day off. Cracking open a bright green eye, she waited until her vision was clear enough to open the other one. Man, the first thing she was going to do was take a nice hot shower and then make a steaming cup of…

Wait a minute…since when did she have silk sheets?

Opening her eyes more widely, Ayame blinked down at the sheets that covered her and furrowed her brows. These weren't her forest green cotton sheets. She didn't even _own _silk sheets the last time she recalled.

Sucking in a breath, she lifted her head and scanned the room she was currently occupying as the previous night came back to her. She groaned and dropped her head in her hands. Okay, so she was in the famous Takahashi mansion, the five band members and manger no doubt in rooms down the hall from her, not to mention Kagome and she wasn't about to blow a gasket.

What was wrong with this picture?

Shaking her head, she threw off the sheets and realized that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Making a face, she swung her legs over the bed and stretched, raising her arms above her head and arched her back and several pops greeted her ears. She relaxed and stood up, racking her fingers through her untidy mass of auburn hair before treading over to the doubles doors and pushing them open.

Poking her head outside, Ayame wondered what time it was. "I wonder what time it is…" she voiced her thoughts to herself softly, looking down the long hallway to her right.

"7:46."

Jumping about five feet in the air, Ayame snapped her head to the left…and blushed.

Standing before her and all his half-dressed glory was Kouga with a shirt clutched in his hand and his pants undone as he grinned at her, his black hair damp and dripping onto his muscular sun-kissed chest.

Still blushing madly, Ayame opened and closed her mouth but no speech commenced.

Kouga chuckled and walked towards her, draping an arm around her shoulders then leading her down the hallway. "Listen Ayame, I wanted to thank you properly last night but I guess I kinda passed out before I could." he explained, stopping in front of his door and pushing the doors open.

"Uh…" was Ayame's intelligent reply.

He ushered her inside then closed the doors behind them.

_Oh God…I'm in Kouga's room…he's half naked…the doors are closed… How the hell did this happen? _

She didn't get to think it over more because Kouga had pinned her against the doors with his arms on either side of her head, his own head leaned down to gaze into her bright jade orbs.

Ayame squeaked and her blush darkened a few shades of scarlet at the close proximity. "I…uh…um…"

The wolf grinned and he arched black brow. "So, Ayame," He inched his face closer to hers until their noses were touching. "Thank you."

Before she could respond, his lips came down on hers gently and her head buzzed, her eyes growing large. _He's…he's…he's… Oh, screw the thoughts, Kouga's kissing me!_

She let her eyes flutter close and she enjoyed his kiss to the fullest extent. But, the kiss ended as abruptly as it had started and Kouga pulled back with a wolfish grin, his cobalt orbs flashing mischievously.

Ayame stood there, her lips tingling and she opened her eyes slowly, revealing two glazed emerald orbs. "Um…you're welcome?"

Kouga laughed and shook his head, giving her cheek a peck before straightening himself and striding over to the closet. "Anyway Ayame, the band has to go down to the studio this morning and record live for some station. And you're coming with us." He stated, walking out of the closet with a brown shirt on that read, "Don't interrupt me while I'm talking to myself".

The she-wolf blinked. "I…am?" she said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

He nodded. "Yep. And we leave in an hour so I suggest that you go freshen up or whatever before we leave."

"But-but I don't have any clothes with me and I certainly am _not _going to wear _these _clothes that I slept in all night!" Ayame exclaimed, gesturing to her clothes.

Kouga chuckled. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure Kagome or Sango has something for you to wear so why don't you go fine one of them and ask, hm?" he suggested, pulling on his tan sneakers.

Ayame sighed and nodded. "Okay…but why do _I_ hafta go?" She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips in a typical female stance.

Kouga blinked at her, wondering how someone could look so attractive in a stance like that. "Because I said so." Was the only thing he offered before he brushed past her, opened the doors and vanished.

Ayame sputtered and followed after him. "Wait a minute! That doesn't explain anything!"

* * *

Sitting in the living room as she watched everyone get ready – she didn't know what the big deal was, they were only going down to the studio to record something, and they did it all the time, right? –, Kagome sighed and looked down at her lap, which Shippo was currently occupying. She and the kit had grown considerable close nowadays and she couldn't help but think the young fox as the son she never had. She smiled and stroked the kit's orange hair lovingly and the boy in her lap peeped up at her with large, smiling green eyes. 

"So, Shippo, how long have you known Inuyasha and the gang?" Kagome asked for an attempt at a small conversation as she waited.

Shippo shrugged and turned back around to join Kagome in watching everyone walk by. "I dunno. I guess I've known him for like a few years. He's like a big brother to me. He always protects me from scary things and makes the monsters in the closet go away." He explained and giggled when Jaken got stomped over by the hanyou in question.

Kagome was a bit taken aback from that information and she looked up at her boyfriend, who was currently enjoying the harassment Jaken was getting by his master. Apparently, he'd done something that Sesshomaru clearly didn't approve of. Like, being there, for instance. (Or more like existing…)

"Wow…I never knew Inuyasha could be so sweet to a child." She smiled and sighed wistfully. "He'd made a great father someday…"

The kitsune stared up at her curiously and grinned. "So if Inuyasha would make a good daddy, then would you make a good mommy, Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently, his emerald eyes large with purity.

Jarred out of her musings by the innocent question, a tinge of pink shaded her cheeks as she gazed down at the naïve boy in her lap with wide brown eyes. "Would I make a good…?" The corners of her lips kicked up into a small smile and she giggled, hugging the kit close to her. "Oh, Shippo. I'd do my best to be a good mommy, if that's what you mean." Kagome said gently, stroking his ginger locks. She couldn't help but think he was cute with his innocent questions and his great, liquid eyes.

Shippo smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist. "You'd make a great mommy, Kagome. I _know _you would."

Kagome's heart melted and she smiled down at him. "Thank you, Shippo. You'd make a great son to a great mother."

"Really?" He pulled back and gazed up at the woman with hope filling his bright green orbs.

Kagome laughed lightly and nodded, cupping his chin and leaning down so their noses brushed. "Would I lie to you, Shippo?" she asked him softly, a warm smile gracing her features. How she adored this kit. He really _would _make a mother happy someday. If he ever _did _find that mother that he deserved. A sliver of hope embedded itself in her heart at the thought of her being that mother and a warm feeling flowed through her form. _Shippo…my _son.

Shippo beamed at her and snuggled into the warmth that was Kagome. "Thanks, Kagome. I wish you were my mama."

Her smile widened. Honestly, who _couldn't_ love this adorable little kit? "I'm glad you think that, Shippo. I wish you could by my son." It was the truth. She really _did_ love this kit like her own son.

Shippo squealed in delight. "So if you were my mama, then would Inuyasha be my daddy?"

"I don't know, Shippo. Do you want Inuyasha to be your daddy?" Kagome asked, curious as to what the kit's answer would be.

The youngster wrinkled his nose and turned around to look at the half dog-demon being discussed. He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Yeah, I think Inuyasha would make a good daddy. Don't you think, Kagome?"

Kagome turned her attention to the hanyou as well, watching as he conversed with Miroku as they waited for their limo. Obviously, his entertainment of Jaken getting harassed had left when Sesshomaru, who was somewhere else in the house, no doubt talking to Naraku about something, had dismissed the toad himself. She nodded. "Yes, I think Inuyasha would make a fantastic father." Kagome finally concluded, the love she had for him growing at the thought of Inuyasha fathering this small kit in her lap and she herself being the mother. They'd be a happy family together, she just knew.

Shippo giggled and continued to observe his desired father along with his most wanted mother as he talked with the lecherous man.

Suddenly, Inuyasha switched his gaze to the "mother and son" and a ghost of a smile graced his lips upon seeing the two beings he cared about most watching him with smiles of their own. Locking gazes with his beloved for a brief moment, he grinned and looked down at the fox, beckoning him over with a finger then kneeling down on his haunches when the kit jumped off her lap and skittered over to him.

Kagome watched with mild bemusement and fascination as her boyfriend whispered something into the kit's ear while locking gazes with her again. _What is he doing?_ She thought, her brows furrowing in the slightest. Her confusion would be no longer, she noted, when Shippo gave Inuyasha a toothy smile and nodded vigorously, dashing back over to Kagome and pouncing onto her lap again. Kagome grunted softly and caught the kit before he could teeter backwards onto the floor.

Shippo smiled up at his surrogate mother and puffed out his chest, proud that his father figure would give him such an important thing – as Inuyasha labeled it – instead of Inuyasha doing it himself. "Inuyasha told me to tell you that this is from him." Shippo elaborated, still smiling as he leaned up and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and grinned at her. "Love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she glanced up at Inuyasha with her eyes, though her head was facing Shippo. Inuyasha was staring back, a smug smile plastered on his face and he winked at her, arms folded across his torso. Kagome smiled back and leaned down towards the proud kit in her lap. "Well, tell Inuyasha this is from me." She said softly so only Shippo would hear and proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek but paused, instead shifting to whisper something in his ear.

Inuyasha watched this, intrigued to say the least as Shippo jumped off her lap and padded his way back to him. He knelt back down so Shippo could reach him easily and listened at what he had to say.

"Kagome says that you shouldn't make me deliver personal messages like that and that you should do it yourself." Inuyasha chuckled and Shippo wrinkled his nose. "Oh, and she also said that if you love her so much, then why don't you prove it, whatever _that _means."

Inuyasha's brows shot up into the fringe of his silver bangs and he snapped his golden gaze back to Kagome to see that she her face mimicked that of his earlier smug expression. His lips broke out into a full-fledged grin and he stood back up, but not before ruffling the kit's hair and saying a short "Thank you, runt".

Shippo smiled and nodded, and then upon seeing his favorite playmate, he skittered off after the two-tailed cat, giggling childishly as Kilala mewed happily.

Inuyasha vaguely heard Sango's call of "Limo's here!" as he sauntered over to his girlfriend and stopped in front of her, reaching out a hand for her to take with a smug grin of his own on his lips. Kagome took it without hesitation and Inuyasha laced their fingers together as he pulled her off the couch and to her feet, lifting their hand to his lips and brushing a kiss over her knuckles. "Prove it to you, hm?" he said silkily, causing goosebumps to ignite on her flesh. He chuckled. "I can think of lots of _innocent_ ways for me to prove my love to you, koi." He whispered to her seductively, giving silent promises as he leaned down to give her cheek a lick.

Kagome blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat that was cutting off her oxygen supply. "Lots of ways, huh? Why do I have the feeling that those ways are anything _but_ 'innocent'?" she alleged suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as a crooked smile plagued her face.

Her boyfriend grinned and winked once more, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the main lobby. "We shall see, koi. We shall see."

* * *

"And now, ladies and gents, here is none other than Inuyasha himself and his rookies performing _live_ with their new hit song, 'My Boo', so get by those phones and get ready to answer the trivia question that follows the song so you can get a chance to talk with Inuyasha or any of his friends over the phone, _live_!" 

Kagome listened to the shock jock and watched as Inuyasha and everybody else rolled their eyes at his enthusiastic behavior. Actually, one might think that the shock jock himself – or herself? – was overly excited at seeing Inuyasha up close and personal.

"Jakotsu, shut up, will ya? It's not like you haven't seen them before," Jakotsu's partner, Bankotsu, admonished with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly, we've known 'em for like, what? Five years, give or take a few months?" Bankotsu drawled, shifting his headset to make it more comfortable.

Jakotsu glared at him. "Oh, you shut up, Bankotsu. We hardly ever get to see Inuyasha since he doesn't originally live Kyoto so you should be thrilled to see him."

"Actually Jak, I'm not all that enthused to see them. I'm not in love with the lead singer like you." Bankotsu said with a smirk. "And without further ado people, Inuyasha and 'My Boo'." He flipped the switch, ignoring Jakotsu's icy glare and the bang started the song.

Kagome smothered a giggle behind her hand and shook her head. She's listened to this station before – 98PXY – and she loved the way these two always bickered. When they'd take questions from callers, some have even asked why they bicker all the time and about Jakotsu's obsession with Inuyasha. And every time, Jakotsu's only reply is, "Why not? Who _doesn't _love those adorable little ears?"

She shook her head again and continued to watch the band behind the glass, admiring the way Inuyasha's face was contorted into one of concentration as the words flowed out of his mouth easily. She sighed contently and threw Sango, who was sitting next to the bickering shock jocks a look that clearly stated, "I'm so jealous. You see this all the time and I don't." Sango merely laughed. Ayame, who was next to Sango, giggled.

A door in the background opened and slammed shut and Kagome took no heed to it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked up into black eyes and she instantly felt something churn in her gut. Not a good sign.

The man and smiled charmingly and bowed as Kagome stood up and inclined her head. "Hello, Miss Higurashi. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyosuke Rivera, Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's boss."

* * *

BUAWAHAHA! IT IS DONE! THE CHAPTER – although only ten pages, as promised – IS DONE! Also, I'd like to explain that little incident with Kouga and Ayame. You're probably all thinking, "Why doesn't he have a hangover?" Well, let's just say that he doesn't have one because he's had them so many times before, he's grown to become immune to them. And I figured since I used Usher's songs in the beginning of the fic, I should use his new song "My Boo" as another one of their songs. I thought it was pretty clever of me. :-D Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that I have good news rather than bad news this time! 

**Kouga:** -Yawns.- And what would that be, Keiko?

**Keiko:** -Glares.- Well, I'm editing all of the chapters – one through eighteen – and reposting them. I've decided that I was bored one day so I went through the first chapter for fun and found that I had a _lot _of errors. And I fixed up a few paragraphs as well. So now there's not as much spelling mistakes. XD Yay!

**Kouga:** Goody…

**Keiko:** Shuddup, will you? You're running my moment of glory.

**Kouga:** -Grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.-

**Keiko:** -Rolls her eyes.- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was seven pages less.

**Sesshomaru: **-Slides to the pile of Christmas decorations and starts tossing things over his shoulder.- I have you now, Ashley! There's no use in running this time! –A foot sticks out and he grabs it, yanking it out the decorations.-

**Ash:** -Shrieks and claws at the floor with her nails.- Nooooo!

**Sesshomaru:** - Has a very scary, very evil look on his face.-

**Keiko:** -Drops her head in her hands.- Do those two ever give up…?

**Kouga:** -Snorts.- Yeah, they'll give up when Miroku decides to 'give up' lechery.

**Keiko:** -Blinks.- Yeah, I guess you're right.

**Kouga:** I always am, aren't I? –Grins and inches closer.-

**Keiko:** Eh…

**Kurama:** Hey! She's mine! –Jumps up from the couch and strides over to Keiko, grabbing her and sitting down with her in his lap whilst glaring at Kouga.-

**Kouga:** -Growls and glares back.-

**Keiko:** …!.?


	20. Unanswered Questions

-Breakdances.- OVER **900 **REVIEWS! WHOO HOO!

Ahem…

Hello my Lovlies! n.n; Didja miss me:-D Good. Anyhoot, my apologizes for the long update. This time, I have a _very _good excuse as to why it took so long. See, I have _three _major projects for school that needs to be completed; Global, Biology, and English. My Bio one was due _24th _so I've been working on that for the past month. It's really hellish…a nine page essay, including an outline and a works cited page on the endangered species, the Mustang. But hey, the horse is my favorite animal so I enjoyed doing it, it a weird, kinda way… My other two projects are due on the third of November and December 22nd and I really don't need to rush those ones because one's just drawing a picture from the book _A Tale Of Two Cites – _Nov 3rd (which is now passed thank god and I got a 76 on it!) -and my other one is a report on the Samurai of Japan – Dec 22nd. So, yeah… Can you really blame me for wanting to get a decent grade on my bio project?

**Kagome:** Yeah, she's right! Between the Feudal Era and my own life, it's hard to keep up with schoolwork.

**Keiko:** -Nods.- It sure is. I sympathize for you, Kagome.

**Kouga and Kurama:** -Still going at it and growling at each other.-

**Keiko:** Since when has Kurama earned the ability to growl?

**Sango:** Beats me.

**Miroku:** -Freezing his ass off.- C-can I have m-my clothes back n-now S-Sango? –Is not wearing anything save for heart boxers.-

**Sango:** -Grins.- Nope. Call it a payback for all the times you've groped me. –Cocks her head to the side.- Besides, I kinda like the way you are now…shivering your ass off with nothing but boxers on.

**Miroku:** -Groans and mumbles.- Cold hearted bitch…

**Sango:** I heard that.

**Sesshomaru:** -Holding mistletoe above his and Ashley's head with a wide grin upon his face.-

**Ashley:** -Red in the face and wants to make Sesshomaru red in the face with a slap to his cheek.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Leans forward, lips puckered.-

**Ashley:** Aiiee! –Commences with her desire and the crack of flesh to flesh echoes throughout the room.- You perv!

**Sesshomaru: **-Blinks…then promptly falls backwards, unconscious.-

**Keiko:** Jeez, Ash, how hard did you hit him?

**Ashley:** -Staring wide eyed at her hand.-

**Keiko: **-Sniggers.- Here are the votes for last chapter's Poll.

**Inuyasha: 5  
Kouga: 1  
Sesshomaru: 6  
Miroku: 1  
**

**Kagome: 1  
Sango: 0  
Ayame: 0  
Kagura: 0  
**

Winner for the Boy:** Sesshomaru. **Winner for the Girl:** Kagome.**

**Sesshomaru: **Ha! I knew I'd win. -Smug look, blows on his nails proudly.-

**Kagome: **-Blushes.-

**Inuyasha: **-Growls at the men who dare vote for his Kagome.-

**This Chapter's Trivia: What is the original purpose of Naraku's poisonous insects and what is the name? Spelling counts.**

**Keiko:** -Pouts.- I wanted Inu-Chan to win...

** Inuyasha: **You did?

**Keiko**: ...Uhm...Anyway, this is an easy one, so you should get it right... –Laughs nervously while eyeing the grinning hanyou..- Here's chapter twenty. –Blinks.- HOLY CHEESE, **_TWENTY!_**

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter twenty – Unanswered Questions_

* * *

A door in the background opened and slammed shut and Kagome took no heed to it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked up into black eyes and she instantly felt something churn in her gut. Not a good sign. 

The man and smiled charmingly and bowed as Kagome stood up and inclined her head. "Hello, Miss Higurashi. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyosuke Rivera, Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's boss."

Chocolate eyes widening in the slightest, Kagome nodded and took the hand that was offered, giving a shake before hastily withdrawing it. "Um, hello, Mr. Rivera, it's nice to…meet you," she said, offering a small smile. That weird feeling in her gut wouldn't go away and Kagome knew better than to ignore the warning bells going off in her head. Who was this guy? Why did he even bother to introduce himself to her anyway if he was just the boss of the two bickering shock jocks?

Kyosuke arched a fine brow and glanced behind her at the recording band, black and gold instantly colliding in an intense gaze. He inwardly chuckled. So, the hanyou didn't like him, did he? Well, that was just too bad. He'd just have to deal with it. Besides…the half-breed wouldn't be around much longer anyway to despise him.

"So, you're Jakotsu's and Bankotsu's boss?"

Kagome's voice broke him from his musings and he blinked, fixating his gaze on the woman before him. Grinning, he nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest, looking quite proud. "Yes, I'm the boss of those two blockheads and the manager of this studio. But, enough about me, I'm not all that interesting to hear about. However, _you_, on the other hand…how are you doing, Miss Higurashi? How does it feel to be the girlfriend of the most famous popstar in Japan's girlfriend?" Kyosuke asked, fixing the scruff of his long white coat. One might think it was a lap coat at first glance.

Taken aback from the questions he was asking, Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion and shrugged, looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who was still glaring at the man in front of her. _Inuyasha must not like him as well, judging by that glare he's throwing at him,_ Kagome thought, sucking in her lips then turning back around, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Well, Mr. Rivera—"

"Please, call me Kyosuke. 'Mr. Rivera' makes me sound like I'm old," Kyo remarked with a grin, chuckling.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Okay, Kyosuke, to tell you the truth, I'm happy with Inuyasha. I love him and I'm glad I'm his girlfriend." She threw another glance at the hanyou in question and smiled at him. "I'm sure he feels the same way, too."

Kyosuke's brows lowered and he shot a resentful look at the singer. "I see," he said icily, causing a shudder to course down Kagome's spine. "Well, I'm…happy for you. I hope nothing…breaks you apart." He said forcefully, narrowing his coal black orbs and trying not to grind his teeth together. He didn't want to look too obvious.

"Yeah…" Kagome unconsciously took a step back, bumping into her chair and nearly tumbling over it but she caught herself just in time. Balance regained, gave the shock jocks' boss a wary glance, her innards doing another uncomfortable flip-flop. She didn't even notice the song being recorded had ended until she felt a strong arm encircle her waist and pull her into back into a hard chest, emitting a surprised squeak from her and she gazed up into the annoyed face of her boyfriend. Feeling a bit safer in the arms of Inuyasha, Kagome sighed and leaned back into his warmth, turning her attention to the odd man before them.

A low growl thundered within Inuyasha and his arm tightened around Kagome, his amber orbs narrowing slightly. "You. What the hell do you want?" he demanded, his hackles rising. Something didn't seem right. Something was different from the last time he saw him, just last night. There was something in his eyes that Inuyasha didn't like and he especially didn't like the way he was staring at Kagome. _Bastard… he's not normal. I can't put my finger on it, but…he just seems…different. _

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you don't have to be so rude. He was only asking me some questions," she stated, peeking up at him with her coffee orbs.

He ignored her and continued to glare at Kyosuke. Kagome huffed and pouted.

Aforesaid man narrowed his eyes as well and his lips became a flat line. "Mr. Takahashi, pleasure to see you again, I assure you." he said slowly, ignoring the stares their conversation was getting from the other occupants of the room.

Inuyasha growled again. "Cut the crap, Rivera, what the hell do you want? Your damn song is done and I want the hell outta here."

"But Inuyasha!" came Jakotsu's pleading voice. "You're supposed to stay and talk with the caller that we choose! I said so myself! Everyone will be disappointed if you don't stay!" the shock jock begged, his hand clasped together in front of him and his face holding an expression of innocence.

The popstar rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Jakotsu. There's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm gonna stick around to hear some human ask the stupidest questions. And besides, you're the one who wants me to stay, not the callers." He inquired, shooting a look at him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes up at him. "Excuse me, buster, but your girlfriend just happens to be 'some human'," she said lowly, chocolate eyes flashing dangerously.

Inuyasha blinked then scoffed. "Keh. Quit whinin', Kagome. Kikyou never whined. And I wanna go home and get the hell away from _him_." He declared with a glare at the studio's manager.

A gasp escaped her lips and Kagome's eyes narrowed down to brown slits as she glared up at her boyfriend. Huffing once more, she crossed her arms over her chest and detached herself from his embrace. Inuyasha stared down at her with an arched brow then turned his attention back to the much-loathed man.

Kyosuke sighed in annoyance and flicked an invisible lint ball off of his coat. "Well, Inuyasha, since you're so persistent, follow me and I'll hand over the accurate amount of money I promised yesterday." He abruptly turned around and headed for the back room again.

"I don't want your fucking money, Rivera. I didn't even wanna do this stupid recording in the first place," Inuyasha affirmed, shooting a glare at his manager, who in turn glared back with a huff. He growled then turned his notice back to Kyosuke.

Said manager had stopped in his tracks when Inuyasha announced that he didn't want any money and was just standing there with his back towards the couple, a rather sadistic smirk gracing his lips. "You don't, hm? Well, that's fine with me. You don't really deserve it anyway with your attitude." Inuyasha growled at that and Kyo chuckled. "But, if you are indeed going to leave…" The turned his head in the slightest towards his right. "…The exit is that way."

Snarling at his back, Inuyasha growled before heading towards the exit, grabbing hold of a pissed off Kagome's wrist and dragging her with him.

Giving an apology to the manager, Sango followed after the twosome, the other band members and Ayame trailing after her.

Once the door shut, Kyosuke let lose a bark of laughter and shook his head. "Insolent hanyou. This is going to be harder than I thought." He mumbled to himself.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Rivera?"

Spinning on his heel to stare at the shock jock with an insipid look, Kyo arched a brow. "What?"

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, where's the money you promised us? We let you have your fun being our 'boss' for an hour so hand it over." He prodded, mimicking him by cocking a black brow.

Rolling his black eyes, Kyosuke grumbled and dug around in his pocket, pulling out two wads of rolled up cash and tossed one to each shock jock. "There's your damned money now leave me the hell alone." And with that, he gave them both a dirty look before exiting the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ya think he'd be a bit more polite to us since we let him use this studio in the first place," Jakotsu remarked, staring down at the wad of bills in his hand.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Well, he's outta our hair now. I'm just thankful that Renkotsu had the day off today; otherwise he never would've been able to use our studio for his own purposes. But, we never would've gotten this wad of money if he _was_ here." Bankotsu grinned and fanned his cash with a finger.

His partner rolled his eyes. "Please, Bankotsu, you're so greedy. It's only money, I'd say about…five hundred tops." Jakotsu estimated, tilting his head to the side.

Another shrug from the shock jock. "Whatever. Like I said before, I'm just glad the boss wasn't here." He tucked his cash into his briefcase and set his headset back on his head, switching flips and turning knobs.

Jakotsu watched him for a few minutes before sighing, tucking his own money somewhere safe before joining his friend in setting back to work. The only thing that bugged him was how that Kyosuke man kept staring at Inuyasha's girlfriend like she was a hunk of poultry or something.

That man was planning something, no doubt about it.

But what?

* * *

"Honestly, Inuyasha, was that really necessary?" Sango asked him once they were in the limo, her arms crossed with one fine brow raised and a look of slight annoyance plastered on her face. 

Addressed hanyou rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, which apparently Kouga heard because the wolf snickered from his spot across the hanyou next to Ayame, his arm casually hung over Ayame's shoulders. Inuyasha shot the wolf a bland look before sighing deeply, ignoring the cold look his manger was giving him in favor of swinging an arm around Kagome's shoulders, who scowled at him and promptly pushed it off, scooting farther way from him.

Blinking at his girlfriend's strange behavior, Inuyasha's brows lowered as he stared at her with a look akin to confusion and surprise. Shrugging it of as PMS – she was probably due soon anyway -, he closed the short distance between them and tired to wrap his arm around her waist this time, but again Kagome huffed in irritation and squirmed out of his hold, standing this time and plopping down next to Sango across from him and staring out the window.

Truly baffled at her strange display of behavior, Inuyasha just stared at her blankly, not knowing for the world just what the hell was wrong with her. "Kagome?"

Silence.

"Kagome…" He drew out her name.

No response.

He growled. "Oi, bitch, I'm talking to you!"

Still no reply.

Getting aggravated by her continuing silence, the popstar growled lowly and glared at his girlfriend, disliking immensely how she was ignoring him. She can't ignore him, damn it! He was her boyfriend so therefore she had to listen to him. It was just that simple. No ifs, ands, or buts. Just what the hell was _wrong_ with her? Did he do something she didn't approve of? She's mad at him for some reason and Inuyasha couldn't quite pick up on what it was.

Determined, he was not going to give up on getting Kagome to talk to him. "Wench, why are you ignoring me?"

She ignored him still, staring out the window and sinking lowering to the leather seat, arms crossed defiantly over her torso. No one had seemed noticed that they had arrived back at the Takahashi mansion, for everyone was too engrossed on what was transferring between the couple.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and thrust a hand through his silver mass. "Fine bitch, if you wanna ignore me, be my fucking guest! I don't know what your fucking problem is, but it seems you're intent on ignoring me so have a fucking ball!" And with that, he shoved open the limo door and jumped out, stomping up the stairs. (Tisk, tisk, Inuyasha. The language … Inuyasha: -Grins.- You can really tell when I'm pissed, can't ya? Kei: -Snorts and grins.- Yup.)

Kagome had altered her stare down to her lap when Inuyasha had exited the limo, having no desire to look at him at the moment. Giving an impressive growl for her ah human, she stepped out of the limo as well and headed for the gardens, her hands clenched and her posture stiff.

Everyone else in the limo just stared after them with featureless looks, although each was had a hint of confusion in them.

"Uh…anyone have any idea just what happened?" Kouga asked, still staring out the open door, the chauffeur now standing beside and looking puzzled as to why everyone was just sitting there instead of exiting the vehicle.

Miroku took the liberty of answering. "Well, apparently, Inuyasha had done something to angry Kagome so therefore, Kagome is ignoring him." He explained with a nod of his head, stroking his chin thoughtfully with a hand.

While the band members and manager sighed with shakes of their heads, Ayame sucked in her lips and stared in the direction her friend had taken off, her expression contorting into one of worry. "I'm gonna go and talk to Kagome. Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong." And with that, Ayame proceeded to climb over Kouga to get to the door, but Kouga had other plans and seized her waist with an arm, dragging her flush against his chest. The she-wolf squeaked and blinked, craning her neck to stare up at the singer with puzzled jade eyes.

Whilst this was happening, the others had finally decided that their time in the limousine had expired judging by the impatient chauffeur still standing next to the door and filed out of the vehicle, leaving the two wolves to their selves.

Kouga grinned and his cobalt orbs sparkled with mischief as he dipped his head and caught a surprised Ayame's lips in a chaste kiss, his hand rising to caress her cheek tenderly.

A deep shade of scarlet tinted her cheeks and Ayame kissed back shyly, her bright green eyes fluttering close. This was the second kiss Kouga had given her and he once again had caught her off guard. He was sneaky; she'd give him credit for that.

He pulled away and smiled down at the flushed woman in his lap, taking pride in how he could make her flush a pretty pink. "Good luck, Ayame. We're counting on you to find out what's bothering Kagome. Don't let us down." He kissed her forehead then released her waist, flashing her one last grin before setting the dazed she-wolf on the seat beside him and leaving the limousine, starting up the massive staircase. He should probably to try and find the mutt so he doesn't go on a rampage and destroy everything in his room in his angered state. He's done it before, there's no doubt he can do it again.

Blushing a deep shade of crimson, Ayame smiled crookedly and stepped out of the automobile, heading in the direction of the gardens.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a fountain spewing out water from a tall stone nozzle, Kagome fumed silently to herself, mumbling under her breath about a certain hanyou that she was currently peeved at. How dare he say that? How _dare_ he compare her to that whore Kikyou? Kikyou may have never whined, but she sure as hell never danced well, either. 

Hands clutching the smooth stone of the fountain beneath her, Kagome didn't notice the she-wolf approach her somewhat timidly.

"Kagome?"

Jumping slightly at her friend's concerned voice, Kagome lifted her head to see Ayame making her way toward her, her expression laced with concern and her eyes holding uncertainty. "Ayame…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kouga?" she asked the wolf, blinking her chocolate orbs.

Ayame smiled and ambled her way toward her friend, sitting down next to her and heaving a soft sigh. "Well, I could be with Kouga…but I'm more concerned about the well being of my friend," she explained, regarding Kagome with a tender look. "What's wrong, Kagome? Did Inuyasha do anything to make you ignore him and make you this upset?" Ayame asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kagome stared at her a moment longer before sighing and looking down at her lap, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know why I'm so upset, Ayame. It's just…how can he say something like that? I wasn't…_whining_. But when he said…" she paused, biting her lower lip as she collected her thoughts. "…When he said, 'Kikyou never whined', I guess it got me more than I would like to admit. I mean…I'd never think he'd compare me to Kikyou. I thought he hated her…" She trailed off, her voice cracking.

Ayame's green eyes grew large and she mouthed an "oh", not exactly knowing what to say to that. No, she wasn't a fan of Kikyou, far from it. She didn't know the jist between the three people. But what she did know was that Inuyasha and Kikyou had dated for a while and grew intimate, but never went all the way. Or so the magazines declared.

So caught up in her thoughts was Ayame that she didn't notice Kagome stand up until she heard her soft voice.

"I appreciate you trying to help me, Ayame, I really do. And I thank you for that, but…" She paused, the dark fringe of her bangs hiding her expressing from view. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go inside and…do something productive." She threw her friend a smile, although it didn't reach her eyes then headed for the mansion, her steps slow, almost hesitant.

Ayame blinked and watched silently as her friend walked away, despair radiating off of her in waves. She sighed when Kagome disappeared from view and she stood up as well, dusting off imaginary lint. _Oh, Kagome…I wish I could help. But I guess…time to think is what's best for now. _

Wrapping her arms around her stomach, the she-wolf let lose another sigh and started back toward the mansion, her brain muddled with confusion. She wanted to help Kagome any way she could to get her mind off such saddening things and onto more bright things, like the formal gala coming up in two days.

But for now, she'd leave her be. She needed some time alone to sort out her thoughts and feelings for the hanyou in question.

* * *

He opened the heavy doors quietly and glided in as silent as a shadow, shutting the doors softly behind him. He'd successfully made his way back home, now all he had to do was sneak to his quarters without the Master knowing and— 

"Kyosuke."

…Or not.

Straightening his posture, said man schooled his features and turned toward his master, bowing his head respectfully. "Master." He acknowledged in monotone.

Green eyes narrowed in the slightest and sweater-clad arms crossed themselves over a chest. "Where have you been? None of the other servants knew where you were and you failed to inform me you were leaving the manor." Mild anger laced his tone and Kyo refrained from wincing.

"I am terribly sorry My Lord, it must have slipped my mind, for I was in a hurry. I promise next time I won't be so hasty." He bowed low then proceeded to make his way past him and to the stairs but was stopped once again.

"Hold it."

Grinding his teeth and feeling the urge to groan, Kyosuke turned back around to regard his master stoically. "Yes, Master?"

Kurama stared at him for a moment before sighing, his arms dropping to his sides and his hands sliding into his pockets. "At least tell me where you were before you go off to your quarters. Next time I'll know where to look."

Kyosuke abstained from rolling his black eyes. "I was merely running some errands for my own purpose, Master. Nothing more."

"Where?"

"Here and there, around the town."

Kurama's brows kitted together but he didn't question. "Very well, Kyo. Next time tell me you are going out or I will fire you. You are dismissed."

Oh, how he wanted to slap him. Punch him. Kick him. Bite him, even. "…Yes, Master." And with that, he headed for the stairwell once more then ascended them stiffly, his hand gripping the railing tightly.

_Why did I pick such a horrid job as a servant? What was I thinking? He's no better than the mutt himself, ordering his slaves around and complaining about everything. _He scowled and turned the corner, storming down the hallway. _No matter. I'll be rid of this job soon enough once I have what I want. _A sadistic smirk played at his lips and his black orbs swirled with malevolence. _Or should I say…_whom _I want. _ An equally evil chuckle escaped his lips as he opened his bedroom door, entering his lair before shutting the doors behind him. (o.O; I can almost hear the evil laughter in the background…)

* * *

A rather brutal punch was aimed at a beat up punching bag and it was surprising that the sand that filled it did not come pouring out of one of the many tears and slits in it. 

A low growl emitted from the puncher as yet another vicious blow was destined for the already-beat-up punching bag.

"Stupid bitch, who does she think she is to ignore me? I'm her fucking mate, she has to listen to me, damn it!"

Another punch plus a kick and you have minus the sand.

Inuyasha watched through golden eyes of fury as the sand poured out of the punching bag smoothly and onto the floor, making a fast developing pile for the maids to clean up later. Why did she ignore him? What did he do, what did he say?

Furrowing his brows in thought, Inuyasha closed his eyes and went over the events of the day, trying to think of what he might have said to piss of his girlfriend so much.

…Nothing.

Growling in frustration and anger, he kicked the pile of sand then stalked over to the other side of his gym, needing something else to punch at and vent off his anger. Spotting nothing suitable, a dangerous growl thundered within him and he went for the stonewall instead, slamming his knuckles into the concrete and successfully creating a rather deep dent. He didn't feel the pain shoot up his arm, didn't feel the blood seep from his fingers by his claws digging into the flesh of his palm.

Instead, he felt another kind of pain, a pain that wounds the heart, cuts deep down inside and lashes within.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Inuyasha sank to his knees, leaning his forehead against the cold concrete of the wall. It hurt him, he'd admit. It hurt him deeply to have the woman he loves ignore him completely and give him the silent treatment.

Being ignored just down right pissed him off in general. But he'd never thought it'd hurt his much when the ignoring was issuing from Kagome. Sure, he's been ignored before and he'd always go into a tiff and stay that way. When Kikyou ignored him—

"_Keh. Quit whinin', Kagome. Kikyou never whined."_

…Holy shit.

Realization dawned on him and his amber eyes shot open, mouth parting in the slightest. Had he…said that? Had he actually compared Kagome, his love, his everything…to Kikyou, the cheating, cold-hearted bitch?

That's why she was ignoring him. He had compared Kagome to Kikyou, and obviously, Kagome _did not_ like that.

Come to think of it, he didn't thank _any_ girl would like to be compared to Kikyou. It was just…revolting.

Exhaling loudly, his eyes fluttered back close and he hit his head against the wall a few time, ignoring the added pain it was causing to his already painful headache. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

After a few minutes of that, Inuyasha sucked in a breath and stood up slowly, racking a clawed hand through his snowy locks. "I gotta go talk to her. I gotta do something…she has to understand I didn't mean that." He let his eyes scan over the gym and he winced upon seeing the punching bag in threads and the sand in a pile on the floor. Sango was going to throttle him. That was the sixth one this month.

"Oi…I really gotta stop tearing those things to threads." He stared at the pile of sand a bit longer before exiting the gym; fully intent on finding his girlfriend and giving the much needed explanation.

And apology.

He made a face. "Damn…this is gonna be a challenge…I _know _Kagome's not gonna listen to me. But…I gotta try."

* * *

After a good ten minutes of searching, Inuyasha found her in her room – the most obvious place she'd be, why he didn't look there first was beyond him -, sitting on her bed with Shippo dozing in her lap, her expression black and her hand stroking the kit's orange fur softly. She didn't acknowledge him when he knocked on the door, nor did she bother to look at him when he entered upon hearing no answer from within. It annoyed him a bit that she continued to ignore him but he calmed himself down before he started yelling at her and did something rash. Like he usually did when he was pissed. 

Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha strode over to her bedside and sat down, noticing how Kagome's expression remained neutral and her hand stroked Shippo's hair almost mechanically. Ears drooping in mild grief, he opened his mouth and was about to speak but Kagome was faster.

"Don't," she whispered, her chocolate eyes void of any emotion.

Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut at the simple word and he blinked his amber orbs at her. She didn't want to hear his explanation? Pretty sure he already knew the meaning behind that word, he asked anyway. "Don't what?"

She ducked her head, the fringe of raven locks hooding her eyes from view. "Don't explain. I don't want to hear it." Her voice was frosty and her hand had paused on its ministrations to the kit's hair.

His brows lowered and he stared at her quizzically. "Why?"

Her hands balled into fists, Inuyasha noticed, and her knuckles turned white from the force she was emitting on them. "I don't want to be compared to her, Inuyasha. _Ever_. So I suggest you stop while you're ahead. I'm not her, nor will I ever _be _her. So just…just leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." She stated quietly, her voice cracking in the slightest as she turned her head away for him.

A loud sigh escaped past his lips and he racked a clawed hand through his hoary locks. "Kagome, if you would just listen to me—"

"No!" She suddenly snapped her head toward him, her coffee orbs blazing with a fierce fire meant to intimidate as she glared at him hard. "I don't want to listen to what you have to say, Inuyasha. It'll be a waste of both of our time so just _leave_ and brag about your perfect Kikyou whom you adore just _oh _so much." Kagome seethed with sarcasm dripping from her words, her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes narrowed to brown slits.

Inuyasha sputtered. "Perfect? _Adore_? Fuck, Kagome, I hate that whore's guts and you damn well know it!" he protested, his temper rising. He'd admit, she knew how to irk him. "Kagome, please—"

"I said no, goddamn it!" Setting Shippo to the side gently, grateful that he was a heavy sleeper – he'd probably be awake by now due to their loud bickering if he _wasn't_ -, Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, her form rigid as she stared down at her boyfriend peevishly, her hands clenching into tight fists at her sides.

Inuyasha stood up as well, his patience for his girlfriend wearing dangerously thin. He supposed her impatience for him was balancing on its last thread as well judging by the hard glare she was throwing his way. Well, if this was how it was going to be, he'd just play fire with fire.

"Would you shut the _fuck_ up and listen to me, wench? If you'd just let me explain—"

"I said I don't wanna freakin' hear it!" She abruptly turned around and stomped toward the door but a hand quickly snatched her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. "Let me go, Inuyasha. _Now_."

"No, I don't think I will." was his cocky reply before spinning her around and catching the hand that went flying toward his cheek with his free hand. "No need for violence, Kagome. I just wanna talk." How he had managed to calm himself down in a matter of seconds was beyond him but he really didn't care at the moment as he gazed at her seriously, his grip on her wrists loosening somewhat but not letting go of her completely.

Kagome continued to struggle to get free from his grasp but to no avail. He was really starting to piss her off to a limit she didn't think possible. But here he was, pushing farther and farther to achieve that limit. "I said, let me go, you pompous jerk." She tried kicking him but he dodged her foot easily.

He growled down at her. "Cut it out, Kagome, you're acting like a spoiled child. And you're not making this any easier for yourself, either. Now why don't you just sit your ass down and let me explain myself before you go jumping to conclusions?" Inuyasha said in a harsh tone, his hands still not releasing her wrists from his grasp.

Kagome stared up at him for a long moment before narrowing her eyes then heaving a deep sigh, giving him a curt nod with a muttered "Fine".

Expression softening slightly, Inuyasha heaved a sigh as well and finally freed her wrists, watching silently as Kagome sat back down on the bed but refused to look at him. Inuyasha didn't really care, as long as she listened to him. He crouched on his haunches in front of her and rested his elbows in his knees, his hands dangling between his legs.

"Kagome…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean…I never meant to say that. I really do loathe her and I hope she dies and burns in hell."

He heard a snort from her, almost like a noise of agreement and his hopes rose a little. Well, so far so good.

"I didn't know what I was saying, truthfully. It spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it and it came out harsher than I intended it to be." Hesitantly, as if afraid she'd reject him, Inuyasha raised a hand and softly brushed her flushed cheek with his knuckles, causing Kagome to jump slightly but not push him away, nor make a move to. "I'd never dream of comparing you to her, Kagome. Never. You're everything she's not and I'm grateful to have you by my side, as my girl…my everything." Okay, who the _hell _was talking? Because that certainly couldn't be him talking, he'd never say something as mushy as that…would he? But when it came to Kagome…he never knew what he was saying, nor did he ever have control over his actions. And he couldn't say he minded, either.

He must've said something right because Kagome was now looking at him with those wide, chocolate eyes he absolutely adored. Lowering his hand from her cheek, Inuyasha grasped her hand in his and entwined their fingers together, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. A pretty pink tinted Kagome's cheeks as he did this and he couldn't stop the small half smile that graced his lips at the display.

A clawed thumb stroked her hand affectionately and a sigh escaped his lips. "Kagome…I hate it when you're ignoring me. But I hate it even more when you're troubled like this. Forgive me? Please?" His ears pinned against his head, his honey eyes holding such longing that Kagome found it hard not to look away from them.

Trying to ignore the digit that was stroking her hand so lovingly, Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at the pleading in his voice, her wide, liquid brown eyes searching his face for any sign of deceit. Could she really trust his words? Should she just forgive and forget? It had stung her a great deal when he'd compared her to Kikyou and it still stung now to think about it. He knew how much she despised Kikyou, almost as much as he did himself. So why _had_ he said that? Was he telling the truth when he'd said he didn't know what he was saying until it was too late? Or was he just sucking up to her and apologizing so he could quench his desires?

She bit her lip and looked away again, a noise of aggravation sounding in the back of her throat. Damn it, this was hard. She didn't know if she should just forgive him so they could be on their jolly ways again or hold back and make him prove he didn't mean it. She wanted to go with the former, she really did, but something was holding her back from voicing out her thoughts. But the thing was, she didn't know what.

Wanting to just stand up and start pounding the nearest solid object – which would most likely be Inuyasha – because of all the unanswered questions, Kagome opted for sighing instead then bravely gazed back into his molten pools of gold with her deep chocolate depths. An ear twitched and raised slightly atop Inuyasha's head and Kagome had to refrain from cooing and reaching up to snag the appendage in her hand and start rubbing it.

She gave his hand a squeeze, which Inuyasha returned. "Inuyasha…I honestly just don't know. There's so many questions running though my head that I can't keep track of them. It's confusing and quite frankly, I hate being confused. It makes me feel vulnerable to traps of the human mind and I try to avoid those as much as I can. And right now…" Kagome paused, glanced down at their linked hands. "…Now I feel like my whole life is a trap, just waiting to be triggered so it can harm my heart and weaken my spirit."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her heartfelt words and he blinked, his mouth slightly agape. She doesn't believe him? She thought that what he said – all of it – was not true? Not giving up, Inuyasha inhaled and covered their hands with his free hand, amber and chocolate locked in an intense gaze.

"Tell me what to do, then. What can I do to make you believe me?" he questioned, desperate for some kind of notion to make her understand. Even though it hurt him to know that his beloved didn't believe his honest words, he'd still do what he could to get her to believe him. He _had _to. Anything for Kagome.

Kagome drew in a shaky breath and licked her dry lips, forcing down the lump that had formed in her throat. "I want you to prove it," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I want you to prove that you didn't mean it…and that you love me."

He just stared at her, expression blank as Kagome untied their hands and stood up, wrapping her arms around her middle before padding toward the door, exiting the room and shutting the doors softy behind her.

Inuyasha remained crouching on the floor for a few more seconds before a deep sigh escaped his mouth as he stood up, sitting down on the bed to stare at the closed doors impassively.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…"

Golden eyes fluttered close and he dropped his head in his hands, a strangled whine running past his mouth.

* * *

…Wow. **_Chapter twenty_** is actually finished. Heh. Lit'le bit 'o drama there. I'd never thought that his story would be so…well, uh…popular._ –_Smile.- I love you guys! –Throws roses and pocky.- Oh, and I'd like to announce that I got an 82 on my bio project! Hazzah! 

**Kagome:** -Claps.- Congratulations, Keiko! I never get any good grades any more because I'm always traveling back and forth between my time and the feudal era… -Sighs deeply.-

**Keiko:** -Pats back.- There, there. You'll do fine.

**Kagome:** –Pouts.-

**Kouga:** Get back here, square! –Chasing after Kurama.-

**Kurama:** -Squeals.- Kyyaa!

**Keiko:** …_Yeah…_ Anyhow, I'd also like to say that chapters one through nineteen have _all _been updated. I've changed a few things but nothing drastic that will change the whole story line. So check it out, if you feel like it. n.n; And, for any of you who are reading my story **Wanted**, I will start working on chapter nine probably Friday or Saturday.

**Ashley:** -Hovering over a still unconscious Sesshomaru, but being wary should he suddenly spring back to life and pounce her.- …My hand print is still on his cheek. –Sniggers.-

**Keiko:** -Snickers.- Noyce.

**Shippo:** Hey, has anyone seen Inuyasha? He just suddenly…disappeared.

**Keiko:** …Uh oh. Not good. The last time he "disappeared", he—

**Inuyasha:** - Suddenly pops out of a closest dressed in a Tarzan attire then starts doing the "Charlie Brown" move over and over again.-

**Keiko:** --went on a crazed hugging frenzy…What'd he get into _this_ time?

**Sango:** …What's Cap-pu-cin-o?

**Miroku:** _WHO ATE MY CHOCOLATE COVERED PRETLZES!_

**Keiko:** …Shoot me now.


	21. The Best Proof

Hello and welcome back to **Dangerous Dancing**! WHEE! An early update! n.n; A present to you all, even though it's a little early for Christmas. But the only reason why it's so early is because I've been home sick for three days and I've been able to work on it nonstop for hours on end. So, I'm stuck in bed, not allowed to friggen do _anything_ and I have nothing better to do than work on my fics. Interesting, ne?

So don't expect all of my updates to be this early. Sorry if I got your hopes up and got you thinkin' that I've actually decided to update a lot sooner. But I've been really tired lately. My best friend is having family problems as of late and she's been staying the night here for like three days _every week._ And every night, she stays in my room talking on the damn phone till like two in the effin' morning, keeping _me _up all night_…_and quite frankly, it's getting _really_ annoying. I'm starting to believe she's taking _advantage _of this! I mean, yeah sure, she's lied to me before, but this is just _low_. I talked to my mom about it, but she says, "She's been having problems honey, I can't let her stay at her house where her sister (who is a slut, I might add) calls her horrible names and getting into fights with her (scary) step-dad." I mean, ARHHHGG! It's aggravating. -.-; But anyway, enough about my complex life.

**Kouga:** -Skids into the room.- Where is that damn square!

**Keiko:** -Feebly points in a random direction from her spot on the couch.- That way.

**Kouga:** -Speeds off in that direction.-

**Shippo:** …Idiot.

**Inuyasha:** -Lying on the couch next to Keiko, twitching occasionally, but otherwise asleep.-

**Miroku:** -Glaring at the aforementioned hanyou, holding his empty chocolate covered pretzel bag.-

**Sango:** -Sipping a steaming cup of French vanilla cappuccino.-

**Ashley:** -Sitting next to a still unconscious Sesshomaru, looking guilty…while petting his fluff.- It's so soft… -Giggles.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Twitches.-

**Kagome:** Hey…I wanna touch it. –Crawls over to the twosome and pets Sesshomaru's fluff.- Hey, it _is_ soft!

**Everyone else – save Keiko and Inuyasha: **-Inches closer to Sesshomaru, Ashley and Kagome and pets Sesshomaru's fluff.-

**Keiko:** …I hope he wakes up and bites all your heads off when he sees you petting his fluff. Well, except Ash. He'd just gloat that she had pet his fluff. –Rolls her eyes.-

**Ashley:** I know! I'm so special! –Continues petting.-

**Everyone else:** -Pauses petting, looks at each other, shrugs, then continues petting.-

**Keiko:** -Shakes her heads.- Stupid fools.

**Last chapter's Trivia: What is the original purpose of Naraku's poisonous insects and what is the name? Spelling counts. ****Saimyosho; the purpose is to prevent Miroku from using his Wind Tunnel (Kazaana). **

Congratulations for all of you who got it right! And those of you who added the two "u"s, you still get it right. n.n; It's just a letter, not really changing anything. It's still the same word.

**This chapter's Trivia: Which sister is older: Kanna or Kagura?  
**

I guess I would label this question as easy, but for some of you, it may not be. Heh. Good luck!

Chapter _twenty-one_! Squee!

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter twenty-one – The Best Proof_

_

* * *

_  
It was a busy day in the Takahashi mansion for it was the day before the party. Everybody was getting ready for the gala, running around the mansion, doing errands, shopping, etcetera. Sango had ordered the maids and butlers to make the manor spotless while she herself went around inspecting everything and giving more orders. None of the employees complained, of course. They were getting paid a hefty sum to do this, after all.

Ayame had agreed to stay at the mansion with Kouga and the others when Kouga himself had asked if she would, accompanied with a soft kiss to the lips. (Is it just me, or does Kouga seem to have a fetish with kissing?)

Mystique had stopped by at Naraku's request and she finally got to meet the rest of the gang, including Kagome and Ayame. She'd stayed for a while, chatting with everyone, minus Inuyasha. He had left after he'd been introduced to her, going God knows where.

Sesshomaru had left sometime around noon, insisting that he had to find Rin and talk to her about something. But everyone knew that that was a lie. He probably made up that excuse to just see the woman. Clearly he had feelings for the girl judging by how he was always found staring out the window with a blank expression in his study or how he would sometimes look for the world like he didn't have a clue about anything, and that alone stated that he had gone off in his own little world, no doubt consisting of Rin, Rin, and more Rin. It was quite entertaining to see him in that state, actually.

But it was the thick tension in the dwelling that had everyone glum and wary.

The main couple in the house had been ignoring each other for some unknown reason for two sleepless days now and the tension between them had been building since the little conversation in Kagome's bedroom. The other couples of the manor had to tread lightly on the topic of the other personage when talking to one of them otherwise they would get the silent treatment or a scowl an insult.

Kagome had stayed silent and locked herself in her room for the better part of the two days and Sango and Ayame had several times tried to talk to her and make her confess what had transpired between the two of them. But she just would not talk. She would just simply smile, pass it off as "nothing", and then disappear for the rest of the day, only to be found later in the library or gardens.

As for Inuyasha, it seemed he had a permanent scowl plastered on his face as he walked around the mansion and had a tendency to snap at everyone who even bothered to talk to him. He still had not come up with a way to make Kagome believe him and it was pissing him off even more than he already was. Miroku had tried to persuade him into talking but that plan wasn't exactly successful. Details will be left unsaid for…safety purposes.

So know, still pissed as ever that he had yet to think up of something, Inuyasha blew off steam in his gym, punching the newly acquired punching they had gotten yesterday. No doubt this one would end up as a pile of shredded leather and sand by the end of his punching session.

Miroku sat in the corner, along with Kouga and Sango, watching silently as the popstar continued to punch and kick the already beat-looking punching bag repeatedly, occasionally catching a few cures words.

The silence between the four continued on for another half hour before Kouga decided that he couldn't take it anymore. With a low growl of slight annoyance, the wolf stood up and stalked over to the aggressive hanyou, standing next to him then crossing his tan arms over his chest, a deep scowl written on his face.

"Okay mutt, this has gone on far enough. Now you wanna tell us just what the fuck crawled up your ass and died?" he asked, one heavy brow arching into the thick fringe of his black bangs.

Miroku and Sango sucked in their breath as they awaited the hanyou's response.

Inuyasha seemingly ignored him; the only sign of him having heard the wolf was his scowl growing darker and his punches becoming harsher.

Rolling his ice blue orbs at the singer's antics, Kouga's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the hanyou's wrist before it could come in contact with the punching bag. Inuyasha growled in warning and tried to yank his hand out of his grasp but Kouga held firm.

"Stop being so damn childish, Inukoro. You and I both know that this has gone on longer than it should have and bluntly, you're not the only one getting pissed. So I suggest you start talking before I go to brute force. And you know I will." He squeezed his wrist hard in emphasis and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, a feral growl sounding from his throat.

He still remained silent but this time he had successfully wrenched his wrist out of the wolf demon's hold and spun around to glare at him, his golden eyes flashing with fury. "And why the hell should I tell you, you bastard?" he said lowly, lip pulling back in a snarl.

Miroku took the liberty of answering. "Because, Inuyasha, we are all getting worried. You've been sulking around for two days now and if you don't tell us, we can do nothing to help you with your problem that you have. So maybe if you confess what's on your mind, we can help you find a way to fix it," the drummer concluded, standing up and taking a step forward.

"And," Sango added. "we might also be able to help Kagome if you tell us what's wrong. She looks so depressed and sad and I can't stand to see her that way anymore. She's one of my closest friends and I want to do anything I can to hear her laugh again," she stated, the softest of smiles gracing her lips.

"But Sango!" Miroku protested, a hand over his heart. "I thought I was your closest friend!"

Sango threw a glare at him. "Shut it, houshi. It you'd listen closer, you would've heard me say '_one_' of my closest friend, _not_ 'my closest friend'." She stated matter-of-factly.

Miroku blinked then grinned. "Ah. Alright then, Sango dear."

She rolled her eyes.

It was Kouga who spoke next. "Well, there ya have it, mutt. All the proof you need as to why you should tell us." A sudden grin formed on his lips. "So fess up."

Inuyasha looked from person to person, scowl still in play on his face. Sango's words had triggered something inside him. He too wanted to hear her melodious laugh; see her radiant smile, and so much more. He missed her touch, her kisses, her hugs.

He missed _her_.

His scowl vanished and he sighed deeply, racking a hand through his hoary mass. A frustrated growl escaped passed his lips and he leaned against the wall, sinking down to sit on the floor with his knees bent. "I don't know. I just…fuck, I don't know." Another irate growl thundered within him and he exhaled.

"Well, for starters, you could tell us what actually _happened_ between you two." Kouga suggested with a low chuckle.

Glaring up at the wolf, Inuyasha snarled. "Shut it, fleabag, if you had a little patience, you'd know I was gettin' there," he growled, amber orbs flashing dangerously. "But, since you're so damned eager to know, I guess I'll get right to the point." Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes and explained what had happened between him and Kagome two days ago.

They all listened intently; nodding occasionally to signal they were listening.

When he finished, the room was once again hushed, save for the soft grumbles coming from the hanyou situated on the floor. The three band members looked at him with a mixed expression of pity and something that said, "Are you stupid?"

The pregnant pause continued on until Kouga couldn't take it. "Well, that was damned stupid of you."

Inuyasha growled. "I know."

Miroku did a double take and his mouth dropped. "You mean you actually admit that you did something stupid?"

An icy stare was thrown his way not only from Inuyasha, but also from the female occupant of the room.

The drummer shrunk back and laughed nervously.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "So now I still have no idea what the fuck I'm gonna do. Any suggestions?" He lifted his head back up and gazed at his band members with an insipid look.

All three shared a brief glace before the two males decided to leave it to the female and walked out as fast as they could without looking to obvious.

Inuyasha watched them leave with a quirked brow then turned his attention back to Sango – and suddenly felt like crawling under a rock and staying there.

Sango was fuming; her face red with anger as she glared as hard as she could at the doorway, her hands clenched so tightly, her knuckles were white. "Damn…_jerks_…"

After his short-lived fear of his manager, Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth to muffle the snicker and looked away.

Snapping her attention back to the popstar, Sango narrowed her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest then cocking a fine brow. "Well, Inuyasha, I hate to say this to you, but you're going to have to do this kind of problem on your own. We all wish we could help somehow, but…you're the one who broke it; now you have to fix it." With those words of wisdom, her expression softened and she smiled at him. "I'm Sorry, Inuyasha. But don't worry. You'll think of something." The popstar's manager winked at him with a grin then sauntered out of the gym, closing the door gently behind her.

Inuyasha was left there on the floor, his head in his hands once more and muttering curses under his breath. His orange shirt filled his vision as he stared down, the words, "Paintball ruined my life…but it was worth it" just visible at the top of his tee.

_Orange_…_orange_…

Suddenly, his head snapped up, his golden eyes wide with realization.

"Wait…maybe I can…?"

Although he hated the idea, it just might be the thing for him to prove how much he loved his Dangerous Dancer.

Eyes widening even more, Inuyasha shot up from his spot on the floor and dashed for the door, yanking it open then tearing down the hallway.

* * *

She made it through the day without any mishaps and strangely without her boss pestering her about bedding with him. Her shift was finally over and a fellow employee had taken her place. 

Shutting the door behind her, Rin sighed and turned around, taking in the fresh, crisp air. She looked around the gas station and cocked her head to the side, not spotting her persistent supervisor anywhere. He wasn't inside when she'd checked, so he had to be outside somewhere.

The party was tomorrow, and she had _yet_ to ask Mr. Shynoko if she could have the day off tomorrow. She was _not_ anticipating this. No doubt he'd only tell her yes if she agreed to go to bed with him, which she'd rather die before doing. And who knew what he might do if she refused him? He might finally decide to fire her, or worse, try and…

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and took a deep, cleansing breath. No, he wouldn't do that. He had more honor than that, right?

Biting her lower lip, Rin took headed for her car at a suspiciously slow pace. She'd just put her things in her car first, and then go find Kinso. Yes, first she'd do that first. Unlocking her car door, she opened it and deposited her things in the backseat before shutting then turning around – only to become face to face with her boss.

She gasped and instinctively leaned back against her car. "M-Mr. Shynoko! I was just about to look for you," Rin said with a forced smile as she stared into his coal-black eyes.

Kinso grinned at her, showing his yellow teeth. Rin tried not to cringe at his awful breath when he spoke. "Rin. Your shift over already?" he asked, placing a hand on her car to her left, leaning his weight on his arm.

Rin leaned to the right. "Uh, yeah, it is." She sucked in a breath. "Um, Mr. Shynoko—"

"Kinso, Rin."

"—I have a question that I'd like to ask…"

Kinso raised a heavy brow and his brows knitted together. "Wazat?"

Swallowing, she plastered on the sweetest smile she could muster. "Mister--…Kinso,"

Mr. Shynoko beamed.

"…Do you think I can have the day off tomorrow? You see, there's this party that I got invited to and—" Rin hastened to explain, her hands moving wildly about her.

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

"—so it's a once in a lifetime thing and—" She stopped abruptly and blinked, her jaw slack. "Did…did you just say, 'yes'?"

Kinso nodded, picking at his teeth with a fingernail. (…Ew…)

Cinnamon eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face. "Really? You'll let me have it off?" He nodded again. "Oh, Mr. Shynoko, thank you so much! I really appreciate this. You won't regret it, I promise!" Before she had time to register her actions, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, doing a small little victory dance afterward then opening the door to her car. Just as she was about to climb in, three words made her freeze and her face drained of color.

"On one condition."

_Oh no… Please don't say that I think you're going to say… _Sucking in her lips, she slowly turned around and looked up at her manager once again, a small, slightly nervous smile on her lips. "Yes, Mr. Shynoko?"

Kinso stared down at her for a long moment before trapping her between him and her car with his arms, his face leaning down to get close to hers. She squeaked and leaned back as far as possible, holding her breath.

"Sleep with me." His voice was husky with an undertone of lust.

Her stomach felt like it had just dropped right out from beneath her and five shades of red painted her face as she gazed at him. "B-but Mr. Shynoko, you know I can't do that—"

"Then you don't get the day off tomorrow. Simple as that." he stated with a shrug, but didn't pull away.

Fear gripped her heart and she fought to control her breath. "Surely there must be something else you can think of—"

"Nothing."

_Oh boy…now what? I really, _really_ want to go to this party…but I can't get the day off tomorrow. _She worried her bottom lip and looked away, desperately trying to come up with something. But the only option that kept popping in her mind was the most unpleasant one and she really didn't want to go through with it. But…it was for the best, she supposed. If she did this, she no longer had to deal with his constant bribes and seduction. Moreover, she didn't have to suffer through his smoking, either. Plus, she could say goodbye to the unwanted sexual contact.

So, renewed confidence tucked safely in her heart, Rin straightened up and looked him straight in the eye, not faltering once as she said her next words.

"Kinso Shynoko, I quit."

The words hit him like a kick in the gut and Kinso's black orbs widened before his face contorted into a fierce scowl, his brows furrowing dangerously low. "You can't quit. Where else would you work? You need the money I give you Rin, and I'd give you even more than your monthly pay if you'd just agree to my terms." He concluded tightly, his hands balling into fists. He would _not_ let the object of his desires flee from him.

Rin remained defiant, her chin rising in the air bravely. "I'll find another job. A job with better pay and a job with a boss who _doesn't _lust after their employees. Goodbye, My. Shynoko." And with that, she turned around and started climbing into her car once more but a hand grasped her wrist and prevented her from going anywhere.

"You bitch, you can't just quit!" He ignored her startled gasp and gripped her wrist tighter but before he could do any really damage, a strong hand lifted him up by his shirt collar, causing him to release Rin's wrist with a gasp of his own then he was thrown backwards with relative ease, slamming into the side of the gas station with a painful grunt.

Had Rin been staring at that fuming Kinso at the moment instead of her savior in shock and awe, she would have noticed the deadly look implanted on her ex bosses face as he struggled to stand up.

Staring with large eyes up at her rescuer, Rin's heart leapt as her savior's honey eyes locked with her own. "It's…you…"

A trimmed brow rose slightly at her statement. "I thought we had already established that at our last meeting, Rin."

Blushing, Rin shook her head and smiled up at the guitarist. "Um, thank you. Had you been a little later…" She trailed off and glanced over his shoulder then instantly paled. "Sess—"

Before she had finished, Sesshomaru spun around speedily and shot out an arm, latching onto Kinso's throat and squeezing.

Kinso choked and sputtered, eyes nailed shut as his hands pulled at the clawed one around his neck, gasping for air. "You…fucking…bastard…" he rasped out, black orbs opening in slits of coal.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and added more pressure to his neck, intent on breaking his windpipe if need be. "Human, you are in no place, nor predicament to call me such vile things. I could easy break your scrawny mortal neck with the slightest squeeze of my hand." The taiyoukai explained portentously, adding pressure to prove his point.

Rin's former boss sputtered and tried with all his strength to yank his hand from his throat but to no avail. His red face was quickly draining of its color and his attempts to free himself were growing weaker.

The dog-youkai gazed impassively at the human dangling from his hand pitifully. "Truly pathetic." He gave his neck one last squeeze before releasing it all together, watching as he dropped to the concrete ground with a thud.

Kinso gasped for air, one hand rubbing his red and aching neck while his other supported his weight on the ground.

Rin gazed at him with no sympathy, her loathing for the man intensifying ten fold. "I hope I never have to see you again, Kinso. And one of these days, I _will_ file you for sexual harassment, not only on me, but on your other employees as well." She suddenly smirked. "But I won't today because I'm feeling nice. And, that deep down inside you, you're nothing but a weak little child, lost and scared, going to other people to solve your problems. You're just a pathetic sight to behold, Kinso Shynoko." She scowled at him. "Rot in hell, bastard." And with that, she stuck up her nose and marched away proudly, feeling like a heavy burden had just been lifted from her shoulders. When indeed, there had been. She just didn't know it until now.

Sesshomaru gave him a frosty stare before following after Rin then grabbing her arm gently to halt her.

She stopped and let lose a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and slumped against a nearby car, holding her head in her hands.

Perplexed at the girl's display of actions, Sesshomaru laid a hand on her shoulder, concerned. "Are you alright, Rin?"

Taking a deep breath, Rin released it slowly then gazed up into the concerned gaze of her crush. She flushed a pretty pink and cleared her throat. "I'm fine. It's just…I've never had the guts to talk to Mr. Shynoko like that before and it feels…" She paused, biting her cheek in thought. "It feels…good." Rin finished with a light giggle, her cinnamon orbs shining brightly with confidence and pride.

Feeling the beginnings of a small smile pull at the corners of his lips, Sesshomaru nodded then quickly gave her a once-over. "You are not injured, yes?"

Rin smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not. You came just in time before he could do any real damage to me." She dared a peek at the spot where they had left the pitiful man and something tugged at her heart when she found no man sitting on the concrete ground.

Sesshomaru followed her gaze and he frowned. Where had the human gone?

"Sesshomaru," Rin's soft voice drew his attention back to her. "I don't want to stay here. Let's leave. Kinso could be anywhere and I don't want to stick around to find out where he went."

Following her logic, the youkai nodded then trailed after her when she turned around and headed back to her car. He sniffed about tentatively to pick up the scent of the evil man and find out where he went as Rin poked her head in the car to see if Kinso had hidden in there. His scent veered off to behind the gas station and a sense of foreboding tugged at his heart. _What is he up to?_

"Sesshomaru, come on. Let's get outta here."

Pushing the thoughts of the man's location to the back of his head, Sesshomaru let the tiniest of sighs pass his lips before he sauntered to her car and climbed in the passengers seat. Rin revved up the engine and they were off. To where, only Kami knew.

* * *

It was dark outside until Inuyasha finally had the courage to actually confront Kagome, having spent most of the day thinking up how and what to say to her. He'd never been good at this sort of thing and he doubted that he'd be any good this time, either. He'd refrained from asking the others for help. Sango had already made it clear enough when she'd said he had to do this on his own. So he would do it on his own, goddamn it. He didn't need anyone to hold his hand throughout his problem. 

So now the hanyou stood outside Kagome's bedroom, one hand ready to knock on her door but something kept holding him back from doing so. What if she still ignored him? What if she didn't believe him? Or…what if she told him she didn't love him anymore and she never wanted to see him again? After all…he was just a hanyou; a lowly half-breed, the scum of the earth, lower than dirt. Or so he'd been told back in his younger days. Now no one dared to talk like that about him anymore since he was now a famous popstar. He could have someone fired if he so desired it. So who could ever love him? It still baffled him to this day how Kagome had ever admitted that she loved him back. She deserved better than him, someone who didn't compare her to his ex-girlfriend. Kagome was the exact definition of pure; she deserved someone just as pure and loyal.

So…maybe he should just forget about it and leave while he still had the chance. He was anything but pure, having demon and human blood flowing through his veins. He shouldn't be worthy of the mansion at which he lived in; the friends who cared about him, the respect people gave him.

The love and trust of a beautiful woman.

Sighing deeply and letting his hand drop back down to his side, Inuyasha shook his head, his doubts overpowering all the courage within him. Thrusting a clawed hand through his white tresses, Inuyasha was just about to turn away when the doors before him opened, reveling ™the woman occupying his thoughts standing in the threshold with a surprised expression planted on her face.

"Inuyasha…"

"K-Kagome…"

Amber clashed with chocolate and both hanyou and woman stood there, unable to tear their gaze away from the other. The tension between them seemed to swirl amid them rapidly and mixed emotions rushed to the surface.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she stared into her boyfriend's golden pools, confusion and mild hurt evident in her own coffee depths. What was he doing here? Was he just conveniently passing by? Or…maybe he had finally come up with a way to prove his love to her.

A sliver of hope crawled itself into her heart at the latter. She looked up at him almost wistfully, hoping against hope that that was why he was here, standing before her. Kagome could tell he was fighting an inner battle; his eyes were windows to his soul. Several times his mouth opened, but no speech ever came forth. Her hope falling, Kagome sighed softly and bowed her head, wrapping her arms around her middle. She brushed past him, heading down the hallway with her head still bowed when Inuyasha's soft voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Kagome…wait."

He didn't look back, his gaze focused on the carpeted floor beneath him instead. His hands curled into fists, his claws digging into his flesh but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting the damned words from his mind converted into speech. And goddamn it, he'd do it, no matter how hard it proved to be.

Kagome stood there, her feet nailed to the ground. She wanted to move, to get out of there as fast as she could but it was like her feet had a mind of their own and would _not _oblige to her wishes. Those words, those two words were said with such longing that she found herself turning around to gaze at her boyfriend.

Inuyasha had turned around and was now facing her, his expression serious, his tawny eyes finding and holding her rich brown ones. He had to tell her. It wasn't an alternative anymore. Even if Kagome _didn't _want to be with him anymore…she had to know that he still loved her with ever fiber if his being.

So, gathering up his courage – it was amazing how just one simple human girl could make him this edgy - and taking a deep breath, Inuyasha strode up to his beloved with confident strides, his jaw set. He stopped before her and tentatively grasped her hand on his own, adoring the way his hand dwarfed her own. He carefully linked their fingers together and was secretly satisfied by the way her cheeks tinted a nice shade of pink. Hope swelled in his heart at the notion that he could still affect her this way.

A small half-smile played at the corners of his lips as he lightly stroked her hand with the pad of this thumb, mindful of his claw. "Kagome…please listen to me. I know…I was a total ass and it was stupid of me to ever compare you to Kikyou."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when that name past his lips.

"And…I know you have every right to be pissed at me, and you probably still are, but…please…listen to me?" Inuyasha asked, almost pleadingly, his golden gaze captivating her and she nodded before she realized what she was doing.

His eyes lit up and his smile grew, giving her hand a loving squeeze. "Kagome, I love you…so much that words couldn't even begin to explain my feelings."

At this point, the familiar sensations of unshed tears were burning in the corners her chocolate eyes.

He continued. "I hope you'll trust and believe me when I say this, koi. This…tension between us has gotten so thick that it gets hard to breath every time I near you. But, this time I know what to say, what to do. And I can only hope that you'll accept what I offer to you." He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say next. He really didn't want to go through with this, but if it meant that Kagome would be happy once more, would smile and laugh once again, he'd do anything.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her mouth parted slightly as she awaited his next words. He'd finally come up with a way to prove he loved her? After two, long, tear-filled days? He opened his mouth again and Kagome inhaled sharply, her hand absently squeezing his.

_Okay…here goes… _"Kagome, I…give you permission…to—" _Fuck, this is harder that I thought it'd be. _"—to…" _Just fucking say it! _ He sighed with slight frustration. _Okay, let's try this again… _"Kagome, you have my permission to go see…Kurama Unagiichi…whenever you please." _Damn, I feel so outta breath all of a sudden… _

Coffee orbs widened to the size of saucers and Kagome's mouth dropped open. _Did…did he just say what I thought he said? _A sudden giddiness overwhelmed her and she abruptly had the urge to jump up and down and squeal like a schoolgirl as if her crush had just asked her to the dance.

"D-do—do you mean it?" she whispered, the unshed tears now making themselves known as they steamed down her flushed cheeks.

Biting his cheek, Inuyasha nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. _I _know_ I'm gonna regret this… _

A bright, languid smile broke out on her face and a chocked laugh bubbled up from within her and out her lips as she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Oh, Inuyasha…you've made me so happy," she said in a muffled voice, her arms tightening around his neck.

Inuyasha grunted as he stumbled back a few steps, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. Suddenly realizing what position they were in, he blinked then grinned, his arms tightening around her as he pulled her closer to him, his nose buried in her hair. "Kagome…"

She gave him a squeeze before pulling back, smiling into his amber eyes. She cupped his cheek with a hand, caressing it softly as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, hazel eyes fluttering close.

The kiss hit him so suddenly, his gut doing a joyous flip-flop and his eyes widened before he groaned, shutting said eyes and deepening the kiss. Gods, how he'd missed this. How he'd missed _her_.

Kagome gave a surprised gasp and Inuyasha took that advantage to delve in her pink cavern, his tongue dueling with hers and exploring every nook and crevice. Kagome moaned softly and slide her tongue along his bottom lip, poking inside to search his moist grotto.

Then it ended as quick as it had started, much to their disappointment. Resting his forehead against hers, Inuyasha panted and stared into her chocolate eyes with his honey pools, one hand rising to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He suddenly grinned and Kagome blinked.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he admitted breathlessly, giving he nose a soft nip.

Kagome smiled and giggled softly, sighing as she swathed her arms around him once more and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I think I have pretty good idea,"

Inuyasha sighed and held her close, resting his cheek on her head. "Gods, Kagome…I've missed you so much," he whispered, tightening his arms around her.

Kagome held back just as tightly, assuring him that she was there, real in his arms. "I've missed you too, Inuyasha." She hid her face in his shoulder, clinging to him as if he'd vanish if she ever let go. Then, a thought occurred to her and she pulled back, looking up at her love. "Inuyasha…about what you said earlier…"

His ears flattened against his skull and he had to fight back the forming growl. "Yeah?"

She felt him tense and she suddenly felt guilty. "Um…you really meant it? I can go see him any time I want to? I mean, I don't _have _to see him…" Kagome said, her liquid eyes searching his molten depths of amber.

Furrowing his brows, Inuyasha sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I meant it. If it makes you happy, Kagome…" He looked back at her, his visage one of sincerity. "…Then I'll allow you to see him."

Kagome smiled and hugged him again, which Inuyasha returned.

"But on one condition…"

Blinking, Kagome pulled back and gazed up at him, her heart sinking in her chest. "Yes…?"

"…You can see him only if I go with you."

Her muscles relaxed and she hugged him again. "Deal."

Inuyasha relaxed as well and he pulled back, tilting her chin up and dipping his head to catch her lips in another searing kiss.

Neither of them seemed to notice the four heads poking from around the corner, four pairs of lips curved into the same grin.

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru had somehow ended up at the Takahashi mansion at about ten o'clock after they'd aimlessly cruised around town, chatting about this and that, mostly about the party tomorrow. Kagome and Rin had a little reunion of their own and had instantly joined in a hug when they caught sight of one another, squealing happily. Ayame, having already seen Rin before hand, had just laughed and stood to the side next to Kouga, watching as her friends hugged and smiled at one another. After their little exchange, they had excused themselves and headed up to Kagome's room. But before Kagome had a chance to walk up the stairs, strong arms had seized her waist, preventing her from going anywhere. 

Inuyasha and Kagome had exchanged something of their own before he finally let the blushing girl go after giving her about a dozen kisses and endearments.

The house at long last seemed to be back to normal after the tension filled days, much to everybody's relief, including the maids, butlers, and cook.

Now the only thing that everyone had to worry about was the big formal gala that was to be taking place tomorrow at the Takahashi mansion.

* * *

I literally screamed, "WHOOO!" when I finished this chapter. God, but this chapter was hard to write! Especially the part where Inuyasha proves his love to Kagome. It was so _frustrating_, I just wanted to scream and chuck my laptop across my room. But then I figured that wouldn't be such a good idea so I just worked on it some more… Add to the fact that I got Bronchitis; it's been living hell for me the past few days. My throat is so raw it hurts to talk, my chest feels like there's a rock sitting inside it and every time I take a breath, it damn _hurts_. And I've missed three days of school…but that's one thing I'm not complaining about. But I know I will be complaining soon when all my schoolwork gets delivered to me…Oi. 

But in another news, the formal gala is **_next chapter_**! WHEE! Heh, I already have the chapter half written, so it'll be a little easier for me to go from where I left off.

**Inuyasha:** -No longer "asleep", growling at Kurama, along with Kouga.-

**Kurama:** -Slowly backs away from the two advancing demons then screams and darts forwards.-

**Keiko:** -Vein pops.- I've had just about enough of this… -Growling, she stands up and grabs the screaming Kurama's shirt collar when he passes her and throws him onto the couch. Turns to Inuyasha and points a finger at him.- Kagome, if you please.

**Kagome:** Sit!

**Inuyasha:** Oh, for fuck's sake! –Slams into the ground face first.-

**Keiko:** -Turns to Kouga.- And as for you… -Rabid fangirls suddenly appear out of nowhere and run for Kouga.-

**Rabid Fangirls:** _KOUGA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN_!

**Kouga:** -Blanches.- Oh, fucknuts. –Turns and runs.- I'll get you for this, Keiko! If it's the last thing I—EEEEEEEEE!

**Keiko:** -Sighs and rubs her forehead.- Finally, Some peace and—

**Sesshomaru:** _WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU **TOUCHING** MY FLUFF!_

**Everyone:** -Blinks then scrams away.-

**Ashley:** -Continues to pet Sesshy's fluffy, seeming oblivious to his outburst.- La la la…

**Keiko:** …quiet. –Sighs and falls back on the couch, hearing a grunt but not paying it any heed.-

**Kurama:** Mmmfph mmmhhn mnphm mmphf…

**Keiko:** -Blinks.- What was that? –Looks down, expression bland.- Oh, it's only you.

**Kurama:** -Eyes widen.- Ommphay moo?

**Keiko:** -Continues to sit on him.- Please review… -Sighs again and leans back on her lumpy pillow.-

**Kurama:** Kayou! Mmoomnnhy! 'Ive me ohm ignooty! _KAYOOOOUUUU_!


	22. A Real Party

n.n 

Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, ne?

First off, no, my dad wasn't able to fix my A-Drive, which, surprisingly, didn't irk me as I thought it would. I guess, somewhere inside me, I knew it was incapable of being fixed so I was actually expecting him to tell me it's toast, in a sense.

In other things, I deeply and sincerely apologize for the long update. Yes, I am a bit…frustrated and angry that I have to type half of the chapter again, but I'll probably forget about that when I'm more than half way into the chapter.

I'd like to thank all of you who've been patient and for giving me encouragement. I enjoyed reading all of your emails; I just love getting them in general, so feel free to email me for anything whatsoever. I get lost of requests to read a fanfic of a fan and I always do that, leaving a nice sized review on what I think about it and giving suggestions and advice to give it an extra kick.

I'd like to give a shout out to two of my friends and reviewers, **Kristi-cat** and **Angel Shippo** and I'd also like to congratulate **Angel Shippo** for being my _1000th reviewer_! **_Congratulations_**!

**Angel Shippo, **for some stupid ass reason, FFnet won't let me do those little carrot things or the underscores so I made another smilie instead. Hope ye don't mind much. n.n;

And, people, if you'd like me to give ya a shout out, just leave a review requesting the above and I'll be more than willing to give ya a warm shout out! And who knows, maybe you'll be lucky and you'll get one of the Smecky Dogs or the Oh So Fine Wolfie to "join in", if ya catch mah drift. –Wink.-

In other news, there's a scene in this chapter that's pre-typed, what I like to call, "The Real Party" and you'll now what I mean when you get half way into the chapter. –Wink.- I got this marvelous plot bunny that inserted itself in my head during dinner cleanup. It's kinda weird actually, I wasn't even _thinking _about DD and all of a sudden, I just got this idea! I was so excited about it so I decided to pre-type it before I forgot everything in my mind and drew a blank when I actually _did _have to write it. But I couldn't _stand _that idea so I went out and wrote what was conjured up in my plot bunny possessed mind. XD!

**Note:** I apologize for the Titanic-ness this chapter experiences. It's not exactly like it, so don't worry. I might have took a part of the movie and twisted it around…but it's not the famous "Let's have sex in a car" scene, oh no. So, yeah, sorry for the Titanic-ish-ness.

Heh. Well, I can't exactly remember what other miscellaneous stuffs I had in my authors note on my other chapter that I started that, sadly, cannot be retrieved, so I'll just stop it here. Again, thank you all for your patience, encouraging reviews, and lovely emails. I love you all. Muwah.

**Last Chapter's Trivia: Which sister is older: Kanna or Kagura? Kanna is older. **(Since Kanna was "born" first and before Kagura, technically she's older. I know it seems weird, but it's true. Contact **Drake Clawfang **(Cool guy and loyal reviewer) and he'll give you the evidence.)

**This Chapter's Trivia: What is another way to spell Tetsusaiga? **

Good luck to all of you. I myself think it's relatively easy, and for those of you who read a lot of Inuyasha fan fictions like myself, it should be a snap for you.

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter twenty-two – A Real Party_

* * *

Kagome sat in her room in front of her vanity mirror, running a brush through her raven tresses as she stared blankly at her reflection. Today was the day of the gala and everyone in the mansion was busy; the hired cooks preparing the meals, snacks, beverages and appetizers whilst the butlers and maids hustled about, setting up the tables and cleaning the ballroom until the each and every tile was sparkling clean and you could see your reflection on the floor clearly. All in all, the Takahashi household was busier than it had ever been, according to Sango and Miroku. 

Speaking of, where was the manager? She was supposed to be in here ten minutes ago to do her hair up in a nice style for the gala. She didn't particularly care whether her hair was up or down but Sango insisted she do it, just for some quality girl time before she was dragged off by Inuyasha somewhere and she probably wouldn't see the girl until the next morning.

That brought a blush to her cheeks and she shook her head to clear any unwanted thoughts from entering her head.

Sighing, Kagome set the brush down and looked down at her dress. It was the first time she's worn it since she bought it, besides when he tried it on the first time. A light smile graced her features and she ran an ungloved hand down the silky softness of the dark blue fabric that was her gown. Shame that this was probably the only time she'd get to wear such a beautiful garment. A grimace lighted her features at the remembrance of exactly how much the gown cost. Sure, it was an act of revenge, and she'd hoped back then that the bill would take nice chunk out of Inuyasha's wallet. Now, she felt kind of guilty that she'd bought such an expensive dress and Kagome vaguely wondered if she should return it after tonight. After all, she'd most likely never wear it again, so what was the sense in keeping it?

Nodding to herself, Kagome sighed again and was about to brush her hair again for lack of anything better to do when the doors to her bedroom opened and in stepped Sango, followed by Ayame and Rin, all three dressed up in their own gowns. She noted that Mystie was absent but she didn't much mind. Mystique was a nice girl, but she was often distant in the short time she'd known her and didn't make much of an effort to become friends with her and the other girls.

Shrugging it off inwardly, she smiled as Sango walked over to her with an apologetic smile on her lips as Rin and Ayame went to her bed and made themselves comfortable. Their dresses were equally as gorgeous as Sango and Kagome's; Ayame have a lovely velvet dark green strapless gown that matched her eyes with a slit in the side clean up to her knee. It showed little cleavage, but enough to make the mind wander and her red hair was in its usual style. Rin's gown had spaghetti straps with a unique color, the top of the dress starting with a light pink color then blending into a soft crème hue at the waist then at the bottom merging into a darker shade of orange, but not too dark. Her hair was up in a short ponytail, her hair not being that long. Each girl had gloves up to their elbows, Rin's a peach color and Ayame's the same color as her dress. All in all, they were both stunning.

"Sorry I'm late, Kagome. Miroku walked in on me while I was changing so I had to give him his daily dose of slappage before I went to fetch those two—" She jerked a thumb at the two reclining girls on the bed. "—and even they were fussing over their looks and hair and whatnot."

Aforementioned girls muttered their excuses before falling silent once more.

Rolling her magenta eyes, Sango picked up the brush on the dresser then began running it through Kagome's hair as Kagome did earlier. Kagome sighed and watched silently as her friend twisted and turned her hair into different styles of hair do's, asking how Kagome liked it before moving onto the next style. Eventually, she settled on one and twisted her raven locks into a tight, neat bun atop her head without a single hair out of place, shiny ringlets of ebony framing her face elegantly.

Studying her handiwork, Sango nodded and grinned, setting her hands on Kagome's shoulders and leaning down so that her chin hovered above her left shoulder. "Well? Whaddaya think? Ya like?"

Kagome blinked. "Sango…" She smiled. "It's lovely. Thank you." She giggled and toyed with a lock of hair with a finger. "I love it."

Sango laughed softly and straightened back up, locking gazes with her through the mirror. "So, Kagome…what do you think Inuyasha will think of you once he sees you? I'm sure he'll be absolutely thrilled to see his girlfriend all dressed up only to be quite the opposite of that later tonight, I bet." her friend remarked slyly, arching a delicate brow with a quirk of her lips upward.

A dark flush tinted her cheeks and her mouth dropped slightly. "I…um, th-that is, I, uh, I don't—I-I mean, uh—_Sango_!"

Sango burst out laughing and her two other friends joined in. Kagome glared at her friend's reflection and huffed, muttering something under her breath before grabbing her arm-length white gloves and yanking them on. Bending down to put on her heels, Kagome sighed and released a small, soft laugh. Truthfully, Sango wasn't all that far from the truth. Knowing Inuyasha and his playboy reputation, he'd make up some lame ass excuse and drag Kagome upstairs for some "peace and quiet".

She blushed again. Goddamn her and her dirty mind! What was wrong with her tonight?

Finally calming down after a good five minutes of giggling and snickering, Sango smiled at her and helped her up when Kagome stood on her heels. She was never good in thin heels, as she had admitted to Sango earlier today. Sango had advised Kagome to practice in them for a while, and practice she did. She was still a bit wobbly in them, but she was much better than the first time she'd tried them on.

Kagome sighed and smoothed out her dress, idly flicking the lacy fabric at her waist. It was a nice feature to the dress and the sparkling element proved to be quite eye-catching.

"Well girls, let's knock 'em dead! And Kagome, be sure to stop Inuyasha dead in his tracks." Sango clarified and winked before grabbing the sputtering Kagome's arm and nearly dragging her to the doors with Rin and Ayame at their heels.

* * *

Clawed fingers drummed against the white fabric on his forearm and an impatient sigh escaped his lips. A black dress shoe tapped irritably against the carpeted floor as he glared at the steps, willing the object of his thoughts to just appear on them. What the hell was _taking_ so long? Last time he knew, putting on a dress and shoes wasn't that hard. (Not that _he_ would know, of course, God forbid he'd ever put on a dress.) He himself didn't take that long to dress, even if he despised his current clothing. A crisp white tuxedo adorned his muscled body and a black tie – which he thought was useless, annoying, and "stupid looking" – was situated at his neck, loose from where he pulled at it occasionally. His long silver mane was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, an order from Sango with her not so delicate words of, "Do something with that mop on your head or I'll have it hacked off while your sleeping". Not that he really cared how he looked; this torture suit would be gone and burned in a matter of hours. 

But _no_, stupid girls and their stupid habits of stupidly getting ready for something always took so stupidly long.

Sighing again and cursing mentally, he ignored the hand that settled on his shoulder and the voice that accompanied it. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. I'm sure they'll be down shortly. You know girls, always taking forever to get ready on big occasions such as this," Miroku said smoothly, letting his hand drop and slowly drawing his gaze to the staircase as well.

Inuyasha growled and glared at his friend instead. "Shut up, Miroku. You have more patience than me so it's only natural you'd say something like that when you _know_ it's not true," he snapped, narrowing his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his half-brother and stuffed his hands in his pockets, patiently waiting for the girls' arrival.

"Quit yer whinin', dog-turd, it's getting annoying. 'Sides, s'not like you're actually gonna _go_ to the damn party once you get a good look at Kagome." Kouga smirked; relishing in the way the hanyou stiffened and fisted his hands at his sides. "And," he continued, ignoring the deadly glare aimed his way. "I'm sure Kagome would just _love_ it if you—"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence when he found himself pinned against the wall hard with a grunt, a clawed hand latched around his neck with said claws digging into his flesh firmly, but not enough to break the skin. A deep scowl in play on his face, fangs bared, molten gold churned with emotions and hardened with cruel intensions.

"Listen here, you fuckin' bastard—"

Someone clearing their throat brought all four gazes to the top of the stairs and Kouga abruptly dropped to the floor with a thud and a grunt.

There at the top of the stairs were the girls, all dressed up in their gowns and looking as beautiful as ever.

Inuyasha's mouth literally dropped.

Kagome…Kagome seemed to stand out amongst the four with her dark blue gown flowing freely about her legs as she walked down the stairs, her arms linked through Sango and Rin's arms. This was the first time that Inuyasha had even seen the dress, but with Kagome _in_ it, it was all the more gorgeous. And her hair. Her soft, raven tresses were pulled up into that shiny do _made_ her all the more alluring. Her smile, soft, warm and beautiful gracing her full lips _made_ her lips all the more kissable.

Throat and lips suddenly dry; Inuyasha swallowed and licked his lips curtly before clearing his throat and straightening his posture, noting how he probably looked like and idiot, gawking at her like that. Fingers flexing, he watched as the four girls separated and went to their dates, not quite noticing when Kouga had got up from the floor and was now grinning wolfishly at Ayame.

Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha, her smile still in play on her lips with her cheeks tinged a soft pink. She stopped in front of him and took in his appearance, admiring the white tuxedo and his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Kagome's first thought: _Oooh…_

Chocolate locked with amber and Kagome blushed all the more, sucking in her lips and bowing her head, noting the shiny black shoes in her line of vision. _ I wonder how Sango managed to get him into _those_…_

"Kagome,"

The soft call was enough to bring her head up and lock gazes once more with her love. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he raised a hand to delicately cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb running across the pink flesh. "You're…beautiful."

Her blush darkened but she didn't look away. His eyes captivated her, drew her into a trace that she never wanted to egress. "Thank you," She whispered with a shy smile, leaning into the warmth of his hand.

Lids lowering, mouth parting, Inuyasha dipped his head and his lips descended upon hers in a chaste kiss, savoring her soft sigh of contentment. (_Damn_, I've missed writing this!)

Feeling her frail arms wrapping around his neck, Inuyasha groaned softly and dropped his own arms to her waist to swathe around her and pull her close to him, tilting his head to the side for better access. Boldly gliding his tongue along the length of her bottom lip, something exploded within him when he felt the warmth of Kagome's tongue shyly poke around in his mouth, stroking his canines and dueling with his own tongue.

Gasping sharply at the tirade of emotions sweeping forth from the passion filled kiss, Kagome whimpered softly and pulled back, inhaling the much-needed air. She heard Inuyasha chuckle in front of her then a soft pressure was on her neck accompanied with the hot touch of his tongue. She would've collapsed right there had it not been for the hanyou's arms around her middle.

"I-Inuyasha…the others…"

"Gone," he mumbled into her neck, arms tightening around her.

Blinking chocolate orbs, Kagome looked around them and indeed, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Rin were no where to be found. _Those sneaky…_

She squeaked when Inuyasha nipped her neck gently with is fangs then soothed it with his tongue, his nose nuzzling into her flesh.

Kagome swallowed. "Inu…yasha…we hafta get to the…party…"

"Don't wanna," was his short reply.

"B-but…"

"Shh…"

And all Kagome could do was hang on to him and was all but rendered helpless when he began backing her towards the stairs from which she came from, not removing his arms or his face from her sweet smelling neck, his clawed hands running up her back and to her bare shoulders and dragging his claws across the pale flesh, inflicting a pleasurable shudder from the woman in his arms.

Moving his head to steal another kiss, a soft cough from behind them froze him in his movements and he growled, pulling away to glare at their audience. "You need somethin'?"

A black brow lifted, crimson eyes regarding him then Kagome. "Sango wishes to speak with you so I suggest you'd get going before she tracks you down and finds you in your…current predicament."

Kagome blushed about five shades of red before nodding curtly then hiding her face in Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha growled irately then moved to Kagome's side, slinking an arm around her waist and staring coldly at the drummer. "Where's your little woman, Naraku? Not here yet or did you ditch her?" He smirked. "Or more accurately, did _she_ ditch _you_?"

Naraku's scarlet eyes narrowed down to crimson slits and he scowled at him.

"Inu_yasha_! That was uncalled for!" Kagome admonished, tugging at his ear. He grunted and brushed her hand away.

"Mystique has not yet arrived so I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your comments to yourself—…Inuyasha." Naraku said coldly before nodding once then spinning on his heel and stalking away towards the main lobby.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Guy needs to lighten up."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, threading her arm though his. "C'mon, Inuyasha. Let's go. I need to see what Sango wants."

He wrinkled his nose then released a long-suffering sigh, casing a longing look towards the stairs before complying and walking with her to the ballroom.

* * *

"Kagome! There you are!" Sango chirped from her spot next to the entrance of the ballroom. She took it upon herself to greet the people invited to the gala and she was doing a fine job, if she did say so herself. But it was getting a little out of hand and she was growing tired of smiling. Her cheeks were getting sore and were probably red from overuse. 

Kagome smiled and unattached herself from Inuyasha's arm and walked over to her friend carefully, making sure to make her steps as even as possible. "Hi, Sango," she greeted, smiling at the young couple that entered the large room.

"Kagome, could you do me a small favor?" Sango asked, diverting her attention for a minute to shake hands with someone and offer a small bow.

Kagome blinked and cocked her head, interested. "Depends. What do you want me to do?"

Sango smiled sweetly at Kagome and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Could you please, _please, _take my spot for me? I'm getting kinda tired of smiling all the time and I need to keep an eye on Miroku. You know how he is, and with all these women dressed up around…" She trailed off and glanced in the room, absently looking for the lecher in question.

Kagome's mouth parted slightly and her brows kitted together. "Sango—"

"_Please_, Kagome? For me?" Sango did her best impression of innocence and when Kagome still didn't give in, she sighed and dropped her hands. "Okay, how 'bout we take turns, then? You take my spot for a while, then I take yours, and so on and so forth. How 'bout that? C'mon, Kagome, I really need a break. My cheeks are killin' me!" She rubbed them for emphasis and stared at her friend with large, liquid magenta eyes.

Kagome sucked in a breath and looked away. The infamous Puppy Dog Look. She could never resist that look, no matter how hard she tried. Heaving a big sigh in defeat, she turned her attention back towards Sango. "All right, all right, I'll take your spot. But only for a little while, then you take it back like you said."

Sango broke out into a big smile and threw her arms around her in a bear hug. "Thank you, Kagome!" She released her and smiled at her friend. "I'll be back in a while, 'kay? Just smile, shake hands, and bow. That's all there is too it. See ya later!" And with that, Sango was gone, disappearing into the rapidly forming sea of people.

Kagome stared into the crowd then sighed, turning her gaze to the few couples heading her way. _Well, I guess I owe her for doing my hair…_ Another sigh and she smiled at the first couple, shook hands with the second, and bowed at the third.

_I wonder where Inuyasha went…_ Kagome thought vaguely as she straightened back up and looked around her. He was nowhere to be seen and her brows furrowed. _Where'd he go? _ Standing on tiptoe to look over the crowd inside the room, Kagome looked this way and that until she finally gave up and sighed. _Left me already, that jerk. _

Shaking her head, she leaned against the doorframe and boredly watched the main entrance to the mansion, wanting so badly to just leave and join the party and maybe find Inuyasha and persuade him to dance with her.

She snorted. _Ha, yeah right. The day I see Inuyasha waltz is the day I hear Sesshomaru laugh._

She couldn't help it. She giggled at the mental image of Inuyasha waltzing around the ballroom and trying to keep his balance without running into everyone in the room. _Now _that's_ funny… _

Focusing her gaze back on the foyer, the color instantly drained from her face as she watched two people in black tuxedos nod to the butler before making their way over to her. One of the men beamed upon seeing her and quickened his pace.

_It's…_

"Kagome, so good to see you again, my dear," Kurama said, smiling while grasping her gloved hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Kurama," Kagome said, a smile lighting her features. "It's good to see you, too."

Kurama smiled and when the other man accompanying him stepped up to his side, Kagome's coffee orbs widened and she absently took a step back.

Kurama blinked his green eyes then glanced at the black-haired man. "Ah, Kagome, I don't believe you've met my servant and good friend—"

"Kyosuke Rivera."

Kagome jumped and whirled around to find Inuyasha glaring at said man as he strode over to her, sliding a protective – or possessive? – arm around her waist and pulling her into his side. Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics and just stared at Kyosuke, feeling a bit wary.

Kyosuke arched a brow and bowed. "Kagome."

Kurama looked as perplexed as ever. "You all know each other?" He turned to his servant and raised a questioning brow. "Care to enlighten me, Kyo?"

Kyosuke was about to answer, but Inuyasha beat him to it. "Kyosuke Rivera, the seemingly 'manager' of the radio station downtown and 'boss' of those two dipshits we call shock jocks," Inuyasha concluded, golden eyes narrowing. "Isn't that right, _Kyosuke_? Or would you like to tell us all that that was just a lie to meet my Kagome?" he alleged, taking pride in the way Kagome blushed.

Kurama just looked lost and Kyosuke's face was paler than a ghost as he turned toward his employer. "He's—he's lying, master, I swear! I-I'd never do such a thing as that, really!" Kyosuke hastened to explain, sputtering several times for lack of anything to say.

Kurama just stared at him then turned to Kagome. "Is what Inuyasha says true, Kagome?" he asked smoothly.

Kagome glanced at Kyosuke and nodded, refraining from squeaking in fear when the servant sent her a death glare and was slightly relieved when she felt, more than heard, Inuyasha's warning growl thunder within him.

Kurama sighed then nodded, turning to his employee and giving him a hard stare. "Come, Kyosuke," he began, walking away. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Kyosuke slumped and murmured a "Yes, master" before glaring at both Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'll be seeing you later, mark my words." It was addressed to Kagome and the girl in question paled as she watched him walk away after his master.

Oooooh dear. What had she gotten herself into?

Inuyasha, feeling her stiffen and tense up, moved in front of her and braced his hands on her shoulders, staring down into the vaguely fearful chocolate orbs of his girlfriend. "Don't worry, koi, I won't let that asswipe near you, I promise. I'm here to protect you, remember that." He dipped his head and kissed her forehead gently, wrapping his arms around her in a swift embrace before releasing. The corner of his mouth kicked up and he played with a strand of curly raven hair that framed her face gracefully. "Go inside where it's a bit safer for you. I'll take Sango's place for a while then check up on you, alright?"

Kagome stared up at him and smiled, taking a deep breath then nodding. "A-alright. I'll see you around, then." She leaned up and gave him a short, chaste kiss on the lips, which he readily returned, before smiling at him once last time and turning around to enter the excitement beyond.

* * *

She had no idea it was going to be _this _boring. 

Nobody was _doing _anything. The only activity in the room was the orchestra, and _they _weren't even putting much effort into their performance. No one was out on the dance floor, preferring to stand next to the refreshment tables and chat with their neighbor about this and that over a glass of champagne.

Sitting in a plush chair, drumming her fingers on the hard wooden surface of the main table, Kagome heaved a deep sigh and yawned, propping her head up in her palm, her elbow situated on the table. Inuyasha had ignored her for the better part of the night, going off and talking with someone else then leaving the ballroom, doing God knows what even though he should be hovering around her and keeping that Kyosuke creep away from her. Sango and Miroku had disappeared somewhere between eight and nine o'clock and it was now close to ten. Kouga and Ayame had left the ballroom somewhere around 9:30 and have yet to return. Sesshomaru and Rin, being the sneaky beings that they were, had slyly made the excuse of needing some fresh air then exiting the large dance room and they too had thus far to come back. And of course, Naraku being himself had most likely dragged Mystique off somewhere to talk, the two of them not being too fond of formal galas.

And that left Inuyasha and Kagome; Inuyasha ignoring her and Kagome bored out of her wits.

What was a girl to do?

Heaving another sigh, this one tinged with slight annoyance, Kagome scanned the ballroom with her chocolate orbs and noticed something she didn't realize earlier.

Half the ballroom was empty.

And Kurama and Kyosuke had disappeared as well. _Not _a good thing.

Where had everyone gone? Most of the people she had gotten introduced to were no longer present in the large room. And Kagome knew better than to just label it as mere convenience. Had they all gone home? Had they all gone to the same place, perhaps? She supposed it was the former. It'd be just too strange if they all ended up at the same place at the same time.

Perplexed to say the least, Kagome sighed and stood up, about to search for her ignoring boyfriend when a hand landed on her shoulder, turning her around to stare into two pools of molten gold.

Kagome blinked and her brows furrowed. "What, so now you're done ignoring me?" she huffed, arching a fine brow and placing her hands on her hips in a typical female stance.

Said hanyou flash a fanged grin at her then shrugged, cocking his head to the side and looking for the world like he was the most innocent being on earth. "I wasn't ignoring you sweetheart, I just needed to talk to a bunch of people. You know you're always at the top of my VIP list." He winked.

Kagome blushed prettily and looked away, slightly guilty of accusing him of something he didn't do. "Oh. Well, if that's all you were doing, then I guess I'm not mad." She confirmed, tossing him a small smile.

Inuyasha chuckled then his grin turned into a smirk, his voice lowering an octave or two as he spoke. "Wanna get outta here and go to a _real _party?" he asked, his amber depths sparking with mischief as he gazed into her coffee orbs. (-Has a vision of Jack and Rose from Titanic.-)

Those russet eyes widened and Kagome's mouth parted slightly in confusion. "A real party? Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" she questioned softy, her voice tinged with mild curiosity.

His smirk only grew and he took her by the arm gently, leading her toward the exit. "Follow me."

Not really having a choice as to follow him or not, Kagome stumbled in her high heels and regained her balance after a few seconds then followed him silently when he released her arm, hiking up her gown so she didn't trip on it. No way could she bare the humiliation if she tripped and fell flat on her face. _Damn heels…_

Looking over his shoulder to see if she was following him, Inuyasha grinned at her then stepped out into the lobby, turning left and headed for a narrow hallway. Kagome trailed him, her dress clutched in her gloved hands tightly. Where was he taking her? What was this "real party"? _Well, there's only one way to find out…and that's to just be quiet and follow him,_ Kagome thought, hearing the dull thud of her heels hitting the carpeted floor of the hallway beneath her. The only lighting available for the passage was lamps situated on either side of the walls, emitting a low yellow hue.

The black form that was Inuyasha suddenly stopped and he waited for her to catch up before pulling a laminated card from his pocket and sliding it down a long slit in the wooden frame surrounding a door. A million questions running through her mind, Kagome had no time to voice her thoughts as Inuyasha grasped her hand and pulled her in behind him, shutting the door softly afterward. He turned toward her and gestured to her feet.

"You might wanna take of your heels. There's some pretty steep stairs ahead of here and I don't want ya twisting an ankle or something," Inuyasha explained, looking over his shoulder into the darkness beyond.

Kagome nodded mutely and toed off her heels, silently relieved to have the devious things off her feet. She bent down and retrieved them both, the heels clinking together softly. She straightened up again and Inuyasha gripped her hand once more, pulling her behind him then headed down the dark, narrow passage.

Kagome stayed close behind him, staying silent. She could faintly hear a thumping like sound from beyond but she couldn't quite comprehend what it was yet.

"Okay, here are the stairs. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine." He warned, giving her hand a squeeze then descending the aforementioned stairs, keeping a firm grasp on Kagome's hand.

She followed him down the stairs carefully, one hand within Inuyasha's and one hitching up her gown, her shoes dangling from her fingers. He hadn't been kidding; they _were_ steep stairs. And just by the feel of the texture beneath her feet, she could tell the stairway was made of wood. The stairs creaked loudly under their weight and more than once did Kagome think they were going to collapse and she and Inuyasha would end up falling with it.

But they eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs without any mishaps and the dull thumping sound increased in volume. Come to think of it, it almost sounded like…music.

They walked for a minute or so then they arrived at a door where the booming music was hiding behind. Inuyasha released her hand and grasped the handle, regarding her with a smirk. "Kagome…"

He turned the knob then pushed the door open and immediately the thumping sound became a booming beat in Kagome's ears and a wave of heat ran into her head on.

"_This_…is a _real _party." Inuyasha finished with his smirk still in play, looking into the room with something akin to pride in his expression.

Kagome's mouth dropped and her chocolate eyes grew large. "Oh, my…" So _this _was where everybody had disappeared to…

The room was dank and dully lit by tall lamps situated throughout the room. A bar was located at the east wall with a bartender and all and the people from the formal gala, who were earlier elegantly and gracefully gliding across the ballroom dance floor were now pressed intimately up against their partner, gyrating and rubbing everywhere they could reach. Round tables were positioned along the walls and seated at those tables were men gambling and drinking, cigarettes and cigars sticking out of their mouths. Women were hovering around the men, watching the game with fascination and gossiping to their neighbor. Pool tables were placed at the west side of the room, a moderate distance from the dance floor.

And, Kagome saw with mild surprise, this was where the missing couples had ventured off to. There seated at a table at the north wall were Sesshomaru and Rin, chatting contently with drinks in front of them. She spotted the wolf couple out on the dance floor, dancing to the music and blending in with the sea of people. Miroku and Sango were at the bar, discussing whatever was on their minds. And last but not least, were Naraku and Mystie playing pool at one of the tables, laughing and joking with one another. (Naraku? _Laughing?_ Get real! Naraku: -Huffs and pouts.- I _am _capable of laughter. Kei: Evil laughter doesn't count! Naraku: … Kei: _Ha_.)

Now _this_ was her definition of a party.

A smile slowly crept up to her lips. "Inuyasha, this is…how did you…?" She turned around to give him a questioning stare, only to see that she had been left alone. _Bah! He left me again! That's twice!_

Sighing, she shook her head and wandered over to Sango and Miroku, hitching up her gown and weaving her way through the thick crowd. What she wouldn't do for a set of comfortable clothes right now…

Thrusting her way out of the crowd, she sighed in relief and smiled at Sango, who smiled back.

"Kagome! Well, it's about time you got here. I was wondering if Inuyasha even told you about out little secret party." She laughed softly as Kagome took a seat next to her on a stool, tucking her dress beneath her.

"So you guys had this all planned out?" Kagome asked loudly over the music, lifting a trimmed brow. "Weren't you the one who organized the party in the first place, Sango?"

Sango snorted and waved a hand absently. "Ugh, I _hate_ those parties so I would never actually _organize_ one," she explained, taking a sip of her drink. "Anyway, no, I'm not the one who organized it, some other rich hussy prepared it and we just agreed to have it take place here once they asked. This place is the most well known in Kyoto so it has easy directions and it's also the largest. The people who are still upstairs – the ones we didn't bother telling about our little shindig – are the inhabitants from the group who organized the gala." She finished off her drink and smacked her lips, grinning at Kagome.

Kagome blinked as all the information sunk into her head. "Oh…" Wait… "So I bought his dress for nothing?" Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened.

Sango shrugged. "More or less."

Miroku finally decided to pipe in on the conversation, leaning forward to regard Kagome with a grin. "Hey, at least it wasn't your money that was wasted. Tell ya what, Kagome," The keyboardist took a drink of his beverage. "You can return the dress to the store you got it from and keep the money they give you back. Sound good?"

Chocolate eyes widened even more and Kagome sputtered, her mouth flapping open and closed. "K-keep it? Oh, no, no, I…I can't do that, it's way too much!" she countered, a flush painting her cheeks. "Besides, it's the band's money, I just can't take it. I'm sorry."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before shrugging indifferently and waving a hand. "Kagome," Sango began, smiling at her friend. "Really, go ahead and take it. We don't mind. We already have enough as it is, I'm sure a couple thousand isn't going to do any harm," the manager stated, swatting away the hand inching its way to her bottom.

Kagome sucked in a breath and bit her cheek. "But…" Going through the pros and cons of the action, Kagome really couldn't find anything terrible about taking that much money. Besides, she'd probably just put it in her banking account when she got home. Sighing, pouted slightly, but relented. "Well…I guess I could take it, if you really want me to and you don't mind…"

"Of course not!" the couple chirped simultaneously.

Letting a small smile light her features, Kagome sighed again and scanned the room, idly stroking the leather texture of her pumps.

"_There_ you are!"

"Hmm?" Blinking, Kagome spun around and perked up. "Inuyasha!"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha shoved someone out of his way, ignoring the shout of protest and made his way to Kagome, holding a tight bundle held in his hand. Kagome took this time to take in his new appearance of a white wife beater and black baggy jeans. (Any of this a-ringin' a bell?)

Stopping beside his girlfriend, Inuyasha shoved the tight bundle into Kagome's arms. "Thought you might wanna change outta that," He gestured to her gown and Kagome finally had the intelligence to look down at the bundle in her arms.

As soon as she glanced at the red, white and blue plaid fabric, images of her dancing across a stage, only to be caught in Inuyasha's arms flashed through her mind too quickly for her to realized just what the hell happened.

Shaking her head to clear it, she ran a hand over the clothes slowly, catching a glimpse of white underneath the plaid skirting. "These…this is what I wore…at the concert…" She whispered to herself, a smile gracing her lips. She looked up once more and was even more surprised to see two brown boots dangling from Inuyasha's hand in front of her. "My boots!" She took them from him and examined them, loving the fact that they were in perfect condition, as always. They were her favorite pair, after all. She gazed back up at her boyfriend and beamed at him, disregarding the smirk planted on his lips. "Inuyasha, how did you get these? I didn't think I…" She trailed off as Inuyasha shrugged.

"I snuck 'em in your briefcase while you were looking all over for that damn brush of yours," he explained, thrusting his hands in his pockets.

Kagome's mouth formed an "o" shape and she looked over his clothes once more, and then gasped softly. "That's—!"

"Yup." He grinned.

Kagome squealed and for no reason at all jumped up and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, hugging him tightly before grabbing Sango and dragging her to the nearest bathroom she could see.

Inuyasha just stood there and blinked then turned to Miroku, who was trying his damnedest to hide his laughter behind his hand. "What just happened?"

Miroku gave in and burst out laughing.

* * *

"You mean, you actually keep these bathrooms _clean_ and un-_smelly_?" Kagome asked from inside the spacey bathroom stall. 

Sango laughed softly. "Yeah, we do. It may look like a local club, but we like to keep good hygiene important here. Surprise, surprise, right?"

A snort emitted from the stall.

Sango laughed again and watched as her friend exited the stall with the gown hung over her arm, shoes dangling from her fingers and twirled around once, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Well? Whaddaya think?" Kagome asked, spreading her arms out.

The manager cocked her head to the side and blinked, brows furrowing together slightly. "Kagome…aren't those the clothes…?"

Kagome beamed. "Yup! That's why I was so…well, surprised when Inuyasha handed them to me." She suddenly giggled. "_And_, Inuyasha is wearing the clothes he wore, too."

Sango's magenta eyes widened a fraction. "Oh…I see." She smiled. "Brings back memories, hmm?"

Her friend sighed and walked over to the sinks and turned a faucet on. "Yeah, it does bring back memories." She smiled. "Good ones." Dipping her hands underneath the running water, she brought her hands up to her face and splashed the cold water on her flesh, washing away the light makeup she'd applied with a little rubbing. Satisfied, she grabbed a white towel hanging to her right and dried her face. Setting the plush towel back down, she raised her hand to her hair and pulled out the single clip Sango had used to put her hair up and watched silently as her raven tresses tumbled down upon her shoulders smoothly and she straightened out the curly locks of hair framing her flushed face.

Sango took the gown from her and tucked it into a compartment above the sinks, simply saying that she'd get the servants to get it later.

At that moment, Rin and Ayame entered the bathroom, both of them hearing the news that Kagome had finally joined the jamboree downstairs. They had both changed into regular clothes as well, Ayame having a simple look of semi-tight blue jeans and a light green tee shirt that read "Ookami-Chan." Rin had a faded orange shirt that melted into yellow at the bottom and tight faded blue jeans.

"Hey guys," they chorused, Rin jumped up onto a dry section of counter and Ayame leaning against the wall next to Kagome.

Sango and Kagome greeted the back and the four friends commenced with chatting contentedly with each other for a long while until Sango finally announced that they should be getting back to the boys. They agreed and the foursome exited the lavatory, giggling and laughing.

* * *

"Fuck you, dog-shit!" 

"No thank you, skinny wolf!"

"It wasn't an offer, filthy mongrel!"

"Then don't fuckin' say it, asswipe!"

Honey and violet eyes watched the heated exchange silently and somewhat boredly, waiting for the girls' return from the bathroom. He was starting to take what he'd said earlier about girls and getting ready to heart. Just what did they _do_ in there? Write a damn novel?

Heaving a sigh, Miroku glanced at the bathroom door in askance but was pleasantly surprised when he saw the foursome meandering their way through the thick crowd towards them. Perking up, he turned to the bickering dog and wolf and was about to say something but the dog youkai to his right beat him to it.

"If you two idiots would stop squabbling inanely, you'd perceive that the girls are heading our way," he stated coolly with a sigh, amber eyes flicking over to the smiling Rin.

Dog ears perking up and cobalt eyes blinking, wolf and dog turned their attention away from each other to the foursome walking their way, and two of them did not looked pleased.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the death glare Kagome was throwing him and if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now with the way her eyes flashed dangerously, boring into his own amber depths.

A bark of laughter escaped Kouga's mouth. "You're in for it now, dog-breath," He snickered.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm not the only in trouble if you haven't looked at Ayame yet," he growled lowly, fisting his hands at his sides.

All color drained from Kouga's face as he smelt the undeniable scent of anger and malice coming off in waves from the general direction of the female wolf. One thing he'd learned early enough was to never piss off Ayame. And he gone did just that. Shucks.

As Rin and Sango stayed back with Sesshomaru and Miroku, Kagome and Ayame stalked up to Inuyasha and Kouga and as Ayame dragged Kouga off somewhere, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and arched a fine brow, obviously waiting for an explanation from the dog hanyou.

Inuyasha swallowed and glanced over her shoulder at the other couples, silently asking for them to make themselves scarce.

Sango, recognizing this gesture, sighed and grabbed Miroku, pulling him away from the scene and Sesshomaru gently grasped Rin's elbow and led her to the dance floor. (-Pictures Sesshomaru dirty dancing.- Oooh… -Drools.-)

Racking a clawed hand through his silver mass, Inuyasha exhaled, his cheeks puffing out, all the while avoiding eye contact with his displeased girlfriend.

"Well?" Kagome prompted, tapping her boot on the floor once.

He said the oldest one in the book. "Kouga started it…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and dropped her arms. "I don't care who started it. What the hell happened?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest now.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and leaned against the bar counter, ignoring the drunken man to his left. "All I did was comment on how much Kouga drinks when he asked for a Bloody Mary from the tender and he got all defensive about and started going berserk on me. I didn't do anything." He elaborated, crossing his muscled arms over his chest and looking away.

"Except for only pissing him off even _more_!" Kagome countered loudly, throwing her arms down and balling her hands into fists.

Inuyasha growled and snapped his gaze to his girlfriend, molten gold churning with a hidden fierceness as he pushed from the counter to tower over her. "Well, I wouldn't have _had _to piss him off even more if _you_ were here sooner instead of doing whatever the fuck you girls do in the goddamned bathroom!" he bellowed, his temper rising to dangerous heights.

Kagome's temper flared just as high. "Really? And what, pray tell, would _I_ have done to prevent you from pissing him off?" she questioned, rich brown orbs narrowing.

He scoffed. "Keh! Well, I certainly wouldn't be arguing with that flea-bag if _you_ were here, _that's_ for goddamned sure!"

"_Really_? And what _would_ you be do—!"

Inuyasha's mouth crashed onto hers, delving into her mouth and greedily exploring her with his hot tongue, his strong arms wrapping around her small waist and crushing her to him.

Kagome's breath was quite literally taken away by the intensity of the kiss and Inuyasha's desperation to crush her to him as close as possible. Instinctively swathing her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss as best as she could, trying to match his need with her own.

Groaning into her mouth, Inuyasha angled his head to the side, stroking her tongue with his own and sucking on her bottom lip gently before giving it a playful nip, eliciting a soft whimper from the girl in his arms.

Finally pulling away from lack of air, Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kagome's, panting heavily whilst trying to catch his breath.

Kagome was on similar conditions, coffee orbs closed gently, thick black lashes resting on flushed cheeks. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her freshly kissed lips, the taste of her boyfriend lingering on her lips. Before she could draw it back in, though, Inuyasha caught it with his lips and sucked on it gently before releasing it and leaving Kagome breathless once more.

Eyes fluttering open, Kagome stared into the amber pools of her hanyou with her chocolate depths, her breath coming in short pants. A small, leisurely smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she stared at him, without words telling her forgiveness.

Inuyasha smiled back and gave her once last kiss on the lips then her jaw before straightening up and sighing contently, licking his lips. He heard Kagome sigh and felt her warmth as she leaned on him, her hand snaking into his and lacing their fingers.

Giving her hand a brief squeeze, Inuyasha scanned the sea of people before them for the wolf couple before finally spotting them in a corner.

His eyebrows shot up into the think fringe of his bangs. "Well, looks like the wolf an' Ayame are making up," he clarified with a grin, his left ear twitching.

Kagome followed his gaze. "Their not making _up_, their making _out_," she corrected him while rolling her eyes, feeling him shrug with a muttered, "Same thing." She giggled and shook her head, letting out another content sigh.

Suddenly, the music seemed all that much louder in the crowded room and the next song started playing.

A devious smirk playing at his lips, Inuyasha pushed away from the counter and dragged Kagome with him as he shoved his way into the ocean of dancers, keeping a firm grasp on Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed over the music. "Where are we going?"

Not bothering to answer her yet, he continued to tug her along until he found a decent spot that wasn't entirely surrounded by people then turned to her, his smirk still gracing his features.

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha?"

Placing his hands on her hips, Inuyasha pulled her to him, admiring the way she automatically draped her arms over his shoulders. He leaned down and nipped her nose before moving to whisper in her ear. "Let's put your dancing skills to the test, Kagome."

* * *

Oh my _God, _you have no idea how _good_ it felt to write again! I've missed writing so much and it's good to be back! Since I kinda felt bad for the long wait, I made this chapter longer than usual, _pact full_ of fluff and a small bit of lime. I hope you enjoyed reading it, 'cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! 

I'll try not to be too long for the next update, but I can't promise anything. School's been a real pain in the ass and my mom and dad 'ave been bitching and harping on me to get my grades up. Lousy parents…

Anyhow, thank you all for all of your patience, encouragement, and get-well reviews. It means a lot to me. I love you all!

Until Next Time,

_**Keiko**_


	23. Dangerous Dancing

Uhm…explaination, right? Okay.

_Pure Laziness._

Yeah, I know that was the same excuse I used for **Wanted** too, but, hey, it's true. You want I should lie? Anyway, I'm sincerely sorry for the long update. It was exceedingly difficult to choose a song for this chapter that I have Yash and Kags dance too. But I finally decided on one after I've listened to it about a zillion times. Heh. The song is by Def Leppard called "Pour some Sugar on Me." It's actually a very good song but it's kinda old. I like it myself and it's a good song to dance too, hence my using it for this chapter.

Kay, 'nuff of that. I'm sure you wanna get to the long awaited chapter, right?

**Kurama:** -Still situated under Keiko's bum.- Kayooouuuu… Eye coont…'eath… -Chocking sounds.-

**Keiko:** -Gasps.- Are you saying I'm _fat_!

**Inuyasha:** -Snorts.- Well, ya _did_ go from size five to six…

**Keiko:** -Eye brow twitching uncontrollably.- **_What_**…was that, Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** -Gasps.- Inu_yasha_! You do **_NOT_** say that to a woman! –Fwaps him.-

**Inuyasha:** Ow! –Rubs his head and blinks.- What'd I say?

**Keiko:** -Looks at him blandly.- You seriously don't know what you just said.

**Inuyasha:** -Blinks again and shakes his head.-

**Keiko:** -Sighs and rubs her forehead.- Kagome…

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, sit.

**Inuyasha:** Oh, not aga—! –Kisses the ground.-

**Ashley:** -Waltzes in with her newly acquired frying pan, courtesy of **Dragon Mistress of the Heavens**. Brandishes it in front of her.- Ha **_ha_**! Try and get me _now_! –Swings it around all ninja like style.-

**Keiko:** …A frying pan?

**Ashley:** -Glares.- Yes, a frying pan. At least it's solid and it'll protect me from _that_. –Points to Sesshomaru.-

**Sesshomaru:** -Huddled in a corner, hugging his fluff and looking around warily with shifty eyes.- _My_ fluff…_mine_…

**Keiko:** -Blinks.- Yeah, but…a _frying pan_.

**Ashley:** Humph. –Sniffs and marches away proudly, frying pan in hand.-

**Keiko:** …Oooookay… -Her pillow moves and she glares down at Kurama.- You called me fat. You think I'm gonna get up after _that_?

**Kurama:** -Groans.-

**Last chapter's Trivia: What is another way to spell Tetsusaiga? **I will accept two answers: **Tessaiga or Tetsaiga.**

Congrats on all who got it right, which was pretty much all of ya. Easy, ne?

**This chapter's Trivia: What is the difference between these two words: Tokijin and Tokajin. **

I thought this question was pretty clever if I do say so myself. –Grin.- Good luck and the answer will be posted in the next chapter, as always.

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter twenty-three – Dangerous Dancing  
(There's gotta be at least _one _chapter title that lives up to the story's name…)_

* * *

Not bothering to answer her yet, he continued to tug her along until he found a decent spot that wasn't entirely surrounded by people then turned to her, his smirk still gracing his features. 

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha?"

Placing his hands on her hips, Inuyasha pulled her to him, admiring the way she automatically draped her arms over his shoulders. He leaned down and nipped her nose before moving to whisper in her ear. "Let's put your dancing skills to the test, Kagome."

Before Kagome could decipher his words all the way, Inuyasha was moving his hips back and forth against hers, urging her to do the same and she automatically obeyed, letting nothing but the music fill her head as she let herself go and commenced with the one thing she did best.

"_Step inside, walk this way,  
You and me babe, hey, hey!"_

The music boomed in her ears and she closed her eyes, moving her hips back and forth and bending her knees, going down the length of his body then slithering back up and arching her body into his.

"_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on.  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone.  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp,  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?"_

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered shut and he sucked in a breath as Kagome moved her figure along his, his own knees bending in sync with hers as his feet jumped to the beat. He exhaled, his hot breath caressing the flesh on Kagome's neck and he felt the shiver course down Kagome's spine.

"_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light,  
Television lover, baby, go all night.  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet,  
Little missah innocent sugar me, yeah! Yeah!"_

Kagome shuddered as his warm breath tickled her flesh, her hands clutching his shoulders as she dipped herself backwards, Inuyasha's arm bracing her back as her hips pressed into his, creating enough friction to drive him mad.

"_C'mon! Take a bottle, shake it up,  
Break the bubble, break it up…"_

Kagome snapped herself upright and pressed herself into the hard body that was her boyfriend, their faces centimeters apart. A sultry smile graced Kagome's lips and she detached herself from his grip, walking backwards away from him and still facing him while swaying her hips back and forth as Inuyasha watched her with heated amber orbs.

"_Pour some sugar on me!  
Ooh, in the name of love!  
Pour some sugar on me!  
C'mon, fire me up…  
Pour your sugar on me!  
Oh, I can't get enough…"_

Closing her eyes, Kagome snapped her knees together then slowly sank down, swaying her hips from side to side all the while and smoothing her hands down the sides of her body, coffee orbs fluttering back open to lock with amber. Licking her lips for added sexiness, she leisurely pushed herself back up, hips still moving in a tantalizing pattern that almost had him drooling.

"_I'm hot, stickeh sweet,  
From my head to my feet, yeah,"  
_

Inuyasha watched with mouth agape as his Dangerous Dancer straightened back up again then twirled around once, her hands running up and down her body and her tongue darting out to lick her lips teasingly. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he advanced towards her and captured her waist once again, pulling her towards him then moving them back and forth and in a circular pattern, Inuyasha moving his leg in between Kagome's thighs.

"_Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one-man show.  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love,  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up,"_

Kagome swathed her arms around his neck and tangled her legs with his as they moved to the rhythm of the music, Inuyasha's hands flexing on her hips as he bent his knees and lowered them to the floor, all the while swaying back and forth only to come back up again and dip her once more, his girlfriend's arms dropping from his neck to swing on either side of her head, her head tossing back and her raven hair, tinted with a glowing blue touching the floor beneath them.

"_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little,  
Tease a little more.  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door.  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet,  
Little missah innocent sugar me, yeah,"_

Inuyasha pulled her back up against his chest with his arm, his other wrapping around her slim waist as Kagome pushed away from him again and moved her legs, hips and arms, creating a drool-worthy dance for her boyfriend and any one else who had the pleasure of being near enough to witness such a daring performance.

Lids drooping slightly, mouth parting, he licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched her with heated amber orbs. He was aware of the other men watching her display but couldn't summon enough resolve to be jealous. Why should he be? She was _his_, not any of the other men's in this shindig, and he wanted to enjoy this while he could. 'Sides, it's not like any of the men actually had the guts to try and take her away from him. Pity on the poor soul who did. _  
_

He sucked in a sharp breath when her rich chocolate eyes locked with his with an intense passion that had his heart thundering against his chest rapidly.

"_Take a bottle, shake it up,  
Break the bubble, break it up…"_

Her own lids lowering, a sultry little smirk graced Kagome's lips as she performed her talent for Inuyasha and all the other lucky men witnessing. It was a slight surprise Inuyasha wasn't growling at them in jealousy as they stared openly at her with mouths dropped and some even had drool running down their chins. (That is _so _not attractive…)

_Get ready, boys… _Kagome thought, her eyes fluttering close as she shifted into position for her next move.

"_Pour some sugar on me!  
Ooh, in the name of love!  
Pour some sugar on me!  
C'mon, fire me up…  
Pour your sugar on me!  
Oh, I can't get enough."_

Coffee orbs shooting open, Kagome bent her knees and sunk to the floor, her hands braced on her thighs as she stood back up swiftly, pushing her backside out whilst she did so. (This move is courtesy of my sister. Thanks Ash.)

A whine escaped his mouth. God_damn._ Exhaling, Inuyasha walked behind her and rested his hands on her hips again, his movements matching Kagome's as she moved to the beat, danced to the rhythm, showing her talent for all eyes to see.

"_I'm hot, sticky sweet,  
From my head to my feet, yeah,"_

They moved as one, the forms molding together perfectly as they danced to the guitar solo currently playing over the loud speakers. Somewhere nearby Miroku and Sango had joined in on the dancing and were showing off what they had as well and the wolf couple were on similar conditions, though not as near. Rin and, surprisingly, Sesshomaru were on the dance floor as well, though not dancing as intently as Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin was still a bit shy for that kind and Sesshomaru didn't care for that kind of dancing either. Who knew where Naraku and Mystique were.

"_You got the peaches, I got the cream,  
Sweet to taste, saccharine.  
'Cause I'm hot, hot, say what, stickay sweet,  
From my head, my head, to my feet!"_

Kagome pushed her bottom into her boyfriend's pelvis, knowing full well what kind of reaction she'd get. And sure enough a low groan emitted from the popstar and she smirked, swaying her hips back and forth teasingly against him. _Let's see if he remembers, _Kagome thought absently, snaking her arms up and swathing them around his neck. Inuyasha's mouth grazed her ear and she sucked in a breath, his hot breath fanning over her flesh as he spoke.

"You're treading on dangerous ground, Kagome…" he growled out huskily, giving her ear a playful nip.

She shuddered and licked her lips. "What can I say?" She breathed lowly over the music. "I'm a dangerous dancer."

With a noise between a whine and a groan, Inuyasha spun her around and his mouth descended upon hers without any warning for the unsuspecting girl, wrapping his strong arms around her lithe form and crushing her to him.

"_Do you take sugar? One lump or two!" _

Kagome responded in kind, draping her arms on his shoulders and sighing contently as he kissed her, his hands leaving a trail of heat as they moved up her back.

Their hips were still moving to the music, back and forth and in a circular motion, pressed up against the other intimately. (It's a wonder Inuyasha hasn't gotten…ahem…_aroused_ yet.)

"_Take a bottle, shake it up,  
Break the bubble, break it up…"_

So absorbed in one another that they failed to realize the rather angry glare thrown their way from close by, particularly focused on the inu hanyou. Black eyes narrowed and hands fisted at the owners sides, shaking with fury.

The last verse played and the enraged figure growled impressively low for a human then stalked away, disappearing into the crowd and swearing under his breath. He _would_ get his revenge. _And _what he wanted from the start. Or more specifically, _who_.

"_Pour some sugar on me!  
Ooh, in the name of love!  
Pour some sugar on me!  
C'mon fire me up…  
Pour your sugar on me!  
Oh, I can't get enough!  
Pour some sugar on me!  
Oh, in the name of love!  
Pour some sugar on me!  
Get it, come get it!  
Pour your sugar on me!  
Ooh…  
Pour some sugar on me!  
Yeah! Sugar me!"_

Finally parting, the dancer and singer gazed into each other's eyes, hidden passion veiled within the depths of amber and chocolate. Silent words passed betwixt them and a smile tugged at the dancer's lips as a small grin shadowed the singer's mouth.

"Well," Inuyasha began, his grin turning into a smirk as he rested his forehead against her own. "_That_ was certainly fun. Ya up for round two?" he asked, flashing his white fangs deviously.

Kagome grinned and snickered. "I'll leave that question unanswered."

The next song began and once again they became lost in one another as they danced.

* * *

He was livid. 

How _dare_ that filthy mutt have the pleasure of dancing with her? That was supposed to be _him_ out there, damn it, not the stupid half-breed.

Growling, Kyosuke downed another shot then slammed it back on the counter but without enough force to smash the glass. Bloodshot black eyes stared at the empty shot glass fiercely, almost wishing it were the source of his problems so he _could_ smash it to pieces.

He just didn't get it. What did the mongrel have that he didn't? He had the looks, the smooth talk, the money – even though it wasn't his own – and his charming personality. He could get any woman he desired with just a simple smile and yet the object of his lust resisted him still. What did she see in that two-faced good-for-nothing shithead anyway? He was a _half-breed_, for crying out loud! A creature of hate, an abomination, a freak of nature with both human _and_ demon blood swimming in his veins. Surely the girl was only using him for his fame and money, right? Who else would love a hanyou?

And yet the look in her eyes when she looked at him told him otherwise what she felt for the popstar. She actually _did_ love him, for _him_, not for his fame and fortune. Maybe that's why he loved her back. She loved him just for being him, for accepting him, his demon and human side. He'd guess that the popstar hadn't really had anyone who accepted who he was, save for his friends and parents, who were no longer among the living. She didn't just want him for sex, unlike his ex-girlfriend. That, and the deceitful little bitch had desired the money and the fame. She'd never really loved the hanyou, just used him to get what she wanted.

Heartless little _bitch_.

Scowling, his hand tightened around the shot glass and Kyosuke breathed in deeply to calm his nerves. Anger wasn't going to get him anywhere though it didn't really matter seems how he was already a bit drunk. He'd never really intended on getting drunk, just on having a few drinks then leaving the bar and working on his fool-proof plan to get what he wanted. So what did it matter now? A few more drinks wouldn't hurt.

He flagged down the tender once more and watched as the barkeep refilled his glass, this time just leaving the bottle of brandy on the counter in front of him. Kyosuke downed the glass then grabbed the bottle and took a deep swig from that, lowering it from his lips with a gasp. It burned down his throat and he licked his lips, bloodshot eyes skittering to and fro around the place.

Ah, there they were, exactly where he had last seen them. They were still dancing to their hearts content, unaware of the little scheme piecing together inside his head.

Coal eyes focused on the male and narrowed. The _fool_. He had no idea what was going to happen to his precious little dancer. And if he did, he'd quickly have to dispose of the little cretin, hadn't he?

A truly devious grin played at his lips and he chuckled darkly, menacingly as he watched him. Oh yes, how he would enjoy disposing of the troublesome popstar.

Hand still clutching the bottle of brandy tightly, the scheming drunk slunk away into the shadows, black eyes never leaving their target.

* * *

The song ended and the couple panted for breath, their hearts beating rapidly in their chests as one. Eyes locked within a heated gaze, singer and dancer were oblivious to everything around them as they held each other, both physically and emotionally. 

Inuyasha sighed and dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead before leaning back and smiling down at her. He tucked a lock of damp ebony hair behind her ear affectionately, his knuckles brushing her flushed cheek softly. Kagome smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat. _Kagome… _

"Kagome," he voiced his thoughts. "Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered, secretly thankful that the DJ was taking a break.

Kagome's russet orbs widened a fraction and she beamed at him, the love and warmth shining within her chocolate pools. "Inuyasha…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, hiding her face in the crook of his sweaty neck. "I love you too, so much."

Closing his amber eyes, Inuyasha held her close to him, to his heart, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. He could still smell her scent of jasmine and vanilla, though it was laced with the odor of sweat she had produced whilst the two of them had been dancing wildly. It didn't matter, though. Kagome smelt good to him no matter what she smelled like, be it sweat or something else.

"Again?" he asked her, always wanting to be this close to his Dangerous Dancer.

He heard Kagome giggle softly then she pulled back and gazed up at him with a small smile. "Lemme get a drink first. You want anything?" she inquired, letting him go and cocking her head to the side slightly, still smiling.

Her boyfriend wrinkled his nose in thought then exhaled. "Just some water with extra ice, I guess. Meet me over at Miroku and Sango's table over there," He pointed to them where they were sitting by the wall at a table, talking and drinking their own beverage.

Kagome nodded. "Alrighty. See ya there." She smiled brightly and winked then headed off toward the bar but didn't get very far before strong arms snatched her around the waist and spun her around to get a nice, sloppy kiss to the mouth.

She squeaked in surprise and blinked when he pulled away, a smug grin adorning his features.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Cheater."

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her one last time before releasing her and weaving his way through the sea of people to his desired destination, which happened to be Miroku and Sango's table.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shook her head but couldn't help but grin as she turned back around and threaded her way to the bar at the other end of the room.

She finally reached the bar after bumping into at least twenty people on her way there and stood at a secluded part of the bar, resting her hands on the counter. "Hey, barkeep?" she called, leaning forward slightly and looking up and down the length of the bar.

A rather bulky man wearing a white apron stained with various drinks and food and with a kindly face appeared from a backroom, wiping a beer mug with a cloth. He smiled at her and leaned against the counter. "What can I do ye for, lass?"

Kagome smiled back. "Can I have two waters please, one with extra ice?" she asked him politely, already liking him.

The tender smiled and nodded. "'A course, lass. One moment." He set down the mug and cloth then headed for the large fridge at the other end of the bar and opened it, sticking his slightly balding head in. Kagome heard a muffled curse before he pulled out and shut the door, scratching his neck. "I coulda sworn…"

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

The barkeep shook his head then threw her an apologetic smile. "Sorry lass, looks like ta water filter's gone dry. I'll hafta go to 'er the backroom ta fill it up, again. Ya don' mind, do ye?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Oh, that's no problem. Go head, I'll wait here."

He nodded and shuffled back to the room from whence he'd come, the door swinging a few times before closing completely.

Kagome sighed and drummed her fingers on the counter idly as she waited, her eyes scanning the bar for lack of anything better to do.

She never had time to scream before something hard connected with her skull and her world became dark.

* * *

Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough when I said that _school _comes _before writing_. You have no idea how much homework I have to do. A bio project, an English project, a take-home test for bio – which is writing a damn story about a _plant_, for goodness shit -, about ten pages work of math homework, and taking notes on about five chapters out of the book for global. Now, I don't know about you, but I personally think that's a lot, even for my sister, who's a senior and gets 100's in every subject. Which is only like three because she goes to BOCES half the day for Criminal and Justice. 

I'm getting very tired of the emails complaining about why I haven't updated in two months and yada yada yada. Look, I am really sorry for the long updates. I'm trying my damnedest to do well in school _and _try and update on a regular basis, but it's proving to be difficult.

So please, could you stop with the emails? It's infuriating.

Also, I'd like to say that this chapter was _very_ difficult to write. I've never written a detailed dance scene before and I prolly will never write one again. It's no piece of cake, I'll tell ya that much. Especially when it's _this_ kind of dancing.

On a better note, I have awesome news! Someone, who wishes to remain anonymous, has emailed me and asked if they could do fan art for **Dangerous Dancing**! I eagerly replied that they could so now I'm waiting for the return email confirming it. I can't wait, personally. I'm excited.

Oh, and I have come to a scary realization.

_**The next chapter might very well be the last chapter. **_

O.O; It's like, "Holy Shit!" I can't believe I'm there already. I remember when I started this story; it was when I came home from Hershey, Pennsylvania. I originally got the idea while I was listening to my Usher CD on my way home (Ever wonder why I chose Usher songs for Yasha to sing?) and I couldn't wait to start it. I'm also going to do an epilogue for this story, so don't worry. Two more chapters! (Somehow that doesn't sound as promising as I thought it would…)

**Lemon Lovers: **I know I promised a lemon, and don't worry; you will get your lemon. It might be in the next chapter or the epilogue, I don't know yet. But I promise you'll get one. But remember, it's gonna be on my MM page, not on FFnet. The link is in my profile.

Well, thanks for reading and remember, enough with the complaining emails and threats, all right? I'd appreciate it.

Until Next Time,

_**Keiko**_


	24. Wintry Hell

**Original Author's notes:** Hey everybody! I'm back! Didja miss me? …No, wait, lemme rephrase that: Didja miss the _story_? Heh. Sorry for the long update, but as I said in the last chapter, school's been a pain in the ass. But, thankfully, I finally got my Biology project done and handed in so I no longer have to worry about that. I really hope I get a good grade o it since I've spent so much time on it. Anyhow, you weren't really that surprised the chapter is so late, can you? I mean, it's like the _last chapter_, of _course_ it's gonna be long in coming. Suspense rocks, dunnit? –Grin.-

**New Author's notes: **I am so very, _terribly _sorry for the long update. That's all I can really say. The reason for the long over due update is mainly school. (That, and I've been sick for a few days but I'm feeling better now.) Between finals, exams, and mountains of homework, my social life right now is dormant for the time being. I hope you all can forgive me for the late update. And if case any of you are wondering, I got an 82 on my Bio project. One small consolation in the hellish void I'm currently drifting in.

**Kurama:** -Desperately trying to drag in lungfuls of air since Keiko was no longer sitting on him.-

**Inuyasha:** -Twitches and glares at Kagome.- I think I have brain damage… -Spasms.-

**Kagome:** -Snorts.- Get real, Inuyasha. You can't get brain damage from one simple s—

**Inuyasha:** Say it 'n' you'll have a hard time sitting down for the rest of the week.

**Kagome:** …seat…command. –Sighs dramatically and casually covers her backside with her hands as she indifferently backs away from the hanyou, muttering,- Stupid spanking sadist…

**Inuyasha:** I heard that.

**Kagome:** -Squeaks and runs away, hands still protecting her rear.-

**Inuyasha:** -Snickers at the ridiculous exit she made.-

**Keiko:** …That was cruel, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** -Shrugs- I'm a mean person.-

**Keiko:** -Glares.- No need to tell me that.

**Inuyasha:** -Sputters.- What's that supposed to mean?

**Keiko:** -Snorts.- You called me fat last chapter, remember?

**Inuyasha:** I did not! I merely said your pant size increased by one!

**Keiko:** -Twitches repeatedly.- Shut up! And how would _you _know anyway!

**Inuyasha:** -Suddenly blanches.- Uh…well…no reason. –Leans back absently.-

**Keiko:** -Narrows her eyes.- You went through my closet, didn't you?

**Inuyasha:** -Twitching uncontrollably.- No…

**Keiko:** -Death glare.- Ashley.

**Ashley:** -Appears wielding her Amazing Frying Pan of Doom with a maniacal look on her face as she stares at the hanyou.-

**Inuyasha:** -Shrieks like a girl and runs away, arms flailing everywhere.-

**Ashley:** -Chases after him with a battle cry, holding her "weapon" aloft.- _AIIIIIIEEEEEE!_

**Keiko:** -Snorts in laughter.- Serves ya right, ya little snoop…

**Last chapter's Trivia: What is the difference between these two words: Tokijin and Tokajin. Tokijin: Sesshomaru's demon sword, forged by Kaijinbo. Tokajin: The Evil Peach Man from episodes _Fateful Night In Togenkyo: Part one and two._ **

Congrats on whoever got it correct. It wasn't really that hard, in my opinion.

**This Chapter's Trivia: What are the four souls that make up the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and what do they represent?**

Good luck and the answer will be in the next chapter, hopefully the epilogue! Enjoy the chapter to the fullest!

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter twenty-four – Wintry Hell_

* * *

The barkeep shook his head then threw her an apologetic smile. "Sorry lass, looks like ta water filter's gone dry. I'll hafta go to 'er the backroom ta fill it up, again. Ya don' mind, do ye?" 

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Oh, that's no problem. Go head, I'll wait here."

He nodded and shuffled back to the room from whence he'd come, the door swinging a few times before closing completely.

Kagome sighed and drummed her fingers on the counter idly as she waited, her eyes scanning the bar for lack of anything better to do.

She never had time to scream before something hard connected with her skull and her world became dark.

* * *

He somehow managed to weave his way through the sweaty sea of people to get to his desired destination, which just so happened to be at the other end of the damn room. Typical. Not to mention that half of the drunken woman on the dance floor practically flew themselves at him to get a little piece of the popstar that was out and open with no annoying girlfriend hanging off his arm and in the way. 

Inuyasha ended up shoving half of them out of his way none too gently until he finally reached Miroku and Sango's table, breathing a sigh of relief when the women all decided to go after Kouga instead since apparently Ayame wasn't with him at the time. Inuyasha snorted a laugh and wondered if the poor sod had a sense of déjà vu as the drunken woman chased him around the crowded room. Stupid wolf had a knack for getting women to chase him…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the hanyou exhaled and sat down beside Miroku in the vacant seat, gladly taking the offered water from the keyboardist and downing it swiftly. He licked his lips and set the glass back down, nodding to his friend in thanks then heaving another sigh as he slunk in his chair, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Damn, it reeks in here," Inuyasha stated, ears pinning down in dissatisfaction.

Miroku shrugged and took a sip of his beverage. "What did you expect, Inuyasha? The sweet fragrance of flowers and vanilla?" He snorted. "The place is filled with sweaty bodies dancing with sweat pouring off their bodies in gallons and stale alcohol left on the tables, of _course_ it's gonna smell." He wrinkled his own nose in emphasis. "Though, I am glad that I am not a dog-demon. It must be ten times as worse since you have a sensitive nose, right Inuyasha?" He grinned at him and Inuyasha threw a bunched up napkin at him in return.

"Bite me."

Miroku snickered and Sango chuckled, shaking her head at both of them. "You guys are hopeless."

Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her. "Ah, but dear Sango, I can be anything _but _hopeless when we're alone in my room." He paused and blinked. "Or any room, for that matter."

Sango had the good grace to blush and she glared at him, attempting to hide her flaming face behind her strawberry wine cooler. "Shut up, ya pervert." A swift kick to the leg from Sango and Miroku winced, his leg jerking up in reflex causing the table to jump and knocking the contents of the table onto their sides.

"Ow, Sango, that really hurt," Miroku complained, snaking and under the table to rub the bruising spot on his shin.

Sango just continued to glare at him and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaning his elbow on the table and placing his chin in his palm as he stared at his friend almost boredly. "Suck it up, Miroku, you and I both know that you've suffered worse than a mere kick to the shin." He raised a black brow at him. "And I ain't talkin' 'bout bodily injuries."

Sango lurched forward and strawberry wine spurted from her mouth followed shortly after by loud laughter, nearly missing Miroku who dodged the magenta liquid and flushed a deep crimson as he sunk in his seat, bowing his head to hide his embarrassment. Though through Sango's laughter, Inuyasha was able to pick up his muttered comment.

"That was uncalled for, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned and shrugged a shoulder, nonplused by the death glare he was currently receiving from the flushed keyboardist.

Sango, finally recovering from her laughing episode, snickered one last time and started cleaning up the wine off the table with a rag, clearing the substance from the table within seconds. She tossed the rag behind her, not caring where it landed. And judging by the loud sputtering of surprise, it landed in someone's drink.

They all ignored the man's loud demands for the culprit to show their self and just sat there, Sango grinning as she sipped the remains of her wine, Miroku still flushed slightly but sitting up in his seat now, and Inuyasha looking bored again as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. Something was nagging at his insides and telling him that it shouldn't take this long to just get two waters. Maybe old Pierce's arthritis was catching up with him, causing him to take it slow when fetching the drinks Kagome had asked for. Or maybe she was talking to someone, Rin or Ayame or something and she would be here any minute now. Or perhaps…

"Hey, Inuyasha,"

Miroku's voice brought Inuyasha back to reality and he blinked, focusing his amber eyes on his friend who was staring at him with curiosity.

"What?" he replied gruffly.

Miroku ignored it and cocked a brow. "Where's Kagome? I thought maybe she went to use the rest rooms or something when you arrived without her, but now I'm starting to think she got a little sidetracked."

Inuyasha's heart tug again and he inhaled, his gaze automatically searching the crowded room for his love. "She went to get us drinks. I thought she would've been here by now," he answered with a hint of worry lacing his tone.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks then both looked off toward the bar and Sango bit her lip, turning back toward Inuyasha who was sitting straight in his chair, craning his neck to look over the many heads in the room.

"She's not at the bar, Inuyasha. I can't see her, anyway. Can you, Miroku?" Sango asked, turning worried eyes to the band member.

Miroku sucked in a breath and shook his head sullenly, looking at the popstar who was now letting the worry show on his face.

"Damn it," Inuyasha muttered, thrusting a hand through his damp hair. Abruptly he shoved back his chair and stood up, Miroku and Sango following suit.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Maybe she got lost or something," Inuyasha said before disappearing in the ocean of dancing people, leaving his two worried friends behind.

Sango turned to Miroku, biting her lip. "You think we should look for her too? Something could have happened to her. I mean, there are a lot of drunken men around…" she trailed off, looking off in the direction Inuyasha had taken.

Miroku cursed under his breath and frantically searched for their friend. "Definitely. I'm just glad you didn't mention that to Inuyasha while he was still here. Otherwise, he would've done something very rash."

Sango gulped and nodded, starting off in one direction while Miroku went in the opposite.

* * *

It was freezing. 

She awoke with a fierce shudder, heavy eyelids that felt like they were frozen shut very slowly lifting to reveal two chocolate orbs glazed over with blurriness and confusion, blinking several times to focus her vision. Where was she? Why was it so cold? Why does her head hurt so much? Her lids sank again, thick lashes laced with frost drooping to rest on a ghostly white face.

Groaning softly, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and pushed herself up with her arms, violent shudders coursing through her body at the stinging needle-like coldness. The movement jarred her head and caused a hard wave of fresh pain to crash into her head. She winced roughly and finally managed a sitting position, her legs folding to the side with some difficulty. Bringing her hands up to clutch her pounding head, Kagome slowly opened her eyes again and looked around her, her frozen brain noting she was in an averaged size room with a bunch of brown blurs surrounding her.

Kagome blinked, attempting to clear her vision again. It was dark and there seemed to be a kind of blue glow to the place and Kagome narrowed her eyes for better viewing. The brown blur ahead of her began to take shape and that was when Kagome found out that it was hanging from the ceiling from a thick rope, along with a bunch of other brown blurs. Some of them were lying on the ground and leaning up against the wall. Once Kagome got a good look around, she found that the room was pact full of the brown blobs.

Lowing her arms to hug herself, the cold seeping into every pore in her body, Kagome licked her parched lips that were blue from lack of warmth and studied a hunk of brown beside her. The texture looked rough to the touch but it looked soft enough to slice through with a strong knife.

Another violent shiver passed through her and Kagome sneezed, sniffling and wrinkling her nose. "Wh-where a-am-m I?" she whispered, watching as her breath puffed out before her in a thick swirl of steam. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it proved to be very difficult when one's throat had long ago gone dry.

Kagome coughed experimentally and found that it hurt to do so. She licked her lips again and huddled herself into a ball, her brain too frozen to comprehend why it was so frosty. "S-so c-cold," she whispered to herself, her body trembling viciously from the wintry atmosphere.

Suddenly her mind seemed catch up with her and she blinked drowsily, coffee orbs widening once she realized just what exactly the blobs of brown are and why it was so damned freezing.

She was in a meat locker.

A strangled cry escaped her parched throat and Kagome coughed roughly, her sore throat on fire from the effort and dryness.

Why was she in a meat locker? She couldn't remember anything and she was staring to get a little scared. She needed to get out of here _right now_. Kagome didn't feel much like dying from pneumonia. She figured she already had a small case of the illness, but it was nothing to severe. Yet. She had no idea how long she had been situated in the freezer and she did _not_ want to stay in there any longer and get a worse case of it. But she was so cold, so tired and weak that she didn't think she was able to move her frozen limbs. Kagome's legs were numb and they seemed to be frozen to the floor and her backside had long ago gone insensitive.

But she had to try. She needed to get out of here, get back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Was he looking for her? Did he know she was even gone?

Instant tears emitted from her eyes to roll down her cheeks only to be frozen on her pale face, leaving a trail of iced up salt on her anesthetized cheeks.

"I-Inu—" A harsh coughing fit cut her off and she shakily lifted a hand to her flaming throat, taking in wheezing breaths of the frozen air that did nothing to help ease the blazing dryness of her throat. Her black hair was frozen stiff, frost lacing it heavily and the hard tips brushed against her cheeks and neck, causing a prickling sensation that Kagome found she didn't really like that much.

_Inuyasha, _Thinking was _so_ much more easier than talking, Kagome decided. _Inuyasha…please find me… I'm so cold, so tired…I need you…_

She never noticed the heavy steel door swinging open before she succumbed to cold unconsciousness.

* * *

There were so many people, so many different smells and none of which that emitted the unique scent of his beloved girlfriend as he threaded his way through the sea of people. He was getting a tad bit worried. What if one of the drunkards at the bar had taken advantage of her? What if she was she was hurt and stuck somewhere with the intoxicated bastard and he…? 

A bout of anger surged through him and he growled, shoving an unfortunate man to the side as he made his way to the bar. How_ dare _anyone even _think_ about putting a hand on his Kagome? Whoever had the guts to actually harm what belonged to him in anyway would duly suffer the consequences delivered personally by him.

Finally reaching the bar, shoving a few patrons aside in his haste, Inuyasha crashed both his hands on the counter, a deep scowl implanted on his face. "Pierce! Get your Scottish ass out here _now_!"

At the angry voice of his employer, Pierce stumbled out of the backroom hastily, a dirty rag clutched in his large hand and his green eyes wide with surprise. His gaze landed on his boss and he shuffled over to him as fast as he could.

"What ales ye, lad?" he asked him, his voice slightly hoarse from either old age or having to speak loudly over the thrumming music.

Inuyasha got right to the point. "Where's Kagome? Did she come her at all?" he asked, his amber orbs searching the Scottish man's emerald ones.

Pierce quirked an orange bushy brow at him and tired to recall his latest orders. "Kagome?" he echoed, his brow furrowing in thought. "I don' think I've 'eard tha' name b'fore, lad."

The pop star growled in annoyance at his lack of memory and replied back in through clenched teeth, "Ka_go_me, the woman who ordered two waters from here, one with extra ice." He was trying hard not to grab the old man's dirty shirt and shake some sense into him.

The Scottish bartender blinked at him slowly then his eyes widened in recollection. "Oh, ya mean tha' young lass with the back 'air?" At Inuyasha's nod, Pierce shook his head sadly. "Sorry lad, I ain't seen 'er since she asked for the water." The slightly balding man scrunched his nose and scratched his head in bafflement. "Come ta tink of it, when I got back from ta backroom, she wasn't there no more," he remarked, brow knitted together in confusion.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to hit something and momentarily pacified his anger by digging his claws into the wooden counter, several cracks issuing from the pressure. "Whaddaya mean she wasn't there?" he growled dangerously low, lips pulled back in a feral snarl.

Pierce took a step back and glanced nervously at the cracked wood. He might not be the smartest block in the mansion, but he knew when his employer was angry. And right now he was _pissed_. "Ezackly tha', lad. I didn't see 'er when I came back from ta other room an' she was no'ere 'round ta bar." He elaborated cautiously, knowing to tread lightly around his now angry boss.

Inuyasha wasn't angry, oh no. He was beyond angry. He was livid. Pissed. Enraged that someone actually had the gall to take away what belonged to him. And he _knew _someone had taken her. Where else would she have gone if she hadn't been kidnapped? He's looked everywhere around the dance floor, the pooling area, she wasn't at the bar or any of the tables and she wasn't in the ladies room. And Inuyasha was positive that she would have told him if she was leaving the room all together, maybe for some fresh air or to make a phone call. But she probably could have done that in the bathroom…

Confused and hopping mad, Inuyasha cursed violently and left the bar, shoving many unlucky dancing couples and individuals out of his way to search some more or maybe, if he was lucky, pick up her scent and go from there.

Swallowing the panicked lump that cut off his oxygen supply in his throat, Inuyasha bit his lip and allowed the angered expression to leave his face to be replaced with a worried one as his ears drooped drastically low.

For the first time ever in his life…

He was scared.

* * *

She was scared. 

How long has she been blacked out for? Kagome had no idea as her eyes fluttered open slowly, her lids feeling like they were frozen shut with frost lacing her thick lashes. Her head still pounded with excruciating pain and she winced, automatically bringing a hand up to clutch her throbbing head. Kagome was vaguely aware of the sliver of light spread across the floor coming from in front of her but her brain was too frozen to comprehend that she had to escape this wintry hell.

"Sleep well, Princess?"

The sudden voice had Kagome jolting in surprise and she gasped, the motion causing the cold air to seep into her mouth and freeze her throat. A wheezing coughing fit erupted from within her and the coppery taste of blood coated her lips in warm crimson. She whimpered pathetically and shakily lifted a hand to her mouth, her numb fingertips brushing her lips. A violent shudder coursed through her body when she brought her hand back and saw her fingertips covered with dark red blood.

A deep, sadistic chuckle echoed throughout the room and Kagome could hear heavy footsteps approaching her numb figure from in front of her but she didn't have the strength to lift her head to see who it was. The voice was vaguely familiar but her boggled brain couldn't bring up the face to which the voice belonged to.

Suddenly a pair of black boots came into her line of view and she blinked drowsily at them, still too weak to lift her head from the cold floor.

Soon the voice accompanied the pair of boots. "Comfortable? Good. Because you're not leaving this room." The voice had abruptly gone from smooth and seductive to cold and malicious and there was a sudden blast of cold wind that came out of nowhere and the steel door slammed shut from the pressure, enveloping the room in darkness once again save for a single florescent light that hung in the form of a light bulb above their heads. That hadn't been there before…

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth tightly, willing this nightmare to end. That's all it was. Just a terrible nightmare and any minute now Kagome would wake up in her bed with Inuyasha's arms around her, protecting her from the night and all its evils.

The figure before her crouched down on its haunches and she was vaguely aware of his cold fingers brushing against her pale cheek softly, almost like a whispering touch.

Any minute now…

The hand suddenly grasp her chin and roughly jerked her head upward, peeling her cheek from the floor and a burning sensation spread through her cheek as it was snatched from the frozen ground.

This was just an awful nightmare…right?

Slowly, as if opening her eyes would shatter this nightmarish feeling, Kagome cracked her chocolate eyes open and was met with the frozen stare of two cruel black eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but found that her vocal cords refused to work. Or maybe they were just frozen like the rest of her body? She sighed inwardly in frustration. Typical. She just _had_ to go and lose her voice at a time like this. The Gods above must really hate her.

Her kidnapper smirked icily as if reading her thoughts and slowly ran a coarse thumb across her pale cheek, igniting a shiver of revulsion to crawl down her spine and back. She tried to jerk her chin out of his grasp but due to her weakened state – and his unusual strength – it was a futile attempt and he chuckled darkly. Kagome tried to contort her face into a scowl but the face she managed probably looked like someone with constipation.

He just chuckled again and leaned in so that their noses touched, only the slightest brush but Kagome still felt sick to her stomach. This guy had _some_ nerve…!

"It's no use trying to defy me. Your limbs are frozen and you cannot move, even if you wanted to." His lids lowered and his smirk melted into a seductive smile, his black orbs glinting with impure intentions as his voice lowered an octave or two. "Though, I can assure you that that won't make a difference once I'm through with you."

Kagome's stomach churned and she wanted to gag but her frozen lips prevented her from even opening her mouth. She narrowed her chocolate eyes and tired to jerk away again. "Why?" she mouthed, finally able to part her lips. Though the urge to vomit all over him died down to a deep loathing, her stomach still doing flip-flops.

Her captor only grinned, finally releasing her chin to stand up and stare down at her, his arms crossing over his muscled torso. "Because I can, Kagome, and you or your little hanyou boyfriend can't stop me." He replied defiantly, chortling at her deep look of hatred plastered on her face. Or what was supposed to be a deep look of hatred. Her face was still painfully frozen, he noted.

Shaking his head, perfectly unfrozen black hair swaying with the movement, he turned around and sauntered back toward the door with purpose.

Wait…unfrozen?

Blinking slowly, Kagome stared blankly at the ebony hair that stayed perfectly straight and no doubt silky. Why _wasn't_ it frozen? If hers was frozen stiff, shouldn't his be too? Even if he wasn't in here for all that long, the temperature was enough to coat his hair with a slight frost, if nothing else. And about that sudden gust of cold wind that came out of nowhere? When she'd looked around earlier, she'd found no windows or extra doors, and even if there was a hidden door or window somewhere, no regular flurry of wind could shut a heavy steel door that easily…

So just what exactly _was_ this man? He wasn't an ordinary human. If he were, he'd be halfway to a frozen Popsicle like herself. But he didn't seem effected at all. Not in the least. Her muddled brain couldn't come up with an answer at the moment and the clues just wouldn't fit together. It seemed as if he was _accustomed_ to the cold or something…almost as if he was…

So caught up in her musings about his mysterious "Unfrozen Trick", Kagome just noticed that he was speaking and she barely managed to catch his last sentence.

"…be leaving now. No doubt your protective little hanyou is all over the place looking for you." He smirked icily at her then bowed elegantly, a perfectly black eyebrow rising in mockery. "Farewell, Princess." And with that, he straightened his posture once more and walked right into the door.

And Kagome could have sworn she saw his form crystallize upon contact with the door then shatter into millions of pieces of what looked like ice before her world went dark again.

* * *

( Lucky SOBs, I was gonna stop it here. ;) ) 

He was starting to panic. Miroku and Sango had reported back to him about half an hour ago saying that they couldn't find her anywhere and that no one else seemed to know of her whereabouts either. Even though he knew they wouldn't be successful in their search, he couldn't help the small silver of hope that had buried itself in his heart, hoping that at least they would find at clue as to where his girlfriend had disappeared.

He also knew that he shouldn't be making such a big deal out of it. She could be any where in this overbuilt house he called a home, and that's why he'd sent the couple upstairs to continue their search for the dancer. Maybe, just maybe she'd be up there somewhere, in her room perhaps, or in the kitchen getting some decent food instead of what the bar had to offer.

And even though he knew it was futile, he kept that sliver of hope nestled within his chest, a small beacon of optimism as he continued the search for the one person that meant more to him than life itself. He'd do anything to have her back, safe and warm in his arms and all smiles like she always is. He was very close to just jumping up onto the nearest table – be it a pool table or regular – and calling off the whole damn shindig.

But, casting a glance at the sweaty crowd of dancing people, he just couldn't do it. These people didn't deserve to have their fun ruined just because he couldn't find one person.

Even though that one person was the most important person in his whole, pathetic hanyou life.

He knew he didn't deserve. She deserved so much better than him, someone without the tainted blood of a human _and_ a demon. But then, as he tried to find some kind of flaw in his person, some other mishap clinging to his very being that she would finally see and dub him unworthy of her love, his love for her only grew that much more.

Kagome wouldn't care if he miraculously pulled some kind of excuse not to love him any more out of his ass. Kagome wouldn't mind if he started spewing some half-ass story about his past and how he used to rape men then disembowel them and hide the parts in random people's car trunks. She'd just shrug it off if he'd suddenly declare that he was bisexual.

No. She would love him no matter what. Kagome _did_ love him no matter what. And she loved everything about him. His flaws, his past, his sexuality. Everything.

And at that moment Inuyasha's heart swelled with so much love for the woman he'd come to love more and more every day that he thought the organ would block the path to his esophagus, preventing his oxygen flow and he'd suffocate. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Chuckling dryly at the absurd aspect of death, Inuyasha ran a shaky hand through his white downy hair, damped from sweat, and released a tired sigh, his amber orbs scanning the dance floor for what seemed like the millionth time looking for a familiar dark head and bright brown eyes. But of course, as always, the result was the same, miscellaneous women that he'd never even seen before in his entire life catching his eye and winking flirtatiously, come hither looks plastered on their plastic surgery faces.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Didn't these women know he had a girlfriend that he was loyal to and would _stay_ loyal to until she had to pry him off herself with a strong pair of pliers and, if necessary – he wouldn't be _that_ easy to get rid of – sic an abnormally large mob of fangirls on him?

He shuddered at the thought. Every popstar's _night_mare…

Inuyasha was vaguely reminded of when he had met Kagome in the park two months after the concert and how she had so heroically saved him from the horde of fan people by shoving him in a dark alleyway. And he could've had _sworn _he saw some males in there too.

Another shudder coursed through his body, though this time not out of revulsion. Blinking, the hanyou turned around and stared at the outline of a very cunningly hidden door in the wall, camouflaged by the shadows and the dark paint they had used to "decorate" it. Whoever "they" were, anyway.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha inched forward slowly, feeling another small zephyr of cold wind seep through the cracks surrounding the door and the slightly wider one formed by the bottom of the door and the floor.

He blinked again. "What the…?" Pressing a hand to the door, he was slightly confused at how cold the wood was then reached for the barely visible knob. As soon as his hand touched the rusted metal, he snatched it back like it had been burned and cursed, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"The _fuck_?" It was _freezing_. So…_icy_,it stung. Turning over his hand, Inuyasha was surprised that frostbite hadn't started forming on the appendage already. But it was red and it felt slightly numb.

Just what the hell was behind that door? He's never seen it before if all the times he's been down here, either to just get away from everything or hide from his half-brother. Or Sango. She could be _pretty_ scary when she wanted to be.

Brows creasing in further perplexity, Inuyasha carefully leaned toward the door again, being sure to avoid the biting cold of the doorknob. It was like winter was commencing behind this door or something. The small gusts of frosty wind played with his hair and caused his ears to flick slightly in annoyance.

Something in his gut churned with anxiety and he sucked in a breath, another shiver crawling down his spine and back. He didn't like this. Not one bit. And he had a hunch that whatever was behind this door couldn't be good.

So, ears flattening against his skull, honey pools full of suspicion narrowing and a frown marring his brow, Inuyasha exhaled and grabbed a fistful of his shirt before wrapping it around the ice cold doorknob, making the contact bearable enough to quickly turn the knob and push it open. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching him, he quickly preceded into the glacial room shut the door behind him.

* * *

And there ya have it, chapter twenty-four is finally finished. I had major writer's block at the end, so I just decided to end it. I was going to have it go on longer but I figured that it was bad enough that you guys had to wait for like five months for me to update, you shouldn't wait any longer. Again, I truly apologize for the long update and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Since my last day of school was today, I'll try and update more frequently, but I can't promise anything. I still have another final on the 21st so I'll be studying in the mean time for that. Man, school _really_ sucks, dunnit? I wish I was going to be a senior instead of a junior… -Dramatic sigh.- 

Anyhow, on another note, remember how I said last chapter about someone emailing me and asking for permission to draw fanart for DD? Well, as it turns out, there will be no fanart. The artist never emailed me back, and even thought it left me a little disappointed (I was really looking forward at having my first fanart for one of my fics), I guess I can understand that they changed their mind. They prolly have better things to do than draw fanart for my measly fic. Heh. Pretty pathetic, aren't I?

So yeah, regretfully, no fanart. I hope you still love me enough to maybe…leave a review…please? n.n; Thank you all for being so patient (Although there were a select few that shall remain nameless that _weren't_ so patient) and I'm predicting there will be at least two to three chapters left for DD. I love you all!

_**Keiko**_


	25. Blood and Ice

_Okay, first off people, I'd like to say that I really don't appreciate the reviews some of you have been leaving me. Enough with the death threats already, all right? Just please stop with them. I know it's been like four months since I've updated but ya gotta remember I have a life too. I've read some fics out there that haven't been updated for over a year. Some of 'em two. Go check out my favorites of ya don't believe me. It's got quite a few of 'em. So all in all, knock it off with the threats and other demanding reviews, _please_. It just discourages me even more to not update, and my sister gave me this _wonderful_ idea of adding an extra month of waiting time when I _do_ get one…hmm…_

I hope I got my point across. I don't feel like repeating myself in every chapter.

_Any_way…

She **_liiiiiiiiiiives!_**

(Keep in mind, these author's notes are quite old.) Hi and welcome back to **Dangerous Dancing**! So, regretfully, I'm disappointed in myself that I wasn't able to produce DD's twenty-fifth chapter before school started again, but I don't feel sorry. My summer – as some of you know who actually read my profile – has been very hellish for me and I'm _glad _it's finally over. Ecstatic, really. I swear to God I am **_NEVER_** going to Summer School next year…

Ahem, anyhow, thanks for your patience (some of you) and I'm happy to see that my reviews are still slowly escalating upwards, even without my updating. I would have never guessed this story would be so popular.

So, yeah. It's good to be back. School is fun this year, I only have four classes a day then I head off to Mount Morris for something that I actually _wanna_ do! Ask me about it and I'll tell ya. It's awesome.

-Metallic clashing could be heard from the back room as everyone casually sits back and relaxes, sipping cappuccinos and munching chocolate covered pretzels.-

**Ashley:** I'll get you—!

-**Clash,**_bang._-

**Inuyasha:****_OOOWWW!!!!_**

**Keiko:** -Snorts in laughter and shakes her head, idly poking the curled up White Fluff Ball in the corner that was supposed to be a certain Taiyoukai .- …Are you, like, _alive_ in there?

**White Fluff Ball:** -Wiggles and makes strange noises.-

**Keiko:** -Eyes widen and pokes it again, watching it squirm.- Dude…that's, like…_weird_. –Continues to prod.-

**White Fluff Ball:** -Continues to make strange sounds and waggles around.-

**Keiko**: -Snickers.- It _wiggles_.

**Inuyasha:** -Storms into the room, arms crossed and grumbling with a rather impressive lump sporting his noggin between the kawaii doggie ears.-

**Ashley:** -Strides in behind him, a rather triumphant smile planted upon her face with her Frying Pan of Doom resting over her shoulders, humming a victory tune to herself.-

**Keiko:** -Glances at the twosome and stares at the bump adorning the hanyou's head. Winces in mock sympathy.- Jeez, Inu, she really did a number on you, didn't she?

**Inuyasha:** -Glares.- Shaddup.

**Keiko:** -Sniggers behind a hand.-

**Ashley:** -Strides up to the White Fluff Ball and…plops down on it.-

**White Fluff Ball:** -Makes an ungodly noise and seems to deflate.-

**Keiko:** -Snorts.- Jeez, Ashley, look what you did! You're so fat you deflated it!

**Ashley:** -Shrieks.- I am not _fat!_ …Though this is actually quite comfortable. –Wiggles down and reclines on the fluff.-

**White Fluff Ball:** -Squirms and grunts.-

**Keiko:** -Stares.- …_Yeah_…

**Last chapter's Trivia: What are the four souls that make up the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and what do they represent? Aramitama**: The Guardian of **Courage**; **Kushimitama:** The Guardian of **Knowledge**; **Sachimitama** (Or Sakimitama): The Guardian of **Love**; and **Nigimitama:** The Guardian of **Affinity (friendship)**.

Congratulations to all who got it correct! There was a good sum of you who got it right; good job to all of you. Though I'm guessing that some of you probably looked it up on the Internet, am I right? -Wink.-

**This Chapter's Trivia: Identify the English term for these Evil Demons: Kotatsu, Mukadejoro, Nikutsugino Men, Nise-Suijin, Shibugarasu, and Tsukumo no Gama. **You don't need to get them all, but try to get at least four. If you don't, hey, don't sweat it. Just do the best you can. n.n;

Gach, c'mon, it's the best I can do. Gimme a break. I've been doing this for…how many chapters now? Fifteen? I'm running out of questions!

And with all that said, I present to you chapter twenty-five of **Dangerous Dancing**!

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter twenty-five – Blood and Ice_

* * *

Brows creasing in further perplexity, Inuyasha carefully leaned toward the door again, being sure to avoid the biting cold of the doorknob. It was like winter was commencing behind this door or something. The small gusts of frosty wind played with his hair and caused his ears to flick slightly in annoyance. 

Something in his gut churned with anxiety and he sucked in a breath, another shiver crawling down his spine and back. He didn't like this. Not one bit. And he had a hunch that whatever was behind this door couldn't be good.

So, ears flattening against his skull, honey pools full of suspicion narrowing and a frown marring his brow, Inuyasha exhaled and grabbed a fistful of his shirt before wrapping it around the ice cold doorknob, making the contact bearable enough to quickly turn the knob and push it open. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching him, he quickly preceded into the glacial room shut the door behind him.

* * *

His plan was coming along quite smoothly, if he could say so himself. The woman was acting her part perfectly in being the bait and the half-breed was probably already looking for her, ordering every living creature in his house to search every corner of the damned mansion until she was found. 

Unless the mutt decided to be smart for once and search for his little wench alone. He wouldn't want to be held responsible if one of his little fiends just "happened" to disappear, now, would he?

A sinister chuckle escaped a smirking mouth and bottomless black eyes narrowed down to ebony slits as they fixated on the frosty door situated before him a few yards away. Any minute now, he predicted, that carefully hidden door would thrust open and in would the Hanyou Hero step, ready to find his beloved girlfriend and fight to get her back.

Oh, yes. He _would_ have to fight. He didn't go though all of this just to let her get away so easily, after all. What would be the fun in that? After all the time and energy put into his little flawless plot, he was certain there would be at least _some_ entertainment in fighting the half-breed. He would be no match for his brilliance and power as he was a full-blooded youkai and the popstar was not.

_Yes. I imagine it would be almost _too_ easy,_ he thought with a hint of disappointment. He knew the demi-demon wouldn't last for more than fifteen minutes, twenty at most. After that…

She would be his. Of course, he did feel a tad bit guilty for making her suffer like this in a room with a temperature of at least five below zero. But he made up for that by making sure she didn't freeze to death by controlling the temperature to slightly warmer temps for a while then going back to its original temperature. The least she would develop was a mild case of hypothermia but he'd have that taken care of before it could become too severe, so he wasn't all too worried about her health. And to hell with the meat, he'd said. Let it rot. If he were lucky enough maybe the mutt would eat a rotten one and die of food poisoning if he didn't manage to finish him off himself somehow.

But he needn't worry about that. He'd already made a fool proof plan to defeat the foolish half-demon within the first five minutes of their encounter so the hanyou wouldn't stand a chance against his might.

But what if the fool _did_ bring his friends along with him? He couldn't be that stupid, could he? Surely he would have the sense not to bring his little followers into this dangerous little plot, would he?

No matter. He would easily dispose of them and _then_ he would target his attention on the popstar. And of course he would be kind enough to make his death fast and painless so he would then be free to frolic with his friends wherever the ended up in the afterlife. Hopefully down to the Underworld. And then he would finally be able to live his life in peace with his loyal Ice Queen by his side.

Another merciless chuckle escaped past his lips and straight black hair swayed with the movement as he turned around and headed back from whence he came.

* * *

_Okay, I _know_ it's not supposed to be _this_ cold in here,_ was the first thing Inuyasha thought when he stepped through the threshold and into the frosty room. 

A shudder coursed through his body in reflex to the frigid temperature, but he himself was not affected. Thanks to the demon blood flowing through his veins he was able to withstand such temperatures longer than the average human. Something he was grateful for, he decided as he took another cautious step forward, careful not to misstep and slip on the icy floor. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself if this was actually the place where his girlfriend was being held captive.

Sudden fear seeped into his body at the thought of Kagome being held in such a cold atmosphere and he froze, amber eyes going wide as it struck him. She was only a weak human; her kind of body wasn't built to stand such glacial temperatures. What if she got sick? Developed hypothermia? Or something much more worse?

Forcing himself to stay calm, both for the sake of Kagome and himself, Inuyasha took a deep, calming breath then surged forward, eager to get to his beloved before she developed anything too serious get a proper treatment. His hasty footing caused him to slip a few times, but he quickly regained his balance each time and continued forward, ears strained to catch any one noise that seemed out of the ordinary.

His breath steamed out in front of him every time he breathed and his throat was fast becoming dry. What he wouldn't do for some chap stick right about now.

Licking his licks, even though he knew it would only make them drier, Inuyasha finally stopped in front of a tall stainless steel door caked in thick frost with a small, barely visible window located in the center. The words "Meat Locker" were printed in thick bold above it, standing out from the wall.

Inuyasha blinked. _We have a meat locker?_ He thought bemusedly, wrinkling his nose. _Huh. Whaddaya know._

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts from it, he exhaled slowly then sucked in the frigid air, another shiver ripping through his body, though he did not feel the cold. Furrowing his brow, Inuyasha leaned forward and roughly scraped the frost from the window with his claws to try and peer inside. _Please don't let her be in there…please don't let her be in there…_

That thought was like a mantra in his head as he continued to chafe off the frost and ice; his heart beating faster and faster as the window slowly became clearer with each stroke of his claws.

Finally, after what seemed like a short eternity, the window was finally clear enough to get a good view inside and the popstar braced himself as he stood on his toes and gazed through the slightly blurry glass inside.

What he saw made his heart stop.

_No…!_

"Well, well, what an unpleasant surprise."

Gasping, Inuyasha swung around at the icy voice and stared at the intruder that had somehow managed to sneak up behind him with out him noticing.

But once he got a good look at whom it was, the hanyou glared hard at the demon and growled loudly, menacingly in his chest. "You…!"

The intruder arched a fine black brow. "Me."

"How _dare_ you! You fucking bastard, I'll _kill_ you!" And without a second thought, the enraged half-demon charged the ice demon with a fervor that he hadn't felt in a long time, claws brandished and lips pulled back in a feral snarl.

Kyosuke smirked. "Don't think it will be that easy, hanyou." He raised a fisted hand, spread out his fingers and crooked them toward himself and then suddenly large, curved stalagmites shot up from the floor before the startled popstar, blocking his way to his enemy and identical pillars of ice shot up from both his sides and behind him, efficiently caging him and rendering him trapped.

Inuyasha growled at him and cursed under his breath, kicking and clawing at the icicles with all his might, but the damn ice was too strong. It wouldn't budge no matter how strongly he kicked, clawed and punched at it. He was not able to simply slip through the gaps of the stalagmite; they were situated to closely for even his hand to slip through.

Livid, Inuyasha balled his hands into tight fists, uncaring as his claws punctured his flesh and drew crimson blood, a sharp contrast to the icy white of his surroundings. He didn't seem to notice the way his blood sizzled on the frosty floor as it dripped from his hands and creating a miniature hole in the ice where the droplets had landed.

"You son of a bitch, let me out and fight me like a _real_ demon," he growled, still trying to claw his way out.

The ice demon released a truly merciless chuckle, his coal black eyes flashing with a kind of twisted pleasure. "Now, why would I want to go and do something like that?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm, a cruel grin planted on his pale features. "I kind of like the idea of having you completely at my mercy, where even at the most sudden of moments I can end your pathetic hanyou life within the span of five seconds." Kyosuke circled the angry half-demon, watching silently as the popstar growled and followed his movements, turning his body and not leaving his back unprotected.

"Don't be so cocky, you little fuck. I'll get outta here and rip you to shreds before you even have time to use your little ice tricks on me," Inuyasha hissed, the smell of his own blood further intensifying his efforts to escape and kill the opposing demon. Nobody touched what was his and got away with it.

At this Kyosuke actually threw his head back and laughed humorlessly. "As if a mere half-demon can harm me," he sneered, his black eyes hard as flint as he glared at the furious demi-demon. "You forget, hanyou, that I hold your precious woman's life in the palm of my hand. I could easily kill her on the spot if you are not careful." The ice demon remarked in a deathly low voice, his expression lethally stoic.

Inuyasha paled at the mention of Kagome being killed and a violent shudder ripped through his body. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her or you'll regret the day you ever met me," he threatened in a low growl, his hands flexing again as his lips pulled off of his lips in another fierce snarl, baring his fangs as she felt his demon blood stir dangerously within him.

Kyosuke's brows shot up, as if he was actually surprised. "Is that a threat, hanyou?"

"That's a goddamn promise."

Ebony orbs narrowed into dark slits and his pastel face pulled into a menacing scowl. "Do not promise anything that you are not capable of keeping, hanyou." And with that, the ice demon turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving the severely distraught popstar as his form slowly faded into a light mist.

* * *

She was quickly tiring of this little act she had going on of fading in and out of consciousness, so she finally decided on trying to stay conscious as long as she could. In the meantime, she probably should get some feeling back in her legs; else she might never be able to use them again. 

So, with a shaky sigh, Kagome swallowed the hard lump in her throat – wincing as her dry throat muscles seemed to catch fire at the simple movement – and gradually shifted her legs out in front of her, groaning as pain shot up and down her legs then she slowly began to run her numbed hands along her thighs and calves, trying to get them to warm back and up hopefully get the feeling back in them so she could move again. She was getting sick of just sitting there doing nothing and feeling helpless; she felt she needed to do something so she could escape his wintry hell. _Besides_, she thought as she worked her hands over her legs, _it's what Inuyasha would have wanted me to do_.

The thought of her boyfriend brought a fresh pout of pain to her chest, but she ignored it to her best ability, knowing she had to concentrate on getting the feeling back in her legs again. If she did that, then she'll be able to walk around and maybe, just maybe, find some kind of hidden door, or…something…

Even though the prospect of a hidden door in a _meat locker_ of all places was slim to none, Kagome just wouldn't give up hope. She _couldn't._ Not when she knew Inuyasha was looking for her and expecting her to do her best.

This time as she thought of her beloved boyfriend it didn't bring pain, but instead a new found strength and Kagome found herself vigorously rubbing her hands over her legs until she was finally able to move them, bending them at the knee to get the blood flowing again. Her hands equally warm, she started rubbing at her arms now, determined to get out of the frozen room.

And then, after what seemed liked a short eternity, Kagome was finally able to move her frozen limbs with any pain or mishap and she slowly stood, her knees wobbling a bit but she quickly regained her balance and moved her body around, her hands rubbing her rump to get the feeling back into that _portion_ of her body. Her face came next; pinching her cheeks and rubbing her nose and ears. The warmth felt good and she shivered, though not out of coldness this time.

She took a tentative step forward, grateful for her boots and the material they were made out of as they made good traction on the ice as she slowly walked in the direction where she had felt that cold gust of wind when Kyosuke had been there with her some time ago. She didn't know how long she'd been in here or what time it actually was. Had she been in there for a day? Two? Or perhaps she'd only been in there for a few hours?

Kagome desperately hoped it was the latter as she placed her hands on the icy wall, gasping as the cold made contact with her previously warm hands. She was still trembling, but that was to be expected when one was trapped in a meat locker with no other heat provided except for your own body heat which you yourself had to produce.

Biting her dry lip, the dancer leisurely dragged her hands along the frosty surface of the wall; feeling for some kind of indentation or mark that would tell her that she had found the door that she knew was there. If that sliver of light and frigid gust of wind from earlier was anything to go by, she'd definitely say she knew what she was looking.

_Let's see now…when the door slammed, it kinda echoed off the walls and I think I heard a metallic click as it shut…so I'm looking for something hard and smooth… _Brow furrowing in concentration, Kagome dug her fingernails into the thick frost and scraped the caked on rime off of the wall as best as she could, her eyes darting here and there as she searched for something that might look like the cold grey of a steel door.

After about ten minutes of unsuccessful searching, Kagome was just about to give up and try another spot on the wall when her numb fingertips brushed against something biting cold and smooth and she jerked her hand back with a gasp, blinking at the spot her hand had just been. She stared at it blankly for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she dove back eagerly, scraping the remains of the frost vigorously with both hands now.

New hope swelled within her breast and her heart rate increased slightly. Had she found it? Had she found the latch to her freedom?

Breathing heavily, her puffs of breath steaming in front of her face, Kagome released a small noise of triumph when she spotted the jutted out handle to the door she knew was behind the caked on rime. And trembling from both excitement and coldness, the dancer grasped the latch with cold hands, jerked down and…

Nothing happened.

Kagome cursed under her breath. She had been so excited about finally getting herself out of this freezer that she had completely overlooked that possibility that the handle just _might_ be frozen in place. Goddamn it all. And not only that, it was pretty much a given that the lever on the other side was covered in ice as well.

Groaning in frustration, Kagome sagged against the wall, not caring that the wetness seeped into her already chilled body. She'd probably already developed a mild case of hypothermia judging by the bluish tint she had to her nails and she was surprised that her hands hadn't already turned white and swelled with frostbite. It probably wasn't that far away, anyway. And she dared not to speak aloud for fear that her voice would be slurred, signaling the first symptoms of the illness.

But she absolutely refused to give up. She needed to keep her body as warm as possible and not give in to the drowsiness she was beginning to feel throughout her body. She knew that if she just gave up all hope, she'd end up in a much more compromising situation that she was right now. Or something must worse.

Biting her lip and wincing when her teeth stretched the dry skin on her lip, Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp air, the cold causing a shiver to course through her form. She had to get out. She had to get to Inuyasha, no mater what.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, ignoring the dry pain it inflicted, Kagome braced herself and grabbed the cold handle, a shock going through her system as her flesh met the frosty metal. She yanked and breathed on it simultaneously, trying to get it thawed enough to twist it and get her out of this wintry hell.

She could only hope that Inuyasha was on the other side waiting for her.

* * *

Sango sank into a cushioned chair in the secluded library and sighed heavily, hoping that her friend would maybe be in here since she liked to read. She and Miroku had looked everywhere for Kagome and they still have not found her. Inuyasha was still downstairs searching for his missing girlfriend and she could only hope that he at least had a lead as to where she might be. 

Across from her Miroku slumped against the fireplace, one arm braced against the hearth and his forehead resting on his forearm as he stared into the low flame of the fireplace. They were both sick with worry; Sango even more so because he knew they both shared a special bond with the other had Miroku had yet to finally understand. He himself was close to the dancer, but out of all of them, Sango and Inuyasha were the closest.

The duo hadn't told anyone yet; the only people that knew that Kagome was missing were Inuyasha, Sango and himself. And perhaps the bartender downstairs had in inkling that she was missing since he had seen Inuyasha talk with him earlier, probably to get a clue as to where she could have gone after she'd gotten their drinks. That is, if she'd even gotten the chance to get them.

The keyboardist grimaced at the unpleasant thought and he glanced at the woman behind him only to see her hunched over with her face buried in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking from silent sobs and an occasional sniffle sounded from her.

Immediately concerned, Miroku left the fireplace and tended to the woman he loved, gathering her up in his arms and lifting her up before taking her place in the chair and settling her in his lap, allowing her to hide her face in the crook of his neck and water the flesh there.

Sango continued to sob silently, fisting her hands in his dark blue shirt and holding on to dear life. Her form trembled and Miroku soothed her the best he could by rubbing comforting patterns on her back and stroking her dark hair slowly, murmuring soft assurances in her ear.

Thankfully, his ministrations did calm down the manager somewhat to have her reduced to sniffles and shuddering breaths.

They stayed like that for a while, Miroku content to just hold his beloved and for once his hands seemed to stay a respectful distance away from certain areas, much to Sango's pleasure and aforementioned woman just did not want to move from his warmth or the completeness she felt as he held her.

After a good while of just sitting there, satisfied to just be close to one another, Sango finally got a hold of her self and pulled back, her face flushed and cheeks stained with her previous tears. She sniffed and wiped them away, suddenly embarrassed to have had so openly displayed the inner turmoil she was feeling, and feeling a bit selfish. Inuyasha must be suffering the most out of them all.

"I'm sorry Miroku," the manager apologized, ducking her head and trying to rub away the remaining wetness on her cheeks. "I didn't mean to just break down like that, I mean it was hardly called for since the situation isn't even that big and I hardly ever just cry like that for no purpose, but I couldn't help it, not when one of my close friends are missing and who knows what could've happened to her and…"

Miroku smiled. His dear Sango was rambling. She must be embarrassed, since that was the only time where she ever rambled like she was now. He couldn't blame her, really. He was pretty worried himself about Kagome since they hadn't found a trace of her whereabouts anywhere upstairs, and had even asked some of the maids and servants if they had seen Kagome anywhere. They'd all answered in the negative and Miroku's heart sank lower and lower every time he heard the same answer and opened a door only to find a room empty and undisturbed.

Sango was still talking and shaking himself out of his thoughts, Miroku sighed and raised a hand to cup her cheek tenderly, locking gazes with her and that finally seemed to shut Sango up. He smiled weakly at her and Sango's breath hitched in her throat.

"There's no need to apologize, my dear Sango. I know how you're feeling and I must admit I feel the same way. Kagome is very close to both of our hearts and just the thought of something happening to Kagome scares the hell out of me, to be frank." He ran his thumb over her flushed cheek and Sango instinctively leaned into his touch. His smile faded somewhat and he sighed. "You must have faith in Inuyasha, Sango. I know you're worried, and so am I, but we must keep strong, however cheesy that might sound." He grinned halfheartedly and drew a weak smile and choked chuckle.

"Just remain hopeful, Sango. We'll find her, I promise. And if we don't, I can guarantee that Inuyasha will find her, come hell or high water." Miroku promised her and Sango covered his hand with her own, a small but genuine smile curling her lips.

"Thank you, Miroku. I don't know what I'd do without you." Miroku smiled and Sango leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips when the door to the library creaked open and Sango leaned back to see who it was, must to Miroku's chagrin.

Sango's magenta eyes widened as the wolf couple of the mansion walked in and she climbed out of the keyboardist's lap hastily, slightly embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position. Smoothing down her skirt, and righting her self, she looked up to see Ayame walking toward her, a concerned expression adorning her pretty face. Kouga stood behind her, arms crossed over his muscled chest and he arched an inquisitive brow at Miroku, who sighed and stood up as well.

Ayame's hands landed on Sango's shoulders and the wolf demon searched her friend's tear stained face. "Sango? What's wrong? It looks like you've been crying," she remarked, her green eyes kind and questioning.

Kouga snorted behind her. "And it's not like you can miss the smell, either."

Ayame threw him a brief glare before turning back to her friend, her face curious.

Sango bit her lip and exchanged glances with Miroku. He nodded after a pause and Sango turned back to the two oblivious wolves then started to explain everything.

The two wolf demons listened with rapt attention as Sango explained, Kouga's furious growl and Ayame's surprised gasp at the end of her story signaling that they both understood the complexity of the situation and one of the two wolves was not pleased with his new turn of events. Ayame placated her angry wolf and Kouga managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Whaddaya mean Kagome's _missing?_" Kouga growled out, flexing his hands.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Just that, Kouga. Missing. Gone. Nowhere to be found." she said, slightly annoyed.

Kouga growled even louder and had it not been for Ayame holding him back he would have surely charged his manager.

Miroku stepped up beside his current love interest and gazed at the twosome. "We can't find her anywhere, Kouga. We've looked all over this floor and the next and even asked some of the servants and maids. They haven't seen her either and right at his very moment Inuyasha is downstairs looking for her as well and I hope he's making better process than we are." Miroku sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to cease the oncoming headache. This all was just getting too tiresome.

The wolf couple heaved a collective sigh and Ayame bit her lip, worry for her friend gnawing at her stomach. Something must have happened to her if Sango and Miroku couldn't find her anywhere up here and Inuyasha would have surely notified them if he'd found her.

A pregnant pause followed shortly afterward and Kouga was the one to break it. "Think we should tell Sesshomaru and his woman?" he suggested thoughtfully, glancing at his manager then the keyboardist beside her.

Miroku sucked in a breath and blew it out in a sigh, his brow wrinkling in contemplation. "It's probably the best idea," he concluded. "How about Sango and I go downstairs and explain to them while you two stay up here and search some more? You might find something that we may have missed since we already double-checked every room. And if I can find that baboon and his girlfriend, we'll tell him, too."

Kouga nodded. "Good idea. Our eyesight is better than that of a human's so perhaps you're right." It wasn't meant as in insult; it was just a known fact.

The four of them exited the library together and with a party "good luck" from each party, they parted ways and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the cold ground, head slumped against his chest and hands limp at his sides. His hair, ears and clothes were coated in frost and he was pretty sure his ass had gone numb quite a while ago. He could almost imagine the icicles forming on his nose, but of course there wasn't any. His demon blood prevented him from feeling any of the cold or getting any kind of illness, including that of hypothermia or pneumonia. 

He'd tried everything to escape; the damn ice just refused wouldn't break or even crack. He'd even tried _gnawing_ his way out for Christ's sake and that _still _hadn't worked, and he'd just now realized that that hadn't been the most smartest move on his part. Because now, as a result, his fangs hurt like a real bitch.

So for the most part, he was trapped like the dog he was, caged in and with no way to escape. Maybe he should try melting the ice…?

He scoffed. _Yeah, and how am I gonna do that? Breathe on it until it melts away? _Inuyasha mentally snorted. _Not fuckin' likely. _

Heaving a long suffering sigh, the distraught hanyou suddenly tossed his head back and slammed it against the stalagmite he was leaning against, growling low in his throat and digging his claws into the icy ground. He hated feeling like this; so goddamn _helpless_ and…well, he just hated it. Period.

He wanted to get to Kagome, _needed_ to get to her to make sure she was still alive and breathing. She was just a few yards away from him, but yet still out of reach. He was close, so close he could almost hear her efforts as she tired to scrap away the frost covering the door, yanking on the latch to try and open the door to her freedom.

But of course that was just his mind playing tricks on him. He had seen her before that bastard had trapped him and the damn image wouldn't leave him alone. She was lying on the ground, unmoving and he hadn't been able to discern if her chest was moving or not before he'd turned around to confront his opponent.

The frost covering his ears must be hindering his hearing, Inuyasha decided as he flicked his stiff ears with some effort, trying to get the blood flowing in them again. The downy fur covering them prevented them from becoming cold, but the frost did its job by making the fuzzy appendages stiff and frozen.

Ears working properly again, Inuyasha stared blankly ahead, trying to come up with another plan to get out of his cage and to Kagome. So far nothing came up and he growled his annoyance, his hands flexing again and his claws reopening his wounds on his hands from earlier, the cold climate not allowing them to heal properly.

Crimson blood seeped out and fell to the frosty floor, a sizzling sound upon contact with the ground ensuing as the substance melted a small hole through the ice.

This time Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing caught the soft hiss and his ear flicked once before he looked down beside him.

Two diminutive holes outlined in scarlet stood out amongst the sheer white of the frost covering the ice beneath him.

Inuyasha blinked, his brow knitting together in confusion as he stared at the small punctures. It almost looked like the ice had been melted there, the edges of the holes smooth and dipping into the hole itself. The crimson outline almost looked like…

Realization dawned on him. Amber eyes widened and Inuyasha jerked his hand up to his face, noticing the punctures he had put there from his claws. Snapping his head back to the ground and his hand again, he held the appendage out and made a fist, watching as his blood seeped through his fingers and slid down his hand until it dripped off to plummet to the ground. Inuyasha watched the droplets intensely; something in his chest turning with excitement when the drops of blood hit the ground then immediately melted the ice beneath it, creating a tiny hole where the blood had landed.

_It…it melted it,_ Inuyasha thought in a daze, his brain working overtime to process this new useful information_. But…how is that possible? Human blood can't melt ice…it just isn't warm enough. So why…_

Unless it was his demon blood that was _mixed in_ with the human blood.

_Is it…is it my demon blood?_ he asked himself, holding his hand up to his face for closer inspection. The red substance coated the inside of his hands and sides of his fingers from when he had compressed it together to squeeze some of the blood out.

New hope swelled in his chest and he jumped to his feet, wobbling a little as he allowed the blood flow to commence its cycle in his legs again if a bit impatiently. He bent them experimentally and once he satisfied that they wouldn't give out on him, he crossed the tiny distance between him and the ice pillar nearest the meat locker door and wasted no time in slicing open his hands with his claws.

Sucking in a breath at the brief pain it caused, Inuyasha licked his dry lips and with a muttered "This had better work", he pressed his bloody hands to the ice and nearly screamed.

It _stung_. It was almost liked the flesh of palms was being eaten away slowly by microscopic parasites with sharp teeth. _Very_ sharp teeth. Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth together, refusing to pull his hands away. He could feel it melting away slowly at the time beneath his hands and the constant hiss told him that his hypothesis had been correct. He didn't know how it was possible, that his blood had the ability to melt away solid ice, but it was happening, and Inuyasha certainly wasn't complaining. He figured there must have been some kind of extra chemical in it that normal human blood didn't contain but demons did.

And to think of he had been human, he would have never gotten out of here.

The ice was melting slowly but surely and Inuyasha renewed the wounds on his hands, slicing open the flesh on different places on his hands for better blood flow. And every time his hands made contact with the cold ice, it stung just as it had the first time. He knew he was at a great risk of suffering from blood loss from all the blood he was using to escape, but it had to be done. He had to get to Kagome.

_Hold on Kagome, _Inuyasha thought feverously, gritting his teeth together from the stinging in his hands, the pain steadily crawling up his arms to give him the beginnings of a splitting headache. _Just hold on a bit longer…I'm coming for you…_

* * *

So. Chapter twenty-five, everyone, at long last. I apologize for the long update; it was cruel of me to keep you waiting for like four months. To make up for it, I can almost _guarantee_ that the next chapter will be the last, even though that might come as bad news to some of you. But you know, all good stories must come to an end. The way I judge a good book is when I don't want it to end. And I've read a _lot_ of great novels in my life.

Sorry I left it at another cliffhanger. I was going to go on, but I figured that I've tortured you enough, so I stopped it there. Some of you will prolly hate me for it, but oh well. That death threat was pretty much the worst I got yet, so anything I receive this time I'll not think of it as serious. But please understand that that doesn't mean I'm encouraging you to write me threats. No way.

So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I can't believe it's almost over…maybe I'll get the epilogue out as an early Christmas present, or late depending on when I update it? Oh well. We'll just have to wait and see.

I love you all and thanks for reading! (And I'm sorry if I sounded mean or anything in my earlier author's notes, I'm just getting kinda tired of reading them…)

_**Keiko**_


	26. Escape

Okay, first off I'd just like to point out that if you're curious as to why I have not updated in a while or want to check out the progress of my fics, I strongly suggest and encourage you to _look at my author's\profile page._ I update it every few weeks or so, stating if I had updated my fics or not, or if I'm having trouble with my computer, or another reason as to why I haven't updated. Usually if I haven't updated in quite some time, the reason will be in my author\profile page, so don't be afraid to check it out from time to time, kay? n.n; Kay. Thanks for reading this short but semi-significant note.

**Note:** If you happen to find any errors concerning switching back and forth between the present and past tense, I ask you to please disregard them. I never could really stay with one, and I'll admit that it's one of my flaws that I find positively annoying. I'd appreciate it if you could point them out to me so I can go back and fix them. Thanks in advance.

Okay, now that we got out of the way, I would like to apologize for the long update. The reason _this_ time it's so long is because the battery for my computer is shot and I need a new one. Really, after all the trouble that my computer puts me through, you'd think it's out to get me, or something…Yeesh.

Anyhow, I ain't gonna do my little role-play this chapter 'cause I don't feel like it. I'll just go straight to the trivia's answer.

**Last chapter's Trivia question: Identify the English term for these Evil Demons: Kotatsu, Mukadejoro, Nikutsuginomen, Shibugarasu, and Tsukumo no Gama.** Answer: Kotatsu:** Hell's Painter; **Mukadejoro:** Mistress Centipede; **Nikutsuginomen:** Flesh-eating Mask; **Shibugarasu:** Corpse Dancing Crow; **Tsukumo no Gama:** Demon Toad. **

Strange how no one seemed to put much effort into answering it…oh well. Just for fun anyway; I really don't give a damn.

Sadly, this is the last Trivia question for this story. But I am still going to do something; another poll. It will be at the end of this chapter, so it won't stop you from enjoying this wonderful chapter.

So without any further delay, chapter twenty-six of **Dangerous Dancing**.

* * *

**Dangerous Dancing**  
_Chapter twenty-six – Escape_

* * *

The ice was melting slowly but surely and Inuyasha renewed the wounds on his hands, slicing open the flesh on different places on his hands for better blood flow. And every time his hands made contact with the cold ice, it stung just as it had the first time. He knew he was at a great risk of suffering from blood loss from all the blood he was using to escape, but it had to be done. He had to get to Kagome. 

_Hold on Kagome, _Inuyasha thought feverously, gritting his teeth together from the stinging in his hands, the pain steadily crawling up his arms to give him the beginnings of a splitting headache. _Just hold on a bit longer…I'm coming for you…_

* * *

The damned hanyou had figured out how to escape his icy prison, and even worse, the current object of his desires was scrapping away at the thick frost _directly over_ the door that led outside of the meat locker. This was _not_ good. 

Scowling, Kyosuke released a frustrated roar and shattered the image sketched into the ice with a pale hand, several shards of sharp ice slicing his cold flesh and producing thin lines of red. He glared darkly at the blood that contrasted sharply against the pastel tone of his skin as it slowly seeped back into his hand, the thin lines vanishing as though they were never there in the first place.

Blood.

Out of all the things that were able to completely destroy him, why in the seven hells did it have to be _blood?_

Kyosuke scowled again and paced the frozen, secluded room. What the hell was he going to do? In just a matter of time, the girl would most likely find the steel door hidden beneath the thick layer of frost and that damned half-breed was literally melting away his frosty cage. And if he didn't do something, they would eventually find their way out and reunite once more, thus further planning his untimely demise since the hanyou obviously knew what to do to take him down.

God_damn_ it. Well, didn't this just take the shit?

Heaving a frustrated groan, the ice-demon sighed and sank back into an ice chair that had suddenly built up behind him, the ice not affecting him at all as it made contact with his pastel flesh. Coal black eyes closed as Kyosuke leaned back, resting his arms on the armrests at his sides and letting the wintry atmosphere calm him down. Who knew that the girl had such potential? The girl possessed such ambition and spark within her that it had him admiring her all the more.

He suddenly grinned, a vicious curl of the lips that would have had the most strongest and bravest of men crawling for cover. Yes. He would have her. And that filthy excuse for a half-dog would _not_ get in his way.

* * *

Her body had long ago gone numb once more by the time she had the latch completely thawed out and the gray steel slightly warm from her attempts to yank it down and free herself from this room that was starting to become quite annoying. Kagome was beyond caring if she caught some sort of illness or not as she continued to yank and pull at the latch protruding from the door that she knew was hidden behind the heavily caked on rime. 

She also knew that if she didn't get out of here fast, she would most likely die of dehydration before the full brunt of hypothermia could even take a toll on her tired and cold body. Her throat was sore and dry, her lips cracked and coated with a dry layer or her own blood. Her jet-black hair seemed white from all of the frost covering it and her clothes were stiff and rough against her sensitive flesh. Kagome was surprised that her legs hadn't fallen off of her yet since she was only wearing a short skirt that did nothing to provide her warmth of protection from the frigid atmosphere.

Weak and drowsy, Kagome sucked in a breath sharply and immediately regretted the action when she broke off into a harsh coughing fit, blood spurting from her lips to splatter onto the frost in front of her and coat her lips with a new layer of scarlet. She winced and raised a shaky hand to her throat, swallowing carefully and wincing as her raw throat constricted, the taste of blood leaving a metallic flavor in her throat. She couldn't take his much more. It was just too much for her, the pain, the numbness…the feeling of dread slowly overtaking the rational part of her mind.

She was so weak. Why couldn't she be strong? That's what Inuyasha would have wanted. He doesn't want a weak little human who couldn't even stand a little coldness. He deserved someone so much better, someone who was equal in strength as him and someone who would protect him as much as he protected her.

Kagome had tired to be strong, she really did. But in the end, it was just too much for her weak human body to take. Inuyasha does not deserve the likes of her. What could she have possibly done to grasp his undivided attention?

Sure, she had loved him before she had even met him, but that kind of love was way different from what she was feeling now. The previous love she had for him was wholesome admiration; a teenage infatuation that she refused to let go of. A crush of a little girl just beginning to show the signs of womanhood.

But now… The love she harbored for him was beyond any childish infatuation. The love she held for him now was pure, unrequited adoration and respect for his being. She wanted to be with him, share his feelings, and take away any kind of pain that may have been hurting him. The love she felt was strong and sure, steadily growing with every strong and sure beat of her heart.

The doubt clouding Kagome's mind slowly cleared and she frowned, half-heartedly jerking at the steel latch separating her from the one she undoubtedly loved and cherished.

But if Inuyasha _didn't_ want a weak little human like herself, then when would he go to such lengths to prove to her that he _did_ want and love her? Why would he even _consider_ proving it to her when she already knew he loved her so much that words couldn't even begin to explain his feelings, as he had said when he'd stated she could visit Kurama any time she pleased. (That's in chapter twenty-one, in case any of you are wondering.)

It was too much for her muddled mind to process and she swooned, blinking several times as her vision slightly blurred and it felt like the room was spinning, the floor jumping under her feet and causing her to lose her balance and stumble awkwardly for a few seconds. She swung her numb arms out in an attempt to regain her balance and continued to stumble and sway for several more seconds before the room finally stilled and the floor lay unmoving beneath her feet.

Kagome closed her eyes and carefully drew in a breath, willing her racing heart to calm as she placed a shaking hand upon her chest. _What was _that? She thought bemusedly, slowly exhaling and allowing her eyes to flutter back open. _Maybe all this puzzled thinking is affecting my body since I'm really in no condition to ponder the meaning of life right now. _ Kagome surmised, licking her dry lips and tasting blood. She grimaced and swallowed convulsively, instantly regretting it when the familiar burning sensation assaulted her raw throat, her stomach lurching painfully.

_Ugh…I need to get outta here, _Kagome mused and stumbled back to the latch protruding from the wall, grasping it with new determination and jerking it as hard as she could.

It didn't budge. No surprise there.

Mentally growling in frustration, the frozen dancer glared at the silver handle through narrowed brown eyes and clenched her teeth, ignoring the fleeting sensation of pain from the pressure she was ensuing her dry mouth. _I'm…gonna…get…out…of…here…no…matter…_what Each word was punctuated with a rough jerk of the silver latch and a grunt, the heels of her boots digging into the frozen ground for better leverage. Her arms were aching from the hard straining she was putting her muscles through but she determinedly ignored it, her face scrunching in hard concentration and strain.

I can do this…I can do this…I can— 

It moved an inch!

…Or centimeter…or whatever… Who the hell cares, it _moved! _

Kagome smiled so widely she was afraid it was surely split her face in half as her dry flesh stretched painfully. _Yes! It moved, it moved, it—! …Just moved back into its original position… Goddamn it all! Stupid latch! _ Glaring heatedly at the offending handle, Kagome screeched loudly and kicked up her foot, all senses of gravity nonexistent in her mind as her boot connected with the frozen latch with a metallic _clang._

Shortly afterward though, Kagome was reacquainted with gravity as her foot still connected with the ground began sliding forward while her other leg still floated in the air and she automatically flung out her arms, eyes wide and expression horrified as she began to tumble backward, her arms flailing about as she sought to regain the balance she had a few seconds prior.

A sound akin a shriek and a grunt escaped her mouth as she finally lost the battle with gravity and her foot slipped out from under her, another metallic ring echoing throughout the room as her foot struck the handle again as she fought to steady herself, her legs positioning themselves to make it look like she was doing a split in mid-air and then her back connected with the cold ground with a rather painful sounding thud.

"…Ow…" The word was low and hoarse and Kagome's dry throat protested the action. Wincing, she slowly forced her sore muscles to move her into a sitting position, her butt muscles now throbbing along with everything else. _Great…the only thing on my body that _didn't_ hurt is now sore with everything else…typical. _

Scowling, Kagome forced herself to stand, wanting nothing more than to just lie down and sleep. But she knew she couldn't do that. For if she did, she might never wake up again. She yawned suddenly, the thought of sleep getting very tempting by the minute.

_No! I can't sleep! I _can't!_ I have to get out of here unless I wanna freeze to death. And that wasn't exactly the way I thought of dying. _She shook her head slightly to rid of such thoughts and finally turned her attention to the wall before her, the scowl slowly melting away and her eyes widening once she got a good look at it.

The latch was down.

* * *

_Goddamn, this is draining. I'm losing too much blood. I can't keep doing this for much longer. _Biting his lip, Inuyasha renewed the slice on his hand with a claw and quickly pressed the bloody flesh to the ice before him, hissing when the ice make contact with his raw hand. It sizzled for a few seconds, the ice slowly melting away as the blood did its job by eating away his frosty cage. 

To his right, Inuyasha was oblivious to the handle attached to the frosted door as it began to shake every second as he continued to concentrate on his escape that he knew was drawing near. Just a few more inches to go as far as he could see and he was out of there…

"Holy sh—! What was that?" Inuyasha questioned aloud to himself, pausing in his ministrations to melt the ice surrounding him to seek out what had caused the shattering noise to his right. Peering through the gaps the icy stalagmite provided, a frown marred the hanyou's brow when his sharp sight noticed the broken pieces of ice just before the frosted over door that led to the room that imprisoned his girlfriend.

"What the…that wasn't there before," he mused softly, amber eyes slowly traveling north to find the source of the shattered ice lying innocently on the ground. His eyes scanned upward, over the silver latch, passing the frosted over window, up over the—

The latch!

Snapping his gaze back to the steel latch connected to the door, Inuyasha's golden eyes widened once he realized that there was no longer any ice covering it as it was before and that it was currently pointing skyward. That meant…

"Kagome… Kagome moved it!" Relief flooded his senses and he slumped against the ice that surrounded him, eyes closed as he wallowed in the thought that his Kagome was still okay and fighting to get out. No other cause could have randomly shattered the thick ice covering the handle to the door so the source must have come from the other side of the steel barrier. Kagome must have somehow gotten the latch to move downward so the door would open, thus explaining why the handle was currently pointing up instead of its previous downward position.

_Thank the Gods you're still okay… I don't know what I'd do if you were… _Refusing to finish that dark thought, Inuyasha released a shaky breath and pushed himself away from the stalagmite, determined now more than ever to get out of his icy cage and get to the one thing that mattered more to him than anything else.

Jaw set and face resolute, Inuyasha raised his bloodied hand and grunted in pain as his claw deftly sliced through his shirt and pierced his right shoulder, drawing it downward to his elbow where he withdrew his bloody claw then quickly smashed his wounded shoulder against the ice without preamble, the sizzling louder than before and causing him to wince in pain, ears pinning back against his skull.

"Fuck…that stings…" he said breathlessly, gnashing his teeth together and fisting his hands tightly, drawing even more blood. He put his scarlet hands to good use and pressed them against the ice, the added pain making Inuyasha's head spin. His vision was turning red and he blinked rapidly, willing it to return to normal. After several more tries, his eyes finally began to focus and he stared down at his shoulder, heart skipping a beat when he realized that his shoulder had done the job of melting away most of the ice that was left.

"Finally… I don't think I'd be able to withstand anymore blood loss." Swallowing the lump in his throat, the hanyou peeled his shoulder away from the ice with a hiss, thankful for his demon healing abilities. Though he could tell right now that his shoulder was going to take some time in healing fully. He had cut himself pretty deep to get out more blood that would help with his escape.

Feeling dizzy, the slightly light-headed half-demon took a moment to regain his strength before ruthlessly pounding into the melted ice with his fists and claws, a feral snarl etched onto his pale features. Bits of ice flew every which way as he clawed at it, some of them hitting his face and leaving miniscule lines of crimson as it pierced his sensitized flesh. He ignored the familiar stinging sensation and focused all of his attention instead on the task before him of eliminating the rest of the weak ice that confined him. He had to get to Kagome. He _had_ to. It just wasn't an option.

He could feel the ice cracking beneath his ministrations and he knew that it wouldn't be long before the weakened stalagmite gave way under his fists. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he kept going even when his knuckles became torn and bloody, further helping eliminate the annoyance called ice. Pain crawled up his arms and seared his already throbbing shoulder something fierce but he forced himself to ignore it.

"Just…a little…more…" he grunted, and rearing back his bloodied fist, Inuyasha gave a guttural battle cry then slammed his hand hard into the weakened hoarfrost with all his might.

_C-r-r-r-r-ack. _

A scarlet fist dove straight through the broken ice and Inuyasha gasped, stumbling forward until he was out of the icy cage in which that bastard Kyosuke had imprisoned him. Catching himself on the opposite wall, Inuyasha blinked and looked over his shoulder at the damned confines that held him captive, a rather large gap now located where an icy spike sticking up from the ground used to be.

He stared. Then…

"_Fuck_ yes!"

Not wanting to waste any more precious time than necessary, Inuyasha bolted from the wall and to the steel door, grabbing the latch and yanking it for all he was worth. "Kagome!" he called, pounding on the door with a hand while still jerking on the silver handle with the other. "Kagome!" He drew out her name this time, getting a bit desperate. What if he was too late? What if she was—

"In…asha…?"

He stilled. Was that…?

Several soft thuds issued from the other side of the door and the muffled voice was a bit louder and panicky this time. "Inu…sha! Is 'at…'ou?" The pounding became more desperate and the last call broke him out of his stupor.

"_Inuyasha!_"

"Kagome!" Growling low, Inuyasha clawed at the rectangular window just above his eye level, scraping away the caked rime with a ferociousness that he didn't even know he possessed. Slowly but surely the glass began to appear as more and more of the frost was scraped away and his heart skipped a beat when he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend's hand as she wiped away the remaining frost on the window on the other side.

_Jesus… Just seeing her hand is making me happy… Just how hard did I fall for you, Kagome…? _Scratching the last away, amber eyes widened once they locked with those of rich chocolate brown through the thick layer of glass. Her eyes… Her eyes held so many emotions. Relief, fear, joy, love, elation. Inuyasha willed her to read his eyes, see what he was feeling at that moment, show her what she meant to him.

Kagome watched the myriad of emotions play across his face; relief, elation, anger, determination, strength…_love._ Some of them were similar to her own, though she could not understand why he would be feeling anger. Anger toward Kyosuke, perhaps? That was the only logical reason she could think of that would make him so livid.

Whatever the reason, though, Kagome did not want to dwell on it when she was so close to freedom. Inuyasha was just on the other side of his damnable door, and if she could only open it…

"Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me?" she heard him call and she instantly snapped back to reality, focusing all of her attention instead on the hanyou that was just on the other side of the steel barrier. His voice was distant, muffled by the thick door that separated them.

"I can hear you, Inuyasha!" Kagome replied hoarsely, slamming a numb hand on the door for emphasis. She saw him nod once then avert his eyes briefly downward, probably studying the steel latch then locking gazes with her once more.

"All right Kagome," he began and she strained to hear him. "Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna pull on the handle as hard as I can to get it open, and I need you to push on it as hard as you can as well so it'll budge easier. You think you can do that?" he asked, obviously knowing how weak she must feel from staying in a meat locker for God knows how long.

It was simple, and she would definitely go along with it if it meant getting out of here. Kagome nodded vigorously, wanting him to know that she heard him and that she understood despite the pounding headache she now had from the movement.

They stared at each other for a moment through the glass that was beginning to frost over once more before taking their plan into action. Instead of speaking, Inuyasha held up a clawed hand and, staring into her eyes, counted down from five with his fingers, mouthing each number as a finger went down.

Kagome braced herself, setting her legs apart and digging her heels into the frosted ground, bracing her shoulder against the cold door.

Three…

Tightening his hold on the steel handle, Inuyasha set his jaw and braced himself, flexing his clawed fingers around the cold steel of the latch.

Two…

_Kagome…_

_Inuyasha…_

One.

"Now!"

Inuyasha pulled and Kagome shoved, gritting their teeth and screwing their eyes shut as they tried to open the hindrance that was the door, the ice that had grown over the entire door cracking and slowly giving way under the pressure, moving a centimeter…and inch…another centimeter…

"C'mon, Kagome!" His voice was rough, face scrunched up in exertion. "Push a little…_harder_…!"

"I'm…_trying!_ It won't…_budge!_" Kagome's voice was on similar conditions, already hoarse from lack of use and dry from the frigid atmosphere. Her legs were becoming tired from the strain she was issuing on them, but she refused to give up. If she could just have a little more strength in her…

_Inuyasha stroked her ebony hair with a clawed hand. "Ssshhh. It's ok now, Kagome. I'm here. I'm not ever going to leave you again. I promise. Not after what we just shared. I know that you have the same feelings for me that I have for you. Even though I've doubted those feelings. But, now I know…they're true."_

_He cupped her cheek with his hand. "No. I'll never leave you. I promise you, Kagome. I won't ever leave you again."_

"_I've fallen in love with you, Kagome."_

"_It's true, Kagome. You've somehow managed to make me fall, and I fell hard and fast. I don't know what you did to have made me done it, but I do. And I want you to go to Kyoto with me so I can be near you, hear your voice and see your smile. And like I said before, I'm not going to leave you."_

"_Inuyasha told me to tell you that this is from him." Shippo elaborated, still smiling as he leaned up and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and grinned at her. "Love you, Kagome."_

"_I can think of lots of innocent ways for me to prove my love to you, koi."_

_His eyes lit up and his smile grew, giving her hand a loving squeeze. "Kagome, I love you…so much that words couldn't even begin to explain my feelings."_

Kagome's eyes widened as images from days past flew through her mind, some old, some fairly new, some in between.

And then something warm and powerful began flowing through her veins and a sudden rush of adrenaline had Kagome feeling like she was on some kind of high. The pain was suddenly gone and every beat of her heat pumped fresh, rejuvenated blood through her veins.

She had found her hidden strength. _All this time…Inuyasha was my strength…and I didn't even know it._

With new resolve, Kagome braced her legs and shoved with all her might, clenching her teeth together tightly and digging her feet into the frosty ground, the material of her boots gaining her better traction against the icy floor. Frost began raining down upon her from the pressure the door was being put through and it slowly began to move centimeter-by-centimeter, inch-by-inch until finally, it budged.

The steel door flung open, pieces of ice dropping from the ceiling onto the two individuals now sprawled out on the floor, the male personage quickly recovering and sitting up, shaking the ice and frost from his long hair. Standing up, he rushed over to the other occupant of the room and crouched down, sliding an arm under her shoulders and wincing at how cold her flesh was.

"Kagome…Kagome," he said in concern, placing a clawed hand upon her pale cheek and swallowing the lump in his throat. "C'mon, Kagome. Open your eyes, damn it. Open your eyes!" He shook her a little, worried at how deathly pale she was. He needed to get her warmed up, and _fast._

He continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb for several more seconds until finally Kagome's eyes fluttered slightly before slowly opening to reveal two rich brown pools of innocence, her chest heaving as she sucked in a big breath of air. Several bouts of coughing followed shortly after this and Inuyasha rocked her back and forth, rubbing soothing patterns on her quivering stomach to calm her down.

"Inu…yasha." She said roughly, wincing as her sore throat constricted.

"Shh…" Inuyasha soothed, smoothing back her hair and pressing her face his chest and wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to warm her up some. "It's okay, love. I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay now. I promise." He closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. "Thank God you're okay." His voice cracked, and he didn't care. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

Weakly Kagome swathed her arms around his neck, taking in shuddering breaths and exhaling slowly. The contact of another human being was making her lightheaded and she swam in the warmth he provided, even if they were currently in this wintry hell.

"Inuyasha…I…"

"Well now, what do we have here? A filthy hanyou mutt with his ever so faithful human wench. How disgusting."

Inuyasha's back stiffened and he growled, standing up with Kagome in his arms and snarling at the demon that stood not too far away from them. "You," he growled, ears pinning back in obvious anger. "How _dare_ you do that to Kagome! How fucking _dare_ you!" He pushed said girlfriend behind his back, hackles rising when the ice demon released a sinister laugh.

"Ha! How very amusing. A mere half-demon protecting his property? Oh, this is priceless. If only I had a camera." Kyosuke smirked nastily; showing pristine teeth that would have been mistaken as false had the half-demon known any better.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" And with that last threat, Inuyasha lunged for him, ignoring Kagome's cry or protest as he slashed his claws at the demon, snarling viciously when Kyosuke dodged with another dark laugh.

"You fool! You think you can defeat me?" Raising a pale hand, Kyosuke the ice demon crooked his fingers and Inuyasha instantly recognized the gesture.

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that tick again, you bastard!" Quite literally rolling away, Inuyasha barely managed to escape before six thick stalagmite shot forth from the ground right where Inuyasha had been standing.

Scowling, Kyosuke raised his other hand and criss-crossed his arms, his claws elongating before he swept his arms outward and sharp icicles materialized in the air in front of him before diving toward the shocked half-demon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, her voice becoming stronger with each word she said. She watched, horrified as an endless swarm of sharp icicles plummeted toward her boyfriend, flinching every time a sharp point managed to slice his flesh, leaving thin lines of crimson behind. "Inuyasha…"

Then, much to her astonishment, Inuyasha snatched a flying icicle out of mid-air and quite abruptly stabbed himself in the thigh with it, coating it thick with his blood before launching toward the ice demon, wielding the bloody icicle in his hand.

"Take _this_, Frosty!" Twisting in the air to dodge another attack, the hanyou dug the sharp icicle into the ice youkai's arm, smirking when Kyosuke gasped and released a wail of agony.

"Damn you!" he cried, groping for the protruding stick of ice with his other hand and managing to yank it out, tossing it aside. The icicle shattered upon contact with the ground and the frost beneath it sizzled and melted away.

Inuyasha smirked in smug victory, pressing a hand to the fresh wound on his thigh. "Hah! Didn't think I knew, did ya, bastard? I never thought that _blood_ of all things would be a demon's weak point!"

Kagome stared in stunned silence, her mouth slightly agape as the two demons glared at each other. _Blood? Kyosuke's vulnerable to…blood? _ She thought bemusedly, brow furrowing in confusion. _But…how can that be? Kyosuke's a full-fledged demon. If that were the case, then wouldn't his own blood eat him from the inside out? _ She cringed at the mental picture and shook her head. _So it can't be demon blood. And since Inuyasha is only _half_ demon, that only leaves…_

Chocolate eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Inuyasha! Stop! I know how to—" Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Not _now_, Kagome! Shut up and stay where you are so I can kill this son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growled, coating his claws in a new layer of blood and slashing at the threat before him.

"But Inu_yasha_—!"

"You'd do well to listen to your hanyou, girl! Unless you want me to kill you too?" Kyosuke interjected, smirking at Kagome while ducking below the bloody claws aimed his way.

Kagome blinked. "Wait a minute! I thought you wanted me to stay alive so I can become your 'ice princess' or whatever it was!" she remarked with a frown, placing her hands on her hips in a typical female stance.

_Oh boy…_ "Kagome…shut _up!_" Inuyasha yelled irately, sparing the girl in question a brief glare before turning his attention back to the ice demon.

Kagome ignored him as Kyosuke laughed darkly. "Foolish woman, you are right in assuming that I _did_ want you. But now I can plainly see that the half-breed has probably already tainted you with his foulness and I no not want a woman that has been contaminated by such a filthy creature." The ice demon explained, momentarily halting any further attacks from said hanyou by thrusting a hand toward him and knocking Inuyasha off his feet with a strong gust of arctic wind.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed when he slammed against the wall with a painful grunt, sliding to the floor and slumping over. "Inuyasha!" Kagome made to rush over to the dazed hanyou, but Kyosuke was suddenly there, blocking her way to him and the dancer abruptly changed her attitude. Flames practically danced in her eyes as she glared at the demon, her hands fisted at her sides to tightly her knuckles were white.

The ice demon glared at her through narrowed black eyes, the flesh on his right arm seeming to disintegrate from the blood cresting the wound.

"You…you _ingrate_." Her voice was deathly low, the shadow of her bangs over her eyes making them seem truly ominous. "How _dare _you say that and still have the pleasure of living? I _won't_ allow you to say such things about him. Not while I'm alive." Kagome matched his glare with one of her own, her body radiating her anger in waves. "Inuyasha is _not_ a filthy half-breed and he never _was_ one to begin with. I can't believe you even have the gall to say that when you're standing there with your arm all bloody from the wound that the '_filthy creature_' blessed you with only five minutes ago."

Kyosuke scowled at the reminder and automatically pressed his hand to his injured arm, as if trying to hide it from view.

Kagome's aura crackled around her and Inuyasha finally came to, shaking his head and blinking his vision back into focus. His gaze settled on the seething Kagome and his honey orbs widened when he got a good look at her. _What the…? _ "Kagome?"

Either she didn't hear it or chose to ignore it as Kagome continued to glare at the threat separating her hanyou from her. Not a very wise decision at the moment on Kyosuke's part.

The dancer's form began to tremble slightly and she bowed her head, her raven bangs shielding her eyes from view. "I…I love Inuyasha. I love him with all that I am, and if you're going to k-kill him…" She raised her head again and Inuyasha gasped at the stark sincerity her features were set in. "…Then you have to kill me too." Kagome stated and a fleeting look of surprise crossed Kyosuke's pale countenance.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha yelled, shooting to his feet and brandishing his claws.

Kagome shook her head. "If…if Inuyasha were to ever leave this earth, then my existence would have no purpose anymore. Without Inuyasha alive and here with me…my life is meaningless. I just can't live without him. I love him with all my heart and soul and if you were to take me away from me…then a part of me dies as well." She suddenly smiled and the action softened her face. "Sure, he can be rash and…reckless at times, but…that's one of the many things that I love about him. He's not afraid to speak his mind about things that people would rather keep secret, and he's not afraid to…to show that he loves me." She finished in a whisper then glanced over her at him and said hanyou gazed back with a look of shock plastered on his face, mouth hanging open and golden orbs wide.

"Kagome…"

Casting him a small, but loving smile, Kagome turned back to the demon before them, a look of determination crossing her features. Lifting her chin in defiance, the dancer stood up straight and fisted her hands at her sides, refusing to back down at the ice demon's glare of death.

"Imprudent human wench. Do you realize what you've just said? Not only am I going to kill your precious little hanyou, but I now have a reason to kill you as well! At first I wasn't going to kill you but merely keep you as a play thing, something to keep me entertained when I grew bored." The demon exclaimed, twisting his mouth into a menacing snarl.

"I'd rather die than be your toy." Kagome replied back defiantly, her resolve unwavering.

"Then _die!_" Kyosuke bellowed then dove toward her without preamble, claws brandished in front of him but he never made it to her when Inuyasha slammed into him from the side, knocking them to the ground where they then proceeded to punch and snarl at one another, fresh blood rapidly coating the frosty ground.

Kagome watched in horror as they fought and barely managed to jump to the side and onto the ground before Kyosuke was thrown against the wall where she had been standing previously, a trail of blood decorating the wall where he slid down to the floor. He growled and jumped back up and threw himself at Inuyasha, biting and clawing and shredding anything he could get his claws on.

_I gotta do something! _Kagome thought desperately from her spot on the ground, not knowing for the life of her whether all the blood was originating from either the ice demon or her boyfriend. She desperately hoped it wasn't the latter. Judging from all of the dry blood crusting his clothes and skin, Kagome could safely surmise that he'd lost enough blood as it is before all of this had started.

_Think girl, _think_. Improvise. Is there anything around here that I can use to distract him somehow? _ Biting her lip, Kagome scanned around the frosty room, trying to ignore the brawl that was taking place just a few feet away from her. After what seemed like a short eternity, her eyes settled on an unblemished item on the other side of the room and her heart skipped a beat. _That's it!_

Stumbling to her feet hastily, Kagome glanced at the two demons briefly before dashing to the other side of the room, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible, thought it wouldn't have mattered anyway since the other two occupants of the room were too preoccupied with spilling the other's life blood everywhere.

Grasping the object in her hand, Kagome ignored the icy sting and turned toward the two fighting demons and thought about how she should go on about doing this.

Meanwhile, said demons were still going at it, clawing and biting and ripping and tearing at one another, each individual refusing to give up until the other one either died or cried uncle. Obviously that wasn't going to happen any time soon, much to both of their distastes.

Growling, Inuyasha slashed his claws over his chest and successfully tearing the clothing but missing flesh just barely. Getting frustrated, he ducked under the arm that was aiming for his head and rammed his shoulder into Kyosuke's gut, efficiently knocking the wind out of the ice demon and knocking him down to the ground in an ungraceful heap. The half-demon towered over him, chest heaving from exertion and blood covering him from head to toe. He flexed his hands, knuckles cracking and a smirk curled his lips as the ice demon glared up at him while trying to stand on shaky knees.

"Well? I don't have all day, you know. Stand up already so I can end your pathetic life." Inuyasha spat, baring his fangs and ears pinning back. A deep growl rumbled in his chest and his muscles bunched up, preparing to pounce.

Standing straight, Kyosuke spat out blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the dark liquid over his already dirtied face. "Have at me, hanyou. I have yet to witness your true strength so quit holding back." A smug smirk curled his bloody lips.

With an enraged howl, Inuyasha lunged for him but Kyosuke was ready and ducked in time to shove a shoulder against his stomach and heave him backward and over his head, grabbing his legs as he toppled over then abruptly twisting him so he could get a handful of his shirt, thrusting him against the red wall behind him and pinning him there with his forearm braced on his chest.

Inuyasha seemed surprise at the sudden turn of the tables but started struggling to be released. This struggle didn't last long, though when he felt something sharp poke into his stomach and he gasped, looking down to see a rather large and sharp looking icicle ready to plunge into his gut if he made a wrong move.

Pulling back his lips in a feral snarl, Inuyasha growled low in his throat and raised his head to glare heatedly at the demon before him, flinching when the coldness of the icicle made contact with his bare flesh.

Kyosuke looked rather pleased with himself and he grinned, flexing the hand that held the sharp object to the hanyou's abdomen. "Well now, isn't this an interesting turn of the tables?" he asked, unknowingly echoing Inuyasha's earlier thoughts. "One wrong move, half-breed, and I'll spill out your organs and use your intestines to strangle you. Quite creative if I do say so myself."

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled, the loathing he felt for the demon deeper than any ocean and darker than any black hole.

"Yes, you've said so several times now," the ice demon remarked with a nod, seemingly relaxed now that he had the upper hand. He smiled suddenly, twisting the sharp icicle in his hand and causing it to drive deeper into his flesh, but not too deep as to pierce the flesh. Yet. "Now, any last words, hanyou? Perhaps a few endearments to you beloved human wench?" he suggested, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

_Kagome… _ As if suddenly remembering that his girlfriend was indeed still near them, Inuyasha frantically looked around and he found her only but a few feet away from them, her eyes wide and pleading as she locked gazes with them. He frowned when she made a cutting motion across her neck, signaling for him to keep quite about her presence. When he still continued to look confused, she held up the object in her hand and lifted an eyebrow as if that explained everything.

And in a way it did. Realization dawning on him, Inuyasha's mouth made an "o" but he quickly drew his lips in a thin line before he could see it and averted his gaze back to the pale face inches from his own. Thankfully, the son of a bitch was too preoccupied with looking bored as he absently twisted the icicle in his gut left and right but being careful to not do it too firmly.

"Well, half-breed? This is the last chance I'm giving you so think wisely before you say anything. You have ten seconds."

Inuyasha continued to just stare at his face, being careful to keep his expression devoid of all emotion. _Be careful, Kagome…_

"Eight…seven…"

Behind him, Kagome sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, making sure she wasn't being too loud so she wouldn't be detected. Tightening her hold on the item in her hand, she placed the tip of it against the palm of her other hand, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"…Five…four…"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Inuyasha took a deep breath…and grinned.

"Three…two…" _Why is he grinning like that?_

"Hey, Kyosuke," Inuyasha blurted.

Kyosuke frowned. "What?"

The hanyou's grin grew wider. "Too bad you're an _ice_ demon because you're gonna positively _melt_ where you're goin'."

Aforementioned ice demon looked puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about, hanyou?"

The silver haired half-demon didn't say anything, but instead looked over his shoulder at something else behind him. _See you in hell, bastard._

Suddenly becoming wary, Kyosuke released Inuyasha and spun around just in time to see Kagome slice her palm with a sharp icicle in her hand and thrust the stick of ice coated thick with her human blood deep into his chest, precisely over the area in which his heart resided.

Kyosuke threw his head back and screamed, has hands clawing at his chest and his fingers refusing to get anywhere near the icicle protruding from his chest. "You…_wretch!_" he wailed, falling to his knees and Kagome skirted around him to throw herself against Inuyasha, who in turn wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him.

The ice demon continued to scream in agonized pain as the flesh on his chest began to disintegrate, starting from the skin around the bloody icicle and spreading over his chest and up his neck to his face, wrapping around his head to crawl down his back and rip away the flesh on his arms and legs. His clothing had long ago dissipated along with the flesh as it was agonizingly ate away until there was nothing left expect for a small puddle of red liquid where the ice demon Kyosuke Rivera had knelt.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the puddle of blood in shock, neither saying a word as the liquid slowly seeped into the ground as the room around them began to melt away, the melted frost from the ceiling dripping onto them and waking them from the stunned stupor.

The first to regain her bearings, Kagome swallowed and looked up at her boyfriend, her form trembling as she swathed her arms around his neck. "…Inuyasha?" she whispered, her voice rough.

Inuyasha averted his gaze to the woman in his arms, her large doe eyes swimming with love and relief. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Inuyasha closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair and inhaling shakily.

"Kagome…" he whispered, a shudder coursing through his body as she pressed her small frame close to the shelter of his body, seeking the warmth and strength she knew he provided.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, the drowsiness coming back and clouding her brain once more. She sagged in his arms and she was grateful when he bent down and swept her off her feet, cradling her tired body to his hard and bloody chest gently.

"C'mon. We need to get out of here and get you someplace warm before you get any sicker than you already are." That said, the popstar hugged his girlfriend close to his chest and strode across the melting room to the other side where he knew the exit to this wintry hell was located.

They didn't look back after they passed the threshold.

* * *

Pretty damn creative way to die, am I right? Haha. 

So, aside from the epilogue, **this is the last chapter of** **Dangerous Dancing**. Pretty sad, right? Oh well. It's not over yet. I still have the lemon to do, which **will be in the next chapter**. I've decided to **not** edit out the lemon on FFnet, but instead, I'm asking for those of you **who do not** want to read the lemon, to please send me your email address and in turn I'll send you the edited version of the lemon chapter. Sound fair? I'll remind you again in the beginning of the next chapter, so don't worry about forgetting.

I hope you enjoyed this action-pact chapter to the fullest, even though action is still not my cup of tea. I'd much rather prefer romance any day, but I'll get my taste of that come _next_ chapter. Oh, will I ever. Lol. ;)

I'll probably be starting the epilogue here pretty soon before I start the next chapter for **Wanted**, so hopefully it'll be up some time in the near future.

**Poll:** I have three ideas for a brand spankin' new story in mind: one that's based on romance _and_ humor, the other based and pure humor with a tad bit of fluff on the side, and the third is if I should just stick with my other new story, **Switch** and not create a new one. It's up to you guys depending on what you would like to see, so tell me in a review and I'll post the results in the epilogue. Choose carefully.

**Summaries for said plots in a nutshell **-  
_Romance\humor:_ Kagome is a second grade teacher, Inuyasha has a young daughter, they meet up at the park, and Kagome ends up home schooling Yasha's daughter.  
_Humor with a bit o' fluff:_ Inuyasha turns into a dog, Kagome turns into a cat. Need I say more?  
_Switch:_ Inuyasha and Miroku "swap" personalities and Yasha's target is Kagome while Miroku's is obviously Sango.

So, yeah…any more questions or concerns, feel free to message me and I'll be sure to respond back to my best ability. Cheers, everyone!

Until Next Time,  
_**Keiko**_


	27. Epilogue

Gooood morning\afternoon\evening everybody and welcome to the epilogue of **Dangerous Dancing**! As you all know, this chapter contains the lemon for DD, so be warned before you skip ahead and read it.

**_The Warning:_** This chapter contains the **lemon.** If you **do not** wish to read it, send me your email address and I'll send you the edited version in return. Thanks in advance.

**Story Plot Poll Results:  
**Switch: 1  
** Romance\Humor: 5**  
Humor with a bit o' fluff: 2

**White Fluff Ball:** -Something silver pokes out of the fluff and two golden orbs swiftly look around before seemingly to finally noticed the snoozing female upon his Royal Fluff. Grunts and wiggles.-

**Ashley:** -Snorts and releases quite a loud snore before squirming down and using His Majesty's Royal Fluff as a pillow, Frying Pan of Doom clutched tightly in her hand.-

**White Fluff Ball:** -Something wet drips onto his Majestic Fluff and the two amber circles spot a trail of drool sliding down the female's chin.-

**Keiko:** -Snorts in laughter.- That's real attractive, Ash.

**Ashley:** ………-_SNORT_-snore…grunt.-

**Inuyasha:** -Snickers, slides up to the snoozing Ashley and writes something on her forehead with a permanent marker.-

**Ashley: **-Mutters something about polka-dotted flamingos eating buttered toast in sneakers and snorts again.-

**Keiko:** -Eyes him then looks at Ashley's forehead. Eyes grow large and something between a snort and a laugh escapes her mouth.-

**Inuyasha:** -Smirks, hides the marker then stares his creation.- Think she'll notice?

**Keiko:** -Blinks then slowly grins evilly as she magically produces a mirror from behind her back.- …Maybe.

**Inuyasha:** -Falls laughing.-

Hope you enjoy this chapter to the fullest extent since it's the last one you're gonna get for _this_ fic! (Sob!)

* * *

** Dangerous Dancing**  
_Epilogue _

* * *

The sound of a door opening and closing woke her up and Kagome Higurashi's world slowly began to come to life. The first thing she felt was the throbbing pain in her left palm and she winced, chocolate eyes fluttering open and blinking several times to regain her vision. Gradually the blurriness gave way and she was soon staring up at a vaguely familiar ceiling dotted with dark stains of matter that Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to know were from. 

A weight was suddenly settled on the right of the bed next to her prone body and Kagome blinked, twisting her head to gaze at the two concerned pools of amber staring down at her affectionately.

A frown marred her young features. "Inuyasha…?" she said hoarsely, wincing at the rawness of her throat.

Aforementioned hanyou grinned lightly and pushed a fallen lock of raven hair away from her face. "Hey. How ya feelin'?" Inuyasha asked softly, dropping his hand onto the mattress.

Kagome blinked again the tried to sit up, gasping as her sore muscles protested. She was grateful when her boyfriend snaked an arm behind her back and helped her sit up, propping her against the wooden headboard gingerly. Giving him a smile of thanks, Kagome sighed and carefully stretched her sore muscles, biting her lip and closing her eyes. But damn if it didn't feel good.

Inuyasha took this time to study her, amber eyes raking over her body leisurely and not caring if she caught him in the act. Hell, he was her boyfriend, wasn't he? He had every damn right to ogle his girlfriend's goodies. And ogle he did as his gaze lingered on her braless chest, covered only with an oversized tee shirt courtesy of himself. And damn if she didn't look absolutely _sexy_ in it.

_I bet she'd look even better _without_ it on…_ He thought distractedly and instantly his blood grew hot at the mental image.

_Ah…_shit.

Squelching a groan, Inuyasha snapped his eyes back to hers and found her staring at him in confusion. He grinned charmingly. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I feel okay, I guess. Though my hand really hurts." She frowned and held up her left palm, noticing for the first time that it was wrapped in a white bandage, a stain of crimson seeping through to the surface.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, it'll only be sore for a few more minutes, though. Kaede took it upon herself to heal it with some sort of medicine she injected in your hand while you were out. It should be taking affect here pretty soon so the pain'll go away shortly." He explained, taking her hand in his own and tenderly stroking it with his fingers.

She sighed. "That's good. I was worried I'd have to go through the annoying throbbing it's doing for the rest of the day." She watched him silently as he continued to massage and stroke her bandaged hand and then a concerned frown furrowed her brow.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hmm?"

"What about you?" Kagome began, reaching out with her uninjured hand and tenderly stroking his face. "You were pretty battered up yourself with scratches all over your face and…blood covering you from head to foot. You shouldn't be worrying about me when you have yourself to take care of."

Inuyasha blinked at her then shook his head, capturing her hand with his other and bringing it down to join her other one. "Don't worry about me, Kagome. I'm fine. I heal faster than you humans do so all the scars and scratches are long gone now. I threw the bloody clothes away and just washed up real quick before changing. Besides," his eyes softened and a ghost of a smile curled his lips. "You're health is far more important to me than my own or anybody else's."

A light flush tinted her cheeks and she smiled lovingly, the simple curl of the lips making her deep brown eyes light up brightly as they shone with her love for the hanyou in front of her.

They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes and no words were needed to convey what one felt for the other.

Giving him one last smile, Kagome sighed softly and bowed her head, watching silently as her boyfriend gently stroked and massaged her bandaged hand. A thoughtful frown marred her pretty face as she bit her lip.

"Human blood…" she murmured quietly but Inuyasha still caught it. His fingers paused on her palm.

"Yeah," he said softly, staring down at her hand, "human blood. At first I thought it was my demon blood that affected him because when it made contact with his skin, it just sorta…I dunno, _disintegrated_ or something. But as it turned out, I guess it was my human blood _mixed in_ with my demon blood, marking me as a hanyou." His voice was soft, a frown of his own marring his handsome features as his eyes started listlessly down at their hands.

When Kagome's own hand covered his own, he blinked and his eyes focused again as he looked up to see his girlfriend smiling lovingly at him, mesmerizing russet orbs searching his own honey pools. He just sustained to stare at her, taking in her flawless features and wondering how in all the hells that he'd snatched himself such a wonderful and beautiful woman like Kagome.

_She doesn't care that I'm a hanyou… She loves me for _who_ I am, not _what_ I am. Kagome…_

When she coughed softly, the half-demon was reminded why he was here in the first place and shook his head briefly to rid of his pervious thoughts before reaching for a glass on the nightstand. "Here," he said, holding it out to her. "It'll make your throat feel better."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked at the glass of liquid for a few seconds before trusting her hanyou boyfriend and taking the offered glass, deciding that relief from the fire licking at her throat was better than a bad taste any day. Bringing it to her lips, she closed her eyes and chugged it down, the soothing liquid cooling her throat and leaving behind a pleasant coldness that had Kagome sighing in relief once she was finished.

"Ahh…that feels _much_ better." She smiled at the inu youkai next to her gratefully. "Thanks, Inuyasha. My throat feels normal again." She confirmed, handing it back.

Inuyasha shrugged and took the glass from her, setting it back onto the nightstand. "Yeah. Our cook made it for you so don't ask me what it was. She just told me that it would make your throat better before she sent me up here to give it to you. I'm glad it worked." His eyes suddenly softened and he leaned over and gathered her in his arms, releasing a sigh when Kagome didn't hesitate to swath her arms around his torso.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was afraid you'd gotten hypothermia or something and it took us a while to warm you up again." He said, nuzzling the top of her head affectionately.

Kagome smiled against his chest. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only a few hours. In the meantime, I cancelled the party and everybody went home." Inuyasha growled. "Though somebody must've snitched because the damn paparazzi and a horde reporters are just outside, waiting to hear the inside story on what really happened. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and a bunch of our security guards are currently fighting them off as we speak." He sighed again and growled in annoyance. "Goddamn people need to get a life." He grumbled.

Kagome laughed softly. "Being nosy _is_ their life, Inuyasha. They get paid big bucks to snoop around and poke their nose in everybody else's business, especially big pop stars like you. I would've thought that you out of everybody would know that by now." She explained, pulling back to stare up at him with an amused smile.

He scoffed. "Of course I know that. It's just that it never fails to irk me to no end. I mean, don't they even know the meaning of privacy?" he asked no one in particular but Kagome took the liberty of answering him.

She giggled and tugged on a fuzzy ear. "Nope, I guess not." She smiled and Inuyasha was just about to lean in and capture those tempting smiling lips with this own when the doors to his room suddenly burst open and an orange ball of fuzz flew across the room toward the startled Kagome.

But just before the orange blur reached it's target, a clawed hand shot out and grasped the fluffy tail of the kitsune that was reaching for the wide-eyed woman.

"Kagome!" he whined, unshed tears brimming his great liquid green eyes.

Inuyasha growled at the fox child in his hand and brought him up to eye level. Shippou blinked at him. "Damn it runt, besides your constant bad timing, what did I tell you about launching yourself at Kagome like that? She just barely managed to bypass a bad case of hypothermia and she doesn't need annoying kits like you breaking her damn ribcage." he scolded the kit with a glare.

"Inuyasha," Kagome admonished, reaching out and taking the fox tyke from him. Ignoring the glare direction her way, she smiled down at the child and hugged him to her breast, allowing him to cling to her chest and rub his face in her shirt. Actually, she was quite positive that this was _not_ her shirt, judging by the how large it was on her.

Pushing those thoughts away to ponder for another day, Kagome sighed and soothed the kitsune with reassuring words, smiling at his concern. "It's okay, Shippou. I'm fine, really. Other than my hand and a slight headache, I feel great. So there's no need to worry, alright?" she assured the sniffling kitsune with a warm and fond smile.

Inuyasha frowned. "You have a headache?"

His girlfriend dismissed it with a wave of the hand. "It's only a small one, it'll go away here pretty soon."

Shippou sniffed and looked up at the woman he's come to view as a mother figure with great green eyes and offered a wobbly smile. "R-really?" he said shakily, blinking once.

Kagome giggled and nodded, leaning down to nuzzle noses with him. "Really."

After a moment, the kit seemed to believe her and nodded, snuggling into her warmth and emitting a tired sigh after closing his eyes.

The dancer aimed a tender smile at him. "Poor Shippou. I guess he's really tired after tonight."

Inuyasha, who had been silent through the whole exchange save for when she mentioned she had a headache, snorted. "Keh. I'm not really surprised. The damn kit tuckered himself out by crying nonstop ever since he saw us come into the ballroom after Kyosuke died." He didn't miss the small flinch Kagome gave at the ice demon's name but he chose to ignore it. "He wouldn't shut up and we've tried everything to quiet him down." He glanced down at the now slumbering kitsune in his girlfriend's arms. "I guess now that he's finally seen that you're okay, he's allowing himself to calm down enough to go to sleep." He shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Gotta give him points for persistence." Kagome added and they both shared a brief laugh.

A comfortable silence commenced between the two of them and while Kagome stared down at the kit in her lap while idly smoothing back his hair, Inuyasha decided to stare at _her_, his earlier thoughts of lust coming back full swing as his amber eyes raked over her form, lingering on her chest and wondered for the second time that night just what she would look like without that damn shirt on. Even though she did look good wearing one of his shirts. A sudden bout of male pride tinted with possessiveness swept through him at the thought of Kagome wearing his clothes. Preferably his boxers…lying on the bed…on her back…with no shirt…legs spread…himself in between them…

_Ah, fuck_. Biting back another groan, the lustful hanyou dug his claws into his palms as his blood rushed to his groin, his teeth clenched together tightly. Damn him if he didn't want her right now. Because he did. _Badly. _

Squirming in his seat due to his suddenly tight pants, he glanced between the slumbering kit and the object of his desires, debating if he should take precautions and take Shippou somewhere noise proof or just fuck it and take her right now.

His mind was leaning more toward the latter when abruptly the doors swung open again and in strode Miroku and Sango, along with Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and, of course, Rin.

_Do all these people have genetics for bad timing?! _Inuyasha thought before growling softly in annoyance. The kit was enough, and now everybody _else_ had to barge in unannounced. In _his_ room, goddamn it. _His_ room. Why did his life suck so?

"What the fuck? Aren't you guys supposed to be fighting off the damn paparazzi?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at them all. He was ignored, of course.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, rushing to the bed and enveloping the dancer in a friendly embrace. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you get hurt?" she fired off, pulling back once her friend returned her hug to stare down at her with a concerned expression.

Kagome smiled back to her best ability, feeling a bit overwhelmed with all of the questions. But luckily enough for her, she didn't have to answer because her oh so generous boyfriend took the liberty of answering for her.

"She's fine, Sango, give her some breathing room, will ya? Jesus, she just woke up from being in a fucking meat locker for hours on end and she doesn't need to be bombarded with a million fucking questions." Inuyasha snapped, ignoring the glare sent his way by his manager as he scooted back to sit behind his girlfriend and wrap his arms gently about her waist before leaning back and releasing a tired sigh.

Kagome stared down at the strong arms that were so lovingly around her and she had to fight back tears at such an affectionate display from her wonderful hanyou. It was just so…endearing and loving that she had to fight the urge to just spin around and glomp him to death. Instead she opted for leaning back into his chest and shooting a warm smile over her shoulder at him. Her reward was the smoldering look in his eyes when he glanced back at her.

Something churned in her stomach and her eyes widened before she turned back around with a blush to regard her friend with a shaky smile. "I'm fine, Sango, really. I just have a slight headache, is all, and the pain in my hand is practically nonexistent thanks to that medicine Kaede injected into it," Kagome explained, holding up the aforementioned hand and inspecting it lazily.

Inuyasha caught said hand with his own and laced his fingers with hers before lowering them down to her lap where it rested.

Kagome blushed and smiled softly to herself.

Sango watched the tender exchange with a warm heart and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and resting a hand on her friend's blanket clad leg. She smiled warmly at them. "I'm glad you're okay, Kagome. If something would have happened to you…" she trailed off with a shrug. "I don't know what I would have done."

Kouga snorted behind her. "Probably go into hysterics and make every one of us loose our minds until we were all drooling, babbling idiots."

That earned him a swift elbow in the ribs from the other wolf demon in the room.

The male wolf demon grunted and blinked down at the red haired wolf demon known as Ayame. "What? It's true!"

While Ayame rolled her eyes, Rin giggled and shook her head, averting her gaze from the two wolves to smile brightly at the couple on the bed. "But anyway, Kagome, we really are happy that you're alright. We were all very worried when Miroku and Sango here filled us up on what happened. They told us that you had gone missing, Kagome, and that Inuyasha had yet to make an appearance as to weather or not he found you." Her smile slowly melted into a thoughtful frown and she bit her lower lip. "Um…what exactly _did_ happen?" she asked hesitantly, glancing between the dancer and hanyou.

This was followed by several heads nodding and a few mumbled agreements.

Kagome sucked in a breath and bowed her head, staring down at the intertwined hands in her lap intently. Inuyasha sensed her discomfort and growled in annoyance, sending a glare toward the suddenly shy woman as she took a tentative step back at his fierce glare.

Sesshomaru sent him a glare of his own and wrapped a protective arm around Rin's tiny waist, hauling her back against him protectively. Rin squeaked and her face invented several different shades of red as she stared at the strong arm about her middle.

Inuyasha scoffed at his uncharacteristic display and with a heavy sigh, he launched into an explanation starting from when he found the hidden door and how they eventually defeated the ice demon known as Kyosuke Rivera. Of course, he left out the part where he had so foolishly allowed himself to let his guard down for even a second and be sent crashing into the wall. He was also careful to avoid replaying what Kagome had said to him while he was knocked out against the wall. That was something he considered private between the two of them and the rest of band and friends didn't need to know about it. All in all, though, he would cherish those words until the day he died. And he wasn't planning on that being any time soon, either. Not while Kagome was in his life.

When he was finished, a pregnant pause enveloped the room and its occupants, the only sound being the fox child's soft snores and murmurs of chocolate pocky in his sleep.

Miroku broke the quiet. "So what you're saying is…blood, _human_ blood is what brought down his ice demon named Kyosuke?"

The half-demon nodded while Sango frowned. "Kyosuke…where have I heard that name before?"

"He was the 'manager' of that radio station we went down to a while back to record our new song." Kouga provided helpfully.

Ayame perked up. "I heard that it was the number one hit on 98PXY over in New York."

"One small comfort among all this chaos," Inuyasha muttered, averting his gaze away from his friends and brother.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, lighten up, Inuyasha. Just think of how many albums you'll sell!" she piped, grinning at Sango who in turn grinned back.

"I can hardly contain myself."

"What's gotten you in such a sour mood all of a sudden?" Kagome asked him, turning in his arms to frown at him.

_Oh, I dunno, maybe it has something to do with everybody hangin' around when all I wanna do is jump your fuckin' bones. _"Nothin'."

She narrowed her eyes. "Really."

He narrowed _his_ eyes. "Really."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Keh."

Kagome rolled her eyes again then turned back to her friends. She smiled. "We appreciate all of your concern, guys. It's good to know that we have such good friends like you who worry over us."

"How can we not? You're like a sister to us, Kagome." Rin said with a friendly smile, meaning herself, Sango, and Ayame and the other two nodded in the affirmative with smiles of their own.

"Besides," Kouga added with a smirk. "You'll probably be hangin' around with us for quite a while now, so you'd better get used to it." Miroku nodded while Sesshomaru remained silent, as usual.

Kagome beamed at them but suddenly seemed to notice something. She blinked and looked beyond her group of friends. "Hey, guys? Where's Naraku?"

Everyone exchanged looks and looked around themselves as if they just noticed that he was absent too.

"That's a good question…"

* * *

"Hahahaha-hic!-hahaha!" A goofy grin was plastered on a pair of lips as a pale hand raised half-full bottle of lemon Smirnoff to those lips and took a hearty swig of it. 

A pair of hazel eyes rolled heavenward as red manicured nails tapped idly on the counter, the sound echoing throughout the empty room. A bored yawn escaped a red lipstick clad mouth and the woman sighed before propping her chin in her hand, staring lazily at the drunken man before her.

Empty bottles of Smirnoff and other various alcoholic beverages were scattered about them, some shattered on the floor while others rested upon the sticky countertop.

Drunken laughter interrupted by occasional hiccups continued to echo throughout the vacant room and the female of the two took a sip of her own beverage. Really, what did she see in this man? She had no idea that he was actually capable of getting drunk. Out of all the times he'd gone to her bar, he's never acted this way before. Perhaps it was because he had never had too many drinks before. Whatever the cause, Mystique was seriously questioning her sanity when it came to men. Is _this_ what she really wanted in one?

A rather large belch issued from the black haired drummer in front of her and she scrunched her face in disgust, leaning away from him and waving a hand in front of her face. _Ugh…_

"Okay, Naraku," she began in her natural husky voice. "I think you've had enough." She reached over and grasped the nearly empty bottle of alcohol in his hand but didn't expect him to tightening his hold on it.

He glared at her. "Mine."

She stared back at him. "Give it here, Naraku. You're drunk." She attempted to yank it out of his grasp but he growled and jerked it back, almost taking her with him.

She huffed irately and narrowed her eyes at him, flexing her hand on the bottle. "Listen, Drummer Boy," she said lowly, "if you're friends find you down here drunk as a skunk and _me_ with you, they're going to suspect that I was the one that got you drunk and _I_ have a job I need to maintain!" That said, she gave one last, hardy tug and successfully yanked the bottle from his hand, almost losing her balance on her stool and tumbling to the floor.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, grinning triumphantly as she held the Smirnoff bottle aloft in a hand.

Naraku just sat there, wobbling to and fro slightly with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he stared at his now empty hand as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Wasn't there a bottle of that yummy stuff in his hand a second ago…?

Nodding her head, Mystique set the bottle on the counter a good distance away from the drunk drummer then turned back to him, prepared to get him out of here. "Okay, Naraku, now let's get you out of here." She reached for him but her hands never made it to their destination.

Naraku blinked at her owlishly and then suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head before he tumbled backward in his chair and thudded onto the sticky floor; unconscious with his legs still suspended in the air thanks to the stool he'd been sitting on.

Mystique stared at the vacant stool blankly then groaned loudly and her head dropped to the counter with a resounding _thunk_. "Why me…?"

* * *

Back in Inuyasha's room, Kouga shrugged then dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Ah, who cares, anyhow? He's probably getting' frisky with that Mystie chick, or whatever the hell her name is." 

A shudder seemed to travel from one person to another as a very unpleasant visual decided to plant itself in their heads.

"That's just disturbing, Kouga. I'm scarred for life now," grumped Inuyasha, a look of disgust planted on his face while Kagome choked for breath.

"I second that." Miroku stated.

"I third it." Sango.

"I think I'm gonna throw up…" Rin's face had gone an unhealthy shade of white.

Finding a reason to excuse themselves, Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome, saying in his own way that he was glad she was recovered and bid farewell to them before ushering the pale Rin out the door, disappearing around the corner.

Detangling himself from his girlfriend, Inuyasha stood up from the bed and pointedly looked at the rest of them with a quirked eyebrow.

Taking the hint (for once), the rest of them made up some half-ass excuse to leave and also bid them farewell before exiting out the door with the still dozing Shippou in Sango's arms, Inuyasha following after and shutting the doors behind them.

Heaving a sigh – he was finally alone with Kagome – Inuyasha turned around and balked when he saw Kagome making her way to the bathroom.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?"

Kagome jumped and stopped in her tracks, turning her head to blink at her boyfriend. "Uh…to my room?" she replied intelligently.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. "Why?"

"Because I want to…?" She wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this…

He snorted. "Like hell you are."

Kagome blinked. "Come again?"

"You're staying right here." He stated firmly.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "What?" Shaking her head, Kagome turned around to fully face him and planted her hands on her hips, face set in defiance. "Just who do you think you are, telling me where I can and cannot go?" she asked, her eyes flaring.

The pop star growled, his temper rising. "Your goddamn boyfriend, _that's_ who, so whatever I say, _goes_." His golden eyes narrowed. "And I say you're staying _right here_ in this room."

Dropping her arms to her sides, Kagome's fists shook as she glared heatedly at the arrogant half-demon opposite the room. He knew _exactly_ what buttons to push to set her off, and right now, he was damn close to pushing that last button that would have her temper unleashed.

"I don't think so." She said lowly, her posture stiff and face flushed.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You don't have a say in this so why don't you just park your ass right back on that bed and stay there while I go downstairs and get us something to eat." His tone booked no room for argument but apparently Kagome thought different.

That did it. "How _dare_ you?!" she exploded, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Of _course_ I have a say in it, you arrogant asshole! You don't control me, Inuyasha! _No_ one does! I may be your girlfriend, Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean you can order me around like some slave! I am my own person, and I am nobody's property! Not even yours, so why don't you grow up and deal with the fact that you can't control my life and everything in it." And with that, Kagome stuck her nose up in the air haughtily and spun around, adamant as she stalked toward the bathroom door.

But Inuyasha was suddenly there, blocking her path to the door and he had seized her arms. Kagome gasped and stared up into the face of her boyfriend, her russet orbs clashing with those of molten gold.

Inuyasha stared down at her, a possessive growl bubbling in his chest to escape passed his lips and causing the woman in his arms to start slightly, eyes widening. "Like hell I don't own you," he growled deeply, flexing his hands on her arms. "You're mine, Kagome. _Mine_ and don't you _ever_ think otherwise."

Before Kagome could grace his declaration with a reply, the hanyou dipped his head and sealed his lips over hers in a heated kiss while his arms swathed around her lithe body, crushing her to him tightly and taking delight in her startled gasp.

The instant his lips touched hers Kagome's blood heated in her veins and her knees went weak, her arms automatically rising to wind around his neck for better leverage. Then again, she surmised, her efforts weren't really needed since Inuyasha was holding her to him so tightly it was quite impossible to escape his vice grip. But it wasn't like she wanted to anyway. Quite the opposite, in fact. His mouth and tongue were creating marvelous sensations in her and she never wanted him to stop.

Groaning softly at the feel of her soft, warm body pressed up against his hard one, Inuyasha ravaged her mouth with his searching tongue, leaving nothing left untouched and eliciting a moan from the girl in his arms as he finally released the pent up lust he's been holding in ever since she woke up.

Releasing a needy growl, the lusty hanyou began walking Kagome backward, said girl unknowingly relenting as she followed his steps until the backs of her knees hit the soft material of the mattress. They both tumbled down onto the bed and Inuyasha wasted no time in moving their bodies until they were situated in the middle of the king sized bed, Kagome's head resting on the black silk pillows.

Resting his weight on her, Inuyasha sighed and pulled back from her mouth to instead lavish her neck with kisses and light nibs, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure from the woman beneath him. He smirked and bit down gently on the flesh of her neck with his fangs, enough to break the skin but not draw blood. Satisfied, he soothed his love bite with kisses and licks until Kagome was trembling and her breaths coming out in ragged pants.

He pushed himself up on his hands and stared down at the flushed face of his dangerous dancer, her coffee orbs wide and innocent as they locked gazes and Inuyasha's blood rushed to his groin, drawing out a rough groan as he ducked his head and rested his forehead against Kagome's.

Kagome, for her part, was trying desperately to hold onto any coherent thought that happened to be floating around in her mind at the time but she was fast losing the battle as Inuyasha settled himself between her thighs and rocked into her. She gasped and arched her back instinctively, unknowingly seeking release to the slowly building up tension between her thighs. Every move, every little rock of his hips sent spirals of pleasure throughout her body and she whimpered, her hands rising to clutch at her boyfriend's shoulders and tug him down, wanting to feel his hard chest against her breasts.

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat at the feel of the hardened twin peaks pressed against his chest and he very suddenly decided that the shirt has got to go. Grinning – he could finally take it off – Inuyasha leaned up and straddled her hips, locking gazes with her before slipping his hands under the oversized tee shirt, sliding the garment up until her bare breasts were exposed to his viewing pleasure, all the while his eyes never leaving hers.

The fire in his eyes, the unbridled passion swirling in his amber depths made Kagome's heart skip a beat. The heat of his hands as they slid across her breasts briefly, his coarse palms brushing her hardened nipples before drawing the shirt up and over her head and then tossing it carelessly aside. Her chest heaved as she drew in ragged breaths, a flush starting from her breasts and crawling to her face as he slowly drew his gaze down to her twin mounds of flesh, the cool air making her already hardened peaks tight and sensitive.

The whimper that escaped her mouth snapped Inuyasha back to reality and his molten gaze left her chest to stare up at her flushed face, chocolate eyes wide and wondering as she awaited his next move. A smirk curling his lips, the half-demon leaned down and slanted his lips over hers, kissing her deeply as his hands ventured over her body, his claws flicking the fabric of her panties, hinting as to what was to come before trailing back up to fondle her breasts. He was glad he hadn't put anything else on besides the shirt for he didn't think he'd have the patience to remove them if he did. He'd had a hard enough time keeping his hands to himself when he'd removed her bloodied clothes and applied the oversized shirt and had to stop several times before his control snapped.

Gasping as she felt his warm hands cover her bare breasts, Kagome curled her spine, further pushing her twin globes of flesh into his hands and issuing a low chuckle from the hanyou above her. She felt him lap at her lips and she obediently opened for him, moaning when she felt his scorching pink organ delve in and taste her, stroking her tongue with his own and drawing her bottom lip into his mouth to suck and nibble at it.

Her body trembled and it felt as if her body was on fire from her heated blood as it rushed in her veins to gather at the apex of her thighs and throb in time with her rapidly beating heart. Too many times has he made her feel like this and too many times have they been interrupted, forcing them to discontinue their activities. Now, though… Now they could maintain they adventure of each other's body without interruption. Now they had all the time in the world, and nothing could stop them.

The thought came unbidden and Kagome suddenly stiffened, her eyes shooting open to stare wide-eyed at the face hovering above her own. Her swift change in scent had Inuyasha's brow furrowing in confusion as he pulled back to look into her face. The scent of fear was interlacing with her aura and he frowned, wondering what his girlfriend was suddenly afraid of.

"Kagome?" he questioned softly. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her lips. Inuyasha's eyes followed the movement then snapped back to her eyes. "Inuyasha…" she hesitated, biting her lower lip and glancing away uncertainly. "It's really going to happen…isn't it?" she whispered, looking back up at him.

He blinked at her, still looking slightly confused. "What is?"

"This. You, me…" She blushed, looking away again and refusing to meet his eyes.

Realization dawned on him and Inuyasha sucked in a breath, mentally cursing at the uncertainty in her eyes. "Kagome." He had to assure her. He had to let her know that he'd rather die then ever forcing her to do something that she didn't want to do.

"I mean," Kagome continued, idly swirling a lock of his silver hair around her finger and staring intently at it. "Every other time we've…uh…fooled around for lack of a better phrase, we were always interrupted by someone or something…and we've never gotten this far before. It's just…" She released a breath and bit her lip again. "It's just a bit overwhelming, you know? It's actually happening…we're actually going to go through with it all the way without any disturbance from anything… It's just…"

"Look at me, sweetheart."

"Huh?" Turning her head and staring up at her boyfriend's face, Kagome gasped at the raw emotion that swirled in his eyes and the way his face was set in a serious expression. Her brown eyes widened and she instinctively pushed her head back into the pillow.

Either he didn't notice her reaction or chose to ignore because Inuyasha just continued to stare down at her unblinking, searching her eyes for anything that would help him with his response. Damn it, but _why_ was she starting to feel this way now of all times? His hard-on was just about ready to rip through his pants and she just _now_ had the sense to realize what they were doing?

Swallowing a growl of frustration, Inuyasha sighed and raised a hand to caress her cheek gently, grazing a claw across her flushed cheek and tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

"Kagome," he began softly, holding her gaze with his. "If you… If you feel you're not ready, then—…then I'll wait. It's…no big deal." He tried to smile to emphasis his words, but only managed a half-hearted curl of the lips so he just sighed and stared at her, anxiety building up in his chest like a heavy weight. He seriously hoped she wasn't having second thoughts because he didn't think he'd be able to withstand his throbbing erection any longer. Fuck, she didn't even have to _do_ anything and he'd get horny. That was just how much and how _bad_ he wanted her. Preferably _right now_ but if she didn't…then let's just say he'll be getting closely acquainted with his hand here pretty soon. He would die before he ever forced Kagome to do anything she didn't want to.

But of course, it was more than just attraction. Joining with her he knew would strengthen their bond and she would officially be his. No, she wasn't the only girlfriend he's had sex with and she wasn't the only one he's been attracted to, but Inuyasha knew that she was the only one that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with. He knew she was the one whom he wanted to marry, to bear his children, to love and cherish forever until the day he died.

The love he felt for her was deeper and more genuine from the love he had felt for any of his other girlfriends and he knew she retuned that love full heartedly. Just the thought of being with her for the rest of his life increased the adoration for the object of his affections and lust. He knew she wasn't disgusted by him; quite the opposite. He could smell her arousal and inhaling her scent increased his own tenfold.

Snapping himself out of this thoughts and finally realizing that Kagome had yet to grace him with a reply, Inuyasha sighed, taking her silence as rejection and began to push himself off of her when a small hand shot up and grasped his shoulder, pulling him back down with something akin to fear flashing across her rich brown eyes.

Inuyasha frowned slightly in confusion and blinked down at the girl…no, _woman_ beneath him. It felt like it was just yesterday that he was on stage while the love of his life ensnared the audience with her captivating moves, gliding across the stage like she owned it and putting her heart, her everything into what she did best: dancing.

Since when did the timid teenage girl that he'd met at that concert blossom into such a beautiful young woman? Had it really been only two months, give or take a few days? It seemed so much shorter than that. But even so, it felt like he had known her for his entire life. And who knows? Maybe she had haunted his dreams while he was young and perhaps she had been in his older-self dreams, lingering in the shadows and always being there to comfort him and bring him a sense of serenity, but never showing herself.

Pushing that thought in the back of his mind to dwell on another day, Inuyasha focused on the dear features of his girlfriend below him, waiting for her to explain her motives with bated breath. She'd better decided something quick because he didn't think he'd be able to last much longer. He forced himself to remain still as Kagome sucked in a breath and released it, her bare chest heaving against his own and hips squirming to get comfortable.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and shuddered. _Kagome…_

"Inuyasha,"

His eyes fluttered open at his name and he locked gazes with his love.

Mentally steeling herself, Kagome smiled softly and cupped his cheek in her hand lovingly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and a fine flush spreading across the bridge of her nose to paint her cheeks a shade of cherry red. "Inuyasha… I do. I _do_ want this. I want _you_." Her blush darkened, if that were even possible. "I _am_ ready and… I just love you so much, Inuyasha. I want to _be_ with you. It's just…" She hesitated, biting her lower lip briefly then offering him a shy smile. "This is my first time, and…I know it's going to hurt. But I also know," she quickly added when he opened his mouth to say something, "that my love for you overcomes any pain that I might feel." Pulling him down to her, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips then leaned back to stare into his relieved face with a small, but trusting smile.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _I'm her first… _Resting his forehead against her own, he closed his eyes briefly and then slowly lifted them to stare into the dark mesmerizing eyes of his girlfriend, filled to the brim with love and trust. He allowed a small smile to curl his lips and Kagome returned it, licking her lips before leaning up and pressing her cheek to his, her warm breath caressing his ear as her whispered words reached the sensitive appendage.

"Don't hold back."

The hanyou stiffened and with a groan, he crashed his lips onto hers, devouring her and taking in her sweet taste even as he sliced off her panties with a flick of his wrist. He swallowed her sound of protest with his mouth, growling as her heady scent of arousal grew stronger without the flimsy barrier obscuring it and he pulled back only to hastily pull off his shirt and yank off his pants, revealing a very excited hanyou.

Kagome's chocolate eyes widened as she openly stared at the unclothed hanyou before her.

She had never before been this close to a naked man. But then again, she had never even _seen_ a naked man before to begin with, so… Ah, hell. Might as well make the most of it.

Bracing herself and getting a sudden surge of boldness, Kagome arched a delicate brow from the bed; a sexy smirk curling her freshly kissed lips, though she was still blushing slightly. "No boxers, Inuyasha? My, aren't you the daring half-demon?" She snickered.

Inuyasha grinned roguishly and stretched out above her, settling his weight on his arms so as to now crush his nude girlfriend. While his expression softened and he caressed her flushed cheek with a clawed hand, something else down below hardened pulsed in anticipation against Kagome's thigh and she gasped, the wetness between her legs intensifying until she whimpered her need, closing her eyes and curling her spine to press herself into him, wanting to release the ever building tension.

The hanyou hissed as her slick heat pressed into his bare flesh and a ragged moan escaped his mouth. He shuddered and kneed her legs apart, sliding a hand between them to slither down and part her slick folds. Kagome gasped again.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he lavished her neck with hot kisses, working his way down to her chest as he carefully inserted a finger inside her, mindful of his claw as Kagome writhed underneath him, her legs automatically parting to make more room for him. He grinned and explored her wet opening, inserting another finger as he searched for that little bundle of nerves he knew was located within the sleek folds of her womanhood.

His knuckle brushed against something fleshy and hard and the woman beneath him bucked her hips into his hand with a strangled cry sounding suspiciously like his name. Inuyasha grinned smugly and purposely brushed the hard nub again, dragging the fleshy pad of his finger across it and around in a circular pattern that had Kagome mewling in pleasure.

The sounds she was making excited him even more and he ground his hips into her on reflex, groaning roughly as his erection throbbed painfully. "Gods, Kagome…" he mumbled huskily into her chest, turning his head to capture a hard nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Inu…ah…" Kagome breathed, her body trembling as liquid heat coursed through her veins to gather at the apex of her thighs, steadily throbbing and aching for release. "P-please…"

A low growl of need rumbled in his chest and he pulled his hand away from her slick folds, lifting his head to sample the sweet wetness of his one and only love. He sighed in bliss at her taste as he licked his fingers clean, his hardened member pulsing in anticipation.

Amber clashed with rich brown as he locked gazes with her, his tongue darting out to lick his lips clean of any remaining wetness. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath at the display and thrashed her hips upward, clutching his shoulders and tugging him down to her, wanting to feel his bare chest against her own.

Deciding that he's kept her waiting long enough, Inuyasha positioned himself at her entrance and grabbed her hands, lacing his fingers with hers and pinning them on either side of her head. Leaning down to place a gentle, loving kiss upon her lips, he slowly began to push himself inside her, hissing as her heat surrounded his enlarged member.

Kagome stilled beneath him as he gradually penetrated her, stretching her walls to be able to accommodate his size. She braced herself for the pain that she knew was short in coming and closed her eyes, a shudder coursing through her body when she felt her love's warm lips graze her cheek and trailing soft kisses along her jaw line. She knew he was trying to distract her from the pain and so far it was working. Kagome concentrated on his warm lips and wet tongue as he kissed, licked and nipped her sensitive flesh.

And then the tip of his shaft touched the barrier that marked her a virgin and they both froze instantaneously, honey and coffee orbs meeting as an electric jolt was sent through both of their bodies. Both hanyou and human knew what was coming next; they didn't try to pretend there would be no pain.

Licking his dry lips, Inuyasha exhaled bent his head to rest his forehead against his girlfriend's brow and released one of her hands to caress her flushed cheek with a clawed finger tenderly. Kagome offered a small, almost shy smile and he returned it briefly before his visage turned serious. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as emotions danced in his ocher-colored orbs, his gaze unwavering as it bore into her own.

"Kagome…" he said softly, forcibly keeping himself still for his beloved's sake. He so badly wanted to pound into her again and again but he knew this was Kagome's first time and he wanted to make it special for her. He wanted to be gentle, caring and considerate of her body, however sexy and scrumptious it may be.

"Hn…?" Kagome replied distractedly, lost in his golden gaze and the feel of his body against her own. She didn't care how much pain there would be in the next few minutes; all she cared about was the here and now and his ever amazing eyes and _oh_ did he feel good against her…

"I love you." And with that firm declaration, Inuyasha drove his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt, eliciting a gasp from the woman beneath him as the faint scent of blood filled his nostrils.

He stilled again and waited for her to adjust to his size, all the while raining sporadic kisses on her face, along her jaw, her neck and at last slanting his lips along hers and kissing her deeply, passionately in the means of distracting her from the pain he knew she was feeling.

Kagome's breathing was labored and her chest heaved up and down against his own bare chest, eyes squeezed shut and face flushed. She heard the soft and reassuring words of her love in her ear and she sucked in a sharp breath, slowly releasing it in a calm sigh. Swathing her arms around his neck and sinking her hands into his thick silver mane, she placed a kiss on his neck, bucking her hips upward in experimentation.

She vaguely heard Inuyasha's gasp through her haze of pleasure and she inhaled sharply, russet eyes wide as she clasped her knees around his hips and released a strangled cry of pleasure past her lips.

Inuyasha groaned and laid his head upon her shoulder, a deep rumble emitting from his chest as her hips ground against his, driving him deeper within her. "K-Kagome…" Trailing his lips up her neck and grazing her cheek, the half-demon captured her lips in a searing kiss meant only for lovers, his tongue sweeping in and leaving nothing left untouched, giving and taking everything.

Kagome moaned and explored his mouth in return, thrusting her hips upward in encouragement and wasn't disappointed when he withdrew and then rammed back down again, enthusiastically creating a steady rhythm in which Kagome eagerly met him thrust for thrust.

Growling low in his throat, the silver haired half-demon pounded into her vigorously, his earlier thought of taking it slow forgotten. But judging by how responsive his girlfriend was responding, it wasn't a bad thing. Grinning smugly, Inuyasha released her lips in favor of latching onto her neck, licking it tenderly before sucking and scraping his fangs along the wet flesh. Pulling back slightly to admire his handiwork, he licked it one last time before going south to her breasts, nuzzling the twin globes of flesh then latching onto a tight peak, lightly biting it with his fangs and soothing it with his tongue afterward.

Kagome writhed in pleasure beneath him, something building and coiling deep inside her and growing tighter with each hard thrust of his hips. She panted heavily, her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. She vaguely wondered if it was possible to break a rib from a harshly beating heart but that thought was soon forgotten when she felt his hand slither between them to play with the hard nub hidden within her dripping folds.

She cried out and thrashed her hips upward, driving him deeper within her body. Inuyasha made a sound of pleasure in the back of his throat and began to vigorously slam into her with abandon, the slap of flesh on flesh echoing through the room and the couples sounds of bliss ringing in their ears.

She was close, so close to that wonderful release as she felt that tightly coiled spring tense and tremble within her, her abdomen quivering and her chest heaving with her labored breaths. Kagome ground her hips into his hand, gasping when his finger pinched that sensitive bundle of nerves and causing her to cry out in ecstasy. So close…just one more thrust and she would…

But then he suddenly stopped, his erection poised above her slick heat and she whimpered in frustration, bucking her hips and desperately seeking that release that she knew was near.

Inuyasha didn't relent when she began thrashing beneath him and he gritted his teeth in the effort to remain still. The familiar sensation of sweet release teased his testicles and he grunted, his body trembling as he forced himself to remain still. Kagome kept drying to draw him back in and he let himself give in to temptation, slamming down once then staying buried to the hilt, unmoving. Kagome whined.

"Kagome." He said shakily, his voice soft and gruff at the same time.

The dancer whimpered in reply, wriggling her hips to get him to continue.

"Marry me."

Auburn eyes shot open at his rough words and she found herself staring into fathomless amber eyes, so many emotions flashing across their depths that Kagome had a hard time trying to decipher them all. But that didn't matter as instant tears of joy leaked from her eyes to spill down her crimson cheeks. Inuyasha licked them away tenderly and she smiled, her heart swelling with love for the half-demon above her.

"Inuyasha…"

He lifted his gaze back to hers and he was floored by the watery, yet radiant smile she was casting him. Could it be that she…? Inuyasha sucked in a breath, waiting her for answer breathlessly.

Kagome pulled him down to her and pressed her lips to his firmly, kissing him deeply and lovingly. "Yes," she whispered with a smile against his lips and she felt his tense muscles relax. She did want to marry him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And she now knew that _he_ wanted to spend the rest of his life with _her_.

Releasing his breath in a relieved _whoosh_ – did he really think she was going to say no? – Inuyasha crashed his mouth onto hers and began to piston into her roughly, swallowing Kagome's scream of his name as the tightly coiled spring in her belly snapped lose and she found her release, trembling as her essence flowed out of her and triggering the hanyou's own climax.

Inuyasha moaned her name into her mouth as he came hard, shooting his seed deep into her womb in several strong sprays with a violent shudder and finally collapsing atop his new fiancé with a satisfied sigh.

Their ragged breathing filled the otherwise silent room as the two of them lay there, content to just be with each other and enjoy the compatible silence.

Soon, though, Inuyasha knew he'd have to get up eventually if he didn't want to crush his love so with a slightly regretful sigh, he disengaged himself from her and plopped down on the bed beside her and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his sleek chest and burying his nose in her damp hair. He smiled. She smelled like him. And sex. Just like she was supposed to. He inwardly chuckled.

Kagome sighed contentedly and snuggled up against her fiancée, winding her weary arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss upon his shoulder. She felt him shift as he leaned up to grab the discarded bed sheet and toss it over them before lying back down and heaving a tired sigh. What, did she wear him out already? And here she was ready for round number two. She mentally snickered.

They stayed like that for a good while, neither wishing to get up from the cozy warmth and leave the satisfied state they drifted in.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled into his chest, eyes still closed.

He grunted in acknowledgement.

She smiled. "I love you."

Silence.

Then, "Keh. You'd better, woman."

Kagome giggled. Sighing, she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the steady, rhythmic beating of Inuyasha's heart and the soft rumble emitting from his chest that could only be described as a growling purr.

Lethargic and content, Kagome was just on the edge of a blissful sleep when suddenly she felt his warm breath on her ear and she smiled when she heard his softly whispered words.

"I love you, too, Kagome."

And before she was pulled into the wonderful land of nod, Kagome very suddenly and distantly wondered if she should continue her job description with Inuyasha like she did at the tavern back in Tokyo.

_After all,_ Kagome thought hazily, a jaw-cracking yawn breaking through her thoughts as sleep finally claimed her, _I do love to dance dangerously. _

_**Owari**_

* * *

And that, my friends, is The End of the magnificent fic **Dangerous Dancing.** Hard to believe that it's finally over, isn't it?

I tired to make the lemon as long as possible to make up for such a long update after I kinda promised it'd be out by the end of last month. And if the lemon seemed a bit rushed, it's because I wanted to get it _over_ with so I can finish this fic. So that explains the quick "marry me" thing. Anyway, the lemon itself was seven pages. The longest lemon I've ever written. So you'd better be satisfied.

I will dearly miss working on his fic, but all good stories must come to an end, as I always say. How may of you didn't want this fic to end? Because the way I judge a good story, is if I don't want it to end.

Oh, and one more thing. I'm planning on writing a one-shot about Sesshomaru and Rin, sort of like a detachment from DD. I never really did close up the problem with Rin's boss, Kinso, and I think it'll be fun to write. _Or_…if any of you would like to, feel free to write it out, too. I'm not asking for it, but I'm just saying that it'd be interesting to see what you can come up with.

Thank you so very much for reading! I love you all!

Until Next Time,  
_**Keiko**_

**Ashley:** -Wakes up, yawns and scratches her bum before stretching and walking to the bathroom.-

Silence.

**Ashley:** **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Keiko:** -Glances at Inuyasha.- Should we make a run for it?

**Inuyasha:** -Nods sagely.- Yes, let's.

**Keiko and Inuyasha:** -Hightails it out of the room, leaving a dust trail in their wake.-

Just what did Inuyasha write on Ashley's forehead? I'll leave that to your imagination...

**Last Minute Thoughts:**  
Ohmigawd I can't believe it's finally over I'm gonna cry!!  
I really hope this doesn't get taken down because of the lemon...


End file.
